Nineteen Forever
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Sasuke is tormented by past memories.Naruto struggles to tell Sasuke his secret and wonders if he'll be part of forever.But there is so much more to Sasuke than they all know.Itachi on the other hand senses the attraction so does Sasuke. ItaSasu KibaNaru
1. Fanatical Confusion

**1**

**Nineteen Forever**

Fanatical Confusion

Trained red eyes glistened like pure crimson silver as pale porcelain lips parted in the cool night air to take in a breath. Everywhere, anywhere, he looked the more he was threatened and he dared not move from his dark hiding spot, away from the glowing moon as his red tongue came out to swiftly lick at his parted lips.

He was hungry.

Sobbing filled the air around him and he knew he will have to skip on his meal tonight; he was going to have to wait. It was not the first time that he had to wait after all "He was-was here…..he didn't want to rape me or anything it was more like he wanted something more….like he was…..he was a….._Vam-_no I don't know! He wanted my blood!" sobbed out a poor girl with Reddish-brown hair as she held her head shaking it from side to side and tears flying away from her eyes refusing to believe what she thought that man could have been……what he probably was and wanted.

He subconsciously knew what he had nearly done to the innocent girl, but he could care less what effects his eyes had on such a mortal, he could care less about himself and his life. All he needed after all was that sweet and warm red substance that came from her veins….not hers in particulars it can be anyone. Women were just easier to lure in, specially the ones that were moody and conflicted apposed to the cheerful ones.

"If he wasn't going to even rape you then stop your unnecessary sobbing and get home, Even I wouldn't want you" The man snapped and he walked away startling the girl. Her whole body tensed and convulsed before she had stepped forward reaching out for her mortal male friend. He seemed to dislike her a lot, it seemed.

"No! Wait; do not leave me here where that thing can get me!" She cried out and collided with the man that had stopped abruptly. Crimson eyes suddenly viewed the scene before them with keen interest, what was it that filled her distressed heart? He watched the girl gasp and moved away as if she had burned him. "I'm sorry" it was a whispered apology.

"Enough!" The man snapped making the girl jump even further away from him. This was misery business and he knew it, he was attracted to the heart ache when the blood flowed out of the gash of a broken heart. It was just too sweet and tender filled with loneliness and longing just like he was "I'm tired of you following me and making these kinds of things up just to get close to me! I'm tired of your confessions" The girls' eyes filled with more tears but this time they were of pain and not fear.

Fear was long forgotten.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but I can't control the way I feel about you!" She cried out "I love you Ubaldo-Kun!"

Time will heal it, the same way the earth seemed to hold its breath at that moment. He wondered if anyone else out there in the world felt like the earth was really holding it's breath at that very moment. He wondered what this would look like to other people. He wondered on their point of views and how their hearts would beat against their ribs.

"Shut up" he snarled "get it through your thick head that I don't love you Candice-san!" The girl's body seemed to shake uncontrollably at those words, looking fragile as if it will almost collapse and brake as it stood there. "I'll tell you once more, I only like Denise-chan"

"You mean my best friend? Why is it always that way" she murmured to herself but it was echoed off the ally walls. The man just scoffed.

"Grow up Candice-san" The man continued not even spearing the girl a glance as he walked away from her. The girl simply stood there in fear to even do anything, at the moment she didn't care if she died or not. She felt like a complete fool.

Deep crimson eyes swirled around with black markings and he knew exactly who his target was for his meal. It was this girl, he'll put her out of her pain….no. he will not kill her, he'll just feed off her blood and erase her mind, her memory of the once she loves and cares of. She would be an empty shell to those emotions and to those people.

But not tonight

Tearing his eyes away from where the scene had taken place he glanced up as the clouds washed over the glowing full moon and he vanished into the dark as if he had not been there in the first place.

"….Ubaldo-kun..." Sob.

'_Give me- Give Me That Sweet Sick Satisfaction" _

* * *

"AUGH!! NO STAY AWAY!" People yelled suddenly there is a bedroom widow that has been opened to welcome in the cold airy night. He steps inside in his pale glory and looks at the beautiful sleeping woman in her bed dressed in white like a virgin. It gets him all hungry, the pit of his stomach coiling in desire and he wants her blood. He get's near her with intent as he buries his face into the crook of her neck and then his mouth slowly opens.

White pearly fangs sunk themselves on the flesh of a mortal by a vampire wearing a long coat and having deadly pale skin. Golden eyes filled with pleasure as the woman moaned out in a daze "Sleep my sweet".

Black coal eyes blinked at the screen of the woman moaning and incoherently mumbling as the vampire sucked the blood off her vein. As if she didn't know what was going on. He rolled his eyes; it was a pathetic movie of a made up human fiction 'Dracula' Appearing. Was this even real? Oh well, it's the only thing he had left to watch that his brother left him.

Vampires simply did not exist and that is what made this movie ridiculous to him and wonder why the blond would even have this load of crap. It was all just simple and basic human imagination; he sometimes wondered how the mind could come up with such ideas. To him basically as Sasuke, he didn't exactly care to believe that they existed.

The phone rang startling the raven making him look away from the screen that he had been staring at for the past half hour. He glared at the phone, he simply hated phones for some strange reason and reached over for it bringing it to his ear and pressing Speak button. To bad you needed them to keep connected with the world other wise he would have torn it off from the wall a long time ago.

"Hello?" he asked in a dull monotone.

'_Yo TEME! Are you going to need a ride to Tsunade and Jiraiya's house today, brother?'_

The raven cocked his head to the side and looked at the clock, he saw that it was only eight in the morning; Naruto was certainly up and about way too early to be normal for him. Oh well, it didn't matter, the blond was probably too exited about the upcoming celebration of Jiraiya's and Tsunade's anniversary.

"Sure" he mumbled out as he stared back at the screen bringing his can of soda to his lips that had been settled between his legs. His meal for the day was sitting right next to him, he had barely picked at his eggs and pancakes. But he was almost half way finished with the bag of hot cheetohs on his left.

'_Alright, meet you at the park at three in the afternoon, bro_.' Bye, he mentally said as he simply hung up the phone and tossed it aside. No one else should be calling for the day and if they did he was not answering. Less they bother him on his cell-phone/sidekick instead.

Looking at the time once more, he finished his soda, cut a pancake in half to stuff it into his mouth and picked up his bag. He had to get going, he had school today. Yeah, it was Saturday but extra courses helped him in his career so he was taking some extra ones, plus he'd get to finish earlier. Then he was going to have to go to his once guardians Anniversary party that happened to be around today, April 4rth. On the other hand he was just glad it was Friday.

* * *

"He is coming right?" Asked young man with blood red hair and piercing sea green eyes that seemed to glow on their own. The boy was brooding off on his own at least it would seem like he was.

"Yes, do you really believe I will let anyone hurt him?" The blond snapped with a hard look on his face. "Or let him travel on his own without me knowing where he is and when" Naruto felt like smacking himself. He sounded like his own father, as if he was Sasuke's own dad. In a way sometimes he did feel like he was Sasuke's father and that Sasuke was just a kid who needed looking after.

A rebellious one at that

"Don't get overly excited Uzumaki, he is just a plain ordinary human" A guy with long brown hair and white pearl eyes, known as Hyuuga Neji, calmly said before putting his arm around his red headed lover, who's name by the way is Sabaku no Garra. "In the end they are like twenty-five cent fishes and always die, it's not wise to get attached."

"I know, but I'm not ready to lose him, never" Naruto sighed "He is truly like a brother to me, after all I asked to have a little brother adopted for me…..I'm not about to lose him that easily to death and he's still pretty young"

"Uzumaki, Sasuke-san could be your son, you're old enough" Gaara sighed "Who cares about brothers these days, and mine certainly doesn't care about me"

"Yeah I know, but when I looked down at him he looked so broken that I knew he needed a full family, besides, Tsunade and Jiraiya have come to love him and he has changed them quiet a bit."

"True"

Naruto got a sly look "Maybe you're just jealous because you wish you had a big brother like me!" Gaara rolled his eyes and Neji just shook his head and decided to ignore the blonds comment, for sake.

"You can't hold him up forever, when are you planning to do this?" Gaara asked. "Does he even know and are you sure that he'll even agree to it?"

"By his next birthday, and no he doesn't know" Neji looked thoughtful as he thought about what had been happening in the past and for when Naruto got the kid.

"That's still nearly seven months away" Naruto grinned as he nodded at Neji's math.

"I know and the seven months left of his mortal life! Well...if he decides to be turned. I want to tell him soon…..thing is that I don't know how" Naruto looked thoughtful before Neji reclaimed his attention.

"Turns are worthless though" Neji said "All they do is suck blood and live immortality, Sasuke won't have no kind of special power you do understand that" Naruto nodded "You'll still have to protect him, immortality does not mean you live forever, even we die eventually-well if we are killed"

"Yeah, I know, we all do" The red head and brunet nodded at the blond, so long as he understood what he was getting the raven into. What could go wrong if they protected the young raven this one last year before turning him into one of them?

Into a Vampire

* * *

Currently just an Idea for fun. May be continued, may not. It's up to your reviews!!


	2. Coming Back

**2**

**Nineteen Forever**

Coming Back

_3:01_

Sasuke sat in silence as he waited to be picked up by his step brother, Uzumaki Naruto, who was supposed to be three years older than him but somehow looked twenty five to Sasuke. Even so, Sasuke never said anything to the much older and taller looking blond. Maybe it had to do with something of early puberty and stuff. Anyway, he had only moved away from his guardians home, Jiraiya and Tsunade, about four months ago after he turned eighteen. Now they were calling him back home for their anniversary party.

Sasuke brought out his cell phone to look at the time and sighed, it was just like Naruto to be late. He looked over his phone when he saw that he had a text message and begun to read it over and send a message back, it was his roommate. Suddenly his head jerked up when he heard someone's car honking and soon his obsidian eyes caught sight of the bright yellow Chevy with the butterfly doors that belonged non-other than Naruto. The car screeched as it swerved sideways and it came to a stop before Sasuke who had to just open the door and get in.

"Hey, how's it going?" Naruto asked as he lowered the loud music from his stereo with the surround sound that had been blasting. Sasuke looked at him weirdly for a moment….something was a miss here. Naruto looked older somehow, again, but Sasuke decided to drop it. So what if the blond was aging fast.

"Hn" He responded to Naruto whose eye twitched in annoyance.

"Never change huh Teme"

"Never dobe"

Naruto laughed at that, to him it was funny because for starters he was WAY older than Sasuke presumed him to be. Naruto was well into his seventies and the only thing that kept him twenty-three forever was the fangs in his mouth. Not that a little human like Sasuke would ever comprehend what that meant. But Sasuke was still young so it will take a long time for him to age and really change.

As Naruto drove Sasuke noticed that the blond was looking at him every few seconds….what was the blond expecting to see? Sasuke looked out the window as he tried to forget the world even just for the moment….he was feeling strange lately. His appearance was pale skin and raven hair that seems to break all rules of gravity on its own. People rarely looked at him; he was what you will consider an average person. But someone like Naruto was gorgeous and had all the people after him-male and female alike.

Beautiful glistening blond hair and the brightest blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen in a person. The fact that he's loud is what made him hard to miss. Naruto's tan skin seemed flawless and seemed to have to have three whiskers on each of his cheeks….while his pale skin carried scars….but there was just something. Sasuke didn't know what was happening to him lately and it all started on his eighteen birthday. Memories he tried so hard to forget seemed to flood his mind.

When Jiraiya and Tsunade had adopted him, at the age of around two to three, he had no medical records and he was in pretty bad shape and he didn't know anything about his past. He was not a looker. Suddenly Sasuke groaned as he felt his stomach cramp "Augh" he leaned forward to double over on his stomach and keep it pressured. It felt as if there was something sending thick blood through his veins and they pulsated leaving him with a sense of vertigo.

"Are you alright man? Naruto's voice was barely an echo as something flicked into his mind and he remembered sadistic golden eyes that made his heart hate. The pain and vision was gone just as fast as it came. In the end it all made it seemed and fell like it had never happened, as if it was a process of healing.

"I'm alright, just feeling sick lately" surely it was nothing, really.

"You should go see a doctor, I don't want you vomiting in my car" Naruto laughed out and Sasuke looked out the window again not paying attention to the blond. The thing was Sasuke hated to go near doctors; he hated to come near other people. Something always seemed to happen and leave him content but confused as to why and what the hell did he do.

"We're here" Sasuke looked up at the huge like mansion house; this was not where he had to grow up.

"Uh, they moved?"

"No silly, I'm picking up a few other people" Sasuke nodded numbly, not only was he anti-social, he was Social-phobic as well.

"You know I could have walked all the way over there" Sasuke said in an out of breath voice as his heart sped up and his palms begun to sweat, he begun to feel cornered with no escape.

"Calm down, they won't say anything, now come on we're taking that green Van over there" Naruto pointed to a green van that could hold up to nine people. Naruto was about to get out when Sasuke grabbed him from his sleeve. Naruto looked down and was a bit stunned by Sasuke's obsidian eyes…they seemed different.

"Dobe, I don't do well in crowds, I want to walk or take your car"

"Sasuke you don't look to well, you are paler than usual and you almost vomited in my seat, I won't let you drive. Come on, I'll drive and you can go on the passenger seat with me by your side" Sasuke looked down and Naruto knew the boy was terrified. Sighing he quickly grabbed his brother's chin to make him look at him "Hey look at me baby Bro I won't let anything happen to you"

"Alright" Sasuke took in a deep breath and tried to stay calm as he stepped out of the car keeping close to Naruto.

"Naruto hurry up before we leave without you!" It was a pink haired girl with green emerald eyes that shone in the sun. She was beautiful, but so was the blond that stood next to her. The blond female's eyes were not as bright as Naruto's but held mischief and seemed a calmer type of blue. Sasuke was beginning to feel sicker; beauty was so overrated to him that he plainly did not care.

"Who's the guy next to you, Naruto?" The blond female licked her lips and leaned her face close to Sasuke whose nose didn't take kindly to her scent. He looked away burying his face in his hand and sneezed. Ino blinked a couple of times, usually any mortal and some immortals would have fallen for her eyes and blushed and gushed out beautiful things about her.

"That's my step brother, Sasuke…_you know_" Ino and Sakura nodded numbly, they now knew who he was talking about. The little mortal boy that was adopted by Tsunade and Jiraiya and both loved so much. They were all deciding if to turn him or not, but they will allow Sasuke to turn nineteen before telling him and making him take such a decision into consideration giving him time until he was twenty.

"Are you alright" Sakura asked sweetly and neared Sasuke, who's nose twitched in a tickle and he backed away from her with a glare…..how much perfume did those girls wear….it smelled very strong and sweet…..Sasuke hated sweets.

Covering his nose from the two confused females he hissed out "You smell too sweet" Naruto, Ino, and Sakura looked at him in confusion before a green blur came flying by.

"Morning my youthful friends...Eh" Lee stopped when he saw Sasuke and grabbed his hand "and who might a youthful beauty like your self be?" Sasuke's eye twitched when Lee's lips descended upon his hand. Sasuke quickly took it away stunning Lee; no mortal had ever resisted his tempting charm like that.

"That really was not necessary, I'm Sasuke…you are?"

"Rock Lee!" He turned to Naruto and gave a thumb up, signaling that he already liked the boy. Naruto just had to say that Lee had weird taste in people; I mean Sasuke was Ice, Sakura was sugar. Not to mention every time Lee did his charm thing was when he found that person attracting. That was something Sasuke wasn't, he was average, but you had to admit so far the boy had his yummy sides.

"Who else is coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Four more, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata" Sasuke let out a breathy sigh. Life just couldn't get any better could it? Naruto's pat on the back for him wasn't any comfort; it just helped confirm it all the more.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

Sasuke sat rigidly on the passenger seat as he was highly aware of all the people in the back. Why did he agree to come? Oh yeah, Tsunade, his only mother figure had begged him to come. From the last ones, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru didn't seem to care who he was and that made Sasuke feel glad. All of a sudden Sasuke saw a flash and then he growled. "STOP!" it had been a biting urge to simply say it all of a sudden. Usually he'd let it happen, but this time it felt stronger than usual and the word just fell of his lips easily.

Naruto, startled, did as he was told and everyone in the back flew forward in shock and then angrily tried to resettle. "Why you yell like that Teme! You fucking scared the shit out me!" As soon as the words left Naruto five cars passing got hit by a big huge gasoline truck that slid down the road and then there was a huge fire in the middle of the street. It had happened all at once and if you had blinked you would have missed it all. It left everyone around in shock and there were barely audible screams that came from the flames.

Fire is one of the most deadly things that could kill an immortal.

"Make a turn left here" Sasuke mumbled feeling a little distressed and everyone looked at the raven with shock. They had heard his mumble as clear as day after all. Naruto nodded and did as his adopted-brother asked.

After a while Naruto turned to Sasuke who was looking silently out the window seeming calmer than before "Sasuke?" the simple echo of the name vibrated through out the whole van and Sasuke tensed on his own.

"Hn"

"Why did you yell at me to stop?" Naaruto asked straight to the point. Sasuke shrugged, the whole van was still completely silent and no one was talking sitting down properly after what happened a few moment's ago.

"No reason" Sasuke responded.

"But! Didn't you see what happened?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke shrugged. "We could have been killed at that point!"

"Good luck" the raven mumbled with a mild shrug. Naruto and the other's knew better that was not good luck. Perhaps it was just coincidence….and Sasuke was just human. Humans had shown great potential for things as well, right?

"Sasuke" Naruto grounded out.

"Look dobe, I don't know. I just saw a black cat on the road and stopped you from killing it and now you're all up in my grill, shut up" the raven lied, he just didn't want Naruto, his own Brother thinking him a freak…

But a black cat….?

* * *

Hmm, part of me still isn't sure of this story. But Hey, some people seem interested, lets see how many can get drawn to it. Hope you liked it!!

Please Review


	3. Distance

**3**

**Nineteen Forever**

Distance

_-Tsunade/Jiraiya residence-_

Naruto stopped the car, turning it off immediately. They had soon made it to the familiar home where he had pretended to grow up with Sasuke, when he was so young. Sasuke's home from a five year old to a now eighteen year old, time seemed to pass so fast. Naruto knew it couldn't be helped, time always managed to make things age in just a few seconds. He was happy to return.

Sasuke on the other hand was not happy to see his old home, everything, his whole life felt so empty and he wonder why it felt that way when he was always given what he wanted. he was never lacking anything. Quickly opening the door of the car he jumped out before anyone else. Part of him, for some reason didn't wnat to be hear, and yet he had come. He was about to start walking toward the house when-

"SASUKE-!!" Sasuke was not expecting to get glomped by the blond haired woman who now held him close to her. She pressed his face tightly to her chest. "I've missed you so much my little baby" she cooed. Usually she was never like this, except when it came to some personal things, especially her sake.

"Tsunade, your smothering me" Sasuke managed to gasp out hoping she'd let go.

Tsunade 'humphed' and squeezed him tighter. Sasuke began to struggle more and more for breath, something returned back to his mind. The face of a beautiful young woman that had raven hair, pale skin, and what seemed to be his same color eyes not only was she beautiful. but she seemed warm and someone to keep him safe, at the same time someone who was distant, and then it vanished. He could barely hear the Echoing of '_Say it! Call me mom now!_' while he was hardly aware of his body struggling. He felt his world crash and he went unconscious without a breath. What was happening to him lately….?

He was not used to these emotions.

* * *

Crimson red eyes swirled to life and they went in search of their meal, it was now a necessity that his aching fangs begged for. Pale limbs were stiff and cold as he stood up slowly from the soft bed and headed out the window. Cold wind brushed past his dark soft hair and he took a deep breath as his mouth watered. His target now was that brunet Candice….

Streatching out, he rubbed his arms to try and warm himself up. He traveled fluidly until he caught up with her scent once more. Even from a distance he could hear her talk.

"I'm so sorry"

"No it's alright, You really can't decided who you fall for whether he is a jerk or that he fell in love with your best friend…..I just wish he was not so harsh with me" A soft blond with green eyes laughed nicely, she looked beautiful and it was just that type of people he found to be the most ugly on the inside. He could smell it in their blood.

"Yeah, but enjoy your party…he is here, maybe you can dazzle him"

"I can't dazzle anyone Denise; I was born to be ugly"

"Just sit tight girl, I have your back." They smiled at each other as the blond stood up and made her way over to the punch bowl. Once there the guy, Ubaldo-kun, as they call him made his way over to her and the brunet frowned when she saw him flirt with her friend. Maybe she should wish them happiness….maybe…

Snap

She turned her head and saw a shadow and then those familiar crimson orbs that drew her in. "_Come to me, Candice…come to me" _The beckoning salacious whisper was as If it was said in her ear with a breath caressing the shell of her ear. Her eyes going hazy she stood up and walked over to the shadows in the back of the house, silently making her way to the sweet escape.

"_Bare your neck to me, let me feed on your pain" _She nodded dumbly and stretched out her neck offering it, a warm tongue come out to lick at her frantic life giving vein, all of a sudden her heart was racing and she could feel that her body was in burning heat. She wanted to cry out as the tongue was replaces by sharp razor fangs that deepened into her skin and to her neck shooting extreme pleasure all over her body.

She let out a breathy sigh and then she blacked out by the lack of blood that she had now. The red eyed male wiped away at his chin to the blood and vanished in the darkness once more. His feeding had been completed, there was no reason to stick around somewhere where he could get caught. The red fang markings on the girl's neck though, were burning red hot points that throbbed and then melted into the skin making it seem as if it was always unmarked.

A few moments later her eyes opened and she was a changed person, slightly confused as to why she was there, but she was different. For one, she no longer held any feelings for said Ubaldo guy; The feelings had evaporated into the air and become nothing. Without a sencond thought to it, she returned to the party and made her new beginning.

* * *

_-Back_-

"I went to check his room and he still hasn't woken up" Naruto said solemnly "Something is not right, he's sick or something" Tsunade glared furiously all of a sudden.

"You see!" she snapped "Sasuke is just human and you're all like just 'let him go and live his life'!" She never wanted to let Sasuke go, she wanted to baby him for the rest of her eternity "He's staying here from now on!"

"Tsunade don't be so harsh" Jiraiya said "Human's get sick once in a while, and besides you heard him on his eighteenth birthday, he wanted to get out of the house and make it on his own, you have to let him be independent"

"I'm not about to let my child die" The thing was taking care of the broken five year old made her love him as her own child. She even loved Naruto as her own child but knew she will never lose him, but when it came to Sasuke she knew she could lose him to that thing called time and that was something she was not willing to let happen.

"You do know we all still have to get approval to actually get him turned, these decisions could take years!" Sakura stated. "And what if the boy doesn't want to turn? There really is no looking back once he's actually one of us" she just wanted to make her part clear.

"I'll make him!" Tsunade hissed.

"He'll just recent you for it" Neji spoke up.

"I....uh...Me and Tenten could speak to him about this, he doesn't seem fond of Sakura and Ino" Hinata said, she had notticed "We could ….." Hinata shrugged, you could see in her eyes that she was conveying to something sensual and seductive.

"Well when we do tell him and after he's been judged we'll all have to work to convince him" Shikamaru stated. "I don't think a sexual approach is the solution"

"The boy seems tense, perhaps me and Hinata can loosen him up a bit" Tenten said her arm going around Hinata's waist, after all they were an Item.

"I don't think I want you guys seducing my brother" Naruto sternly spoke up. In a way, he felt, that if anyone was going to seduce Sasuke, it was going to be him and Kiba. Then again the simple idea of actually doing to poor little Sasuke didn't sit well with Naruto.

"Naruto is right, what if you get all high in the passions moment and end up biting him?" Neji inquired. Gaara nodded beside him, he was a violent vampire and lusted after blood in large amounts. Temptation was a huge thing; this was not time for fun and games.

"Enough!" Ino snapped "You all sicken me" Then she burst out laughing "Alright, in truth I have an idea" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, do tell wise one"

"We can convince him to stay here, just for a while you know. Maybe when he stops feeling sick" She shrugged. Sakura stopped smiling as she recalled that Sasuke said that they smelled sweet, she and Ino…..what kind of reaction would he have to Hinata and Tenten? "That way he's atleast here for sometime and eventually we just start telling him about us so he can accept it well."

"That sounds like a plan" Tsunade laughed, she was all for it.

"Well, when are the other clans getting here? I doubt they would want a human amongst them."

"Relax Shikamaru!" Naruto said putting his arm around him "soon he wont be human as soon as we get their consent and I know Itachi personally" Shikamaru made a disgusted face pushing Naruto away.

"Sometime's I think you know him to personally"

"Oh! Shut up!" Naruto growled out before he gushed out "And Kiba is also coming back, I've missed my love so much!" Shikamaru just looked away ignoring the lovey-dovey blond. The fact was that this neighborhood was their block, but they tended to move around and not spend too much time here by going on vacations to throw off humans. They were simple minded, easy to manipulate and change events in their mind. "I want to fuck him already!" The room when dead silent at Naruto's vulgar statement Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head and was about to apologize when a familiar voice stopped him.

"You want to fuck who?" Naruto quickly spun around.

"Hey Teme, awake already are we brother?" Naruto grinned at the scowling raven and just then the boy seemed to remind him of someone he had not seen in some years but he shrugged it off.

"Shut it, I have a killer head ache" the boy then noticed everyone and wished he was back in his room and not here in front of them. He felt vulnerable and scared when they stared at him like....like he didn't belong in a way. "Umm, I'll leave" he said turning on his heal and walking away. he didn't want them to be looking at him like that, he didn't even want to be around them.

"Sasuke, Wait! don't you want to..." Naruto called out but the raven did not turn around to look at him "eat." Naruto couldn't help but feel that the distance between him and Sasuke was getting bigger, like there was so much of the raven that he did not know, so much the raven still managed to keep from him even though they lived a life like brothers once.

'_Don't go'_

* * *

Hm, never thought some people would actually like it, I'll try my best to continue it!Thank you all for your reviews!!

Please Review


	4. Stay For The Moment

**4**

**Nineteen Forever**

Stay For The Moment

_-The Next Morning-_

Opening the door a bit, Naruto got only his head inside to look around the dark room, yeah you are probably wondering how he became a vampire, and well he was born one. Just like everyone else around him that he knew, Vampires had their own secret village community that no one knew about. And as for Sasuke, he was just lucky enough to get adopted by some.

"Rise and Shine Sasuke!!" Naruto came into the room and ran towards the windows to open the curtains and let the sun shine in. He wanted to laugh; who ever said that sun light ever hurt a vampire was bull-shitting. Sure, they did exist, that did not mean that a mere mortal knew their true existence. It wasn't actually a romance, one that was plainly heart-wrenching and something for another time. Still it was more of a sense of survival, an evolvement in them that was beautiful like no other.

Not even they could explain it. It was probably magic.

"An, Naruto" Sasuke grunted as he rubbed his eyes, suddenly the room was to bright for his liking "you did not need to open the widow, so bright" Naruto shrugged.

"I need you fully awake since I need to ask you something" Sasuke did not pay any heed to the blonds words as he turned over in bed brining the covers over his head to hide, he felt really tired and sleepy that morning. He was usually a morning person. Still, at the moment all his joints hurt, his back ached, and all he wanted to do was stay in bed the rest of the day.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's eye was twitching "Get your freaking ass out of bed now!" Naruto got even more pissed off when no response came from under those covers. "Teme!" still no response. "Fine then, if you want to play it that way" Naruto smirked as the room went deadly silent. This was going to be so mucuh fun and Sasuke had no idea what brilliant thought had just popped into Uzumaki Naruto's head.

Under the covers Sasuke furrowed his brows, what was Naruto going to do? He flinched at the thought of Naruto jumping on the bed, more better said on top of him and pulling the covers away harshly. The damned blond was so freaking heacy. He hated it when Naruto did that and tried to act cute. There certainly was nothing cute about Naruto, hilarious perhaps, but not cute.

"Are you still not going to get out of there?" came the taunting question but Sasuke kept his mouth shut and he felt fear run through his body, what was that blond up to? "Come on Sasuke! Or else" Sasuke curled himself in a tight ball and awaited his faith. "Fine" Naruto hissed out and that's when he did something Sasuke least expected.

"NARUTO!!"

* * *

_-Kitchen-_

"Just like the old days" Jiraiya said with a smile that Tsunade returned. The funny thing was that they were not really a couple but would pretend for Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone else sitting around the huge table that was made for nearly twenty people were amused. Soon a soaking wet raven came running into the kitchen followed by a grinning blond who had no shame.

"Ack, I don't even have any other clothes!" Sasuke snapped and then he turned around to punch Naruto squarely in the jaw. He had, had enough play for one morning of events already. He was sore damn it!

"Oww! Teme" Naruto rubbed his jaw. "I love you too brother, but now about what I needed to talk to you about..."

"I said I did not want to talk to you idiot" Sasuke growled.

"Awww, come on" Sasuke rushed through the kitchen keeping his head down as he passed the table and ran to the other side as he reached the bathroom that was past the living room in a small hallway. There is usually where Tsunade would stash some of their clothes, he just hoped that he left some behind that Tsunade might have put in there. For right now, he felt as if Naruto had not only thrown a bucket of cold water on him but also a bit emberrased.

Naruto was going to go after him when a hand on his shoulder made him stop "Naruto, don't" Tsunade chided and Naruto sighed.

"Fine" Naruto went to sit down.

"You guys act so weird" Ino said "But cheer up, Kiba will be here soon" That brought a huge grin to Naruto's face.

"You're right! I can't wait to see him"

* * *

Inside the bathroom Sasuke took off his soaking cold clothes and got into the shower, he had found a last pair of clothing and that would have to do for the day. Quickly pouring some shampoo into his hand and rubbed it all the way to his scalp he rinsed it out and was out of the shower in 5 minutes flat. Grabbing the towel he hastily dried himself before reaching for his clothes.

He quickly slipped on his new boxers, his deep blue demin baggy jeans and a baggy black sleeveless shirt that was also cut down to the sides and could show his stomach if pulled up. He smirked when he found an old pair of Nicky shoes to match with his outfit. He then slipped on some loose arm warmers and strapped them; they were white and blue, (Like the ones he wears in the anime), he then put on some socks and slipped his shoes on tugging his shoe lasses inside of them.

His skin was still pale and his hair still stuck up in its spiky position, the thing was as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was starting not too recognize who that was. Most of the time he wondered if that was even really him, it was like that reflection had a life of its own and was smirking down at him while he stood there stunned.

It made him wonder if he was losing himself and if he was going insane. The person he saw there was dangerous and he knew it.

"KIBA!" Sasuke turned to look at the door when he heard Naruto yell out that name, it was that name the one Naruto always praised and called. It was the one Sasuke had come to know as Naruto's boyfriend's name. And yet he still did not understand it much.

"OH MY GOD ITACHI-KUN! YOU'RE HERE" A shiver run up Sasuke's spine at the mention of that name, it was a shiver of pleasure and it was so familiar. it all started from the base of his lower back. It was as if he knew that name and he wanted to hear the voice of this _Itachi_. He walked close to the bathroom door and pressed his ear, he needed to hear and he concentrated.

"Hey, where's the kid?"

"In the bathroom, Naruto pissed him off" Sasuke blinked. He was not sure who was speaking, it was like there were new people were there, and who was Naruto talking to. Questions ran over his head and he didn't want to have to face them all.

"Oh, when is he coming out?"

"Hopefully soon, he never takes this long" It was when it hit him, Naruto was talking to his boyfriend Kiba. He wanted to see them all, but it frightened him at the same time as he looked at the door knob and hesitated. Sasuke shook his head, no he needed to escape. His eyes swiftly roamed all over the bathroom, to the white tile walls and the white tub until they settled on the medium sized squared window that was slightly opened.

He made his way over to it and climbed the small wall of the shower that had once been whole till Jiraiya had decided to take it down. He pushed the window up all the way, as a small child he and Naruto would always be jumping in and out of the window and you could not lock them out since they knew how to open them from the inside and the outside. Jiraiya and Tsunade's concern was the thing that had caused the metal wires on them, but this one was still fully opened.

"TEME!" there was a loud knocked and Sasuke gasped softly as he was measuring the window to see if he would fit. To his calculations, he fit perfectly despite the fact that it was made for like a kind of eight years of age. He quickly slipped through it arching out around his waist and landed outside in the small play ground, perfectly on his feet as if he were a cat. Outside there were only the monkey bars still hanged in the side yard. (Please don't try this, my cousin Jason got stuck, and he's skinny as a stick!)

"TEME! HURRY UP ALREADY OR I'LL KNOCK THIS DOOR" Sasuke popped his head back inside and smirked.

"As if you can!" he retorted and pulled out as he began to slowly pull the window back down. As soon as he was done he jumped off the water meters that were like small gray blocks with round circles and numbers, almost like little clocks that told you how the water was functioning, on the side was the water heater that provided the hot and cold water. He quickly ran across the lawn and not wanting to be seen by anyone and jumped the yellow bricked wall that was the neighbors and then jumped the neighbor's fence just to get out of their lawn.

* * *

"TEME!" Naruto kept knocking but there was no response back to all his quick-witted retorts. Kiba pressed his ear to the door and frowned.

"There are no sounds of movement" Kiba himself frowned. "Hyuuga can you take a quick peek inside" Neji sighed but locked his eyes to the door as the veins of his eyes popped out and he could see inside.

"The bathroom is empty"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled and began banging the door.

"Naruto!" Tsunade scolded "I have the key" she said all of a sudden pushing him aside and quickly un-locking the door. Once inside all she was Sasuke's wet clothes neatly folded and nothing more. The small raven was missing.

Itachi and Kisame came in to look as everyone else seemed to be gathering in the bathroom in search of the probably hiding raven. Itachi sighed, life was so boring lately, he looked around the small bathroom and then his eyes met the window.

"Maybe he slipped through the window" he suggested.

"Hmm" Gaara said "he's eighteen, the way he looked, I don't think he could really fit in there" Itachi's face stayed emotionless.

"I believe even Kisame can squeeze through there" Itachi had made his point.

"Fine!" Gaara snapped, "Do you want to prove a theory?" Gaara looked around and gritted his teeth "Unfortunately no one here is his size"

"Then someone who is slightly bigger than him" Sakura suggested as she looked at all of them. "None of us" she sighed.

"Heh" Naruto said "I can do it, me and Sasuke have been doing this since he was small, I think I still fit" Naruto said as he neared it.

"Are you crazy Naruto? You're built like someone of twenty-five and your shoulders are too wide" Sakura said as she compared it. Naruto scoffed and climbed up the small wall nearly losing his balance he felt as if the wall had somehow shrunk and he was so much bigger now. Everyone watched in disbelief, well Kisame was amused, but either way, they watched as the blond stuck out his head and tried to push his shoulders past the window frame.

"Naruto you don't fit, now get out of there!" Tsunade hissed as she pulled Naruto down and hit him over the head. Jiraiya was disappointed as he came out form the bathroom closet, he had long ago discovered as small room where Sasuke liked to hide. They had thought that he had run away and he found him there asleep. It was where he hid his porn but it was now also Sasuke's secret hiding place. He was not there.

"Well, Itachi makes a point" He announced, he knew Itachi since he was ten and knew the Uchiha was smart. How they met, well Vampire middle school. "how else would he have left this room?"

"Well none of us actually fit there, the smallest here it Hinata" Sakura pointed at the raven haired girl before crossing her arms. "Do you think you can fit Hinata?" Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know"

"Try it" Tenten nudge and Hinata stepped forward as she shyly climbed up the wall, she slid over the side and then looked out the already opened window and squeezed her upper half out, and then she pushed the rest of the way until she was out, but had to stop herself with her levitation just to not fall down and hit the floor. Looking around where in the dirt there were not even any foot prints that anyone had landed there, or fell on his face. The place was undisturbed.

"Nice job Hinata" Tenten called.

"Maybe if Kiba sniffs the area, he can probably find him" Hinata suggested and Kiba stuck his head out as he sniffed the wind. "I smell something but I'm not sure how he smells for real". Naruto neared him with another shirt that was Sasuke's.

"Here smell his shirt, it's wet but it should work right" Kiba nodded and then howled as he pointed out the window "To the left over that fence and onward" Naruto grinned.

"LET'S GO!"

"I'm not going" Itachi said walking out of the bathroom, which was starting to gett on his nerves. Besides that he was hungry, he didn't travel all this way to just go out and look for the boy in question.

"I'll go" Kisame said, he really wanted to see the new kid. Gaara and Neji walked out, they were also not going.

"Fine we youthful vamps will go with you Naurto!" Naruto looked them over, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kisame, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Lee and of course his man Kiba.

"Uh, Jiraiya and Tsunade you stay here"

"But!"

"No Buts! Just stay" he hissed and then the team rushed out the door.

* * *

It had at least been twenty minutes of Sasuke walking with really no destination; he was not sure what he really wanted. A part of his just wanted to escape and the other one was scared of all the pain that will be released once he remembers everything.

At one point in his life he did not know nothing, he just was. He was an empty shell, and the only thing that told him what his name was that small chain around his neck that had like a half red and half white fan, in the back of it the name Sasuke was carved into it in beautiful letters that seemed to be alive and a glowing blue essence. That was where he got his name from and did not dare take in the last name Uzumaki.

He never showed it to anyone, it was something he never shared. It was beautiful though and very precious to him. He liked looking at it, because there seem to be memory that it held, something that he couldn't remember. He pulled it out and smiled at it as the sun reflected off of it making the red and white shimmer like a live glitter and the letters give off that Aura. He tucked it back in and decided to find some shade.

Sasuke soon made it to a small park that seemed darken by all the trees around and the sun didn't seem to touch the floor there. He could hear the wind pass through the leaves. Then he looked around that was when something silver and long and silky caught his eye.

"Hi there" Sasuke turned to see a white haired guy with sharp razor looking teeth as his look pierced though him. It was as if the guy was pissed off at him for some reason but at the same time his smile said something more about him.

"Hi" Sasuke mumbled.

"He's cute" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see a dark haired girl with glasses. Right beside her was some tall guy with orange hair and as he looked up he saw he looked serious and scary. Sasuke then turned back to the other guy as he heard the sound of a flute play, there stood a short red haired girl with dark brown eyes. She seemed a bit startled.

"Sorry, I don't mean to impose" Sasuke said politely trying to get away.

"Too late for that now, we're intrigued and we want your blood" The white haired guy announced, two of his sharp teeth extending over the others. Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw his fangs, except for the red haired girl that stood beside him looking pissed.

"Stop!" she snapped suddenly and they turned to face her.

"What now Tayuya, can't you go bug Kimimaro?" said girl Tayuya narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up Suigetsu!"

"Ouch"

"What the matter" Tayuya ignored Karin's question and turned to the raven haired boy.

"You can hear my flute can't you?" she asked. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Of course I can, why wouldn't I be able to hear a flute?" Everyone around there looked shocked and tensed all of sudden. Sasuke felt a presence behind him and then arms wrapping around his waist as he was pulled back, but not to much to actually feel the other person.

"Look here, we have a_ kid _Vampire on our hands"

* * *

Hmmmm...wonder what you guys would think or if you have figured out the plot developed so far. It might change it might not. THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED!!

Mmm, Like always, Please Review. Let me know if you are confused.


	5. Vampire Status

Chapter: V

**Nineteen Forever**

Vampire Status

"_There is no such thing as vampires, you're an idiot" Sasuke murmured when he was ten, he watched the way Naruto's eyes glowed blue in the night with the help of the moonlight. They were so pretty, like gems. It made him wonder if Naruto saw the world in a different color than him. Like the color he called blue was the color Naruto saw as the color he called green, but called it blue because that's what he'd been thought. What ever. _

"_Yes there is, you just don't want to admit it" _

_Sasuke yawned_ "_How would you know, you've never even met one" Naruto smiled. "I haven't either…."_

"_You'd never know, they hide" Sasuke frowned and curled more into his pillow as he looked away from Naruto, feeling slightly annoyed. _

"_Just shut up and go to sleep already" Naruto pouted._

"_Fine, night" Sasuke was starting to fall asleep, his breathing slowing down as his body prepared for slumber, he felt Naruto snuggle into him. Sasuke didn't mind much, it was just Naruto being himself. As he was about to sleep though he swore he heard Naruto say '_You've just met one…'

_He was sure it was his mind calling. _

Sasuke stood still and confused as warm breath brushed on the underside of his ear "Look here, we have a _kid _Vampire on our hands" there were gasps and Sasuke looked at everyone around him who where smirking and the flushed girls. He pushed away from whom ever was holding him lightly, he easily was released but he did not fail to glare at that person as he spun around to face whom ever it was.

"What! What did you just say" Sasuke demanded from the weird and yet hot looking guy his hair and indescribable like silver bronzed green color, a dark gray with a zigzag in the middle as his hair barely reached his shoulders. The guy did not respond "did you just say _vampire?_" The word itself seemed unreal and dangerous at the same time.

"No" Sasuke looked over the guys shoulder to the tall orange haired guy. "He said _Kid_ Vampire, there is a difference child"

"What's the difference?! And I'm not a child" Sasuke snapped but his mouth was quickly shut as his chin was harshly grasped by the guy who he had first spoken to him about _Vampires_…. He has light greenish eyes and at the side of each he had a brownish dot for eye brows. Sasuke glared at him and then the guy was digging his thumb and index finger harshly into his cheeks until his mouth popped open, his other hand came up and the guys thumb probed his front teeth. "Hmm," was all he said before he dug his index finger into his lower lip and pressed hard making Sasuke hiss and his fangs come out harshly.

"AH!"Sasuke cried out and felt tears pierce through the seam of his eyes but he would not let them fall even if his mouth felt like it had just been torn at the gums. His left hand came up to touch his cheek.

"Funny, your milk teeth are gone and your barely teething again" Sasuke was more confused "Don't worry, these are true blood suckers" Sasuke pushed him off and brought his other hand up to touch the long fangs that were going down the corners of his lips. Where those real? Still he could no deny the way it had felt when they had popped out on him, the pain was so fucking unbearable.

"Awhgh" Sasuke said as he pressed on them. They seemed to refuse to go up.

"Poor baby, you need something to gnaw at while teething or it'll be painful"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped angrily and then was amazed that he had not slurred his words even with the long fangs there and he didn't even have a lisp. Everyone there raised a brown and Suigetsu put an arm around him.

"Don't tell me you had no clue you were a Kid Vampire"

"What the hell is a Kid Vampire!" Sasuke demanded but decided to close his mouth; it ached so much all of a sudden, the pain just seemed to keep increasing then subsiding.

"If you didn't know than that means…..how have you been feeding?"

"Answer the question first." Sasuke managed to hiss out, there was no way he was answering anything for them unless they answered him as well. Kimimaro sighed when he saw the boy could not concentrate on anything else but his mouth pain and fangs. He signaled for his boyfriend and seme Juugo to step forward. Juugo stepped up and pulled Sasuke over and offered his wrist.

"Bite down on my wrist, little one" Sasuke looked up at Juugo with shocked eyes. That was just….augh…

"No, I couldn't"

"Just do it" Kimimaro hissed "Unless you want to endure the pain" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Juugo pulled him closer as he practically shoved the wrist to his face. Sasuke was about to retort when Kimimaro spoke once more. "Once you're out of pain and chewing on his wrist, I'll explain what a kid vampire is" Sasuke sighed and looked at the wrist displeased.

On instinct he opened his mouth and then his fangs dug deeply to the guy's wrist as he let out a small moan of relief that told them all that the pain was slowly subsiding all ready. Sasuke then looked up expectantly. "Alright" Juugo sat down and pulled Sasuke to sit on one of his legs like a small child as Sasuke chewed on his wrist; to his amazement he wasn't sucking any blood. Sasuke on the other hand was to busy looking at everyone else as they gathered around. This was so plain weird and embarrassing. He had to ask himself how he got into this predicament all of a sudden, never in his life had something like this happened.

The girl with slight red hair stepped up then, she didn't even bother with smiling or anything.

"I'm Tayuya"

"Hey, I'm Karin"

"Suigetsu Hozuki! What's up?"

"I'm Kaguya Kimimaro, and the guy you are gnawing at is Juugo and my lover" Sasuke looked up with the wrist still in his mouth as he mumbled around it small sorry. Juugo smiled and said it was nothing. At the moment Sasuke felt like he wanted to beat someone up already but was distracted when the plausible ring leader decided to speak once more.

"See, there are four types of Vampires, Kids, Teens, Adults, and Old timers" Kimimaru started when Tayuya interjected.'

"Except usually we don't separate them, and our human years make it so much confusing. Because you and Kimi-chan don't age according to their system"

"These days finding a kid vampire is rare, they are all rare, the rarest vampire. Most of the vampires pass the age of nineteen in human years. Any from one year to nineteen, you're a kid there are not twenty to twenty one, being that age makes you a stunt Vampire, or a fake which means turned. Twenty two to more you are a teen and twentyfive to thirty you an adult. Skip the rest, forty to eighty, you an old timer" Tayuya had continued and leaned down to Sasuke "you look around a sixteen or seventeen" Sasuke sighed, he was eighteen damn it!

"Anyway" Kimimaro said "I'm a kid Vampire my self, our teething period is different, we are also the most exotic vampire out there and we can seduce whom ever we please. Still, you must be aware that the only person that will be able to seduce you is the one that you are meant to be with, _your seme_"

"Confused much?" Karin asked. "The guy you are chewing on is the only guy for Kimimaro, Kimi-chan can be with whomever he wants but the only one who'll ever truly please him is this guy, Juugo is the only one who'll ever understand him and the only one he'll love and be loyal to no matter what" Sasuke nodded in understanding, well as much as his mind had processed so far. He just had a hard time comprehending what he was or what was going on and if this was even a dream or not.

It sounded like some sort of game.

Or something

Like a badly told story.

"Don't worry kid" Suigetsu said as he patted his head "learning that you are this now it better than later when you go on a whole biting spree because of uncontrolled hunger" Sasuke released his fangs from Juugo's wrist feeling pain once more. He didn't care at the moment though, he needed to speak.

"What I don't understand is how I'm going to seduce anyone when I'm so ugly, besides that, how do I know you are not lying!"

"Not for long though, and incase you can't believe us, aren't your fangs all you need to confirm the lie?" Suigetsu said "your name"

"Sasuke"

"Sensual" Suigetsu laughed "and perfect for you, in all seriousness, if you are barely teething this is your year of blossoming, by next year you'll be a full-fledge kid vampire, you'll have people on their knees begging you to fuck them. You'll be beautiful."

"This is so unreal" Sasuke sighed and re-dug his fangs in Juugo's wrist, the pain was to much already. Him beautiful, it had to be a joke.

"Why aren't you sucking my blood?" Juugo asked all of a sudden. Sasuke pulled back again.

"I don't want any blood" he stated.

"So you already fed?" Kimimaro asked surprised. "Do you even remember feeding?" Sasuke shook his head, heck he didn't even know that he was a vampire. Or kid vampire for that matter. This freaking made no sense to him at all!!

"No" he deadpanned.

"We Kid Vampires have a knack for living wherever we please because we only feed once a month, but our never aging thing is the problem" Kimimaro smirked "Even if you did feed, it would less likely be a familiar human to you, it would be a stranger with a broken heart" Sasuke was puzzled.

"Broken…..heart?"

"And besides, Blood does not tempt us much unless we are starving. The sun doesn't bother us either nor do we need to over feed just to be out in it like old timers and adults" Kimimaro shrugged. "There is so much for you to learn, are you hungry?" It was a sudden and out of place question, but his stomach felt empty so Sasuke simply nodded.

"I skipped breakfast"

"Don't"

"What?"

"Ever again skip breakfast"

"Why?"

"Kid Vampires, well we tend to lose weight easier than to gain it" Sasuke did not know what to say about that, it was as if there were even more rules for him now. Like he would be leading a whole different kind of life. His breakfast usually consisted of chips and either a bowl of cerial or some eggs on the side. He had a weird craving for junk food, but he also always tried to eat healthy....his favorite thing he had found though, Tomatoes. "how much do you weight Sasuke?"

"I don't know"

"He is pretty light for his age" Juugo stated, I mean Sasuke was sitting on his lap "I would say he is about sixty to fifty pounds or so" that was pretty light for someone claming to be eighteen.

"Come on, we'll invite you to lunch at McDonalds" Suigetsu said as he pulled the small raven up. Sasuke stayed silent as he walked a long side these new people, part of him was shocked, all he wanted was to understand this. Still, Sasuke was not the type of person to yell or tried to deny something when he had his aching fangs as reference.

"Oh and Sasuke" Sasuke looked up at Kimimaro who stopped him and grasped him once more by the cheeks. Slowly he could feel his fangs retreating back into their original position, but man did it hurt "From now on I'm keeping an eye on you"

* * *

-_Back with the others-_

"Where the hell can he be?" Naruto threw a small tantrum as Kiba continued to sniff around. Kisame had long left when he became bored stating that he was hungry. Which was nothing new, since the shark Vampire loved going on his own meandering around places he didn't belong in or doing whatever he pleased. If it was not running an errand for Itachi, it was looking for his true love. Or just something amusing in life that would hold his interest for the moment or even longer, no matter what it was, there was really no explaining Kisame.

"I can't smell him anymore; it's almost as if his scent evaporated" Everyone looked at Kiba skeptically. Oh well, this was him, a dog vampire. Was it forgotten that this was all do to mosquito and flea bites?

"How can that be? A smell can't jut evaporate like that now can it?" Sakura asked as waved her hands in the air to prove her point. "A scent is a scent, it must linger on it and rot or something!!"

"No, the scent lingers, maybe it got mixed up with other people's scents! Either way it's like it evaporated so shut your trap you ass" Kiba yelled back.

"What the hell did you just call me??" Sakura was twitching as she tried to control her voice. Ino on the other hand pushed her down to the floor before Sakura even had the chance to lay a hand on Kiba and do something drastic.

"Maybe he's back already at the house, we've been looking for hours and still-" Ino was cut off.

"Wait, that way" they followed Kiba until he came to a park. One that seemed so silent and deserted, with minimal life of only the crows that sang the song of death in their own language as they promised pain. Promised death.

"Do you think another Vampire could have gotten him?" Hinata asked softly.

"There is that possibility" Tenten responded.

"Don't talk like that!" Naruto hissed and started to worry a lot more. This was his little brother they were talking about here….if something ever happened to him. What would he do? He could never live with himself!! And then he and Kiba would never have a son!! "There is no way"

"Alright" Tenten huffed when Naruto looked dramatically beaten.

"This way!" they followed Kiba as he ran around a corner of the park and then down the street only to come out to a McDonalds, they then walked in and looked around to find it nearly empty with only some people there barely starting their lunch "well this was a waste of time"

"He probably already went home" Kiba decided to state one last time.

They all simply nodded.

In the end, Sasuke had to come home anyway.

"Let's go look then" Naruto said sounding defeated.

* * *

_-Back Home- _

There really was no other place to go.

He didn't even have a car.

Sasuke sighed as he came back to the house, he slowly opened the door and stepped into the slightly cold room and was confused by the lack of voices. "Tsunade? Jiraiya?" he called out as he walked over to the kitchen only to bump into someone. That mere bump, that mere contact sent pleasure exploding all through Sasuke's body and he wanted it back as his body tensed up more, aching and he had a small burning feeling on his lower back.

Before he could even fall backwards and hit the floor a strong arm was securely wrapped around his waist and it held him tightly. Sasuke shivered at the strong feel and that scent…..it was so delicious "You must be Sasuke" Sasuke looked up at the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his whole life, dark coal eyes so much like his, a serious face with lines in the undersides of his eyes that gave him a powerful air. The guy's hair was long flowing and silky looking giving you an itch at your fingers to touch it.

He was like a dark angel…

Sasuke licked his lips.

"Who are you" he asked as he tried to push the guy away from him, the way his body was coming to life under his simple touch and gaze…that was making him un-easy. For one, he had to ask himself how he could be so comfortable with a stranger and most of all who was this stranger. The other, he was fucking turning him on, turning him to goo, and his brain to mush. He needed to think straight here, and this guy was not helping.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi" looking down on the boy Itachi knew he had struck him dumb. "What's the matter? "

"I…uh…" Sasuke was not sure what possessed him next to say such a thing but he had to let it off his chest, he swore it, he swore that his mouth simply moved on its own "you are so freaking sexy and handsome" Itachi was the one struck dumb this time as he watched the boys face flush with embarrassment and push him away. He then watched the boy run out of the room with his hands clamping down on his mouth.

He blinked a couple of times trying to comprehend.

"Well that was un-expected" Itachi mumbled to himself. But he could not deny that he had felt something when the boy called him that. All of a sudden it sparked his interested and life might not be so dull with this kid around. "I've never met someone who at first glance found me sexy than scary or intimidating"

Itachi was intrigued.

* * *

I know. When it comes to relationships I tend to move them slow. I'm sorry!! But it'll all be worth while when they throw it down in the end. Well! On to other things. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! Hope you continue to enjoy this. OH! AND I HOPE TO ENCOURAGE ALL OF YOU TO EARTH HOUR TODAY 3/28/09. FROM 8:30-9:30 TURN OFF AND UNPLUG EVERYTHING BUT YOUR FRIDGE. PLEASE MAKE A STATEMENT AND HELP OUR EARTH! LITTLE BY LITTLE WE CAN ALL MAKE A DIFFERENCE!!

Please Review/


	6. If You Want Me To Stay

**VI**

**Nineteen Forever**

If You Want Me To Stay

-**Back in Sasuke's Bedroom**_)

"_You are so freaking sexy and handsome"_

"_You are so freaking sexy and handsome"_

"_You are so freaking sexy and handsome"_

Sasuke plopped himself into his bed with a long sigh, what the hell had he been thinking to actually tell that man his thoughts!? To even mention that! It was not like he wanted the guy to know that he thought he was sexy, and he knew that being beautiful was overrated and such a suffocating thing, and now he felt like a hypocrite. That man was beautiful and even now he felt himself getting aroused by the mere thought of him and something in his lower back made his body tighten with acknowledgment that the guy was still here, down stairs to be precise.

Still, close.

No, he was not going to think about this…..this… Uchiha Itachi guy like that! That was something he was not going to do, not now not ever….uh…. _'Who am I kidding!?' _Sasuke snapped at himself mentally as he squirmed and thrashed in his bed trying to find a comfortable spot while he berated in his mind_ 'if he asked it I would be crawling on my hands and knees for him' _Sasuke suddenly felt a bit cheap and he blushed madly, that was new for him, he had never blushed out for someone, most of the time it was because he was embarrassed, it was never for anyone.

Or because his heart just so happened to feel so heavy.

Some girls had made passes at him and neared him close and he had never blushed, not even for guys he thought he had crushes on, and he knew he was gay. He'd like to believe that he was Bi but somehow girls did not excite him at all and now this guy, damn. Why where there so many of them, why had this guy come? And out of every person here why was it this guy that was starting to affect him with feelings and damned urges he didn't even know he had! What had Naruto wanted to ask him?

Sasuke felt so stressed out all of a sudden and he wanted to leave, not to mention that he had just learned that he had a vampire status. He was a kid, a freaking kid for the rest of his life and even though all his growth will stop at nineteen he'll look as if here where seventeen or sixteen. But at that time his body was going to be ripe and he would go through a painful transformation. Not to mention that he was not at all that shocked, somehow like he knew and at the same time he didn't.

Things of visions keep filling his mind.

And he is not sure.

Of what his past once held

What was he going to do? He could not let anyone else know what was going to happen or what he was, just for the moment he wanted to forget that he ever met Kimimaro and his gang. He just wanted to continue living a normal life like he had always had as a simple human. To not feel a thing that left him cold and empty in the end. To not recall things that left him wondering where he had been all this time. Feeling tired as he was Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.

If only life was not this hard.

* * *

-**Down Stairs**_)

Itachi was down stairs watching television in the living room when everyone came in huffing, and whining about everything as to the fact that they where tired and the sun was hot. Sure the sun did nothing to them, but it did dry up their blood making them excessively thirsty and drink more blood than they usually had to take in. "We did not find him" Naruto stated as everyone ran to the down stairs garage where there was a hidden refrigerator with a cooler and took out blood bags to replenish themselves. The door was always hidden from sight to not arouse Sasuke's suspicion or curiosity to go inside of it.

Itachi shrugged in response to what Naruto had to say.

"That was a total waste of time" Sakura hissed out as she came back in. Naruto rolled his eyes as if no 'duh' and took the blood bag that Kiba handed him and he then went to go sit down next to Itachi still feeling hopeless about Sasuke. The damn kid was going to be the death of him. Kiba smiled and sat next to him with an arm around his waste as he relaxed.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"Does the boy have spiky raven hair?"

"Yes?" Naruto questioned as he was confused and not yet catching on to what Itachi was trying to say.

"Pale skin"

"Yeah"

"Black eyes" Naruto was getting annoyed.

"Your point"

"He's up-stairs"

It took five minutes to sink in but after that Naruto bolted all the way up stairs and threw opened the door only to stop short when he saw Sasuke sleeping and looking like a small child. One hand was draped over his stomach nearly to his crotch while the other one was to his side balled up in a loose fist and his face turning away from it, his hand reaching almost over his head. _'Damn, he looks so cute and innocent…but he really can be a little bastard as well, not to mention a handful' _

Naruto shook his head; this was not the time to think of his baby brother being innocent and cute, besides the bastard was mean! And he had vanished for hours worrying him to no end. It was not fair how Sasuke could sometimes get his ways in a way he didn't understand. "Teme, wake up!" he hissed and went over to poke the raven haired boy. Sasuke tried to swat him away and Naruto shook him, but all Sasuke did was turn around and mumbled something in his sleep that made Naruto's eyes widen.

"Did you just call out Itachi's name?" he asked himself since Sasuke was sleeping.

"Who called out Itachi's name?" Kiba's voice came and Naruto shook his head and then tilted it to the side as he looked his brother up and down. There was not way, it was probably his imagination. Sasuke calling Itachi's name, as if, they don't even know each other. Though Itachi was the one to know that Sasuke was here, what if Sasuke never really left……

"No, nothing...I just thought Sasuke…well maybe it was nothing. Nah, it's nothing" Kiba sighed and neared Naruto as he looked over his lover's shoulder to the small raven his jaw nearly fell.

"He's cute Naru-chan, no wonder you want to keep him alive as a vampire he'll look gorgeous, I can already imagine him looking just as gorgeous as Itachi." Naruto sighed and pocked his adopted-brother once, this time where it annoyed him the most.

His forehead

"He can look cute and all, but the damn boy is a handful" Sasuke who was now looking away from them had just opened his eyes. "But I still care deeply for him, I guess even though he's not my real brother, this is how it would be if he was, we'd always annoy each other, but in the end have each other's back. Though he does say I can be a little over protective and all that, I'm not…am I?" Sasuke heard someone else there laugh.

In a way even if he did not show it much because of the way he kept to himself, he cared for Naruto. Sometimes he felt so selfish that Naruto would share all and he would keep things bottled up, and then after meeting Kimimaro his life was just so much more confusing. He wondered at times why anyone even wanted to put up with him, and here he was, a blond Idiot that would always be nagging at him as if he was his mother or something.

It was not Naruto, it was just there was something that kept him from being close to anyone, and Kimimaro had said that as a Kid he'll only really be close to one person. Another part of him, well he felt like he did not know himself, his past was lost in a blur of a dream. He could barely even touch the surface of it before it disappeared from reach.

"I have a sister, she mostly stays away from me but I guess she'd stick out for me if I ever needed her to, she doesn't let me tell her anything so yeah" Sasuke looked over to the mirror to see the reflection of his blond brother and then someone else there, a brunet with short haired messy and spiky, there where two red tattoos on his brownish cheeks and he looked beautiful. Was it just him or was everyone here going to be good-looking. He shrugged, his eyes widen when he saw that the brunet was about to kiss Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out and that made Kiba and Naruto stop before their lips connected. He really didn't need that image at all in his head, really. Naruto seemed enough of a pervert without exhibiting his love for real in front of him.

"Eh, Teme are you up?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, what did you want to tell me? You know this morning" Naruto turned to Kiba with a large grin and Kiba gave him a weird look.

"I love him, he has such a good memory" Then he turned to Sasuke who still had his back to him and ruffled his messy soft spiky raven hair. "I wanted to ask you to stay" Sasuke shook his head and turned around. Naruto was once more stunned by a minor change in Sasuke, all humans went through changes right? The whole puberty changing your voice and growing hair in intimate parts things….but this seemed a bit more different, or was it just his imagination? Was Sasuke skin ever that soft looking?

"I can't"

"Come Sasuke, we're worried about you and Tsunade wants you here" Sasuke sighed as Naruto persisted. "All this time you've been in bed, you passed out; you nearly puked in my car…what's wrong? Do you need a doctor?"

"No. I'll come back then, during winter brake, just two more weeks, or something" Naruto sighed.

"Can you at least stay this week so we know you are alright?"

"I can't miss a week of school" Sasuke hissed.

"Fine, if your school time matters more than me and Tsunade, your mother figure and Jiraiya your father figure-"

"It does"

Naruto pouted and turned to Kiba "and then I remember why I hate him" Naruto turned to look down at him. "So I'm assuming that you and Itachi met, how did that go, couldn't have been much of a conversation between you two" Kiba and Naruto did not miss the burning blush on Sasuke's cheeks as he turned his back to them again. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused, he had never seen his brother blush like that ever in his life. Was he sick?

In fact he had never even seen his blush at all.

What if this was bad!?

"Whoa, did Itachi put the moves on you?" Kiba asked amused, it was not like Itachi to do such a thing, but he was probably playing with the little mortal. Sasuke shook his head and then he breathed out in the sexiest voice that Kiba and Naruto ever heard and even had their cocks flinching.

"…_.He's so damn sexy..." _The thing was that Kiba and Naruto did not understand what Sasuke said but what ever it was it sounded naughty and salaciously delicious.

Huh" Naruto shook his head "What did you just say?"

"Fine, I'll stay today all the way to Monday, but no more. Just three days" Naruto grinned, so long as Sasuke was okay by that time and back by winter break it was just peachy. No worries.

"No, the other thing" Kiba inquired who really wanted to know what had just happened; he was not like Naruto to be easily swayed from the path of the conversation. Sasuke sat up in the bed and turned to face them both, expressionless.

"Who are you anyways?"

"Oh!" Kiba said "Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet you Sasuke, I'm Naruto's boyfriend, soon to be fiancée, and husband and your brother in law" The frustrated raven only sighed and slumped back into the bed. Nartuo and Kiba sweat dropped. Wait, Naruto never mentioned a wedding in his future plans…..or did he? He was not sure.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously

"What?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"….._Yeah, but even better if I could see Itachi again…." _Sasuke's remark had Naruto and Kiba panting and them aching in their pants. They wanted each other very badly so suddenly. Sasuke was confused as all of a sudden he felt his bed move in an unusual way, turning around he saw Kiba and Naruto in a tight hot lip lock. That was something he didn't want to see and could live without seeing, damn it! He was trying to prevent this from happening "Hey! Get off my bed!" Sasuke kicked them off.

Kiba and Naruto looked up at Sasuke with the weirdest eyes the raven boy had ever seen. Kiba's were a melting brown and Naruto's a lustful orange red almost a unique color mixed with his lively blue eyes that he had never seen before. Sasuke couldn't help but feel corner as he looked down at them. "Do you want to have a threesome?" Kiba asked and that snapped Naruto into reality as he saw Sasuke leap off the bed and making his way to the window.

"Wait! Teme he was joking, I would never fuck my own brother, adopted or not" Sasuke looked at Naruto and nearly rolled his eyes.

"You know what Bro, I'm going to leave you and your….boyfriend…uh fiancée…husband? What ever he is here alone to screw each other. Sayonara" Naruto on the other hand was not ready to say goodbye even though Kiba was highly amused by the little raven. He could not help to think that in a way he belonged to Itachi, in a way, he did seem similar and perfect for the tall raven.

"TEME!" He leaped up and jumped on Sasuke's back making the raven fall forward hard.

"Augh!" Sasuke grunted out, he had most likely hit his mouth lower jaw and oh god did that hurt so much on his swelling mouth because of his teething teeth. "Sasuke I'm sorry, here, let me" Naruto pulled Sasuke up and saw the small red wound forming by Sasuke's chin. "Does it hurt?"

"No shit" Sasuke pushed Naruto away. "I'm going to get some Ice" but all he wanted was to chew on some flesh. As Sasuke finished getting up he heard barking and clicking sounds as a small white dog ran into his room tackling him and started to lick at his face. Sasuke could not help but smile "Hey get off!" Sasuke said as he tried to pull the small dog away from him.

"Akamaru stop what you are doing, now, get off the poor kid" the dog stopped suddenly and Sasuke just stared at it for a second before standing up and getting out of the room. He was not sure what he felt, in a way he felt lost, and yet at the same time he felt like he was starting to find himself.

"Your adopted brother is weird, then again, what human isn't" Kiba stated.

"No he isn't he just tends to be the bastard he was born to be! I love and hate him at the same time, the perfect brother" Kiba neared Naruto and cupped his cheek.

"That's because you can only truly love me, your perfect lover" And crushed his lips to his blond boyfriend.

* * *

=**Kitchen**_)

Sasuke on the other hand had made it down stairs, it seemed all empty, he felt disappointment wash over him, he was at least expecting to see that tall raven guy again, he had seemed so dangerous and sexy Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, that name could not stop repeating itself in his head. It was like a prayer and by saying it in hoped to bring Itachi to his presence. As if that would ever happen, as if someone like Itachi would ever want to be with him.

Or would look at him twice

To even consider him

To even want to talk to him

The man's probably straight and would get freaked out that an ugly kid like him would want to get with him. He might even find him disgusting. Maybe from that little encounter he already did and thought he was….was….weird or something. Maybe that's why he was not here; he was trying to avoid bumping into him.

Though no one really was here once he thought about it

Well, at least he won't have issues. Looking around and still finding no one he had to wonder where Jiraiya and Tsunade had gone, they usually where never out of the house. They were like the perfect house wife and husband since Jiraiya wrote novels and Tsunade acted just like a real mother. It was weird to always have both parents home like that. He wondered if they ever got bored of seeing each other. Oh well. He walked over to the fridge and got out a tomato as he sunk his teeth into it he groaned lightly, it was cool and it made his teeth ache.

Great

He couldn't eat his favorite fruit/Vegetable.

"Hello" Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder to see a brunet girl with stunning chocolate colored eyes. She was pretty, he fully turned around to face her and caught her scent, it was light, almost like a rose, or maybe some other flower. Still, it wasn't as suffocating as how the other two, clown like girls had smelled. Now those girls had been repulsive.

"Hey" he responded. Then he tilted his head as he spotted a shorter girl beside her with raven hair almost like his, the bluish color on hers was a bit lighter, and her hair was also shorter than his by like a centimeter and her eyes white. "And you two will be?" he asked.

"I'm Tenten and this is my girlfriend Hinata" The brunet said first pointing to herself and then to the short girl beside her. "We were wondering if you'd hang out with us" Sasuke closed the refrigerator door and leaned against it. He did have the urge to go out, to do something to forget life problems. So far, these girls didn't seem bad.

"Where to?" he asked.

"You'll see, just come with us" Sasuke thought about it some more and then gave a nod.

"Let's go"

* * *

I know. Yoou guys area like damn, this girl is holding back on the Uchihacest/ Soon okay. Bare with me. I haave a good Idea of how to get them together!THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

**Pre-Warning.** There will be some Yuri...Uh..Girl on Girl in the next chap....So yeah. TenHina. So if you don't like, sorry. You can skip it I guess. Nothing much will happen. And it will be the first time and hopefully the last time I even write that. Always trying something new. Oh well. See you next chapter!!

Please Review.


	7. Just Hanging Out

VII

**Nineteen Forever**

Just Hanging Out

"So tell us about yourself, boyfriend" Tenten said, they had brought Sasuke to a small dark room where they could just talk and all. There was no pressure. Semi dimmed room with two couches and a coffee table in between. Nothing more, except that the door was also locked. "What do you do? Do you work other than go to school all day?" Sasuke was looking at the contents of a glass of something that was given to him and shoved it aside, he could smell the alcohol in it and that was something that he was not allowed to drink, it was more like something that he avoided on his own.

He was not someone to be easily drunk. But alcohol just did not go well in his system; it was the one thing that his body rejected. The same way his body rejected sweets, they would go down, they tasted good, but they made his stomach recoil and then throw them back up, and that was the part he hated. That was why he mainly hated them all. The feeling was revolting "I'm 5'5 and eighteen, I don't really work; I have scholarships and grants to help me pay for school"

The place was not only small, dark and stuffy, it had a weird smell to it and Sasuke really did not want to know what the hell it was. Hinata and Tenten though, he could not ignore for two vital reasons. One they were looking at him with nearly the similar eyes from Kiba and Naruto, Though Hinata's where a glowing white like the full moon.

"Well that's interesting"

"Why are we here, in reality?" Sasuke asked as he shifted in his chair.

"Hmm….." Tenten said really not knowing what else to say to the boy before her. It was not like she could just spill the beans about what she was and everyone else as well. She wanted to leave that for Naruto, but never had she thought about starting a real conversation with him…..

"Have you ever seen the movie Dracula?" Hinata asked suddenly lifting up and crawling up on the coffee table as she tipped off Sasuke's un-wanted drink spilling it on the floor along with the now broken glass and leaned closer to him "Ever read the book Twilight…..or Kissing coffins, …._Vampire kisses …_Any book relating to dark genres of passion love you could just…" She was so close to Sasuke now and the boy had gone stiff as her scent surrounded him and then she whispered into his ear slowly and seductively "_Sink your teeth into_"

Sasuke had gone dead still to the pint that he was not breathing; Hinata did not like his reaction to her nearness. It unnerved her.

"So have you Sasuke?" Tenten asked bringing Sasuke out of his stupor, why were they asking him such things. Why was she asking them? He stared up at Hinata's bright white eyes that suddenly looked foggy with something he really could not place that well.

"Are you into vampires?" he simply asked, what were the possibilities if them finding out he was a Kid Vampire who had no desire for her blood. Hinata pulled away with displeasure at the way Sasuke's voice sounded to hostile to her, she could make any man melt, and apparently Sasuke was an exception. There was something about him that simply put you off, and that made you want him the much more, there was something dangerous about him and yet he was so _innocent _that he was impossible to touch_. _He was like…..like….a child.

Tenten could read the distress of Hinata's body and moved to the top of the table with Hinata, there had to be something they could do for fun, even if it was just for the moment. Even if that fun was in front of a possibly still innocent boy. Hinata leaned into Tenten when she felt her arms wrap around her shoulders and Tenten smirked when she felt her body shiver with desire, intense need and then she had an idea as she leaned down to lick the back of Hinata's ear and elicited a moan.

"Say Sasuke, what if we give you a little show" Tenten salaciously tangled those words out of her mouth, that would make any man drool, but in Sasuke's case it made him uncomfortable. It was more like a warning that something horrible was about to happen before his eyes as Tenten's eyes seem to melt more and look like honey.

"No thanks" he waved at them and wanted to leave.

"Oh no, please I insist" Tenten was a bit irked, she expected more response from the boy, heck, even Asexual men got a kick out of it! Who wouldn't? Sex was sex no matter what way you looked at it, something the human body craved, especially when the attention came from the hands and mouth of the one you love.

"No really that-"

"Shut it!"

* * *

_-A Bar-_

Tsunade sighed as she finished her latest cup of Sake with Shizune on one side and Jiraiya on the other side. Jiraiya then let out a remorseful sigh as he remembered the younger days and when his best friend used to be alive. He could not say that he was fond of that man; he was not, not when he saw what he had become. He was not human and so much more than a vampire, he was a fucked up fanged snake.

Orichimaru had been like any normal person, born a Vampire Snake; a rare type of Vampire that had just become extinct, thing was like the natural laws. The weakest genes always died and Vampire snakes never lasted, it was all do to the fact that they shed their skins to bring out another; it took then a while to have their skin reborn. After they shaded, they tended to become humans for a while, sometimes lasting up to ten years or so.

That skin was just as fresh as a barely born babe, it was not enough to protect them in anything, and they were sensitive for days, easily burned in the sun. Orochimaru did not wish to die soon and all he wanted to do was change their process of living and find a new form of shedding skin. Conclusion, taking the skin of another person, It was simple and yet so complicated. It had to be the perfect specimen, and he begun to toy with humans, turning many of them in excessive amounts and draining more blood than a population really needed. Without the humans they could not live and at the pace Orochimaru was going, there was not going to be anyone leaving.

Fortunately, Orochimaru had been killed in his human stage. He had no idea who had killed the snake man. All he knew was that Orochimaru had shed his skin this time around for he had not found another body, or he had one in mind but he was waiting for it to ripen so he could take it. Either way.

Last thing he heard from Orochimaru's crying lover and a Sci Vampire was that Orochimaru had messed with more than one …_Vampire Kid_. The term was new to them until it was explained what this status of really rare vampire was. It was not like the vampire snakes that had become extinct, Orochimaru being the last of their kind to face death and go to oblivious, this vampires Genes weren't so much based on it. Vampire kids were born pure and of only one thing.

True Love

No gene could over come that, and never could they be copied or cloned. And never could they be taken over so easily, for they had strong wills.

They were born when its parents made love in the hottest of ways, when they had reached a spiritual bonding of eagerness and indescribable rush of feelings for one person, what was born was a lifeless baby with no emotion. This child would be light and only respond to one person in their lives, but in the end you could not deny that they were born nothing more than to be: Dangerous Innocence.

There was not much on kid vampires, but impressions on them lasted a forever, they are meant to be spoiled and never go rotten. Mistreating one of them was wrong and asking for a death wish like Orochimaru did a long time ago. One question lingered, how did he get a hold of two Vampire children? Also, what did he do with them? What happened to the first one? More likely to be said, what did Kabuto do with them.

One thing was for sure, if he would have taken one of them then he would never have to shed or replace skin never again. He would be perfect. Thing was that Kid vampires only came in one sex and that was male, no female could ever be born like this either, it made it easy to know. Kid Vampires were all male, and they all searched for love and a source of freedom. They could be vicious, could be worse than a teenager when they go on a rampage, but as he had heard, they could be sweet.

But they were still rare, Jiraiya wanted to meet one. Last he head that Sci Vampire guy had left the kid off somewhere with no memory of anything. What was the possibility if it surviving now that it had gone through so many traumas? Still he felt like it was a strange topic for him to be even thinking since he needed to occupy his mind on something more interesting like research of the female arts. The past and life where filled of mysteries and his mind just couldn't help but want to know it all.

"What the hell are you grinning at?"

"Oh nothing, but I wonder if they found Sasuke already" He said trying to make Tsunade lose her fuzzy buzz.

"WHAAA, SASUKE!!"

"Oh great, look what you did you buffoon" Shizune snapped.

"My bad"

* * *

-Back To TenHinaSas

Black coal eyes stared weirdly at the scene that had unfolded before him as he watched Tenten nipped and suck at Hinata's bare breast. Both females in the room had bared themselves of their tops and where topless, touching each other and doing all weird kind of things. He watched as Tenten slowly sucked a delicious erect nipple and the way she massaged Hinata's supple breast.

He knew this was suppose to do something to him, he just could not quite pin point what it was that it was suppose to do for him. He had felt it before, because come on even if you where gay or straight, watching the same sex or apposite sexes do something erotic made you react in a way you could not explain. In a way it was not because you liked to watch certain thing, it was because your body wished to experience that same pleasure. Still, he didn't feel anything.

He watched like a kid that was being thought something new as Tenten pushed Hinata down on the flat coffee table and hiked up her skirt all the way to the girls waist crumpling it up there and then she came to straddle her back wards as she spread her legs giving Sasuke the view of the goods that were dripping right underneath the lace underwear. Tenten's skilful hand moved the material to the side and slid a finger in to Hinata's slick wet entrance.

"Tenten" the smaller girl moaned and seemed to whither under the other girl. Tenten looked up to the boy who seemed to be looking away and it displeased her a bit. Never mind, she'll make this nice and as clean as she can. This is hard when Hinata's already so dripping wet.

"What are you thinking Sasuke?"

"Nothing much"

"Come on boy you're a male, give me some reaction"

"The thing is…." Sasuke looked at her and then away "I don't know how I'm supposed to react, should I be disgusted or consider this to be hot?" Tenten huffed and tore off Hinata's underwear as she out of no where pulled out a dildo and shoved it deep inside her lover.

"Look Sasuke, I don't know or care what is wrong with you, just tell me something, tell me what makes your cock twitch just a bit at least" Sasuke wanted to say that nothing, but then an image of that hot Dangerous sexy Itachi popped into his head. He knew he was hot, but could he really fry his brain? Sasuke wanted someone who could….in a way dominate him and protect him, someone smart and vulgar, and someone he truly liked or for that matter someone he would love with all his heart and that would love him back. Someone he could simply call his own and keep forever.

He was still not sure what he was looking for though.

"….I…really like Itachi?" Tenten stopped what she was doing and pulled the dildo out of Hinata's swollen pussy. Hinata cried out loudly at the way she was being abused.

"Hm, you're unsure, but now I know how you like it" Tenten said as she helped Hinata roll over and got her on all fours with her still straddling her back She heard Hinata mumble something incoherent but ignored it "You like it in the ass"

"….I...Uh" Sasuke was at a lost for words, but then watched.

"Trust me when I say that if Itachi would be into you, he'd fuck you so thoroughly you wouldn't know who you are, or nothing at all. You'll be left brain dead and the possibility of being on a wheel chair with that cock abusing your ass so …….enticingly…..at least that's what I have heard from his past lovers"

Past lovers?

"….enticing….."

Tenten smirked. "Breathe Sasuke, just imagine Itachi being this nice to you, but don't forget to breathe baby" Tenten dug her finger into Hinata's bare rear and Sasuke couldn't help but wince at the scream that the girl let out. He was not thinking about Itachi that way; he actually felt jelouse that someone else had already had the privilege to be with Itachi. He hated to think that Itachi could be with someone else at this moment doing this.

He hated it all.

"Doesn't she need something to help her with the pain?" He asked, trying to distract himself from his odd thoughts.

"Yes, but she's so wet it's easy, don't you just love the way she is dripping with arousal"

"OH TENTEN"

Now Sasuke was staring with shock, but he was not imagining himself with Itachi at all. This was his first time ever seeing porn, live one at that, with a girl and another girl trying to get fucked in the ass. Ouch.

* * *

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he entered a second different kitchen in the house that was always kept secret from Sasuke. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori where playing poker on one end and Sakura, and Ino where talking on the other about some random chick stuff. Not to mention there was a thick fog of smoke hanging in the air "I can't find him"

"No" Ino and Sakura said going once more into talking with each other and ignoring the male blond. Kisame could not help but laugh.

"What so funny, yeah" Deidara hissed, he was piss since he was losing.

"Nothing, nothing man"

"Have you guys seen Sasuke?"

"I haven't even met him" Sasori responded and Deidara shook his head. Kisame shrugged and all eyes turned to Itachi.

"I don't know" he said with an indifferent look in his face that clearly read why the heck are you asking me at all?

"Are you sure, your usually good at this Itachi" Kisame pocked at the raven "Come on try one of your assumptions" Itachi glared at him and then sighed, I mean he really wanted the boy away from the girls if it was this. He was already interested in the boy and he wishes to know more, he certainly doesn't want him deflowered by two girls, that'll be his job in the near future.

"Judging by the fact that Hinata and Tenten stayed behind in the other kitchen, they probably had something planned for him" Naruto's eyes widen.

"Oh my damn, Why didn't I think of that?! Itachi you genius, oh shit I have to go save my little brother!!" For some reason, one that Itachi could not even explain himself; he disliked it when Naruto called Sasuke 'Little brother' it dammed pissed him off. Naruto on the other hand ran out of there, remembering the way Tenten and Hinata seemed to want to play with the boy; it could only mean bad news if Gaara is right, they slip and end up biting him.

* * *

Tenten was snuggled to Sasuke's left side and Hinata to his right side as for the first time in his life Sasuke needed to smoke something, and he hadn't done a thing. The point was he wanted to relax and forget all the horrifying things he had just seen. He wanted to forget what Tenten had said about Itachi.

He wasn't a big fan of sex, he knew it was completely un-reasonable since he was a male, wasn't he suppose to crave sex like crazy? All he thought of it was that it was alright, something that was okay, and yet it did not seem to thrill him. Although he'd be lying if he said that when it came to Itachi it made his insides squirm and tightened, and he needed.

Hinata and Tenten on the other hand didn't know exactly how to feel, they felt like they just did something completely un-rational in front of a child. They could feel it, something so innocent about Sasuke and now that they had done this in front of the boy there was nothing more that they wanted than to protect him.

There was just something in him that annoyed you to protect him and it made them wonder if that is what Naruto felt. Talking about Naruto "Sasuke, don't you dare tell Naruto what happened in this room, what happened here is only for the three of us to know and no one else" Sasuke nodded numbly, there was no way he could ever tell anyone of what he saw here. Besides in all why would he want to tell anyone of this experience?

He'd just forget it.

"We better be going soon" Hinata spoke after a while "Naruto must be getting restless and start looking for Sasuke" Tenten nodded.

"Come on, we have to go baby boy" Sasuke nodded as he watched both females dress and then he followed them out. There was not way that any of them would ever tell what happened behind the doors of room 107.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK FROM PANICKING AND WORRYING ABOUT YOU! YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD"

"Uh, hun, that's a panic attack, not a heart attack"

"Thank you Kiba dear"

"Your welcome"

"I NEARLY HAD A PANIC ATTACK TEME!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat there in the couch looking at his over dramatic older adoptive brother. It was not his fault that the blond was so pissed off with him, but he could hardly care, his gaze kept wondering back to the hot long haired raven just over the blonds shoulder. Hinata and Tenten had not come with him so it was just him, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Itachi, and a man that looked like a shark that kept giggling for some absurd reason. Sasuke got mad himself and snapped his eyes back to the irritated yelling blond.

"Get to the point Dobe"

"We're going out and having fun and you are coming, yeah!" he said and Sasuke raised his eyebrow when he heard the shark snicker again.

"What's so funny over there fish dude, pissing your pants much?" The comment made everyone stop and looked at Kisame who was looking flabbergasted now. He was not expecting a mortal boy of such to even speak to him because usually he looked just plain hideous to any human that they tried to avoid him. Itachi on the other hand had to smirk; he was starting to like the boy's attitude more and more.

"Did you just call me fish dude?"

"Got a problem Fishy?"

"Not really"

"Hn really" Sasuke turned back to Naruto "And who the hell ever said about me going out and having fun? Don't you dare tell me what to do, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" with that the young raven got up and left the room before Naruto could even stop him.

"Your right, he's just like a mini Itachi" Sakura said and Naruto wanted to bang his head against something, there was no way Sasuke was anything like Itachi! Heck, there could not even be a chance of them being related with the same blood……

"No fucking way!"

Or could there be…?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, THANK YOU FOR ALL SHO REVIEWED AND LIKE THIS STORY!! Means a lot. Yes, I know, I move relationships slow, but this one is going to be kind of a long story, There is still alot more things that I want to discribe....and also go into Sasuke's past and all.

Please Review!!


	8. What Is It?

Chapter VIII

**Nineteen Forever**

What is it?

Sasuke had kept his word and stayed with them for the three days, well he had stayed locked up in his room with the curtains closed, but now he had left and Naruto could do nothing but sigh as he thought about his brother. Where was he, what was he doing? Was he alright? What kind of trouble could the little kid be getting himself into? He didn't know why these thoughts rushed into his mind. It was not like he was Sasuke's parent!

But he cared because he's his brother.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Kiba said as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder that made Naruto look up at him.

Naruto scoffed "With him, we can only hope everything is fine"

* * *

**Univercity**

**Dorm Rooms **

Sasuke was at his desk hard at work, his pencil scratching over a sheet of paper with messy notes and his laptop resting on the side were he barely had part of his first project. Damn he has had a month and he was barely starting, he only now decided it was good timing to work on a twenty paged project and so far he had only fifteen pages. He was thinking about either studying on psychology or English. So far, he really was undecided, but even with that his classes were still giving him a hard ass time.

He really didn't know were to go from there.

He sighed and referred back to his text book before highlighting some thing that might help him with the rest of his project. It was almost as if he was building a timeline and pitting all the pieces together. His mind had started to wonder to things that had happened some time back, like the way Itachi had made him feel everytime that he looked his way. He had screwed it up, he had the chance to sit next to Itachi and get to talk to him and he had refused the offer. Then he remembered how he was walking and somehow his hand ended up on top of Itachi's.

That made him blush, Itachi seemed to be able to make him feel so many things at one time and sometimes that scared him. Then when he heard that Itachi was going to leave the house as well for some sort of meeting, he had been scared that that was going to be the last time he was ever going to see Itachi. He didn't want it to be, and all he could do was hope that he would get another change to talk to him.

'_You got mail' _

That made Sasuke jump and he looked at his computer like it was crazy, who the hell was sending him mail? Specially at this time of day….besides no one even had his e-mail, not even Naruto. Sighing, he debated on opening it or deleting it. He decided to open it, I mean curiosity always get the better of people.

'_Have you ever thought of quitting school?'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and responded "No"

'_Why not, it'll make your life so much simpler, P.S look behind you' _

Sasuke did just that and what greeted him really was not what he was hoping for. It was Kimimaro and his family of weird vampires who needed major therapy. The two girls were talking amongst each other, Juugo sat behind Kimimaro and Siugetsu was busy sipping some water, why Sasuke had no clue"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped, not only where they annoying him, he didn't have the time to put up with them. He had only a week left to finish his work and it was worth a big chunk of his grade.

Kimimaro sighed "Tsk, tsk, little Sasuke, is that really a greeting"

"Whatever"

"Well….I was just wondering if you had any questions….or if you have been experiencing any new changes"

"Like what the hell is happening to me?" Because lately he had been getting these weird images in his head that looked so bloodied and then those golden yellow eyes that glowed and hunted him. He didn't dare speak of it out loud though. Then when his body had responded to Itachi's, that has also never happened before.

"You mean the body changes?" No, Sasuke didn't want to talk about that.

"Besides that, I've been thinking"

"About?" Sasuke looked away from Kimimaro and Juugo and back to his computer screen were he started to do research again. He really was not sure if he should trust this guy, but so far he had treated him like a brother or something. He was so odd, but he felt like he would need him to help him learn more about who he is. He doubter Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya would even have a clue. Besides, he didn't want to scare them with this nonsense about vampires.

Moving away from the topic and the fact that he had no idea how he had come to be a kid vampire he decided to ask about his age complex "About why I'm a kid vampire, when I'm going to be nineteen" Kimimaro shook his head.

"I don't know, it's complicated logic, but incase you have not noticed it, you are nineteen in human years" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to Kimimaro "at heart, you are still around seven to ten, no more, you're a child, but your smart, besides you look sixteen to seventeen" Sasuke glared at the last bit.

"I know, I've been told" Sasuke sighed "But that's still a teen."

"Hmmm, I know, but take away that one and you are stuck in the range of six and seven, so why question it though, we are what we are" Sasuke thought it over for a bit. It was confusing, so he was not seventeen, not really nineteen, but seven? You know forget about it. It simply made no sense at all.

"What about feeding?" he decided to change the topic.

"Are you craving?"

"No"

"Then you should be fine until next month"

"Hmmm" Sasuke said and went back to his work "I don't really know what else to say or ask, in the end it feels like I'm missing a part of it all……like I'm hollow here" Sasuke said putting his hand over his chest "An empty unresolved feeling" as if long ago he had lost what he loved, or needed the most in his life.

"Hn, that's because you are missing your most precious person"

"Most precious person?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, my guess is that if you miss them then there has to be a reason, you probably already met them or something" Kimimaro furrowed his brows, exactly how had Sasuke been a kid Vampire and not know it, it confused him greatly. Unless his mind had been wiped clean in his earlier years. That was also possible.

"I guess I've always had that feeling, but I don't think I've met my most precious person?" Kimimaro raised an eyebrow and turned to Juugo raising and eyebrow Juugo shook his head but Kimimaro smiled slyly. Maybe Sasuke's mind had really been either erased or he had gone through some trauma. Either way, there was probably a past that the boy was not telling them about because he had no idea, so he decided to tease.

"Well, what if I describe what they must do to you"

"Kimi-" Juugo started but never finished.

"What?" Sasuke asked it could not be much worse then the real life display Hinata and Tenten had shown. Saying things seemed much safer and sane then acting upon such things in front of a child no less. Alright! Guess he was getting that he was a child. No. not really, he is no child. He could think like an adult!

"Well, for one they have to drive you completely crazy and insane with lust!" Juugo cringed and fell backwards on the small bed covering his face with a pillow. This talk was not happening, it wasn't! "They make you sex-craving crazy."

"Sex craving?"

"Yeah, but the thing is that there is much more to it than just sex, the sex is like a frenzy you need to get it no matter what, but your feelings are pure and raw, your emotions so strong…..it what makes this relationship so strong and insane, there is no way of explaining such a bond" Kimimaro paused for a moment "It's just a strong feeling of simply wanting to be with them all the time, even if they annoy you"

"What do you mean?"

"What else but that you love that one person to death, once you have them you truly could not live without them, even if you tried you'd just whiter away like a flower deprived of water and sun." Kimimaro was speaking so seriously that it had Sasuke's complete attention "You never play with such a strong feeling…..you have to cherish every bit of it….you can't help but to protect it all and to die for it all"

There was a moments silence before "Is that how you feel about Juugo?" Sasuke asked that question making Kimimaro look away with a small blush across his cheeks. Before long a small smile grazed Kimimaro's lips and he managed to whisper something despite Sasuke's developing hearing was able to hear.

"You still have so much going for you Sasuke"

"Huh"

"They all love you right? Everyone who is around you"

"I don't know"

"You should cherish that as well…" Sasuke nodded slowly. There was a silence that fallowed but it was not awkward. It was something that made Kimimaro feel warm and it was something that made Sasuke wonder and think back to Itachi.

"Have you eaten?" The question was off topic and sudden.

"No"

"What did I say!?" Kimimaro snapped.

"I know….it's just"

"Let's go, we'll take you out to eat"

"No, I have to"

"Sasuke!"

There were no buts', if's and no's, Kimimaro soon had Sasuke out the door and Juugo, Karin, Tayuya, and Suigetsu following close behind. Sasuke was really something else, such a lost spirit and Kimimaro could not help but wonder what could be missing in Sasuke's life if it was not his meant to be lover. Could he have been rejected? How old was Sasuke truly? It was hard to tell with him being kid and all, being young forever to the point that it was impossible to guess your own age of you didn't keep track of it.

"So how long do you have to be here?"

"Well, I promised to go back for winter vacation?"

"When?"

"Around the twentieth" Kimimaro scowled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"Winter solstice"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the time of year that kids search for the warmth of our lovers all because our temperature drops dramatically, but if we don't find it near we can go into tantrum looking for it. Its better you stay here" Sasuke looked down. "I know it's confusing, but there are four faces earth faces, March Equinox, June Soltice, September Equinox, and now the December Solstice. The winter type, each face makes you feel something different. You'll soon find out once you go through the experience."

Sasuke nodded as he thought of how every winter he felt cold as hell, but he never knew this either…..him and a lover. That was not possible, who the hell would want someone like him? He was sure that Itachi probably liked someone better looking than him and less pathetic. It wasn;t fair, and no matter how much his mind yelled that he wasn't good enough for Itachi his heart tried to convince him that he was "My life just keeps sounding even more complicated."

"It's not so bad, especially when you get your Seme"

And then Itachi's face popped into his head more vividly and his mouth watered. He sighed and held back from crying.

Even though no one wanted him, he wanted Itachi, badly.

* * *

Naruto was still sulking. Sasuke had not even called once; Sasuke had not done anything not even once. Naruto worried but he was truly considering going to find the little twerp and kick his ass. He looked over to the calendar, only two more weeks and Sasuke would be coming home anyways. He just wanted the time to fly by faster.

"Naruto?" He looked over at his lover "Come, I'll take your mind of him" Naruto's eyes were wide as they fell upon his naked lovers cock. Kiba was so big and juicy. He could already feel himself hardening in his pants as he got up and jumped into Kiba's arms.

"Ah no….Kiba" He moaned as he rubbed himself against him and Kiba wrapped an arm around his waist. They both managed to stumble into the room one way or another.

The doors closed, and once more both lovers indulged.

* * *

The days passed, the time Sasuke promised to come came, but he never came.

He broke his promise.

There was only one phone call, left on a message.

"_I'm sorry, I can't go now, and I'll be there for new years" _

Naruto scoffed.

This time he was taking matters into his hand.

"Sasuke!"

"_What dobe?"_

"Where in the fucking hell are you"

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

And he hanged up.

* * *

Well, what do you think. THaNK YOU ALL WHO LIKE THIS STORY AND REVIEW!! Means alot. Specially since all of you want to get into the ItaSasu, about one or two more chappies and then there will be one purely for ItaSasu, so hang in there!

Please Review.


	9. Embracing

IX

**Nineteen Forever**

Embracing

_Alaska _

"Hmmm, what happened?" Kimimaro asked as he came out of the kitchen with a fresh sheet pan full of twelve freshly backed chocolate chip cookies. Apparently the silver kid vampire enjoyed backing more than anything else in the world. Not to mention that it helped to warm the huge house-er, mansion- up a bit more than it already was. Kimimaro placed the cookie pan to one of the tables there and raised a brow at Sasuke's down cast face.

"I just hanged up on my own brother" Sasuke tilted his head back. Not like Naruto was his real brother, he didn't have one. Still, Naruto did treat him like a brother and for that Sasuke was more than thankful, because it felt nice to know there was someone out there that wanted to be his family. Or at least make him part. Even though he hardly felt like he even belonged there with all their laughter and happy smiles, when was the last time that he smiled?

"Umm, well no worries, he'll get over it" Kimimaro waved it off and Sasuke sighed. After all, family was always there to forgive you in the end and welcome you back. Real family…..still, when it came to family Naruto could be persistent and more than different about it.

"Yeah, thing is now he is going to go out looking for me and I hate that, why does he go out of his way for someone adopted with no past and apparently no future" Kimimaro didn't know what to really say, to buy him some time he picked up the tray of cookies and went back to the kitchen and placed the cookies down on the table. Sasuke had followed him a bit confused. At this moment he is in Alaska, in Kimimaro's and Juugo's mansion. It was really awesome made of both marvel and glass. The place was simply breath taking. Besides that, the house was hot inside as if it were summer that made Sasuke feel better about his dropped temperature.

Not to mention it smelled like chocolate chip cookies.

"You truly sell yourself to short, you mean something to them, and can't you just accept it?" Kimimaro hissed. Sasuke sighed. He understood, but he felt different, like he didn't need them to care so much about him. Like they obsessed over him, like he was being suffocated, like this was something he was burdening upon them.

"I guess I could, but its hard for me since it feels a bit hollow on my end….it makes me wonder how they feel….or what is it like to feel what they feel at all, I can be a brat, a frustraiting child, more than a handful" Kimimaro looked Sasuke over, he really did not have the sent of being dominated, loved, or well mated or nothing like that. So he could safely say Sasuke was still a virgin in every aspect, even as in the kissing, Sasuke had none of that. What was it that made Sasuke feel like he was missing so much then if he hadn't lost anything at all special to him…what would make him reject the comfort of a home and family…?

"That is a weird feat" Kimimaro tilted his head "Why would you feel so empty?" he walked around the table to the refrigerator to bring out the milk.

Sasuke shrugged. "Still, he will come looking for me and I don't really know how to feel about that, I just feel like he is wasting his time" Kimimaro poured out some milk in a glass cup and passed it to Sasuke who took it and drank some. Had Sasuke been neglected by his parents…more better said disliked by his mother? Wait….Sasuke is a kid vampire without knowing, neither his family…..Sasuke must be adopted which would make more sense.

Kimimaro offered a small smile.

"Don't worry, your dorm should be empty, well except your roommate Sergio, but that should be it right" Sasuke nodded. "He'll never know you are here and you can go back home as soon as the winter solstice are over, that will be around two more days" again Sasuke only nodded numbly and looked out the window to the snow covered planes of land. Should he mention to Kimimaro that he is adopted?

"Hn"

* * *

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Kiba yelled as he followed his lover around the entire house, Naruto was tense and had this determine look in his eyes. Kiba knew that Naruto only became this way when something precious to him became threatened or when he was thinking about doing something unreasonable. Naruto gritted his teeth and then decided to growl out his anger.

"That damn asshole hanged up the phone on me! I'm going to go find him and bring his little ass over here as soon as I get the pleasure of kicking it!" Naruto growled out and before Kiba could get him, the blond had leaped out the window and was on the search of his adopted baby brother. If there was one thing he hated the most that was Sasuke pretending that they didn't give a rats' ass over him. Kiba on the other hand wanted to stop Naruto from getting out of control and killing the small raven.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba didn't hesitate to jump in right after him. Having Kiba fallowing near him calmed Naruto down a bit; after all, he was just going to go get Sasuke. Maybe have a talk with him about the way he was acting. Kiba sighed when he saw Naruto relax and grabbed his hand.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Sakura yelled, she had come out of her room just to see them jumping out the window like it was an emergency, she had quickly ran to the window and yelled out "What's going on!?"

"Nothing!" Kiba yelled back "Just going to go pick up a bothersome mortal" and they were gone before her emerald eyes. Sakura let out a sigh.

Great

* * *

_Dorms_

There was loud holyday music playing all over the dorm where Sasuke was supposed to be staying, right behind that door and Naruto just stood there beside it. "Do you think he is in there having fun and I'm just going to tare through this wall and mess it up for him? He is growing after all, I should really learn to let him go and not treat him like a baby anymore" Kiba stared at his blond for a while before letting out a silent chuckle. This was amusing.

"Naruto dear, he is a baby compare to you" Kiba tilted his head "In human years he is a young adult, in our years, he would be considered a new born baby……he'll just be eighteen or nineteen or whatever" Naruto looked up with a curious look on his face "and besides how old you are, you might feel like his dad, so I guess that makes us his parents"

"I guess" Naruto said shrugging but still looking down, even though he liked the way that Kiba considered them to be Sasuke's parents. They really could be.

"So let's knock the door and like any other parent embarrass the shit out of him!" Naruto looked up with wide eyes. A wide smile spread over the blonds face as he seem to get exited about the ideal of embarrassing Sasuke in front of all his teen age friends. This was something like out of those movies they used to go see!

"Alright! So now I'm the mommy and you are the daddy when we turn him alright!" Kiba shrugged but as long as it made Naruto smile and happy he'll play along with anything the blond had to dish out at the moment "great, let's embarrass our kid!" and Naruto proudly knocked on the door his foot tapping on the wooden floor as he impatiently waited for the door to open. Both Kiba and Naruto could clearly hear the music lowered to nothing and then foot steps lightly making their way to the door.

The door opened and out stepped out a boy with short messy blue hair and green eyes, he was pretty tall and well built, not that handsome but he had his perks "Can I help you old timers with something" he asked, his way of talking so low and dangerous almost uneducated and slurred. There was also this funny smell coming off of him and he looked a bit tipsy. His green eyes hazy and the smirk that spread over his face told them that this boy was not sane at the moment.

"What the hell are you smoking?" Kiba barked backing away from the door away from the boy and hissed, marijuana, it was like garlic to him. It burned his nose and eyes. Naruto looked at his lover shocked and then turned his glaring gaze over to the boy, he could smell the funky smell of the boy but he that didn't affect him as bad as it did Kiba who had an even more sensitive nose.

"Where's Sasuke, we've come to get him" Naruto growled and the boy looked taken aback for a moment before he completely laughed off handedly. Naruto had to wonder what was so funny when he saw the boy trying t o regain his breath but a snickered escape him and every now and then.

"Sup, my name Is Sergio, you looking for little Chibi-raven, he left with so really cool dudes" the blue boy said as he swayed to the side while his head seemed to nod up and down to an imaginary beat.

"Huh" Naruto said "chibi-raven?"

"Yeah, that's Sasuke's nickname, cool huh. So yeah this weird guy and a big built one came and took the Chibi-raven away and Chibi-raven said that he was going to be going somewhere with them….said something about lots of snow so he needed the snow boots and something about not smocking my ass off" The boy simply kept on talking and talking like an endless machine that didn't know when it was time to pause and take a deep breath, he was probably down right high or he somehow still knew what was up "and oh yeah, he should be in Alaska right now boarding it up with some awesome dudes" Naruto slapped him "huh" was all the boy said.

"Where in Alaska?" Naruto asked.

"Huh" the blue boy shrugged "I don't know where Chibi-raven is staying, but you guys can hang with me and we can smoke so-"

"No thank you, you should really quit though" And with that Naruto walked over to Kiba and began to take him away from that boy. The boy's dopy looking face turned serious and he closed the door walking in. He swiftly brought out his cell phone and pressed the speed dialed to Chibi. As soon as they answered on the other line he said "they are on their way"

"Don't worry, we have it covered" he nodded and then took a deep breath before a blue glow washed over him to reveal his true form as a female. A dark haired female with black glasses, her hair falling unevenly and messily over her head, but still in a way she looked pretty. *(It is said she has red hair, but I think she looks better with black, so yeah.)

"Nice work Karin"

"Oh Tayuya, that was so simple"

Both of them laughed and then stopped when they heard someone opening the door. Their eyes widen as in came the boy with blue hair and green eyes Karin had just pretended to be and in he came. He looked up to see everything in order and clear.

Nothing out of the ordinary

"Sasuke!" he called out. No response and then he found a note. "Left to Alaska, see you next semester" he read aloud and nodded "Cool," he said and threw himself to his bed to make himself comfortable. It was going to be another Christmas alone all because he didn't want to see his family. Being alone was better than seeing his family.

Reaching over his side cabinet his hand looked for his weed, but it came off empty. Sitting up, he looked in and his eye twitched "Chibi-raven, someone's been up in my stash!"

* * *

_Back in Alaska_

His mouth opened and closed as he tried not to gasp as rapid flashes if yellow eyes once more filled his vision but then everything was covered thickly in red until there was no looking past it and it went all dark "Augh" Sasuke clutched his head. Why was he seeing all these images? What did they mean and why did they leave him feeling cold?

Kimimaro closed his phone as he looked it over, he wanted to see how far Naruto would be willing to go for Sasuke, and so he had set this little stunt up. Not like the blond could actually come here and look for Sasuke, but you never do know if humans are that stupid. It would take him a long time though, to even reach here. That's when he heard a gasp and he sharply looked up to find Sasuke "What's wrong?"

"Au, nothing" Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his temples desperately trying to get rid of his incoming head ache "It's just I keep getting these visions and I can't really tell what they are…almost like broken fragments" Sasuke blinked his suddenly heavy eyes and shook his head as he tried to keep them from closing. "Maybe I should go lay down."

"Wait, what do you see?" Kimimaro asked placing a hand over Sasuke's shoulder making the small raven to look up at him in disdain. It was more likely that these weren't visions but memories of something that bothered Sasuke. Something that someone had wanted Sasuke to forget and yet the memories still lingered there.

"I really don't want to talk about it, I rather not know what it is" Because Sasuke truly didn't want to know what they meant. Still, Kimimaro was suddenly at eye level with him and was glaring with his piercing green eyes. Sasuke groaned, he felt trapped now, he didn't want to know, and he really didn't want to remember!

"You had no idea what you were Sasuke, this could be something of your past" He firmly stated and Sasuke stared into those green eyes unsure.

"I'm scared" he finally whispered.

"Come" Kimimaro offered his hand "We are going to embrace this past and welcome all the knowledge, come with me" Sasuke looked at the hand being offered and wrinkled his nose. He really didn't want to remember what ever it was that he worked so hard to forget and yet a part of him dared ask what it was, he wanted to know.

"Alright" and he took the hand.

They walked through hall ways; dim light filled the room and shadows laid in every corner. It was your normally spooky house to be in, one that you really didn't want to be in. Kimimaro held Sasuke's hand tightly in his as they made their way over to the silver haired man's room. The wooden door slowly opened for him as they made their way inside the dimly lit room. Though Sasuke already slightly started to see a little bit better in the dark.

Sasuke looked around him in the dark room with heavily covered in black curtains. It looked like one of those royal rooms that most mansions have with the bed all big and fancy and all the maple wood furniture that adorn every corner. Probably even marble bathrooms, It was beautiful but at the same time dark. "Juugo?" He heard Kimimaro call out as he led him inside and sat him on the side of the bed where the taller man sat with orange hair that seems vibrant and alive in the dark.

"What are we doing here? Why do I have to be here?" Sasuke asked backing away; maybe it was a bad idea to even want to know.

"Just relax Sasuke" Kimimaro smiled at him soothingly "Juugo!" he called out once more. Soon the big orange headed boyfriend of the silver headed male was standing before them. They both looked down at Sasuke and Kimimaro sighed. "We need to uncover your memory Sasuke….of what made you forget that you were a kid vampire in the first place" For one, kid Vampires really didn't need blood, not until they really started teething and their real fangs came out.

That didn't happen until they hit five years in human life. Not until then would they need blood once a month, their milk teeth being enough for the moment to sustain them. Besides that Sasuke had already drunk blood and was full, how could the raven not even remember that? What was causing Sasuke to forget what should be normal for him?

"And how are you going to make me remember?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Don't be scared" Kimimaro said as he brought Sasuke close to him and then hugged him deeply, a hug that showed he never wanted to let go. He pressed his lips to Sasuke's cheek as he heard the boy gasp and his body tense at the show of small affection. One that the smaller boy obviously did not welcome, Sasuke tried pulling away "What makes you scared Sasuke?" He breathed into the boy's ear "Relax and open your mind to me, show it to me like and open book"

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he scowled when Kimimaro licked at the crook of his neck and then his eyes glazed over as he felt sharp and painful fangs dig into the nape of his neck. His breathing became heavy, tears rolled down his eyes and he couldn't speak. His eyes began to glow a crimson red that seemed pre-matured as it strained them a bit and then he was seeing it again.

He was reliving something he worked hard to forget.

It was dark; all he could hear were his own cries.

He could hear the water crashing against the black plastic bag as he saw something inside of it tarring at it, begging for freedom. A despite need to find land once more and find the warmth he suddenly missed, why he suddenly felt empty. He didn't know what this was, all he knew was that he still couldn't breathe and he felt like his lungs were about to burst.

* * *

"We can't go to Alaska" Kiba hissed "we'll just have to wait and see if Sasuke comes back on his own" Naruto was still not listening as the blond decided to push himself to his limits. All of a sudden he was jerked to a stop and he felt shame in the fact of facing his boyfriend "He's with friends, he'll be fine" Naruto begun to cry.

"Don't you get it Kiba, I'm scared I will lose him to his friends" Naruto sobbed "What if suddenly he decides to not see me as his brother anymore?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, I just do!" Naruto shrugged. He didn't understand it either, but he felt like he needed to protect Sasuke. Not like Sasuke was his lover, but his child, his brother.

"Naruto" Naruto wouldn't look at him "Look at me" He set his fingers in the blonds chin and made him look. "Are you really underestimating Sasuke like this? Don't you trust him?" Naruto'e eyes widen at that comment.

"I trust him" he muttered.

"You do know that one day Sasuke is going to meet someone he is going to fall in love with and have a lover, in the end you'll always be his brother because he knows no other, you do understand right" Kiba pressed a kiss to Naruto's lips "that lover will never take your place either, because he's not you" Naruto smiled.

"I guess your right." Naruto sighed "Alright, I'll trust him to come back home when he's good and ready"

"Man, we sound like we are a husband and a wife struggling to let their only child out into the world" Both the brunet and blond laughed lightly at that before sharing another kiss, Naruto moaned and then pulled Kiba closer to him.

* * *

'_Because we never wanted you, you we're never supposed to be born.'_

'_Goodbye'_

* * *

**Okay, a chapter on Sasuke's past and then the next we get into some ItaSasu fluff, how does that sound? LOL **

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!! -Hint: Just in case you have not gotten it yet, well....Sasuke and Itachi are brothers. **

**PLease Review!!**


	10. Rushing Memory

Chapter: 10

**Nineteen Forever**

Rushing Memory

'_Sleep now baby' said the raven haired woman in a sweet soothing voice as she placed the small child in a large plastic black bag. He was only three weeks old and she was going through a depression after her pregnancy. Her hands shook, she was not thinking straight and she only did as her emotions told her to do. The child cried too much, it'd never shut up and it was driving her crazy, it was going to end up driving her completely insane. No one was there to help her because they were always there to help the damn baby. _

_So she had snuck out at night. _

_While no one was looking_

_To a river. _

_With the black plastic bag and the small sleeping child, she had forgotten all purpose of once being the bests mother in the world. She pulled the small child into a tight hug and whispered into his small ears the parting reason for his faith. 'Because we never wanted you, you we're never supposed to be born.' After all, he had been unexpected unlike their first child that had been planned. _

'_Goodbye'_

_The rest was dark, loud, oxygen was scarce and all he could do was cry and thrash on about, it was painful on his small body. His tiny baby lungs burned and there was really no hope on seeing the morning sky anymore. Nothing made any sense and then the rushing tied pulled him to shore where solid ground was good and with it, the terrifying howling of wolves. _

_It was a rustle and the bag was torn. _

_His cries were freed. _

_Large black eyes stared up at glowing red, the fangs and snout of the animal reeked and yet it pulled him close, sniffed and caressed him then took him away into the night. _

_A day later it was killed, and the hunter as he took the dead wolf spotted him and took him "Is a good thing that I got here on time or you'd have died little guy" the man looked around "Never seen any thing like you, bet the misses will like to raise you" With that the man headed into town and into his own house where the wolf was going to be cooked for it's meat that night. _

"_What's that there you got Motty" _

"_Some stray kid the wolf kidnapped for its meal, probably, it's still alive" he said moving the baby in his arm, white dull skin, and a like bluish hair color. _

"_Think we can eat em" The woman asked crossing her arms and licking her lips. _

"_He's to scrawny" Motty wrinkled his nose at how terrible the small child smelled, it was obvious that the kid had no nutrition and needed proper care, and at once "and there you go being a cannibal again Margie"_

"_Now dawg gone it, I can't help it Motty!" _

"_Well….we could sell him to the orphanage for proper pay, get a mil bucks for a kid this day" Margie grinned. And especially one that they had found, this was probably even going to make them famous and show them on the television as the ones who rescued the kid from the wolves. _

"_That ain't to bad thinking Motty, we practically hit the jack pot!" the both cheered as the man pressed his cheek to the boy's face with a large toothy and greedy grin. _

"_Now you see! You are good for something kid!" Said child only stirred for a bit before opening large black orbs called eyes. He could see now, not only hear, he could see these old wrinkled people. _

"_Now lets feed it less say we starved it or something and take it over for the money tomorrow" Motty nodded and grabbed a bottle were he heated milk that he was going to feed the kid. The child was grateful for the warm milk that soon filled his small stomach. The next day, things seemed so much better and Motty and Margie dressed up and left their home. As they walked they saw a tall business man with long air and golden eyes, a smile that could only belong to a snake._

_As soon as the snake man saw them, his eyes lit up at the sight of the small baby. The child was gorgeous so far "What a wonderful child you have there!" he exclaimed. Motty smirked placing a hand over his hips as black eyes blinked wondering what today would bring. _

"_You wanna buy him sonny, fines quality in town. He brings good luck with him" the snake man seemed a little shocked. "Found him out there in the woods with some wolves, you never know!" He had to make a great sale here. _

"_You don't say" He slithered out "Well, dog gawned it, name your price and you have yourself a sale my good man!" _

"_HA!" the man smirked rubbing his index finger under his nose with a look of triumph. "Now let me see, Fiftee…..no thirty. I know A billion dollars; you can't really put a short lived price on life you know!" The man said rubbing his cheek harshly to the small child. The snake like young man nodded in agreement. _

"_Done" and handed in his check. _

_And recived a baby. _

_

* * *

_

"No!" Sasuke hissed, trying to pull away from Kimimaro. It hurt to see all this; he didn't really need to know that his mother didn't want him. That probably no one else in his family wanted him, and the fact that there were no searches for him told him that much more. He really didn't want to know.

"Hush sweet heart, just a little longer, hold on to me just a little longer and let me know what happens!" Kimimaro said keeping Sasuke caged in his arms, his fangs lightly still in Sasuke's soft skin. When you were a kid there was no limit to your memory as long as you felt it and he could feel Sasuke's fear and despair rush ten fold through his body. The boy was already missing a part of him; something else was lost in there that came way before this scene. Something that must have happened to him within the first day of being born.

Something was left forgotten.

"I don't want to know! I don't want to remember"

"Hush!"

* * *

_Black large coal eyes widen as he watched the long haired snake beat on the wood, the child was nothing but two in human years, zero in vampire years. He already could speak and walk, do most things a normal kid his age could not do. He was almost like a high-school student when it came to his knowledge and education. Tears fell from his eyes. He hated to see his guarding this way, he really did "What-What's wrong?" he chocked out. _

"_What's wrong? You dare ask me what the matter is!" Orochimaru yelled at the top of his lungs throwing his hand back in the air "I'll tell you what the matter is my dear son, they are all idiots! MOTHER FUKICNG IDIOTS" The snake kicked the wall and it got a crack on the side and the small boy flinched. _

"_So" Came the whisper and then he was slapped across the cheeks as golden snake eyes glared at him with displeasure._

"_Never, such disrespect!" And the child abuse began, not that he was beat up or anything even if sometimes Orochimaru did hit him hard. The boy was tied to a chair, before he knew it, women had filled the house and he was forced to see Orochimaru fuck each of them thoroughly. The disgusting sight making him sick to his stomach, he never thought low of women until this day and then he rarely knew the creature. Besides that, the more he watched it the more he promised himself that he was never going to do what his guardian was doing. He was never going to have sex, ever! _

_All the while Orochimaru would be looking at him and giving him lessons, telling him what was going on. Telling him what he needed to know before he went to live out of the mansion and out in the real world. Explaining everything thoroughly down to the last explicit and graphic detail and he had to wonder how the man could do what he did and keep a straight face._

_It scared him. _

_

* * *

_

**Back With The Others**

"I'm bored" Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms up over his head and then shook his head to shake off the boredom that bore heavily on his eyes "Isn't there anything better on TV" Kiba shook his head before setting his head down on his boyfriend's lap making Naruto groan at the weight of it. He too yawned and just snuggled into Naruto. Naruto grunted and then turned off the television. "Well, we could always go out side and play!"

"I think you've been hanging out with humans to much, I'm too old to play" Kiba whined as he snuggled in deeper.

"No you're not!" Naruto pulled at his lazy boyfriend to get up "Come on, we'll play fetch!" That got Kiba to sit up all exited. Naruto could only stare.

"Alright! Go! And I'll try to fetch you!"

"That's not the kind of fetch I was referring to" Naruto sweat dropped when Kiba licked his cheek.

* * *

_Usually Sasuke was bored, spending his days alone in the large mansion and scared to death at night that he then became drawn to it. Darkness became his safety as he curled up in the corner of a room to hide from the incoming moonlight. He wanted nothing but to hide, and yet when he was bored he'd spend all his time down at the library. Hiding at every corner with a flashlight and a good book. _

_Only two years old and he had nearly read half the books there. _

_His current phenomena interest, 'A child Called it: One Childs courage to survive' by Dave Pelzer, it was incredible. In some sense he could relate to the kid on being beaten, but he never knew such crucial pain could be done. At some point in the book he wondered why the boy didn't fight back, he should have been the one to grab a knife and stab his mother. He could have gotten up at one in the morning and ran away-Where to, Sasuke didn't know but there could be a solution along the way to freedom. _

_But how far could running away take you?_

_Sasuke got beat, well sometimes. But it was mostly a punch, a slap or getting hit by Orochimaru's belt one moment and the other the snake like man was apologizing. Still, no matter when Orochimaru would raise a hand to him and hit him he always told him the reason why he was getting that certain punishment. Something he found strange was that Orochimaru wouldn't starve him, no. But as he opened his dried mouth and sighed, Orochimaru fed him too many sweets that it was unbearable._

_He really craved some water right now. _

_Most of the time Sasuke spent it looking down at the necklace on his neck, it was something he had with him for a long time. The only reason that his name was even Sasuke. Apparently the two hillbillies that had found him had not seen it, other wise they would have stolen it. But they didn't even bother with washing him, so the necklace that was hidden under his shirt always stayed there. _

"_SASUKE!"_

_Time was up. _

_Sasuke jolted from his spot and ran down stairs and into the kitchen to see a strangely smiling Orochimaru. Well it wasn't that strange, the guy had always something disgusting in his mind "Dinner is ready my darling, please sit down and be good boy, smile and eat" Sasuke looked up at him. Not for one second did he feel like smiling, but there he had to listen to Orochimaru otherwise he'd take it the wrong way._

_He walked over, sat down and looked at the bowl full of unwrapped chocolate bars, double chocolate stuffed brownies, cookies, all covered in chocolate syrup, and to accompany it there was a cup full of sweet-grape juice that was thick and heavy. He looked up at Orochimaru, his lips twitching to stay in a frown as he forced a smile. _

_Fake or real, Orochimaru loved that smile. _

"_Eat up"_

"_Hai!" Sasuke said as excitedly as he could and picked up a bar of chocolate and started to chew on it. Orochimaru sighed and turned around as he started to fix things around the kitchen. Not much to fix when everything always stayed in order. Sasuke had looked around the kitchen, everywhere. The house was full of sweets. The refrigerator contained milk already made with chocolate and the other of strawberry, and juice. Boxes of chocolates, and licorich, red vines, snickers, M&M's, Dutch chocolate, dove chocolate, white chocolate, cookies and cream chocolate. The Freezer full of Chocolate ice-cream, dark chocolate and chocolate with chocolate chips, Chunky monkey, and Rocky road and so on. Brownies, cookies, sweets, on top of sweets, everything. There wasn't any real drinking water. _

_So, Sasuke settled to drink from the faucet. Until Orochimaru caught him and told him how bad that was and how dirty the water was. So now Sasuke usually only rinsed his mouth out with it, secretly sipping on some, he really wanted water, not only to wash off the sweet taste but because his body craved it as well. His mouth heavily sweet that after every meal he'd brush his teeth, and yet he felt he had a lot of energy but then he came down hard. _

_But he ate._

_He came to hate it. _

_Every day seemed the same, a never ending cycle and Sasuke never went out, never even seemed to know the light of day, hidden within the shadows of the house buried in books where he indulged himself. Book after book, knowledge after knowledge and then he had gotten a laptop that Orochimaru bought for him on his birthday. How Orochimaru knew that it was July 23, he had no idea, all he knew was that he was born that day and that was that, he didn't question further. Either way Sasuke was already surfing the net, but most of the time it was forgotten. _

"_You know so much Sasuke" Orochimaru praised. _

"_I do"_

"_You are not a normal child, speaking such long sentences with such dialect." _

"_Is that bad?"_

"_No, I'll teach you math" _

_And lessons began. Sasuke was a real fast learner that it took him a week to learn the entire math that took seven years for a normal person to learn. Orochimaru was pleased, but at the same time he was stressed due to everything around him. So every time he came home he would let it out on Sasuke. This time it was through the roof._

"_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He yelled as he came into the house and broke down into his rage. Hearing the scream Sasuke got up and ran down the stairs to see his guardian starting to laugh to himself like he had gone mad. Slowly Sasuke backed away until he reached a door and slightly opened it before hiding inside the room and leaving the door ajar as he peeked out._

_Sasuke was scared. _

"_What happened?"_

_The laughter ceased "Nothing." With that Orochimaru got up and walked into Sasuke's play room forcefully throwing the door open. Sasuke only watched the path the snake man had walked and sighed to himself when the snake was not really looking his way. The man had walked out the other door to his office but then the young raven tensed once more when the door bursted open and Orochimaru came back, with a metal bat in his hand and his eyes glowing in their golden color. _

"_Why don't you play with me Sasuke-kun, it has been such a long time since we've had any father and son fun!" The snake man laughed as he swung his bat carelessly and Sasuke on instinct jumped to his feet ready to spring for the door. _

"_Stay away from me!" Sasuke was surprised at his hiss, but moved out of the way as the bat nearly hit him in the head. But he wasn't so lucky when it came into contact into his arm. He quickly backed away and grabbed his arm trying to sooth the pain away. _

"_This is going to be so much fun!" Orochimaru swung the bat once more hitting Sasuke dead on his knee making the small boy fall to the ground. Looking so small and scrawny, the boy never seemed to gain any fucking weight! He hit him over the hip with the bat loving the way the boy cried out in pain and he wanted to see him suffer more. He also wanted to see his blood spilled. He watched the tiny body curl into itself as he hit around it, the boy's tiny back, his legs, he hit his head for good measure this time but small arms managed to blocked a direct blow._

"_STOP!" the boy sobbed. _

"_I don't feel like it" _

_This is when Sasuke's own powers awakened; this is when Sasuke's first thirst for blood came pre-maturely. His fangs ripped out of his upper and lower jaw, ignoring the pain as his body was covered by a blue light. This time when Orochimaru hit the blue barrier stopped the bat and then the energy expanded sending the snake like man flying away. Sasuke could feel the rush and he could barely contain it. _

_His body was being strained and this was bad. Orochimaru had forced Sasuke to awaken to reality. _

_Orochimaru was shocked, golden eyes wide as crimson red one came to look down at him. Sasuke was looking at him in a second, floating at eye level. "What-What are you really child I knew it, you were to perfect" Orochimaru yells and he fills his hand with a green goop. He was no real immortal, he was nothing in his own eye but he had experimented on some stuff and then learned some mutation that he committed on himself. That's why he looked like a snake; shed his old skin like a snake and why he was still here looking young at a hundred. _

_Sasuke didn't speak, he couldn't. _

"_AAAAAAHHHH!!" Orochimaru yelled as Sasuke's blazing red eyes bored into his own golden once and he was being torn apart. It hurt. _

_Sasuke killed the snake. _

_Mentally mind crushing him. _

_Two days later, the boy was sitting near the stairs with no emotion on his face, except for his reflecting fathomless black eye. All there was, was faded emptiness and no regrets. What was done was done. A sigh left his lips when the door opened and in came his current older brother, Kabuto, who in the first place disliked him very much. _

"_Sasuke" the voice drawled and the young raven looked up to meet thick rounded glasses of the gray haired man. _

"_Kabuto" came the sharp replied and said silver haired man smiled. _

"_What are you doing sitting there staring into space, shouldn't you be studying or at least reading something" there was no response as Sasuke just looked at the wall with more interest than answering the question. Kabuto sighed, Sasuke was such a stubborn child "where is father?" he decided to ask after a while. Sasuke tensed and Kabuto tilted his head as he watched the boy's small lips move and curve the words._

"_Under these stairs" Sasuke shrugged "I killed him" _

_Kabuto stepped forward and grabbed the young boy into his arms, Sasuke was settled on his hip but didn't hold on. With his one free hand Kabuto unlocked the step where Sasuke had been sitting and propped it open to see his dismantled father there mutilated, ripped to shreds, his eyes hanging out of his sockets, his guts wrapped around him like ribbon, and blood decorating everything. Flesh that was beginning to rot and the corpse was going sour. "You did this?" he questioned as he looked at the small child he was carrying, it was impossible. _

"_I'm not sure" _

_Kabuto sighed as silence lingered and then decided to let the stair case drop with a loud boom, the smell was making him nauseous. In a way, Kabuto was not mad at the child and didn't blame him, in a way he wanted to do this to the snake as well. Still, it was a lot to take in at the moment. What was he going to do? He didn't know how he was going to take care of this child. He certainly was not going to do it, for he would kill it as fast as a baby can kill a goldfish. _

"_Kabuto" _

_The single whisper of his name made his come out of his thoughts._

"_Yes, Sasuke" _

"_I want to forget" _

_And he was amazed so much by how much the child understood. He simply nodded though; he knew Sasuke didn't want to hear it. "Okay" the silver haired man mumbled as he ruffled the little raven's hair and soon Sasuke's mind went blank, with all his memories back. _

_Everything grew dark._

_Before Sasuke knew it he had woken up in an orphanage with no real memory as to why he was here, all he did was stay silent as the other kids played around him. He felt like he was different, There was only emptiness that lingered from the memory loss and the adults around him seemed to either ignore him or not know that he was there. _

_Days passed._

_Sasuke just looked out the window as he sat in a small chair, to him this seemed like this was the end of it all. That is until a grinning silver haired man walked up to him and put a heavy hand on his small shoulder "Hey kiddo, what are you looking at?" Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked up at the white haired man with curiosity, Jiraiya had to say the boy had his cute side "What's your name?" he asked as the silence lingered. _

_He started to wonder if the boy could talk._

_A blond haired woman came over to see what had Jiraiya so transfixed as he poked and stared down the small child. "What are you doing?" she asked in a voice that made him feel like he was an idiot. _

"_I think this one is broken" he said and Sasuke pouted melting Tsunade's insides. A young boy that looked to be around ten, but said his age was seven came over and looked at the small raven.(Naruto is older than he looks or says, he may look like a child but isn't. after all he ends as an Adult Vampire) "What's your name" he asked. The little raven blinked a couple of times. _

"_I don't think" Jiraiya started to say before a practiced smile slipped on the small child's lips and one word was uttered from his tiny lips. It was so soft and yet childish._

"_Sasuke" _

"_Cool name! Mine's Naruto!" Naruto got neared the boy and hugged him "Do you want to be my little brother?" Sasuke growled out. _

"_Don't touch me!" _

"_You're so cute!" _

"_Let go!" _

_And they became a family. _

_Sasuke and Naruto arguing most of the time. _

_Later on when Sasuke was truly five, he simply woke up in the middle of the night with his eyes glowing red and he'd go drink blood of whomever he could find……his latest victims name at age eighteen in human years had been Candice. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke settled down as the memories slowly faded back into his mind waiting to be recalled once more and Kimimaro pulled back, there was lack of warmth, lack of so much trust. Something that was left untouched within Sasuke's mind and could not be unlocked so simply. They were all silent until Sasuke scoffed "So that's why I hate sweets so much" Sasuke shook his head "I didn't want to remember."

"You do know what you asked for and that guy gave you was wrong. You should have learned to cope with it and move on and heal yourself from what happened at the begining" He was just glad that they were such fast healers and Sasuke was fine by the time Kabuto had gotten there. The blood had gone back to sleep and Sasuke slowly started to develop once more.

He had been stunned though, Sasuke wasn't really nineteen in human years, well he was, but his body took the years so differently that he was actually younger than his original age, wish made him a much smaller Kid Vampire from the rest of them, this was the damage that had been done, the price to be payed. And there were only five of them due to the fact that kid Vampires were so rare. The other three you may ask, where somewhere out there and way different from them.

They all were.

"I want to go" Sasuke said suddenly.

"You are not trying to run away are you?"

"No" Sasuke shook his head and sighed "I just never knew how lucky I was that I had them take me in, to adopt me"

"Yeah" Kimimaro looked around the room as he spoke softly "But there is still something about them that doesn't settle right with me"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but they are family right. They'll never hurt you" Sasuke blinked. "Just remember, two more months and we're going to have to get serious here" Sasuke nodded numbly. His birthday was in July and even though they liked to celebrate it, Sasuke was going to be gone.

Still, for now, he needed to go back.

There was something about bringout the memories

That made him feel empty

And he needed to return.

He needed to know why he felt this way.

What was missing in his life?

He was to tired.

All he wanted was to find home.

* * *

Damn, Chapter 10 already. THaNK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!! Specially who are still keeping up withh this story. I do hope you enjjoyed this chapter. Next will be some ItaSasu Fluff as Sasuke finally returns were he belongs. I'll hope to see you all there!

Please Review/


	11. Sparks

Chapter: XI

**Nineteen Forever**

Sparks

**A week and a half later **

_Home...._

Sasuke had a baggy sweater on with a large hood, it reached to his knees and it made him look like the some sort of strange person, maybe even deth himself. Under his hood he had a beanie around his head, and for pants he had baggy black jeans, but under them he had some shorts just to keep him warm, the night was very cold after all and the sidewalks were slightly covered in snow. His shoes were Air walk mark, black with blue designs that decorated the side and matching blue shoe laces.

He looked snug.

Maybe even like a suspicious individual.

After all, it was around midnight and he was walking the streets alone with only a blue back pack slung over his shoulder and nothing more. Everything was lonely and the eerie orange light that came from the lamp posts help light up the night. Plus he was not someone you would regularly see coming here, every now and then; he was more like new here. And anything can happen in the dead of night. Oddly enough the moon was bright enough for him to walk around the streets without feeling frightened when it came to shadows.

And so…..

Slowly he walked down the cold January Street, it was still dark out, the wee hours of the morning and Sasuke wanted to get home and ….. Well… No, he didn't want to get there to be there, no there was something else that was pulling him to go there. Something that was lean, dark, and handsome, something with such piercing eyes, and something he could never forget that called it self Itachi. He needed to see him again and Sasuke didn't know why.

His steps slowed as he looked up at the house. The thoughts of going inside after finding out what he was suffocated him. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he walked over to the door and tried to see if it was locked, of course it was. He brought out his key and inserted it into the key hole and tilted the key so that the lock snapped open. He pushed the door open and walked inside closing the door behind him and locking it once more. The house was warm and dark at the same time, it almost seemed empty.

He sighed to himself.

Of course, everyone was still asleep.

What was he expecting?

Pulling his hood and beanie off Sasuke made his over to the kitchen where he opened the fridge and got out a water bottle. He opened it, hearing the lid snap and then took a small sip before closing the fridge and walking over to the stairs as he kept the water to his lips bobbing a few sips up his lips as he walked up the stairs. He made sure to make little noise as possible when the door he was currently passing opened and the light hurt his eyes for a moment.

He really was not expecting this.

On the other hand, Itachi had been up all night unable to sleep and when he heard someone enter and walk up the stairs, he became curious. He felt his heart tighten in a way he had never before and he was glad to see Sasuke was back. Maybe a little to glad to know that the boy was back here and he really didn't want to ponder on what he was feeling at the moment "Well, good morning" the sleepy husky voice said and Sasuke blushed when he saw who it was, Itachi in his naked chest glory and his dark eyes seemed to flare from dark to a light glowing red that was barely visible. Damn, he was getting those weird feelings again.

His heart tightened and he felt as though someone had just knocked the air out of him leaving him breathless and his knees wanting to give up on him "Good morning" he mumbled more to himself, but Itachi heard him clear as day, even the slight falter in the boy's voice. He also noticed the slight blush on the boy's cheek and that made him happy.

"So, you deiced to return?" He could see that the boy was being affected by his voice, and all that kept running through his mind was the image of Sasuke pressed to the wall by him, and he kissing him roughly. He so badly wanted to do that, the thought making him lick his lips and it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"What do" Sasuke couldn't think straight, much less create straight sentences with Itachi just being there "this and that so…. I'm leaving. Bye" he waved before he turned, his stomach twisting as he continued to walk down the hall. He didn't know if it was him or not, but he swore he could feel Itachi's gaze burning into his back. Itachi was disappointed; he didn't want to lose the boys attention. Sighing he watched as Sasuke opened his room door and what ever he saw only scared him. "AAAAH!" Sasuke yelled and slammed it close once more. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

He ran all the way back to Itachi who was still standing there looking at him amused. Itachi couldn't help it the way Sasuke had yelled in horror and slammed the door, it was amusing. "What happened?" He asked, biting back a laugh as he looked down at the boy. This was the first time that he had ever truly felt like laughing at someone for doing something strange and at the same time hug them. This boy really was adorable and entertaining.

"Inside, there!" Sasuke shook his head "Legs and arms! Hips and lips, no more, make it go away! Damn it all to hell make it all go away!" Sasuke suddenly buried his face in Itachi's bare chest startling the long haired Uchiha and they both jumped when Sasuke's room opened to reveal a hysteric naked blond barely covering his middle part with a white blanket. The brunet seemed to be coming out as well, but opted for not making a scene.

Sasuke's white blanket!

Sasuke wanted to kill him.

"Sasuke! Wait" The blond stopped when he saw his little brother with his arms around Itachi's naked waist line. Not to mention that Itachi had an arm around Sasuke's shoulders as well "HEY! NO MOLESTING MY BROTHER!" At that Sasuke and Itachi reluctantly pulled apart from each other. As far as anyone knew, there was absolutely nothing going on between them…..Yet.

Though for the moment Sasuke wanted a change in subject"You are a complete idiot Naruto! Leave damn it! I don't want to see you!" Sasuke hissed out

"What are you so pissed about, so what?" Naruto huffed "So you walked in on me and my boyfriend having sex, big deal!" Sasuke glared. "It's only the most normal thing in the world and you should know" Naruto shrunk back when he saw Sasuke's glare. Okay, maybe walking in on your older brother having sex was not the most normal thing out there, even if they were not blood related.

"Big deal, huh, big deal" Sasuke chuckled darkly and Itachi had to smirk at how cute Sasuke sounded and looked "ILL TELL YOU WHAT THEBIG DEAL IS! ITS THAT YOU WERE USING MY BED TO DO YOUR DISGUSTING THINGS IN! THAT'S WHAT, YOU'RE A MORON" Natuto was surprised by Sasuke's loud voice that woke up everyone in the hall way.

"What's all the noise about" Sakura asked and then glared when she saw Naruto's bared behind, such a nice sight she had of it as well. With it all abused and a covered in white semen, she wanted to have a nose bleed but quickly covered it up by acting disgusted "NARUTO!" she hit him over the head with a closed fist.

"I thank you" Sasuke said making Sakura blush and Naruto glare.

"What are you doing here anyway Teme!" Naruto hissed "I thought you were in Alaska having your own private vacation"

"Only for a two weeks or so" Sasuke tilted his head "I got a job and my boss wanted me to take a trip there for some paintings"

"You mean you got your manga dream job?" Naruto looked amazed.

"Kind off" Sasuke muttered. He had, he was now in the process of making his own Animation/Manga. But he didn't really want to go into specifics. Besides it was all for a cover up story and nothing more "Now get your disgusting self out of my sight before I humiliate you even more" Venom dripped and Naruto finally noticed himself and everyone around him.

"Right" the blond said and secured the sheets around him before going back into the room. Sasuke feeling like everyone's eyes were on him simply turned around to walk back down the stairs where darkness stayed in the living room, the darkness that comforted him so much and hid him from their stares. He was taking the couch.

That night Sasuke had not been able to sleep peacefully, and he was slightly cold do to the fact that he did not have any bed sheets with him. He really missed his room, but now he was never, ever, going go inside that room!

By the time morning rolled around Sasuke was sitting in the couch with a laptop on his lap typing rapidly, the television on with some sort of cartoon playing, a bag of chips on his left and a bowl of cereal to his right. Sasuke had come to terms with his obsession of having chips for breakfast as well; it was due to all the sweets he was given when he was young. There always was a craving for something un-healthy. It wasn't sugary at all, much more like salty depending on the flavor of them. Still it wasn't like he didn't crave the sugar; he just preferred to get it from his soda can.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as did the others as they watched the young raven. "Sasuke" Naruto called.

"Hmmm"

There was only more typing that followed, none of them could type that fast. None of them had even bothered to learn so it was impressive coming from this human. Still, that was not what concerned Naruto, Sasuke's pro choice in breakfast did "What the hell are you eating?" he drawled out and Sasuke pushed some buttons on his computer before snapping it shut and stood up, stretching out.

"I'm not that hungry" he mumbled before getting the plate of cereal and taking two spoon full's as he walked over to the kitchen with the rest of them following him and Naruto. Sasuke set the cereal in a cat dish bowl and put it down for the gray cat they had there to eat. The cat seemed grateful. Everyone had followed the young raven in and settled around the table. There was a difference around the young raven, something they still couldn't quite come to terms with, and then again they really didn't know him all that well.

"Still eating unhealthy I see" Naruto glared at the chips but then he smirked "Chibi-raven" Sasuke went tense.

"How..."

"You're room mate was kind enough to tell us your little nick name" Naruto grinned as he tried to hug Sasuke who moved out of the way.

"Why do they call you chibi-raven anyway?" Kiba asked. Sasuke turned around to face them as he buried half his face into the sweater that was way to big for him. He had not taken it off last night, it was to cold for that and he had ended up curled in it. Still, the sweater was really big and soft.

"Don't know. Ask them" Sasuke walked out of the kitchen as quickly as he could. The stares he was receiving were getting to him already.

"I think he's sad" Hinata said once Sasuke was gone and out of hearing range, in a way after that time that she and Tenten did that to him, it was like Sasuke was a small child hiding. It made her feel regret for what they did in-front of him that even Tenten felt the same. Not that they would ever say what they had done to anyone, that was a secret. Besides, they much rather forget about it all.

"He so much like a child" Tenten decided to say, after all that part was true.

"I know huh!" Naruto smiled, he had to agree completely. After all that is how he viewed Sasuke, as a small child.

"And he looks a bit like Itachi" Kisame chuckled, he had been itching to point that out to everyone. He was just thankful that Itachi was not here at the moment otherwise the Uchiha would have his throat for saying such dumb things. Itachi had a thing about people looking like him, like when that guy Sai was said to look like him. The boy had nearly been killed and then had ended up leaving, moving far away as he could from Itachi and at the same time he dyed his hair a light brown color.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Well, at least Naruto tried to tell himself that. In a way he didn't want Sasuke to have anything to do with Itachi, and it was due to the fact that he could sense their attraction. Itachi had never shown such interest on anyone! Much less a mortal. And the image that came to mind, of Sasuke hugging Itachi's waist, that really had been a shock….was there something already going on that he didn't know about?

"I say the best medicine is to take him out" Sakura decided to pitch in as she looked around the table, she was hungry and everyone seemed to agree with her, after all they had been in the house for some time now. What better plan then to go out somewhere! After all, a fair was being held about an hour or so away from here. All of a sudden, out of no where came in Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune laughing their asses off and they knew they had gone out to get drunk once more. Suddenly Tsunade started to sob.

"Please tell me you found Sasuke already" She clutched onto Naruto making the blond nearly fall off his chair.

"He's in the living room" Kisame grinned and Naruto rolled his eyes when she started to jump up and down. Jiraiya tool a moment to sketch it as well as he could, but in the end it only ended up looking even more perverted.

"Really!" the woman was happy once more with her little mortal son and then thankfully stopped jumping "SASUKE!!" she started running. Sasuke on the other hand only had a bit of time to escape.

* * *

Later that Day

Sasuke stood there with a baggy dark blue shirt over him and baggy black jeans with blue designs that matched, and his same air walk shoes. Over all he was a bit mad yet at the same time nervous. They were going all out and to somewhere that he didn't know and he was not comfortable with their means of transportation. At least Tsunade and Jiraiya had been left passed out in the living room floor.

They were taking the pick-up truck as they called it, it was an old family run down truck that allowed three to ride up front and it had like a trunk kind off room that could hold just about eight of them if they sat to the side. Naruto was driving of course and Kiba and Kisame sat up front though the Shark like guy wanted to be in the back to see what would happen between the others. Sasuke was at the end, then Itachi and finally Sakura and Ino by the door as she looked out the driving vehicle. Hinata and Tenten had left before they even made plans to come out. That didn't matter at the moment.

On the other hand Sasuke was looking up front trying his best not to look at the long haired raven that was sitting next and opposite to him, he was the main reason why he was feeling so nervous. Sasuke could just feel those eyes on him and something stirred up in his stomach and lower back and he could not take it any longer as he turned to face the guy who was really starting to bother him by making him hot under the collar.

Itachi on the other hand was highly pleased to grab the boy's attention.

"Hi" Itachi said waving at him and a smirk spread his lips which made Sasuke blush and quickly look away from him. Itachi then lifted his leg and set it on top of Sasuke's own making the boys breathing hitch. He couldn't quite put it into words or really know what was going on with him; all he knew was that he was enjoying Sasuke and all his little reactions. The mere presence of the boy made him feel lighter and some other feelings he really could not describe at the moment. Last night he had been able to sleep well knowing that Sasuke was just down stairs and safe, though he did want to go downstairs with him "Hey" he called out again trying to catch Sasuke's attention once more.

"Leave me alone" Sasuke muttered and turned to glare at the man, though it was half hearted. He looked more like he was pouting than actually glaring at the man who was teasing him. A man, who by the way looked to be in his twenty-two and not to mention younger looking than any of the others, was bugging him. Not the annoying kind of bugging…more like arousing and intriguing. Sasuke really did not want to be interested, and yet here he was.

Sighing, Sasuke decided to settle with just looking out the window, even though he felt tensed up from having Itachi so close. Well, Itachi's leg was over his….. Could this situation get any more suggestive? Though Sasuke had to wonder as well if Itachi was really flirting with him or was he just playing……

Sakura on the other hand couldn't take the ride much longer "Man, it's crowded in here and hot, why couldn't we take the van? And my but hurts already" Sakura hissed at Naruto who only grinned back at her. He knew he couldn't get hit by her since he was driving all the way in the front and she was all the way in the back, so yeah, he was going to ignore both snobby girls complains.

"My legs are falling asleep" Ino started as she also struggled to get comfortable.

"Well, If Lee hadn't left with his van we wouldn't have to take this, but no he, Neji, and Gaara decided to split!" Naruto interjected. That was happening all the time though and he had to wonder where exactly it was that they went. "Besides, Jiraiya…..well lost his car and Tsunade is going to be pissed off once she comes down from her high"

Both girls groaned.

Though, unknown to them both raven where ignoring them.

Sasuke tried his hardest to ignore Itachi and pretend that the long haired raven was not bothering him one bit as he just sat there, nothing more. Itachi on the other hand simply kept staring at Sasuke and he knew he was starting to get to the boy. Soon they were in a crowded place by both cars and people. There were a lot of kids laughing and some whining. They were at a fair and suddenly ignoring Itachi became easy.

Sasuke disliked them!

As soon as they found a parking spot, which took them nearly two hours just to get one, they all got out and stretched as they made their way over. Sakura and Ino were thankful that they could stretch out now, after all they had complained so much to the point it got on everyones nerves and Itachi nearly kicked them out to the street to get run over. Sasuke wished he would've. Anyway, there were a lot of rides, a lot of people, and many types of food, clothing, cell phone, Ipods, DVD's, CD's, and toys for sale. The tickets were only three dollars each, special of it due to it being a Saturday, not to mention a January cold day. You'd think not a lot of people would come, but damn was it packed.

It was a miracle that they had even made it inside.

Though by this time Sasuke was already hungry.

Plus he needed to use the restroom.

"Oh! I want to ride that!" Naruto said, it was the disk and it kept spinning round and round with a couple people already yelling inside of it. The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up at the thought of getting on something like that. Who ever had made that ride was not right on the head and so was asking for people's death "Come on Kiba! Please, please!" It was funny how when Naruto knew where Sasuke was, he forgot about him.

"Sure" And the hyper active due were gone hand in hand to wait in line so they could get in the ride where some people were also awaiting their turn.

"Oh well" Sakura smiled, she was one for not getting on those kind of rides as well "I want some cotton candy!" she chirped and ran on her own. She wanted to also meet some men.

"I'm going to find a guy who'll buy me things!" Ino ran the opposite side, she was more bold about it.

That left Sasuke and Itachi alone because Kisame had suddenly vanished. Where the shark man had gone was a complete mystery to them all. Even so, Sasuke's heart kicked in his chest.

Itachi looked at the young boy, he really had no business in fairs, he didn't exactly know what he'd do with himself here alone, he had only come as an opportunity to hang out with Sasuke. After all, Kisame had begged him to come and Sasuke was the only reason he agreed, damn, there was something wrong with him "So, what do you want to do?" Itachi's deep voice made Sasuke pay attention to him again. Sasuke tried to calm his beating heart and shrugged.

"I don't like fairs, you can go like the other's and leave me alone, go have fun" Itachi smirked as he eyed Sasuke.

"You don't like fairs?"

"Yeah"

"Why"

"Don't know"

"Want to go get something to eat?" Itachi decided to ask, there was no way that he was about to leave Sasuke here alone.

"Yeah, but first I got to go to the restroom, man" Sasuke squirmed as he started looking around. Itachi nodded,

"Sounds like a plan" and they headed in search for the bathrooms.

* * *

In the restroom

The restroom looked small and ran down with vulgar tagging all over the wall. There was a lot of chipped away paint and it smelled like hell, but in a way it wasn't so bad. Sasuke and Itachi entered quickly to do their business; Itachi didn't want to have to return so he did his business now than later. As they peed, Itachi and Sasuke read all that was in the wall, about a cock inside delicious pussy and such.

Yeah, right.

That was disgusting.

Both of them zipped up their pants and made their way over to the sink practically at the same time.

To find there was only one.

Itachi turned on the water and both washed their hands at the same time. "This place sucks worse than anything" Sasuke hissed and Itachi smiled at him. He was wondering what Sasuke expected from a public bathroom.

"And you're cute" he decided to simply say. With that Itachi walked out leaving a speechless Sasuke to turn off the water and catch up to him.

"Wait up!"

* * *

And so the ItaSasu is flirting continues…..Even more intense the next chapter! I must say that this is the most strangest story I have written so far. TH?ANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!I'm glad some of you have hanged on, I hope you somehow you enjoyed this chapter and anticipate the rest. I try to make it as interesting as I can. Trust me, there will be more ItaSasu coming up. Bet you are all wondering what will happen!-I'm not telling yet.

PLease Review.


	12. Random

Chapter: XII

**Nineteen Forever**

Random

_ItaSasu_

'_Wait up Itachi'_ Sasuke thought, even though he didn't want to admit it he did want to hang around Itachi. So far, it wasn't so bad.

Sasuke managed to follow Itachi around until he came to a halt at the food courts that they had there. There was pizza, hamburgers, a weird sandwich shop, and ice-cream place. Most of the food offered there was stuff that Sasuke wouldn't do, still there were some that he could cope with "What do you want, I'll treat" Itachi said suddenly making Sasuke look at him. Sasuke never really liked relying on anyone; everyone always seemed to think that he could not afford things himself. That wasn't the case and having people buy stuff for him when he had money always made him feel guilty.

Besides, he liked Itachi.

He didn't want Itachi to have to spend money on him so suddenly either!

It just made him feel even more guilty and like a leech.

"I'll pay for my own meal"

"Well you're stubborn" Itachi stared at the stubborn boy wondering why he just didn't take up the offer. Most people would jump at his offer and even make him spend more, but Sasuke didn't want that. The boy seemed relentless and seemed like he was going to stand by his words. Still, if he was going to be with Sasuke, Sasuke had to understand that when Itachi felt like doing something he would. If he wanted to buy something for him, the he should accept it.

"So" Sasuke hissed "I can pay for my own meal, you don't have to!" Itachi smirked, but for now the boy was still not his, so he was going to have to make a deal with him.

"I'll just pay, and you relax" Before Sasuke could retort Itachi added "And you'll pay for the rides afterwards, now isn't that fair" Itachi patted him on the head as he walked over to a stand where they sold hamburgers, that made Sasuke glare at the long haired raven who seemed to be trying to ignore him now. Slowly he followed behind Itachi as if he was some sort of lost kitten and Itachi was his owner.

"I am so going to throw up on you" This only caused Itachi to chuckled which started the chain reaction of Sasuke's heart skipping a beat leading to the fact that he could not even be angry with this guy. Which only meant that he liked him even more or something, Sasuke shook his head. It couldn't be love yet though, they didn't know each other that long. It was just a little….crush, yeah. That's all it was. A small little crush.

Looking at Itachi's back he felt his face heat up….

Damn.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he was going to have to take this slow and sort out his feelings and pick right at them completely. Pick at every feeling Itachi made him feel to the core, even if he didn't know what he was feeling most of the time "What are you going to want?" Itachi asked suddenly once more like he had always and it was because Sasuke was spacing out. Sasuke then noticed that they were already ordering and that the long haired raven was waiting for him to order. The lady on the other side of the counter smiled at them both, especially Itachi and that made Sasuke mad.

"Come on sweetheart, we need to get the line moving!" She said before looking at Itachi again and smiling and licking her lips. Sasuke saw Itachi looking at her with a bored expression on his face and Sasuke wished he knew what the hell Itachi was thinking.

"Um…" he said as he looked up at the posted menu, though the entire time he noticed the girl staring at Itachi with hungry eyes "Just a cheese hamburger, fries, and a coke" And could he ask for a bitch stabbed on the side?

* * *

_KibaNaru _

Spin, and spin, the world was spinning out of control in red, green, and yellow colors. Both males laughed.

"Wow" Naruto and Kiba felt like their heads were spinning as the got off the disk, after a while they had gotten on it again and already they had ridden it over five times. They could not get enough of the rush it brought; it was such a human reaction. Naruto sighed as he tried to steady himself from falling over "I think I have twenty fingers on this hand" Naruto laughed and so did Kiba, he had to agree.

"What should we ride next?" Kiba asked excitedly as he put his arms around Naruto pulling the blond close to himself "We can probably even do something fun" Naruto blushed and Kiba could not help but find his little blond cute. Slowly he kissed Naruto on his cheek and then begun to suck on his earlobe.

"I don't know, what do you want to ride next" Naruto said breathlessly sounding oh so sexy.

"The pony carousel over there, but I think I'm too old now" Naruto shook his head at his boyfriend before an idea finally hit him.

"I know the Ferris wheel! That'll be so romantic" Kiba pouted.

"No it won't" Naruto growled before he pulled his boyfriend down and whispered in his ear all the amazing things they could do in a Ferris wheel.

"You think we won't fall?" Kiba asked after a while of stunned silence and Naruto smirked.

"You are pretty steady, I think we can manage" and they ran off to the colorful wheel whose line was not so long. After all, Ferris wheels were only romantic at night. People always saved it to ride it last. Besides, a part of Naruto really did want to fall and have Kiba try to save them.

* * *

_ItaSasu_

After eating their lunch Sasuke and Itachi found themselves wondering around, looking into all the play places that the fair had to offer. Sasuke had even stopped by to buy a water bottle, but so far Itachi had said to look around all the games and not the rides. It was almost as if Itachi was trying to stay away from them. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped in his tracks at one where he saw a stuffed skull hanging there. It was a plushy and it looked adorable, like a black outline and the skull drawing and red little points for the eyes. He wanted it.

Itachi stopped behind Sasuke as he watched the boy look at the skull toy with want, but something held him back from going there and winning it. Still, this is what he wanted, for Sasuke to be interested and not have to pay for the rides. "Do you want to try and win it?" He asked startling the boy who turned around to face him and then dropped his head shyly before sighing and slowly shaking it.

"No, what's the use. I suck at table games, uh…let's move on" Sasuke shrugged "and what is the possibility of me even wining that anyway, much less you" He begun to walk away but Itachi stopped him in his tracks by grabbing his wrist, his eyes widen as his back was pressed to the long haired ravens chest making his heart jump in excitement. It felt so good to have Itachi that close. Especially when Itachi's hot breath came in contact….

The feeling…

"You should never give up so easily on what you want so badly" Itachi whispered into his ear making his body shiver and twist up in pleasure. Sasuke literally bit his lower lip to keep him from making any kind of sound that would tell Itachi that he was enjoying his closeness "Come, I'll win it for you" Itachi pulled back and Sasuke stayed close to him not ready to lose closeness with the man that he was feeling so attracted to.

They walked over to the table; it was a female and male who worked that table, though the female seemed the most eager to approach them….more likely said Itachi "Welcome! Come and try to fish out a number and the number you fish out is the thing you get! It's only a dollar" Itachi pulled out a dollar and then he was given a small little fishing pole. "But you must be warned that if you get the zero or a blank, you win nothing!" Itachi ignored the woman as he looked down at all the flipped up-side down plastic fishes, with his eyes scanning one of the larger numbers, until he found one.

Well, at least he hoped. This was for Sasuke after all.

He didn't want to disappoint.

He fished out the little plastic fish to find it was a twenty. The woman smiled brightly and say "You have the choice of any of the stuffed toys up here!"What do you know, that had been easier than anything ever before! Itachi smirked and pointed to the stuffed skeleton that Sasuke had been staring at.

"Give me that one"

"Sure thing Hun" and the lady went over to get it; Sasuke's eyes were slightly wide and confused. How had Itachi won it? "Here you go" the woman's hand lingered over Itachi's hand as he pulled the stuffed toy away from her. "Please play again, if you want" the woman was blushing and twirling her hair into her index finger while she fluttered her eyes. Itachi made a face but glared when he saw that the man in the back was openly staring at his Sasuke. "So" the lady said as she tried to catch his attention once more.

Itachi completely ignored her as he turned to Sasuke who looked down embarrassed as Itachi held out the toy to him "Told you I could win it for you"

"You just go lucky" Sasuke pouted and glared at the toy "I don't want it" This boy was really making it hard for Itachi, why couldn't he already submit to him? Itachi was trying to get him here! Damn it all to hell!

"Why not?"Sasuke begun to walk away and the woman's eye twitched when she saw that Itachi had completely ignored her and was now following after the shorter raven. Though she had to admit the boy was also pretty hot. Yet she took it all back when her husband in the back sighed and said 'Lucky bastard' her husband was bi-sexual and that drove her insane sometimes.

"Shut up Charles!"

"Cranky old lady, look you have another customer Martha" She nearly fainted when she saw a small child looking up at her with innocent eyes. Now, she completely forgot about Itachi as she tried to make herlself seem friendly to the child.

"Good grief" the old man chuckled and turned back to see the two young ravens.

"Sa-su-ke" Sasuke sighed as he tried to ignore Itachi.

"Why are you even hanging out with me?" Sasuke growled before he was completely stopped by arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders. "Itachi?" He asked, his voice coming out breathless. Suddenly he was spun around and looking into deep ebony eyes, which were so similar to his, because they weren't completely black, but held some gray on them.

"Don't act like you don't want it Sasuke" Sasuke's breath caught and he could feel the blush spreading over his cheeks and Itachi cupped his chin and left cheek and then kissed him firmly on the lips without warning. All of a sudden Sasuke feels a rush of emotions heavily weighing down on him and he brings his hands up to wrap around Itachi's neck to pull him closer as he kisses back eagerly, it was such a strong need.

Itachi had initiated the kiss because he wanted to be bold with what he wanted and yet was a little surprised at the boy's unexpected response but kissed back with as much vigor, and even more when those lips parted in a gasp, his tongue was there in an instant to explore that yummy mouth that suddenly released such a delicious moan. His hand slid from the boy's chin to around his nape as he tilts his head back to explore more, emitting more erotic sounds. All the while Sasuke was pressing closer and closer to him, arousing him a bit.

The air grows hot, and they are lost even in the public eye as tongue fights versus tongue, and hands itch to explore more skin. Slowly they both parted, but Itachi left his forehead pressed to Sasuke's as they both panted out heavily after their shared heated kiss. Neither of them had ever been kissed senseless like this, nor even felt this way. Itachi wanted to tare Sasuke's clothes off, but something told him that was not wise, not yet at least "Besides, I really do like you"

Sasuke pulled back, feeling something he could not name and it came slamming into him so hard that it was to hard to pick at "….I …uh" Itachi smiled.

"Here" Sasuke looked down at the stuffed skeleton and smiled himself before hugging the toy to himself, and gasped when Itachi pulled him close again.

"From now on you are mine" Itachi stated making Sasuke blink in confusion.

"Yours?" he asked.

"Yup, my boyfriend, my lover, my little Sasuke"

"Whatever" Sasuke sighed "Can we go ride the bumper cars?" For the moment, he wanted to change the heavy subject to something lighter, just to get his head and body straight once again. Still, Itahi placed a chaste kiss on his lips, making him realize that Itachi was completely serious about what just had happened a moment ago, and on what he had just said.

They were really a couple now.

"Sure" And they went on.

* * *

_NaruKiba_

Naruto and Kiba were in the Ferris wheel together, the day was starting to descend from the afternoon into the evening and everything was still beautiful. Naruto looked out of the cart and then grabbed Kiba's hand and the brunet smiled down at his blond lover before moving over to kiss him on the lips, sticking out his tongue to lick the lips over and open then for his intrusion.

The brunet's hand went over for his lovers thighs as he reached the zipper and began to open the pants only to have his lovers erection pop out, do to the fact that the man was not wearing any underwear, Naruto had this planned all along. The brunet smirked as he lowered his head down and then swallowed him deep into his mouth. Naruto screamed out in ecstasy and they knew they could cause a scandal if not a scene.

"Kiba!"

The moment was so heavily erotic.

* * *

_ItaSasu _

After the bumper cars Sasuke and Itachi had ended up running all over the fair looking for things to do. The first was Itachi's choice to go to the haunted house, Sasuke had been brave at the beginning but out of no where Itachi had decided to disappear on him, succeeding on making him feel lost, worried and slightly frightened before Itachi had decided to reappear with a big 'BOO' and scared the shit out of Sasuke as they boy screamed and ran all over the place nearly getting lost until Itachi held him still.

Sasuke had struggled and managed to punch Itachi in the chest. Still Itachi had managed to calm him down before he got scolded by Sasuke. him deeply. Sasuke almost gave Itachi a beating for scaring him like that, in the end Itachi had managed to make it into a kissing war.

That had been fun in a way.

Later they went to get cotton candy and pop-corn. The cotton candy was for Itachi, in a mass of pink sugary blob, and Sasuke had the popcorn, buttery and salty goodness. Both soon stopped walking when they saw a photo place table, where some people had a lap-top hooked to a miniature printer with pictures paper on the side. There was a man dressed in a huge Barney costume and both ravens smirked to each other as they stepped up.

"How may I help you?" the man hand stammered when he saw the beautiful boys.

"Take our pictures" The man nodded.

"Three dollars for each"

"Make them five" Itachi said as he handed in a twenty and got back his change. The man nodded and handed Itachi his change then waited for the young men to get to Barney's side. He never really thought about questioning why someone as old as them would want to take a picture with a kid television cartoon, Still, business was business.

Itachi and Sasuke on the other hand made a cute picture of them holding hands, a small blush on Sasuke's face and a smirk on Itachi's face. Then the next one was taken with Sasuke pulling off the head of Barney and Itachi punching the guy in the gut. The other was taken with both Itachi and Sasuke beating down the scared man. The other one with someone trying to stop them from killing the poor Barney and the last one was of them literally being dragged out but holding onto each other.

In all it had been violent and fun.

"I WANT A LAWYER!"

"WHERE IN THE CONSTITUTION DOES IT SAY I CAN'T BEAT UP BARNEY!"

* * *

**9:50 pm**

_**KibaNaru**_

Night soon had caught up with them and Naruto was starving, he smiled as he clung onto his lover, he felt like he was in heaven. He had even forgotten all about the people he had come here with tonight, not to mention it seemed to be getting pretty late. This place didn't close until twelve, there was still two hours left in it.

"Look! Ramen!" He said, his blue eyes shinning. Ramen made his world more complete, he was just glad that vampires where able to eat, cause this was something he could not live without! How could they still eat? well, they were still living beingss, the blood was the fountain of their youth. Take away the blood, they wrinkle over and turn old and ancient. Not dead, just week and ugly looking, guess beauty is only skin deep.

"Aww, come on. I want some hamburgers" Kiba whined as he crossed his arms.

"We'll get them after I've had my ramen!" Naruto growled and begun to walk to where he wanted to be.

"How about we buy my hamburgers first and then we go to the Ramen sit down, you order, I enjoy my burgers and then we can all eat." Kibe suggested..

"You'll eat before me?" Naruto sniffed out with his puppy dog eyes. "I'm your Uke! I should eat first and I shoudl always come first in your mind!"

"Come on Naruto, in the end you'll still get it"

"BUT I WANT IT NOW!" Kiba sighed; there was just no winning against his little lover.

"Fine, we'll have ramen"

"Yay!" And that's where they headed to; it was the last place that they were going to. Unless Naruto would want to pass somewhere else, then Kiba had no choice.

* * *

**10:30 pm **

_**ItaSasu**_

"There, you are released, don't cause any more problems" Both ravens walked back onto the fair together. Already it was dark and they had gotten into one more fight with some cell mate people there.

"It's late" Sasuke muttered and Itachi looked down at him before sighing contently; he had never had so much fun in one day. He could not believe the feelings that Sasuke arouse in him. After all he is a very old vampire, he had experienced it all, and every pleasure that now it meant nothing. It was hard to find anything to arouse him but Sasuke makes him feel like a horny teenager who can't control himself at nothing. He's afraid he could have already shamed himself for this boy, with just one look.

But he claimed him.

Sasuke was his now.

And there was nothing no one could say to change that!

Not now.

Not ever.

"Yeah, it is" Itachi smiled "want to go back to the truck?"

Sasuke tilted his head. "At what time do you think we're even supposed to leave, Naruto doesn't have a head for time." Sasuke shook his head "Tch or anything but Kiba and Ramen" Itahi really didn't want to talk about the dumb blond and his dog boyfriend, so he changed the topic.

"Your to cute"

"That is out of what we're talking about over here" Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's pouting face.

"It's boring to talk about what you are talking about right now, lets concentrate on _us_" Sasuke blushed shyly as he looked down. His heart was racing and it was all due to Itachi's simple words, they had such a huge effect on him and then he realized that if Itachi was ever to turn his words around, he could also hurt him badly.

Destroy him completely.

"I don't know"

"Come on, let's go to the truck" Itachi said placing his hand in Sasuke's slightly smaller one and started to lead the boy out of the fair. Sasuke felt so many feelings rush through him from the simple sparking touch of holding hands with Itachi. This could not be real; this was something like he was in heaven. Itachi seemed to center himself around his world all of a sudden and Sasuke had never even thought or had anyone he felt this way for.

He enjoyed the moment as he moved his hand to intertwine his fingers with Itachi's, Itachi turned to look at him with a slight smile and both of them slowed down as they fell into step. They slowly walked out of the fair, with people selling glow sticks, devil light up horns, a whistle that when you blew on it sounded like a real kitten crying, and just about anything that they could think of selling.

The cool night air was slightly cold and the breezes of air felt nice and clean, but then again maybe it was because a few days ago it had rained. Still, it felt nice to just be walking down the road of grass mixed with concrete, holding hands with someone he actually likes. The moon itself seemed to hold a spot light on them.

"So, tell me a little about yourself?" Sasuke asked as they reached the streets that were full of lines of cars waiting for a space so they could also come to the fair before it closed. There were a lot of people running in between them asking to be killed in the way they just threw themselves in between each car without thinking of the consequences. Itachi tugged at Sasuke's arm so they could go to the end of the street and up the stairs that led to a pass way from above to reach the other side without having to look both ways just to cross. It was almost like a bridge over the road.

"What would you like to know?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Anything, maybe how old you are and about your family or something that happened to you that is really embarrassing" Itachi chuckled.

"Alright, lets see, I'm twenty-two and my parents are right now separated and they fighting over something" Itachi shrugged and stopped Sasuke from saying anything on mentioning his parents "In the end they always come to a conclusion, they have been at this one for three years recently, it makes me wonder where it will take them this time"

"So they always fight like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much; this is the first time that they had ever asked for a divorce." Sasuke smiled at Itachi.

"Sounds fun"

"In a way, parents like that try to out due each other so I always got what I asked for" Itachi smirked and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"In other words you are spoiled"

"Not really, I never really needed anything from them" Sasuke sighed at Itachi's words. As far as Itachi knew he had a missing piece to him and he had not been able to find what it was. Then Sasuke came along, and suddenly, he wasn't empty came to the end of the bridge like intersection and begun to walk down, Sasuke trying not to trip since the stairs seemed fairly apart from each other.

"What about friends" Sasuke asked nearly tripping but Itachi stopped him by pulling him into his chest.

"What about them?"

"How many do you have, or so"

"Don't trip" Itachi said as they continued to walk, this time slowing them to a slower pace so Sasuke wouldn't feel the need to jump of the stairs. "I have a few, we made our own gang named Akatsuki when we we're young. But then as we got older we simply moved on in our lives. We seldom talk now, but they are still good friends and for some reason we still have some meetings"

As they reached the last step Sasuke jumped off of it pulling Itachi down with him making them nearly fall. "Cool, I never really had friends when I was younger; right now I have only five of them! They try to act like they are my parents and siblings"

"So, how was it having Naruto for an older brother?" Itachi decided to ask, they were almost there.

"It was like having a selfish little kid as a brother" Sasuke shrugged "He would have been better off being the little brother" Itachi chuckled. They walked down the corner of the street and then onto the dark parking lot. "Ne, have you ever been scared of the dark?" Sasuke decided to ask out randomly.

"Not in particular, I never had a reason to be" Itachi said. Sasuke wanted to ask Itachi if he had ever felt loneliness, as heavy as he had felt it ever since he was a small child. If he felt emptiness as well and many other feelings that were hard to comprehend all at once as they hit like a tidal wave. Still, Itachi's hand in his made him feel complete. "Uh, so" Sasuke kept looking forward as they kept moving, Itachi pulled him a bit closer to press Sasuke into his side.

"Relax, okay"

"Shut up" Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke hugged the skeleton plushy that was tied with a balloon string and around his belt and hugged it to his chest. He never wanted to lose it, after all it was something Itachi had gotten him and then he had asked him to be his boyfriend, he was never going to forget this! Never, not like he had forgotten everything that happened in his past life. He was always going to cherish this memory.

The parking lot was big, full of rows of cars and the night was dark except for the yellow orange lights that illuminated it, but not every shadow. The cold air could make you shiver and it nearly looked like a place out of a horror film. They came to a stop when they finally found the truck and Itachi looked inside to see everything normal. He then pulled the bottom door down and pulled himself in. Sasuke followed him and then Itachi closed the door by pulling it up once more.

"This is scary." Sasuke muttered.

"Trust me, there is nothing in the dark right now that can scare you more than I can" Itachi said as he leaned into Sasuke kissing him hard and pulled the short raven haired boy to him, sitting back as he brought Sasuke to straddle his lap. Sasuke complied, dropping the plushy to the side as he brought his hands to rest on Itachi's shoulders and moved his head in an angle to deepen the kiss while his fingers sunk into Itachi's hair pulling the man closer.

"Itachi" Sasuke gasped when he felt Itachi's hands around his waist and his shirt being lifted up a bit so Itachi could touch some of the skin hidden there, Sasuke couldn't help himself as he pressed more into Itachi and then begun to kiss him more eagerly. Itachi was taken by surprise once more but loved the way Sasuke wiggled and moved over him.

It was more than turning him on

Moving his hand around to touch Sasuke's lower back, he got another pleasant little surprise, as Sasuke let out a moan with a loud gasp as he was touched there. Making Sasuke press more into him and clutch onto him panting harder. It was one of the most delectable sounds Itachi had ever heard "It would seem that you are sensitive over here"

"Stop it….Itachi…you're …you're Ahhh…" He was making him hard.

* * *

**10:52**

_**KibaNaru**_

Naruto stretched out as he yawned and then he and Kiba presumed to walk once more, now that Naruto was feeling full and warm with Ramen "That was so good; we have to go out for Ramen more often you know"

"Yeah, sure" Kiba sighed.

"Hey!" Sakura and Ino came running towards them "Can we go already, I'm tired." Naruto and Kiba blinked.

"What?" Ino asked when she saw their perplexed faces.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked pointedly.

"Well, now that you mention it, Itachi and Kisame are missing as well" Out of no where Kisame appeared and he was talking to another shark like man. Both of them seemed engrossed in each other when Kisame turned to them with a smile.

"Hey you guys! I'm going home with him, thought I let you know" and he started talking with the guy again and walking away. The park was going to close at ten, and it was nearly eleven. Where could Sasuke and Itachi be?

"He wouldn't be" Naruto said suddenly making everyone turn to look at him.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"We have to go to the truck now!" and he sprinted there leaving no choice for the others but to follow after him.

* * *

El: First of all, there will be Lemon. Just not now. Sighs, Usually falls on chapter 13, but seems not this time defenitely in a later chapter though...Cause I'm still trying to work out how they find out they are brothers. If they should do it before or after.... So, relax. Enjoy the story, it should be one of the longest ones I've even writen!~ And THANK YOU to all who reviewed and are enjoying the story! Keep the hope alive.

~Please Review~


	13. Bad Boy

XIII

**Nineteen Forever**

Bad Boy

_Back At the Truck_

_ItaSasu _

Overworked

Needy

Indescribable

_.....Irresistible _

One taste and he couldn't get enough, Itachi wanted to taste more, and have more, give and take more, from the boy he had suddenly jumped and pinned right under him. The small raven had been surprised at first by his sudden attack but soon responded back to him. Sasuke writhed under him breathless and without a prayer, his legs moving against his and his arms wrapped around his neck just to pull him down while their tongues danced with each other and fought. Not that the boy wanted to be saved, for Itachi had no mercy. The heat building between them was incredible and Itachi had never known that kissing could feel so…..breathtaking.

Pulling back to catch his breath Itachi looked Sasuke in the eyes, the boy was flushed and there was just something about his eyes that allured him more. Most part was that he felt like he wasn't even thinking straight. He kissed Sasuke's forehead, _You'll be mine forever_, and then his cheek, _you mean so much to me,_ down to his chin, _keep my name,_ and jaw,_ I'll protect you,_ and then back up to reclaim his lips, _I love you_.

No words were spoken.

Solely by aactions

And yet.....

At this moment if it had been someone else, someone he wanted to get it over with and move on and say 'asta la vista' at once he would have already prepared and taken them, or simply fucked them up raw, but he wanted this to last. He wanted to experience Sasuke in a way he had never experience anyone else and he wanted Sasuke to open himself up to him. He wanted to make Sasuke's first time memorable as he lost himself in the boy's addicting taste once more.

Most of all he wanted to make Sasuke completely his.

Nipping on his lips, Sasuke moaned and then started to suck on his lower lip doing wonders for his body that shivered with so much need. His hormones for the first time seemed out of control and Sasuke could not help but to feel the same. He had never found someone so attracting to the point of actually wanting them in this intimate way. Both soon started to tug at the other's shirt and Itachi just kept itching Sasuke's up higher and higher revealing Sasuke's belly bottom, _tell me that you like it_. He leaned down to kiss it.

Suddenly Itachi stopped.

And reality hit hard.

"They are coming" He and Sasuke suddenly said at the same time, after all Naruto was being completely loud for such a peaceful night, but before Sasuke could pull away Itachi kissed his cheek once more and then whispered in his ear "If you want to continue this, meet me in my room tonight" placing a kiss on Sasuke's ear, _I'm horny_, Sasuke nodded and then they fully pulled apart trying to fix their appearance and make it seem like it was all normal.

Itachi closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto was there standing now looking into the back of the truck to see Sasuke sitting there looking bored and normal and Itachi sleeping on the other side "Did he do anything to you? Did he do anything Sasuke?" Naruto demanded and Sasuke raised a brow. He really was not about to answer this for the blond.

"What are you talking about dobe?" was all he said as he rolled his eyes, it was not like he could do anything about his racing heart. He just feared that they all could hear it. These emotions were taking up the better part of his usual emotionless state.

"Did Itachi, say, do, or touch you in any way that can be considered as violation!?" Naruto asked slowly to make sure the small raven understood and Sasuke, to mock him simply smirked. Naruto had no idea how much it was not violation. Since then Sasuke would be violating Itachi by kissing him back and pulling his hair.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Was all Sasuke said and Naruto's eye twitched.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined still Sasuke felt as though he was being treated like a small child by the blond. Once again. Damn it all to hell, he hated his life and everyone wanting to be his parents. Screw them all to hell.

He was just glad Itachi didn't see him as a child.

Even though they were years apart "He didn't do anything dobe, he just hung out with me during the fair and we came back here when it started to get dark because he wanted to sleep already, something about having to finish a job later" Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing exiting, besides, it was you who _abandoned _me. Itachi was simply being kind enough to stay with me and keep me company. Never thought he would since I can be bossy or as you say annoying" Naruto looked at Sasuke but was unsure of what Sasuke was saying, but he trusted the raven haired boy to know what was best for him. Then he felt shamed, he really had left Sasuke alone only to go do as he pleased. If ever he was going to have a child, the child's need no matter what would always come first and he had just broken one law.

"Sorry" He sighed "Alright" Naruto decided he was going to let this go, Itachi had simply baby sited, but that idea in itself seemed wrong when you knew the long haired raven for as long as Naruto did "Everyone, get in, it's time to go home" and they all got in, Sakura and Ino surprisingly without complaint. Not to mention they looked bored and slightly tired.

Itachi on the other hand wanted to smirk; yeah there was a lot of un-finished business left to take care off and was hoping to care of tonight. His little Sasuke was really good at making up lies and getting sympathy for himself. It turned him on.

On the other hand Naruto kept the thought on the back of his head.

Was Itachi trying to move in on his brother?

Or was he simply really….._babysiting_?

* * *

_Back To the House_

_11:00_

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whined as he followed the small short haired raven around, Sasuke had grabbed some blankets out of the closet inside Tsunade's room and was now sitting in the couch in his pajamas. In other words, baggy gray sweat pants and a white shirt, Sasuke glared at the blond that was his supposed adopted older brother, his whining was really getting on his nerves "You can't just decided for yourself to sleep here" Sasuke shrugged slowly.

"Tsunade said I can do what I want! And besides that I'm never going near that room that you soiled with your boyfriend" Sasuke retorted making Naruto flush as he remember how Sasuke had found them early that morning, entangled in the ravens favorite bed sheets. "I'm never entering that room ever again."

"Come on Teme, it's not like I have germs! You know me, we've shared the same bed before when we were young, remember?" Naruto protested and the only thing that answered him was a sleepy yawn from Sasuke. That all had been in the past when they were kids, not now when their bodies had gone through changes that Sasuke called disgusting. Naruto huffed as he knew that he had lost this round, Sasuke was just so damned stubborn. "Fine, stay out here and let the shadow of the night get you! It's what you are asking for anyway" And the blond left stomping up-stairs to his own room where his boyfriend was waiting for him. Kiba on the other hand wanted Naruto again and planned on making him forget everything that was troubling him for the entire night.

Of course it was bound to work.

Sasuke simply turned off the lights, but he could not fall asleep. If only it would work the same as the off button but it didn't and it was because of the feelings Itachi had aroused in him and on his body.

As the time passed and the house became eerie and silent Sasuke looked at the clock to see the eleven thirty pm on it, he turned on the lights, found a book and then he waited another half an hour as he laid there reading a random book that someone had obviously left lying on the table. He yawned once more as he started to feel his eyes become heavy due to the boredom of reading the book but as he closed his eyes many times nearly falling asleep one thing repeated itself in his mind.

"_If you want to continue this then meet me in my room tonight"_

He wanted to continue.

Sighing to the persisting nagging in the pit of his stomach he got up and headed for the room he knew belonged to t he long haired raven. His stomach literally did a flip and twisted itself up and Sasuke trembled as he knocked on the door, was it supposed to feel this intense? Was he to feel this alone and longing to see Itachi once more? He wasn't sure. Then the door opened to reveal a shirtless Itachi in black baggy sweatpants and his heart literally jumped for joy "I thought that you weren't going to come" was all Itachi could say when he saw Sasuke standing there.

"I couldn't stay away, all that keeps playing in my mind is to continue" Itachi smiled as Sasuke bowed his head to hide his minor blush of embarrassment. Itachi set his fingers under the boys chin and lifted it to look into his hungry eyes. He leaned down and kissed the boy softly and Sasuke soon pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around him and the kiss intensified.

Walking backwards as smoothly as he could Itachi closed the door on the now empty hallway as he pulled the shorter boy to him, locking it, and then maneuvering the boy in his arms into the bed. Gently eating at the boys mouth and his hands caressing Sasuke's sides over his shirt "Then does that mean we get to go all the way already?" he panted as he pulled a centimeter away his mouth latching on Sasuke's chin. They had barely met and started going out today. Sasuke shook his head.

It was still too early.

"No, not all the way. Not yet" Itachi nodded and kissed Sasuke once more, as their breathing became heavy and their bodies cried with need. Itachi's hand then sneaked under Sasuke's shirt and he felt all the smooth and soft skin there, making the boy arch and moan as he played with one of his nipples. Sasuke felt like he was burning up with Itachi's touch and yet he wanted Itachi to touch all of him, everywhere. On the other hand Itachi wanted to explore the boy's body in a way that no one had ever had the chance to. He wanted to taste Sasuke's flesh in a way no one else was ever going to get the chance to.

Traveling down Sasuke's chin to his neck he pulled the boy's shirt up and over his head and his eyes ran over the boy's exposed chest, the sight simply made him hard. Sasuke let out a sigh and then pulled Itachi down for a hard kiss, one of his hands sliding down slowly over Itachi's shoulder and lower to his nipple and then back up, slow caresses. Even though he couldn't see over the shirt that was still around his face and the slight restrain on his arms.

Itachi dipped his tongue in that hot mouth and at the same time he placed his hand on Sasuke's crotch. "Itachi!" Sasuke gasped as he bucked shamelessly into the hand that was pleasuring him. Itachi just looked over the delicious dish the boy made; he wanted to take this really slow. Drive Sasuke crazy at a down right really slow pace. Reaching up around Sasuke's waist while still kissing him senseless in a sensual motion he pulled off Sasuke's shirt completely so he could see and then pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers down at the same time.

Wasting no time to unwrap his midnight snack.

Sasuke was trembling in anticipation now, and Itachi could tell that it was not from fear, but from the unbearable need to be touched by him and he liked that. He really felt like he was a teen once again, he brought his face down, all the way down to Sasuke's cock and he licked the milking tip before he took it into his hot mouth making Sasuke cry out in such a way that it drove him mad as he took the boy in completely holding his hips down and sucking hard making Sasuke writhe and cry out even more.

The sounds were so erotic.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried.

The way Itachi's tongue caressed Sasuke's cock was so slow, he way it ran over his veins. "Hmmm" Itachi said as he released Sasuke and then kissed the tip "Do you like it Sasuke?" Sasuke tried to buck once more but the hands on his hip kept him there in place. Itachi smirked as he leaned down to kiss the side of Sasuke's thighs and then to explore something that he knew was to be completely his when the time came. He kissed Sasuke right below his balls before his finger ran over the puckered heaven he wished to be in.

"Y-yes" Sasuke managed out meekly feeling vulnerable the way Itachi had him sprawled out and his legs wide open, strangely enough Itachi made him feel sexy and desired at the same time, Itachi smirked, kissed Sasuke's ass hole promising to some day really abuse it and he traveled back up and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Next thing he knew his own pants were pulled down to his knees by Sasuke's naughty little hands, Itachi soon settled himself slightly on top of Sasuke and pressed both their cocks together making Sasuke moan out even more and he slid his hands to Sasuke's back slowly teasing his lower back where Itachi had learned that the boy was sensitive from his mouth latching to Sasuke's shoulder while the boy mewl out.

"Scream if this feels good" Itachi breathed down to Sasuke's exposed neck as the boy threw his head back and he rubbed his cock against his in a hot friction. Sasuke bucked up to meet with Itachi's own and they begun humping each other like that. Sasuke arched up and cried out even more when Itachi started to touch his lower back even more than before at the same time Itachi's tongue was nibbling on the back of his ear. If all Itachi wanted to do was really hear him scream then he got what he wanted.

"ITACHI!!" He cried out as he arched even more as he felt his stomach tighten. Itachi kept watching him, breathing him, slowly pressing their entire bodies together as he kept rubbing their cocks in the perfect way. Itachi's hands caressing the skin at his side, their stomach pressed together but their cocks on the way. Soon their legs were entangled and Itachi decided to initiate a kiss.

Sasuke gasped.

His fingers digging into Itachi's long hair.

Their breaths coming in fast.

Ssasuke was the first one to come and he came hard; his scream was swallowed by the shadows of the night for it not to reach anyone beyond Itachi's room. It was as Itachi liked it to be, he had control over everything that was going on at the moment, but he was soon loosing it. If this was he and Sasuke going all the way, Itachi feared he would devour the boy even more. Not to mention that even though it pleased him beyond belief it also annoyed him to hear that simple scream of his name as it pushed him over the edge as he gasped Sasuke's name out and he could not believe how hard he was coming for what seemed like this was his first time having some foreplay in his life. That was not true. Sasuke sighed and tried to relax from his high as Itachi stood up after a while.

Not wanting to believe that the simple play had left him so breathless.

Itachi came back with a towel to clean His Sasuke and himself, all Sasuke did was whimper and pull his pants back on as he waited for Itachi to return, forgetting all about his shirt. As the long raven placed on his pants, Sasuke quickly went to him as Itachi climbed on the bed and he snuggled up against him. Itachi pulled him close and slowly they both fell asleep feeling at peace to simply hold one another, shirtless and skin touching skin.

In a long time in his life, Sasuke and Itachi felt complete.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Everyone was up now, except that there were two blonds that were energetic when they actually got up in the morning after a good sleep, or what most called a good night fuck. Could only mean that for the rest of the day they would be doing what they loved and that was arising trouble. "SASUKE!!" They both yelled and they ran down the stairs with cheerful looks.

But the raven headed boy wasn't there.

He wasn't on the couch like he was supposed to be.

Only the blankets, a book, and the lights on.

"Where could he have gone now?" Tsunade whined "I really wanted to see him! I haven't seen him in so long, he's probably thirty and out there in a big law firm!"

"Aw, Tsunade, he's only eighteen" Tsunade sniffed and then brightened.

"Oh yeah, it's been so long I forgot" Then she got mad "Now, for breakfast. I'll have a talk with him later; he's probably in the bathroom again" Naruto simply sweat dropped. Guess Sasuke's young age made them all act as if he was a child, because in his eyes Sasuke is a child. Eighteen years was nothing compared to the 87 years he had lived.

* * *

_ItaSasu_

Sasuke moved to get more comfortable around the warm body that was pressed to his as he stretched out his arms over his head and bent them at the elbow, he felt Itachi's hand go around his waist caressing him slightly and that alone made him shiver. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the still seemingly dark room but not that dark, almost looking as if it was a cloudy day. He looked over to see Itachi still asleep.

He brought one hand down and started to play with a lock of Itachi's hair when something at Itachi's neck caught his eyes, it was a silver hexagonal chain, looking at it he searched to see if there was anything on it. Slightly getting up he looked over to Itachi's back to see that the necklace had twisted around and he found the small charm like thing. Not that it was a charm....Sasuke had no idea what it was just like he had no idea what his was.

Half was red and the other half white of a fan, similar to his own. Sasuke was curious, he flipped it over and then looked at the back of it, there was the name Itachi carved into it, but in red glowing beautiful letters that seemed to be alive and glowing the red essence. Sasuke slowly reached for his to touched his own that had twisted around his neck as well and untwisted it bringing it forward tolooked down at it. To compare it with Itachi's own.

They looked so similar.

Reflections of the other.

Except the names were different as well as the chains.....

His chain was different from Itachi's; his was a criss-cross effect that fell almost thick compared to Itachi's seemingly single and thin one, except for the hexagon shapes that were a bit thick. And his was like a stone black kind of glass silver, Itachi's is completely silver all around. "What does this mean?" Sasuke whispered to himself "Why does Itachi have a similar tag on his necklace as my own.." then he let go of the necklace when he felt Itachi move and wake up, Itachi's fingers nearly brushing down his lower back making him arch and hiss. He smiled down at Itachi.

"Is it time to get up already?" Itachi asked still half asleep, his eyes blinking open and close.

"Not unless you want to sleep in" Sasuke taunted.

"Only if you sleep in with me" Itachi replied and pulled Sasuke down to settle on the bed and hug tightly. Sasuke smiled, but as he closed his eyes, maybe the necklaces didn't matter, maybe it was nothing, even so something surfaced in his mind. Something he felt that in the back of his heart he had never truly forgotten but he didn't really understand it. A past buried in his soul.

* * *

_There used to be this boy._

_This boy whom looked down at a small baby that had curious gentle eyes. _

"_Here" he says, wrapping something long around his small neck and then pulling the cold metal inside the small Childs shirt. "I know they give these to us when they know we are going to live past age two and they become a responsibility to have, but I know you'll care for it" _

_The necklace was put on him._

_The child held that hand_

_He was scared_

_He didn't want to let go_

_As the final finger slipped away_

_He knew he was going to be pulled apart from the other boy."Nya…"_

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes with a low gasp, he truly didn't understand what he had seen but he buried himself deeper into Itachi breathing him in. Still, he could feel what he had felt that day, whatever the feeling was "Itachi"

"Hmmm"

"Please, don't ever leave me"

Itachi was already asleep but Sasuke held on tightly.

* * *

'_Ever Again'_

* * *

Hello!! I've determained that the lemon will either fall in chapter 20 or 21 or both....We'll see what happens!! BUT! The ITASASU Fluff will continue!!

Thank you for all who are keeping up with this story and enjoying it! You're reviews mean alot. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!

Please Review.


	14. Date

Chapter: XIV

**Nineteen Forever**

Date

Naruto grinned widely as he stepped into the kitchen. He felt great that evening, not only was he going on a date, Itachi was not around to molest his little brother. Yeah, life was great, and Sasuke didn't seem so distant now, though he felt as though the boy was hiding something.

"Are you planning on doing anything today little brother?" Naruto asked as he came near the small raven. He was wearing his orange sweater, a black shirt, and some orange jeans that looked baggy on him and his rock a ware shoes. They were oddly orange. Sasuke simply shook his head as he went back to peeling fruit for his fruit salad, Naruto had a weird sense of style when it came to his clothing, he was not even going to question it. "So, do you want to come with me and Kiba to see a movie, everyone else is going out as well"

"No thank you" Sasuke said and then he pulled out a white boxed DVD with a strange looking creature in the front and an odd shadow "I want to see the Gremlins, I've finally managed to purchase the first one, so my collection is complete" Naruto got an exited look on his face and snatched the box away as he looked at the back and read over what it said.

"Oh, those nasty little creatures, they were funny" Naruto opened it and then closed it "You have to let me borrow it!" Sasuke growled.

"No way! Last time I let you borrow something you lost it, even before you had scratched it and all" Sasuke pulled a strawberry out and bit into it "Besides, you are already going to go watch a movie with Kiba, and this movie is only a five dollar special, pass by the mall and buy your own" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"You are mean Sasuke!" Sasuke licked his lips.

"Uh-huh, and so are you"

"Are you sure you don't want to come out and hang with us?" Naruto pleaded "Everyone is going out and the house will be all alone!" That was for sure, Itachi had left about a day ago and still was not back. Where Itachi and his weird friends went was a mystery to Sasuke, the only thing he knew was that Itachi had told him not to leave and that he was going to be back soon. Besides that, Sasuke really didn't feel like going out right now. Though at some point it scared him that he was here waiting for Itachi or something around the lines of that.

"I don't think so." Sasuke turned back to what he was doing and wiped the knife clean of fruit juice before he begun cutting the mango "And a house alone is much better than having it all packed with everyone. Makes it easier and the perfect time for me to watch TV"

"You are no fun"

"Naruto, let's go!" Kiba walked in with his dog and looked over at Sasuke "You coming with us Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head and decided to ignore him, he had already told Naruto that he was not coming "Naruto?" Kiba called.

"Sasuke's not coming" Naruto scoffed "the bastard actually likes staying bored and indoors" Kiba shrugged as Naruto came over to him and wrapped his arms around Kiba's one arm. "I'll see you later Sasuke, stay out of trouble" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What are you my mother?"

"Apparently so" Naruto grin "Now say bye to mommy and daddy!!" Sasuke flipped them off "Oh hell no, Kiba lend me your belt!" In one swift move Naruto had Kiba's belt off and he was running towards Sasuke who ducked under the table and managed to run out of the kitchen and all the way upstairs with Naruto hot on his heels. Kiba on the other hand just stared off at them and Akamaru wanted to join them.

"Down boy" By this time everyone was already down stairs looking over their purses and so to make sure they had everything. Sakura and Ino where going to go man hunting, even though it was pretty obvious they had a thing for each other, apparently they were not ready to admit it just yet. Hinata and Tenten were going to go to another club. Lee, well, he was going to go with them in the search of his true love. Tsunade and Jiraiya were going to go to a fancy restaurant, and then to see a romantic flick, or as he called them, porno flicks.

As for where everyone else, such as Itachi and his gang, or Neji and Gaara had gone, that was a complete mystery. They were always doing something and besides that Neji and Gaara were always leaving, they were pretty picky about where they liked to stay. They rarely stayed there with Naruto and his family.

"SASUKE OPEN THIS DOOR NOW SO I CAN HIT YOUR ASS!!"

"What are they up to now" Tsunade sighed rolling her eyes, she was not in the mood to deal with any more drama, she just wanted to enjoy herself.

"Who knows, let's go" Jiraiya and she headed out the door, followed by Hinata, Tenten, and Lee. Sakura and Ino were putting on last finishing touches to their make up and perfume before also leaving. Kiba watched them all go and rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, we're going to be late, punish him later!" Kiba called out. Naruto sighed and walked back down stairs and handed Kiba his belt.

"WAIT TILL WE GET HOME BASTARD!" And with that they left. Kiba was laughing at Naruto who was asking him what was so funny. Sasuke sighed and then opened the door of his room and walked out. He went to the kitchen to grab his DVD and his fruit salad and headed for the couch where he placed his food before walking over to place the DVD in. He snatched up the control and walked over to his salad before he sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable.

Once the movie started, since it had no previews, he clicked the play button and watched it. It was barely six in the evening and it looked nice outside, but the lights had not been on and there were shadows already inside of the house. Sasuke begun to chuckle when the gremlins started to appear and do stupid things, Sasuke was so into he movie that he barely felt the person who placed their hands over his eyes.

All he knew was that one moment he had been watching television and the next everything had gone dark. He was about to curse when he felt a breath caress the under side of his ear as that oh so familiar person whispered into his ear "Guess who" Sasuke bit into his lower lip.

"Itachi quit playing around!" He said calmly, Itachi chuckled and then climbed over the couch to sit next to Sasuke. Once he spotted the bowl with fruit on Sasuke's lap he got himself some. Sasuke looked over at him with curiosity. "Where'd you go?" he asked softly, despite the fact Itachi had said that they were together, he was still not sure if he and Itachi were an official couple, but he'd like to believe that they were.

"Uh…well. It might sound weird, but I already run a company. It's more of a family company and well, they needed me over there for a while" Itachi shrugged "nothing big, I usually work from home or at all, it practically runs itself, there are just some times I actually have to go over there" Sasuke nodded. In reality, Itachi was not lying. "Did you miss me?" Sasuke blushed.

"Yeah" Sasuke looked back at the screen when someone yelled.

"Where's everyone else?" Itachi asked as he looked around the darkening room. Now that Sasuke thinks about it more clearly, he didn't hear Itachi come in.

"Went out, and stuff" Itachi smirked.

"Do you want to go out and eat somewhere?" he asked "I know this great plaza where they have restaurants and some stores, it's down by eastern" Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean like a date?"

"Of course a date, you are my boyfriend, aren't you?" Itachi wanted to make it clear to Sasuke that he was his, completely his as he griped his chin and made the younger boy look at him, that was when a gremlin in the movie begun to laugh hysterically "So, come on let's go?" Itachi leaned in to kiss Sasuke just when there was another and louder laugh from the gremlins.

"Alright" Sasuke said and Itachi pulled him to his feet and grabbed the bowl of fruit.

"Go get your shoes on and let's go" Itachi said as he walked to the kitchen to grab aluminum foil and place the bowl inside the fridge. Sasuke did as he was told, even though he was wearing a simple white shirt and long black shorts that reached past his knees, he didn't look so bad. He placed his shoes on; they were Nike uptowns and walked out of the room.

Itachi was waiting for him downstairs and smiled when he came down. Wordlessly he grabbed his hand and they walked out, he barely noticed that Itachi had already shut of the movie and television setting his DVD in its box.

* * *

"This is your car?" Sasuke asked as he came inside the big Jeep truck. Itachi nodded as he opened the door for Sasuke. He then helped Sasuke climb inside before he headed to the driver's seat. Once inside he put on his seat belt and Sasuke followed him.

"Do you like it?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"A car is a car, really doesn't matter. We could have walked for all I care" Itachi shook his head.

"You are strange"

"You are one to talk" Sasuke muttered.

"Why's that?"

"You wear black nail polish" Itachi glanced down at his nails.

"So, you should try it" Sasuke shook his head.

"No thank you" Itachi smirked.

"By the way you act and how you talk, I have to say that you've never dated anyone before" Sasuke looked at Itachi in shock and then looked out the window.

"No, this is my first time being with someone" Sasuke looked over at Itachi once more, Itachi on the other hand was already concentrating on backing his car out of the driveway. "And, you, you have dated before, right?" Itachi quickly glanced over at Sasuke as he moved the car to the side and then put it on drive and hit the gas.

"Of course I have" Itachi shrugged "though they were always gushing over me and looking at me like some sort of candy than a person that it was always a short lived moment" Sasuke looked away from Itachi and forward just like Itachi was doing, after all he was driving. "Some of them even bored me to death" Itachi stopped at a red light. "How come you have never date?"

"Uh….not sure. No one was ever really interested in me I guess, I've always been a loner, making friends was hard enough for me, let alone look for someone to date" Sasuke shrugged again. "I'm a dull person I guess, I bet I'll bore you to death as well" Itachi started his car once more and made a turn.

"So far you haven't"

"uh-huh"

That was when Itachi pulled into the plaza and drove in looking for a parking space "Let's go order from over there" Itachi pointed to subway and Sasuke nodded. As soon as Itachi parked they jumped out of the jeep and headed over to the restaurant. Once inside they both ordered, Itachi ordered for Sasuke after he asked him what he wanted since he found out that Sasuke got shy when it came to ordering. Itachi had to smirk at that.

"Something happened when you were trying to order the last time?"

"No!" Sasuke hissed.

"Then?" They walked out of the restaurant with their sandwiches and drinks in hand, and went to sit down on the outside tables.

"I just hate ordering, damn it, cant you drop it already?"

"Not until you give me a reason why"

"Alright" Sasuke sighed "When I try to talk to others it always comes out soft and they can't hear me" Itachi made a face.

"I can hear you just fine"

"That's because I'm getting used to you!" Sasuke sighed "I guess I have a fear of the public, I was never someone who talked too much to others" Itachi blinked. "I always say the wrong thing, hurt people, and then…." Sasuke begun to open his sandwich.

"The wrong thing? Like what?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi who had also started to open his sandwich.

"Well, I had this one friend once. She was nice and all and I ended up telling her what I thought about her" Sasuke counted off "that she was acting dumb, she was annoying and all that, and she stopped talking to me" Itachi took a bite out of his sandwich trying not to laugh as he slowly chewed his food before deciding that he could talk.

"What compelled you to tell her that?"

"It's what friends do, right?" Sasuke asked "She asked my opinion and I gave it to her"

"You could have backed it up with reasoning"

"There was none!" Sasuke sighed and started to eat his own.

"Really?" Itachi asked before eating more and Sasuke nodded as he swallowed

"Well, back then I was like the sixth wheel, since she had friends, that really weren't my friends, only her'" Sasuke licked his lips as he pocked his sandwich "she and her best friend were in love with this one guy named Akira, and they used to chase him around the school while I stayed behind looking out for the principle and securities." Itachi chuckled and Sasuke looked up at him with a slight smile before looking down at his sandwich "the guy had managed to tell her off, even get a security, but thanks to me she managed to get away"

"So, when did you decide to tell her the truth?"

"Well, she wanted me to pretend to be her boyfriend" Sasuke bit into his sandwich before he decided he needed something to drink "to make the guy jealous"

"Oh, so you did have a girlfriend"

"If you call a relationship thirty seconds!" Itachi chuckled once more and Sasuke pouted "Anyway, she wanted me to tell her in front of Akira what I thought about her and ask her to be my girlfriend, but it ended up with her getting pissed"

"No kidding, you really know nothing"

"I was eight!"

"Still, I was dating supermodels when I was eight"

"I'll bet" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm joking Sasuke, I only dated two girls before I decided I had enough of them to last me a life time, and that's when I went gay" Itachi shrugged "My parents were pissed, and then they got to arguing about something, at the moment they are separated as I told you. Even though I still don't know what the hell they are arguing about, still I have an idea of what it might be"

"Really?" Sasuke asked "if you had to guess….what do you think separated them?"

"Well, they still technically live together and all, there is just something I think mom did that did about some time ago that dad got pissed about and they have been talking about it until finally they got their own room and haven't touched each other. They were usually always all over one another" Itachi shrugged "I guess it developed over the time"

"Oh" Sasuke said.

"So, afterward what happened? Did the girl beat you up with her friends?" Itachi asked and Sasuke blinked at the sudden change of topic. It seemed for the best. After all, the topic about Itachi's parents seemed to be something dark and it was Obvious that Itachi hater talking about them. Maybe he also didn't like his parents.

"Not really," He said smoothly "she was scared of me for some reason, and just called me names and tried to embarrass me. I somehow ended up becoming more popular than her"

"What kind of names"

"I'm not telling you" Itachi smiled as he brought the straw into his mouth and sipped his drink. Sasuke really didn't want to remember the names that he was called every year, and what had made him so popular. It was school, all of that didn't last. In the end you always end up moving and the people you called friends become strangers as they move on with their lives. They are not always there to follow behind you unless they expect it. One way or another they always come to decide something different for their lives.

Seeing the distressed look on Sasuke's face Itachi decided it would be better to change the subject "Do you want to go to get ice-cream after this or something from starbucks?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Can we go to a store first and then before we leave, go get something to go?" Itachi nodded, that sounded like a good idea. They finished up their food and left hand in hand to a clothing store first where Itachi bought Sasuke some clothes despite what Sasuke had to say. In the end he had managed to take them when Itachi insisted.

Pressing Sasuke to a corner and nearing his face to the younger boy Itachi stated "I want to see you in them" Sasuke had blushed so hard it wasn't even funny.

Then they went to a CD store, where Itachi got himself the latest CD's and Sasuke just skimmed through them. For one, he had never really heard a CD before, all the music he ever heard came from the radio and he didn't even know the artists names. Even his laptop was free from music, he had never thought about putting it in there "Are you sure you don't want one?" Itachi asked before he paid and walked over to Sasuke who looked slightly curious and yet uninterested.

"I'm sure, besides they all look weird" Sasuke pulled out one that had Lil Rob on the cover "I don't really know any of the artists…and also they are expensive" Itachi looked over the CD and nodded. To him there was nothing to expensive for his Sasuke.

"I'm getting you this one" and walked off to pay before Sasuke could even protest. Once outside Sasuke was glaring and looking unhappy. He had never had anyone buy anything for him and here was Itachi, who even though was his boyfriend, shouldn't be buying him things. He felt like he was being spoiled.

"You do know I don't need you buying me things! I have my own money" Sasuke hissed. "And I don't-" Itachi cut him off as he pulled Sasuke over to him making Sasuke make contact with his chest.

"And you need to know that you are my boyfriend and if I want to buy you something I'll buy it" Itachi retorted.

"Then you have to let me buy you something as well" After all, to Sasuke it was only fair. And if being boyfriends meant buying things for each other, then he wanted to buy something for Itachi as well.

"You can buy me anything you want Sasuke" Itachi leaned in and pecked him on the lips "Now come on, I want to go to that one dollar store" His hand was once more on Sasuke's and their fingers were intertwined with each other. Sasuke sighed, even though he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he wonder if Itachi also felt as happy as he did.

Once they made it into the store they went looking around all over. Sasuke had ended up buying some chocolate candies for Itachi and Itachi had ended up getting Sasuke a stuffed bunny, not to mention that it was big and soft. Sasuke had glared at it but said nothing as Itachi started to eat the chocolate he had given him.

Afterwards they walked over to the Jeep and Itachi placed everything inside before they headed over to starbucks. Sasuke got himself a frozen Mocha and Itachi got himself a hot coffee one, with that they returned back to the jeep and left. By the time they got home it was already nine thirty. "Do you want to finish watching the movie with me?" Sasuke asked as they walked in.

"Sure" Itachi said. "Let me just put our stuff in our room" Sasuke blushed at the mention of 'Their' room, but didn't comment as he placed the movie back in. When Itachi returned he sat down in the couch sipping his hot coffee and Sasuke sat beside him with his cold drink on his lap as it melted in his cup. By the time the movie was over Sasuke had already finished his drink and was already fast asleep. Itachi placed his empty cup besides Sasuke's on the coffee table and lifted Sasuke up. He was amazed at how light the boy was and walked over to his room where he laid Sasuke in his bed. He took off Sasuke's shoes and then his shorts.

Itachi removed his own jeans and shirt; leaving his black muscle shirt underneath and boxers before he joined Sasuke on the bed. He tilted his head when he saw Sasuke's black plushy skull and then threw it to the side of the bed away from him before he settled next to Sasuke and fell asleep. Having Sasuke this close relaxed him so much that he had was already falling asleep when his head hit the pillow and that had never happened before.

He did wake up once though.

And that had been when the others had returned home at one.

He got up to lock the door.

He didn't care that Naruto was yelling _'Where the hell is Sasuke!' _

He knew where Sasuke was, as he tightened his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close, he was right where he belonged.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! The fluff persists.

Hope you enjoyed it. Lemon definately on chapter 21......

Please review!!


	15. You’d Think, But No

Chapter XI

**Nineteen Forever**

You'd Think, But No/ Slow Down

* * *

_Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie_-Bobby Valentino

* * *

_ItaSasu_

Sasuke sighed as he snuggled in deeper to Itachi and took a deep breath when he managed to bury his nose into the crook of Itachi's neck. Itachi's eyes fluttered open then, feeling completely comfortable he didn't even want to move that was until there was a loud knock at his door. He lightly groaned, he really was not one to stay in bed, but with Sasuke here, that had gotten to be harder. "Itachi! Hurry up open this door!" It was Kisame; it always had to be that damned Kisame.

Reluctantly he stood up, also finding it hard to pry Sasuke away from him but in the end he managed. Quickly he grabbed his shirt and pants on before he went to go open the door. "What the hell do you want?" he hissed at the sharks face. Kisame blinked a few times before he let a toothy grin spread his face.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast with us" Itachi thought about it. They did need to eat, and he could take Sasuke with him.

"Sure, I'll even bring Sasuke"

"You're getting attached to him, or so I've noticed" Kisame gave a sly look and Itachi glared at him. "I have no real particular interest in the matter, I'm just being observant"

"Don't make such dumb comments" Itachi still was not used to the idea of him getting attached to Sasuke. Even though it was obvious, and yet he could not shake the feeling that Sasuke had always belonged to him, that he had lost him once and he was back home where he belonged at long last. How many years? How many fears? How many days? How many hours? How many seconds, how many life times, unless he was someone re-born. He didn't know. "I'll meet you down stairs"

"What ever dude, though according to Naruto the little mortal has gone missing again" Kisame commented before walking away. Itachi could not help but smirk.

"Yeah, I'll bet"

Sasuke was curled up in his bed, where he belonged.

* * *

_At A Restaurant_

_Burger Point _

Deidara had just one thing he wanted to ask.

"Why did you bring the kid, un?" Deidara whispered discreetly into Itachi's ear, even though he flinched when he got a side-glare from Sasuke and then the small raven haired boy was looking away "Ek, did he hear me, un?" Deidara asked and Itachi glanced over at Sasuke who was listening to one of Kisame's stories. The boy didn't even seem to notice that Deidara was even talking.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked. Deidara looked back and forth, from Itachi and Sasuke, the resemblance was uncanny. Though he decided not to say anything about it, it was probably nothing at all. Still, there was something about Sasuke that bothered him, something that the others didn't seem to notice yet "And I just brought him to keep Naruto from finding him any time soon; you know he threatened to hit him with a belt?" As if Itachi would ever let his lover get hit with something as degrading as a belt, it was clearly abuse.

"Yes, I know. He was looking for him last night calling him out and carrying a belt around, un" Deidara talked though through the corner of his eye he still kept looking at Sasuke. Itachi was confused of why Deidara was so alert around Sasuke while the little raven seemed to be making a comment on Kisame's lame story. "Where did you find him, un?"

Itachi smirked "he spent the night in my bed" Deidara's eyes widen. Itachi looked to damned proud about what he and the kid had together. Deidara sighed. He didn't have any evidence to say that Sasuke was something different.

He was a normal boy.

So far, at least

And there was no presence of evil, or any other thing that he might be. He was simply a human.

Deidara on the other hand, was an artist at heart and he knew how to read people by appearance and not by their sense of power. You see, there was so little you could hide in appearance, especially when he could see that the boy that was talking to Kisame was slowly changing, his body slowly hardening and arranging itself. Becoming dangerous and innocent at the same time, voluptuous, and if he even dared say it, sexy.

His porcelain skin had gained some more color, vibrant at that. He had to wonder if it was an afterglow of being with Itachi, but then there were his eyes. Sasuke's eyes were to alert, to seeing from a normal human. Sasuke seemed to speculate every part of his surroundings like a curious kitten maturing and becoming aware of everything around them. Those eyes seemed to see so much than the avarage person should.

Then Sasuke's chewing habits, he'd chew his food with his back teeth in a discrete way, almost as if his mouth was in pain when ever he chewed too much with his front teeth. Then his teeth, they were so white; you had to wonder what toothpaste he used. Well, maybe not as white like Lee's that actually gleamed, but there was something about Sasuke's teeth that looked strong and healthy.

Then there were Sasuke's movements, all of them a graceful mirror to Itachi's own. Sasuke seemed to move without noise, he walked in a strait line, and he was always light on his feet. The words he spoke could cut your head off, the way he also seemed to be able to hear him when he whispered so lowly into Itachi's ear even though he no real human could hear him. He could see it in Sasuke's glaring eyes. He just wondered how Itachi could not notice all these things from the object of his affection.

Yet, one glance at Itachi and he knew why. Itachi was crushing on the boy, if so or not falling in love with him, so he knew that in Itachi's eyes everything about Sasuke was perfect.

Great

Wait! Why didn't the others notice this about Sasuke. It was painfully obvious by the way Sasuke was. Deidara sighed as he leaned into Sasori who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Trust me, I've crashed a car, got another car, got a ticket for speeding and then went to a party where the police came and rated it, and got a ticket there as well" Sasuke muttered with eyes narrowed "Can you top that off?"

"Wait…what?" Kisame asked, even Itachi was intrigued.

"When did you manage that?" Itachi asked as he pocked Sasuke's cheek making the small raven look at him.

"It was my eighteenth birthday, I knew Naruto and Tsunade would want to throw a party, so I decided to take Jiraiya's car out for a drive and got caught since Jiraiya reported it" Sasuke then looked down at his food as he begun to pick at it again "I hack jacked a car afterwards from some random person and left the other car to the police whom impounded it and let me walk as soon as they got a confirmation from Jiraiya." They were all staring at Sasuke at this point. "I ended up joining this huge party that lasted over three in the morning, that's when the cops came and me and some guys decided we should make a run for it

"We ended up having to slide the car at the side of a hill, since the engine was old and made a loud noise, but as we went down and got in, we spun out of control and then we got caught. Once more got a ticket as I just showed my drivers license and claim the car as mine, got let go. Left the car somewhere, and walked the rest of the way home….." Sasuke shrugged "Made it there the next day in the afternoon and got yelled at, I ended passing out. Let's just say that they never let me drive again…"

"That's crazy" Kisame said. "I have to do that as well, now what day could I do it, I have a date tomorrow though-"

"Yeah right! You made that up" Sasori interjected making Deidara shake his head. Of course the red-head was not going to notice; he had no interest in Sasuke. Only him and Puppets. That was one he didn't understand much, puppets, they didn't have no sense of person in them until you could bring them to life.

"Hey, you can believe it or not, it doesn't matter to me" Sasuke said, he really wished he had not told it. It really had happened, and damn did he have a headache for a week. It was something he would not wish to re-live, or if he could, at least know how to do it right.

"Glad to know that you lived through it" Itachi said and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi simply smirked and pulled the small raven into his lap making blush, at the same time making him get defensive, due to his embarrassment.

"You guys make it sound like what I did was impossible" though Sasuke also had a vague feeling that he had attacked someone for their blood that night. As for whom it was and what time it was, he had no idea.

"Sound impossible" Sasori insisted.

"Really does" Kisame agreed "that's what makes me want to do it even more!"

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

* * *

_Itachi's and Sasuke's Room _

_2 days later _

After that small event at the restaurant, two days had passed, and no one really seemed to say anything about Itachi and Sasuke seeming to be close. Of course, Naruto was dense, Kiba was mostly trying to get into the blonds pants, Kisame was pursuing a new relationship that surprised everyone, Sakura and Ino had found a new boy toy to mess with, Tenten and Hinata were still missing as were Gaara, Neji, and Lee. Tsunade, well, Sasuke had no idea where she and that pervert Jiraiya where.

They also seemed to have vanished.

Sasuke on the other hand sat quietly in Itachi's room, in the middle of the bed, Itachi was on Sasuke's laptop typing away and reading some stuff. Itachi had never known that there were so many things on a computer and when he also learned you could play games he became a little to obsessed with one called 'Granny Paradise' and kept yelling at the grandma, calling her a bitch, and the evil little men that came out, he kept cursing them for every time they killed him. If Itachi was this crazy about a simple kids game, he feared what Itachi would do once he found the black jack and poker game and decided to play it.

Even then Sasuke could concentrate as the thought over his life, and he changes it has brought all of a sudden. The past, there seemed to be so much missing, from the begging, like what happened with Orochimaru wasn't everything… he got small flashes, and after that time. When Kabuto seemed to have knocked him out and then simply woken up in that -orphanage…..he honestly felt like he had already lived a whole life time and missed it all. Besides that, who was his mother, and his father, and why had his mother really sent him away. Had she really decided that he wasn't worth it.

Was there something he missed while he was unconscious?

But that was not all that was bothering Sasuke, the fact that he had not told Itachi what he was, made him wonder if he should. But he feared Itachi hating him, dumping him. Of Itachi thinking he had gone insane.

When he opened his eyes once more he was faced with Itachi's own dark ones "You seem to be thinking so hard baby" Itachi said and pecked him on the lips before he pushed him into the bed making Sasuke gasp. He was really getting addicted to Itachi's attention and touches. "Let me take your mind off of those worries" Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke sighed, he could already feel his heart beating fast and the blush burning his cheeks.

"Itachi" He gasped when he felt a hand touching under his shirt and massaging his stomach as it moved, up, up. Slowly, and Itachi licked his earlobe, agonizingly slow and brought his hand to his nipples. Caressing, gently, brushing his fingers over Sasuke's sensitive skin making the boy's breath hitch, making him arch and moan and silently beg for more of his sweet touches. Itachi smirked when he felt Sasuke's thin arms come around his neck and pull his down for a hard kiss.

Itachi pulled away. "Why?" Sasuke asked dazed. Itachi only leaned in and licked around Sasuke's lips slowly tracing them and then letting his breath ghost over the wet flesh, making Sasuke feel shivers run down his spine, and even more when Itachi completely pressed their bodies together.

"I want us to take it slow" Itachi whispered and pressed his lips to Sasuke's but didn't moved them; he pulled Sasuke's hands away from his neck and pinned them above the boy's head. Sasuke tried to press up, to get a movement from Itachi, and lightly moaned when Itachi's mouth moved over his and then his lips caught Sasuke's bottom lip, sucking on it gently. Sasuke's mouth opened for an invitation, but Itachi didn't take it.

Instead he moved to capture the upper lip, slowly sucking on it. Sasuke took this opportunity to capture Itachi's bottom lip and lick and suck at it just as gently. He relaxed and concentrated more on the slow movements, the feel of it, and the raging sparks that occurred when ever their lips made contact. Itachi kissed him slow, massaging his lips gently over his, never rushing, only tasting. Sasuke's tongue came out again to lick at Itachi's upper lip and Itachi caught the tongue in his mouth. Slowly swallowing it and making Sasuke squirm.

Gently he sucked it, taking in the taste of Sasuke before he softly pushed it back inside Sasuke's mouth making him moan as Itachi's hands let go of his wrists and moved down caressing it's way all the way down to settle on his waist. Slowly caressing the sides of Sasuke's flat stomach, the skin there was so soft, Itachi wanted to feel more of it under him. His head moved to the side and he kissed the side of Sasuke's neck, softly moving the fabric of the shirt to the side and kissing his shoulder before capturing Sasuke's delicious lips once more.

But something stopped him from taking Sasuke all the way just yet.

Something told him that his little Sasuke was not ready yet.

Some instinct told him he was going to have to wait.

Itachi slowly pulled away to look down at his blushing boyfriend. The little raven was disheveled, panting hard like him, and had a strong blush across his cheeks; the sight of him was stunning. Sasuke had just blessed Itachi with his beauty so many times that it left the older one breathless at the sight. Sasuke could not be mortal…..not when he looked like this "Itachi….please take me all the way, please" Sasuke begged as he arched his back. Itachi smiled pulling Sasuke's shirt up all the way where his armpits would not let it rise anymore and leaned in to kiss Sasuke's chest.

"Not yet"

"Why not" Sasuke moaned as Itachi took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently,

"You're not ready baby, you're going to have to wait okay" Sasuke was confused but nodded; he didn't want to rush anything just yet either. Still, he had this gnawing need for Itachi's complete attention that would not let up. As if Itachi had been that missing part…..Sasuke's eyes widen. Was Itachi his official Seme?

"What's making you think so hard?" Itachi asked, he knew he had lost Sasuke's attention when the boy had tensed up and stared at the ceiling instead.

"Ummm….I" Sasuke bit his lower lip, usually swollen by Itachi's rough kisses, but right now simply tingly from Itachi's gentle sucking.

"What is it…you can tell me you know" he made Sasuke look at him as he cupped his cheek "You can always tell me anything, don't ever think you can't."

"Ummm, this might be weird for me to say…but…..I think I'm in love with you" Sasuke closed his eyes "I am Completely and utterly in love with you" Itachi was shocked. Not that he could say the same thing back just yet.

"Sasuke…." Itachi sighed and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, maybe he could not say that he loved Sasuke yet but one thing was for sure "I want to stay with you now and forever" That made Sasuke smile.

"Umm….do you love me back?" Itachi blinked, this was the question he had been trying to avoid, but he owed Sasuke his answer either way.

"No"

"Oh" was all Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Sasuke" Itachi said kissing Sasuke's eyes making the small raven close them, his nose, and then his neck, softly slowly caressing, gently "We barely know each other, I'm not sure yet. We're just getting started right here, I find it a bit unbelievable that you love me so much already" that's right. Sasuke pulled Itachi down and pressed his lips hard. Sasuke understood, but also he understood his own feelings better than anyone else, and he surely loved Itachi already with all his heart.

"I love you" He stated firmly and then added "Trust me, I'll make you fall completely and utterly helplessly in love with me Uchiha Itachi" Itachi smirked, liking that challenge a lot.

"I can't wait"

* * *

_Oh baby you know by now that I want you bad  
I'm floating on thin air I can't come down  
Cupid hit me already damn  
Now I can't leave till seven digits are in my hand, my hand-_Bobby Valentino

* * *

**~IMPORTANT!!:** Alright. Listen up. I have decided to change the pace of the story from here on. It still seems slow, but at the same time it cuts out of unnecessary scenes. Cause Itachi and Sasuke were going to go through a period of separation and how that affected them. Well with the change come Longer chapters though. And the lemon should land on chapter 19 now. Are we all happy? Good. Lets see, clearing up some stuff. Unless some of you prefer the original. Cause this chapter is still part of the original one…..

1) I changed the story due to the fact that it's starting to confuse even me. Same as the original, just a little less complicated, and no long term separation.

2) I'll post up the deleted scenes at the end, so all you can see them and how the story changed. Just in case any of you are curious kittens out there.

4) Itachi and Naruto only see each other as family, like childhood friends, or cousins. There hasn't been, will never be, anything between them.

5) On chapter 19 is when they find out about Sasuke plus you get the lemon. So you still have to be patient.

6) The next few chapters before that should explain about the past, Itachi's parents and so on. I just hope it won't confuse you.

7) Please keep enjoying the fic. Even though now I don't know what the end could possibly be.

P.S Not to long ago a lemon was posted for Bring Me Back To Life chapter 12. Just if you wanna check it out. ItaSasu Garanteed.


	16. These Feelings

**Chapter 16 **

**Nineteen Forever**

These Feelings

_4 months 2 and half weeks later_

Naruto was deep in thought when he saw Sasuke walking out of the house on his own. He was starting to sense a change in Sasuke and he was not sure if it was because of Itachi or something else. It bothered him, this change of that Sasuke has seemed to taken on. He wanted to call out to Sasuke, he wanted to follow him. Still he knew that Sasuke was going to be nineteen in just eight more days. So he needed to figure out how he was going to carry this out and confront Sasuke about both issues that were nip picking at him.

All in all, Naruto's mind was in deep confusion that it hurt.

The little raven hair, on the other hand, had something he needed to do, and needed to do now. He had a yet small gnawing hunger already and he wanted to feed it before it became more persistent. Besides that he kept thinking about Itachi's necklace and the resemblance of it to his own, but at the same time he was scared to ask Itachi about it all.

Bottom line, he too was confused as hell.

Naruto tilted his head as he watched Sasuke go.

"So, have you made up your mind on telling him already?" Naruto looked up to see Kiba and Neji there, he really didn't know if he should let Sasuke know. Besides that he had a feeling that there was something going on with the small raven and Itachi, part of him wasn't sure about letting Itachi around Sasuke just yet, while he was human.

What if Itachi lost control and killed him?

"There is still around eight days left," Naruto said as he turned to look to see if he could still see Sasuke and found that the boy was already gone. He had to say that, that was fast "Do you think he'd really need time to accept this?" He asked as he looked up at them again "this kind of knowledge could make him hate us, deny it, many things." Kiba shrugged knowing that his little blond was just feeling insecure.

"I say we should tell him soon" Kiba smiled.

"We should prepare him these last, at least three days before it all" Neji said as he sat down next to the blond. "It's better if he's prepared and goes into it with a clear head" Naruto nodded, really not listening, like a reluctant child to a mother who nagged him to do his work.

"Yeah, okay!" he was enthusiastic, but then his act all dropped as he added in another excuse "But how do we spill it out in the first place, he thinks that vampires are dumb human imagination and that they don't exist."

"You talk too much," Neji said as he glared at the floor, he is a person that is easily annoyed. He can't stand people talking to him about meaningless things for to long, or he got a minor headache "we just show him these" he opened his mouth to show his fangs.

* * *

_DownTown _

Sasuke walked around looking for a person he could feed on when he saw a lonely girl sitting down a Sakura tree, he walked over to her with a small smile. He just stood there until the girl noticed his presence. "Oh…uh…hello, may I help you?" putting his hands in his pocket Sasuke looked her over, _she's a librarian and once more she was thinking about her life that was passing her by_. Sasuke could read her mind, but he wanted to hear a bit about her drip from her mouth.

"What's your name?" She blushed as the raven haired boy before her crouched down, his eyes so beautiful and mesmerizing. Not to mention his voice, she meekly looked down and wondered why he was asking all of this, a part of her couldn't hold back. Her heart was racing and Sasuke could heare the blood rushing, he wanted to taste it.

"My…my name is Honoka" Damn it all, Sasuke thought. He just wanted the damned blood.

"If I asked it of you would you give me your blood?" her eyes widen at his word and she looked up at him, only to be caught in his dark gaze that nearly glowed red. Sasuke's eyes still weren't very much developed, but he was starting to become a bit different, and his body was adjusting the physical changes. So far he was someone that wasn't quite the old him, and with that came a charm to lure his pray. A bit more confidence, and also he was love struck to another man.

"I…uh, yes" She smiled, her eyes looking empty and she offered her neck. Shaking his head, Sasuke took her hand and looked at her wrist. She seemed confused for a second and then he slowly brought out his still teething fangs, they were nearly done and hardening on their own. She watched him, her purple eyes watching him as he dug the razor sharp fangs into her wrist and she could feel a dull ache as he sucked out her blood and he fed.

It did not take so much blood to make Sasuke be satisfied, but he did take up a good amoutht. He wasn't going to kill her either nor anything like that. He licked the tips of his fangs, her blood was slightly sweet, yet bland and he didn't exactly like it, but he could feel her loneliness "You know" he said as he pulled his mouth away and wiped his mouth, he was full and she slightly dizzy from the amount that was taken "When you find the person you love, and you tell them how you feel, it feels so good when they feel the same about you" she smiled.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" She murmured back, this was the first time Sasuke had actually been conscious of his feeding. Now that he knew which hunger was for what, and when he needed to feed. After all the leason had fallen on him unexpectedly. He had gone back to his dorm a while back and his roommate was wasted. He had nearly ended up biting him, but he managed to pull away when the intoxicated blood flowed through him and made him throw up badly, making him feel sick. His room mate was none the wiser, but he could say that everything had gone back to normal, well except for the coming back here on the weekends to visit Itachi, more than them, Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. And yet he knew the hurt of Itachi still telling him, _not yet Sasuke,_ _you need to try harder to make me fall_.

Four months and two and a half weeks and still nothing. He had returned around January, had stayed into late February and now it was July. It pissed him off.

"You'll find someone" He said for he knew she would, he had. Itachi was his despite the lack of feelings on Itachi's part and besides, as long as Itachi wanted him around he was happy.

"Thank you" Sasuke watched his bite disappear from her skin and was a bit surprised by it, he stood up and quickly left. He knew she would have no recollection of ever meeting him, but her life was just about to change. She'd probably be confused, but she would be fine. Anyway, he had other things to do today, before he met with everyone else tonight. He kept walking until he was pulled into an ally way.

"Hey!" Sasuke said and then looked up to see Juugo and Kimimaro "Oh, it's just you guys"

"Is that anyway to treat your mom and dad? As if we're nothing?" Kimimaro smirked at his joke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I think having one mother and father is all I need" Kimimaro smiled before he frowned and pulled Sasuke over to him and buried his nose into the raven's hair. There was something different about the scent the boy was carrying. Sasuke was a bit startled by his actions but slowly he was becoming used to this weird side of Kimimaro. "What?" he asked when he was pushed away and saw the frown on the silver headed man's face.

"You are with someone" Sasuke blushed. "So, who is he?" there was no way that he was going to mention a SHE, because Sasuke was never going to be for a girl. He was meant to be with a man.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and then decided to spill it out "His name is Itachi, and he is so…" Sasuke struggled for the word, Kimimaro smiled.

"Warm? Delicious? Nice?" he knew that there was only one way for Sasuke to get with someone; this person could be his Seme. Better said, this person is his destined Seme, there was no mistaken it. A kid Vampire never wasted time with play dates, they went for the real thing. Unless their Seme rejected them, a Kid would never survive long without them. They were good as dead if that ever happened, and he had seen it happened. There were Predetor wild Vampires always on the loose looking for a pretty teary little Uke to devour as soon as he was rejected by what was called their one and only. All play thing, they were free game.

"I guess all of those" Sasuke was unsure of what it really meant still, but Kimimaro was sure Sasuke didn't need to be told to hold on to his man. There was only a slight problem, who was he and where had Sasuke found him? after all.....

"He can't be human though" Kimimaro said suddenly.

Sasuke was confused. "I think he is" the silver haired Kid narrowed his piercing green eyes, there was no doubt that the fact that Sasuke was with this guy was because he was attracted, there was something else he wanted to know now, because Kid Vampires were never attracted to humans. Their Semes always were immortals like them and never weaker. What was Sasuke's family really?

"He is not human Sasuke" Sasuke looked startled.

"But…..then…..what would he be?" Kimimaro saw how Sasuke looked scared of what his new lover would be. Still, he needed to go check it out before anything.

"You think he's human?" Sasuke nodded, unsure of himself now. Could Itachi be a vampire as well…..but his Itachi had never shown any of those traits. Thinking of it, neither had he.

"I see"

_

* * *

_

_Back at Tsuna/Jiraiya's House_

Itachi sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, he missed Sasuke. He never thought that he would become attached to someone, much less a mortal at that. Now he had and he didn't really know what to do, he tried hard to keep Sasuke off his mind but the boy seemed to persist and want to stay there. Not to mention that it even bother him when he thought about taking the boy by the hips and fucking him all the way already! Itachi sighed once more, it had been half a day, only a simple half of a day and he already missed Sasuke. Itachi gritting his teeth as he hissed under his breath "It pisses me off"

Deciding that staying in his room playing on Sasuke's lap top at the moment was something he didn't want to do the rest of the day, he stood up, glacing at the bed to Sasuke's stugged toys, he narrowed his eyes and left the room. He pulled out his cell phone checking if Sasuke had left a text massage or anything as he walked down stairs slowly only to find that down stairs was a mess. Naruto and Kiba were arguing about something that seemed pointless and probably lead to sex.

Sakura and Ino were in a glaring contest, probably over something on a new boy. Even though it was obvious that both liked each other and yet they kept dancing circles around each other and bringing boys in the middle. Tenten and Hinata were making out in the couch and as for his friends they were telling each other stories, like always. Jiraiya, and Shizune on the other hand were having trouble keeping the blond woman in a normal state level of emotion.

"Hey good afternoon Itachi!" Kisame greeted.

"What are you guys up to?" Itachi asked as he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. He needed something to eat.

"Well, un" Deidara said "We heard that your mom and dad were on their way, un" Deidara then seem to rethink what he just said "Forget that, They will probably be here by tomorrow afternoon"

"What why?" Itachi hissed. If there was one thing he always felt like, it was that he didn't fit in with his family. There was this grudge that he held against them ever since he was young, about four, and it was something that had made him hostile against them. It made him want to kill them, and then he had to stop and wonder why he handn't done it sooner.

"Well," Deidara said running a hand through his long blond hair, his one visible blue eye narrowed slightly in dislike "Your mom and dad are coming for something they want to discuss with you, un" Itachi was speechless to say the least. All he ever knew was that he would do anything to stay away from them and their discussions. Somehow like he was mad at them for having those discussions and after it all, he had done everything possible to leave before he killed them, even though he was not sure what it was that he was looking for. Funny, he felt like he had just found it and right now he was missing it….

Frankly, he needed Sasuke.

His mind was in confusion to say the least.

"I see" Itachi stood "Then maybe I should get going, very far away." The long haired raven had started to walk away when someone voice stopped him in his tracks.

"No, you can't go, you have to stay!" everyone turned around to face Naruto who was glaring, the blond knew Itachi for to long and he knew that somehow Itachi and Sasuke were the same, always avoiding their family and it made him angry "You know, I lost my parents when I was younger to some dumb humans who thought only about themselves as normal and can't accept anything that would seem strange to them, but you still have your parents, you are blessed, how can you dislike them so much!" Itachi blinked and then shook his head.

Foolish

"You talk as if you don't know that my parents wont bat an eyelash at killing Sasuke just because he is human, just like those humans didn't give a shit when they killed your parents" That made the blond stop and think about the words Itachi had just spat out. Itachi made a valid point, but Sasuke was not going to be here now was he. So Itachi could not use that excuse, and they had lived already to long, people could still change!

"Just talk to them and hang out. Besides you might want to tell them that you are in love with a human and what if Sasuke stays over this whole week, you wouldn't want him to be around here wondering where you are all alone! Especially with them there" That time Naruto got Itachi and the long haired raven had to think about it, there was no way that he was not ever letting his parents near Sasuke, nor was he even giving them the knowledge that the boy existed and held his heart. Damn, it was too much, how could things be getting so out of control all of a sudden. The thought of Sasuke being alone without him stabbed him as well.

"Do you want him dead idiot, because I would suggest you keep your mouth shut about Sasuke being human when you are around my parents!" Naruto gritted his teeth. There was no way that he was ever going to let any harm come to Sasuke. Sakura then came over to Naruto and placed her hand over his shoulder to try and sooth him out, the blond relaxed and then sat down on the couch where Kiba came to join him and held his hand. Sakura sighed and then decided it was time for her to maybe knock some sense into Naruto.

"Look Naruto, we all care for our parents, but sometime there are differences between child and parent and you can't really blame another person for disliking their parents" Naruto crossed his arms. If he where to have parents, would there be some sort of disagreement with them? Would they say anything to the fact that he was gay and that there was no way that he was going to be having a baby any time soon? Because, there was no way "Itachi must have his reasons"

"Okay, fine, whatever" Naruto then let a grin spread his face, that didn't mean that he could not tease Itachi about loving Sasuke, after all it was the only thing the Uchiha had not protested against! "Still, you sure are over protective of Sasuke so suddenly, could it be the great Uchiha Itachi is deeply in love with my mortal little brother? Could it have been love at first sight?" That caused everyone to turn towards the Uchiha with a knowing look in their eyes. They all had to agree with Naruto there.

"Aww, he so cute!" Ino gushed when she saw Itachi blush and quickly look away by turning his face as if nothing was wrong. Kisame was laughing and looking at the Uchiha's face that was turned to him. Sure he would love to make fun of the Uchiha but he held to much respect for him-or should we say -fear- towards the Teen Vampire that he decided not speak of anything.

"It's that true Itachi, un?" Deidara glomped him making the Uchiha glare at him. Still, Deidara felt like he needed to tell Itachi that Sasuke was probably inhuman as well. If that was really to be so, then Itachi had found himself a perfect match. After all Sasuke could hide his real identity from everyone here, even he would be fooled if he hadn't noticed the small descreet changes Sasuke was slowly going through. He was an artist after all!

"Get off!" he pushed the blond off him making him fall to the floor with a loud thud before glaring at everyone else "Why don't all of you just shut up and shove your stupid little theories up your asses!" No, he wasn't in love; he couldn't be in love with Sasuke so quickly. Forget it, it was simply attraction, one that would probably be lost as soon as Sasuke turned into a Vampire and became an adult. He was not going to like him anymore, after all he was a teen and he liked his men short! Like other teens, though Sasuke really was short and he was so cute as well, plus his hair is so, so, so soft, he was like a baby yet so. –No, forget it!

"No need to get defensive!" Naruto laughed loudly before he got serious, this was something he wanted to tell Itachi, assumption or not he knew it was possible "Don't hurt him Itachi, Sasuke has always been a troubled child ever since we fond him in the orphanage, he didn't talk much. After some time I finally managed to crack a smile out of him, but, now I can't believe how easily you can make him smile and laugh" Itachi and Naruto locked eyes "I have to say that I have never heard Sasuke laugh in all his life, two weeks ago was the first time"

"Wait….why wouldn't Sasuke be normal?" Itachi was confused, what would Sasuke have to frown about? All he wanted was for Sasuke to be happy. He'd do anything to see Sasuke smile that cute, beautiful smile of his.

"To tell you the truth" Tsunade said as she settled down "I had talked to Sasuke one day, I wanted to know about where he came from, if he knew his parents and so on and he looked at me like I was crazy. He doesn't remember a thing about his past, exactly four years out of his life"

"Neither do I" Itachi said. After all, people, and even them could never really remember what had happened to them before when they were young. As far as one can remember is probably was when you turned six or five.

"Yeah, but he was young, and it was not to long ago at that time, he should have remembered something!" Tsunade after all worked with physiology, "No matter how much I tried to pull information out of him, it was never enough" Jiraiya sighed and then let out a loud laugh making everyone turn to look at him like he was crazy as he begun to roll on the floor laughing.

"ITACHI LOVES SASUKE!!" he yelled making the Uchiha want to kill him.

* * *

_Later that Evening._

Sasuke realized it; he had already admitted it and he would again, he was completely in love with Uchiha Itachi! It was impossible to hide feelings that wanted to spill out so suddenly, especially when he found that Itachi was someone he really missed. Someone he felt had missed all his life. Then fear gripped him, was Itachi also keeping a secret from him? He couldn't be mad, for he to was keeping a secret.

He walked into the house as he replayed the conversation with Kimimaro over and over in his head, he didn't want to leave though. He wanted to stay here with Itachi, even though he was not so sure of what Itachi could be. If he was a vampire like him, then maybe there was hope for them staying together in the future "Just eight more days" He whispered to himself.

'_Sasuke….'_

_The word was spoken mentally, apparently not only was his body becoming more agile and faster, so was his mind becoming sharper that he could pck up conversations, mentally. Now he was only vaguely aware of everything around him as he looked at the green eyed vampire. His voice now hardly worked as Kimimaro even knew he had put some doubt in the ravens mind. It was just to calm him down. _

'_Sasuke….you are going to strain yourself if you think about it to much, just remember that you're just about to finish maturing. I want you to leave that last three; I want to see how much you've matured' _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _

_Already…..but…..Damn, it was almost his nineteenth birthday and he had lost track of time. Then he remembered what Kimimaro had said when he had first met him. This was the end of the old him and the beginning of something much new, a life he could have never imagined. And then the thought of how he was going to tell Itachi this came in mind. He didn't want to leave Itachi in his time of change. Or what was called, full maturing for a kid. _

_Besides all that._

_There were still so many unanswered questions. _

"Sasuke" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing over him and bringing him back to reality. He had moved to the couch and was now sitting on the couch with his skull plushy hugged to him. It usually stayed in Itachi's room when he brought it in every night that he would sneak into Itachi's room since Naruto and Tsunade insisted on tucking him into the couch. The bunny Itachi had gotten him, did stay in the room though. Blinking once, he decided to respond.

"What?"

"We need to have a talk" Sasuke nodded and Naruto came and sat beside him, he knew Sasuke was waiting for him to state what this talk was going to be about, taking a deep breath he decided to jump right into the subject he felt more persistent at the moment "Are you and Itachi together?" Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto had to wonder if Sasuke was going to answer him, even though he could see Sasuke's eyes had gone wide, his face had then gone to one with no emotions.

Sasuke thought it over for a while, never once had Itachi and him agreed to hide their relationship, nor had Itachi ever told him not to tell anyone about it. It wasn't as if they had not made it somewhat obvious, but they did keep discreet about some things. "Yeah" He whispered after a while and Naruto's own eyes widen, even though it shouldn't have surprised him. Coming from Sasuke, it did "we are together, is it that much of a big deal, it's just us….you know" Sasuke shrugged. "I like him a lot" Naruto was still in disbelief. "I love him"

Sasuke had never ever really just liked anyone and for that matter loved anyone, so this was new. It took so long for Sasuke to actually accept all of them in some form and Itachi comes along and captures Sasuke attention completely, and he probably never did anything "So….you actually like Itachi after four months…you even can say that you love him" Sasuke looked over at Naruto's face to see the disbelief and smiled. I mean, it had been about five months since they got together, was he the only one who thought that was a long time?

"There's something about him that simple draws me in….like there is so much more, like I" _I know him in some way_, Sasuke thought but didn't want to speak it out loud. He couldn't. There was so much of his past that was missing, he still couldn't put many of the puzzle pieces together, but he had an idea now to what his mother might look like. Still, after what Kimimaro told him he feared Itachi was also something much more than human. Then their necklaces, it made so much sense……but what did it mean!?

"Sasuke…." Naruto sighed. There was a part of him that really wanted to tell Sasuke of Itachi's status in the food chain, but he stopped. I mean, he'd known Itachi since he was born just like every other vampire out there and they were all close. They were all like cousins, but he still feared that Sasuke might reject all of them once he found out. Sasuke had this soft smile on his lips and his eyes all in a dream like state; he could tell Itachi made him happy. He didn't want to ruin it and that alone also told him that Itachi meant a lot to Sasuke and that Sasuke was probably going to find it ridiculous anyway, he remembered it, Sasuke always said that vampires didn't exist. He didn't want to ruin anything here….. "You really love him a lot, huh" was all he could say.

"I wouldn't be with him if I didn't"

"True" Naruto looked down and sighed, Sasuke just had to spell it out and he would. L.O.V.E was written completely on his face when ever he spoke of Itachi "Alright, I'll let you have this relationship" Sasuke glared.

"Who gives you the right to decide whom I'm with anyway? I've been with Itachi for almost four months and a half now." The boy growled and then sighed. "So where are we going to go for vacations anyway?" Sasuke decided it was time to change the subject that got the blond grinning.

"Next Saturday, I can't wait!" then Naruto made a serious face "Though you can't be here for the next week or so"

"What? Why?"

* * *

_ItaSasu_

Sasuke walked into Itachi's bedroom, where he had been staying ever since Naruto used his room for his own (Disgusting) purposes, Sasuke had not been in there even since, though he did make Naruto return his things that he had there, except on the bed. They had also ended up in his and Itachi's room. Looking around he knew Itachi was not here, but tomorrow he was going to leave. Sighing, he walked over to the closet and took out his packed bag; he still had to use all his clothes in there.

Digging through it, he found his brownish, blue, with gray army pants and then a blue shirt that he was planning to wear. He quickly took off the shirt that he was currently wearing and slipped it into his bag and then he removed his pants and boxers. Quickly he rushed toward the bathroom attached to Itachi's room and took a quick shower before coming out again drying himself with a large fluffy white towel. The necklace that usually hung around his neck, he found could be hidden within himself.

Though, when ever he and Itachi got extremely active with each other, it would be in sight again, and he wondered what it all meant. Though, Itachi had not noticed it yet, he had to wonder if it was because Itachi was more into him…..Still he'd decided to look up what it meant, but he wasn't sure what it was anyway. He had just typed in 'Japanese Fans' and he searched through them all. He never knew there was so many of them. So he decided to narrow it to 'Red and white Japanese fans' Even then the search had been long.

And he had found nothing.

And he didn't dare ask Itachi anything.

Not yet.

He was scared to.

He pulled up a new pair of boxers and then he pulled up his pants. Noticing how they slipped from his hips, he quickly looked through his bag for his belts. Once he found them, he put on a double one when once of Itachi's shirt caught his eyes. He was going to be gone for some time, might as well. Quickly reaching for the red shirt Sasuke stuffed it in his bag and then reached up to fix some of Itachi's stuff before reaching for his shirt. Come to think of it, he was going to have to pack a few of them as well, since most of his shirts stayed here most of the time and he left with a different one. That all could be blamed on him and Itachi teasing each other, and yet not going all the way.

Just then Itachi entered the room and was a bit amused to see Sasuke fixing his closet. He slowly walked up to Sasuke, planning to surprise him when he noticed something red on his lower back. It looked strange and he could hardly make out what it was, it could easily be a tattoo. One that Sasuke's pants could do a great job of hiding, if they were not slipping down the boy's waist. Walking up to Sasuke he ran his finger over it wondering if this is what made Sasuke so sensitive when ever he touched him there. As he suspected Sasuke jumped and moaned at the same time before turning around to face him. "Damn it Itachi!" Sasuke huffed.

"What, is it that sensitive?" Itachi teased, Sasuke pouted.

"You know it is!"

"What is that though?" Itachi asked as he moved closer to Sasuke wrapping his arms around the small waist and his fingers brushing the lower back caressing into the mark. Itachi really didn't touch that spot unless he wanted Sasuke to completely melt, and even then Sasuke was so sensitive that he usually ended up coming at a simple brush of digits. He didn't touch it that much, but he sure loved the reactions and mewls it got him when ever he took the time to caress Sasuke there. he just wonder how he never noticed the mark, maybe it was because he was to busy with Sasuke in general, he had never even made the boy get on his knees with his ass in the air, but he was sure thinking about it now. "Did you get a tattoo there?" Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Tattoo?" he asked. "I've never gotten a tattoo, nor do I ever plan to get one."

"Then what made that mark there?"

"Mark?"

"On your lower back" Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know what you mean, I have nothing on my back" Itachi narrowed his eyes and rubbed his fingers against it making Sasuke shiver and cling onto him as the small raven sucked in his breath.

"Then what was that?"

"Can we stop?" Sasuke gasped out breathlessly.

"Stop what?"

"Trying to rhyme" Sasuke pouted and Itachi mimicked him, he had no idea they rhymed or if Sasuke was trying to change the subject. Pulling away from Itachi Sasuke walked to the full length mirror and tried to look at his lower back. To his surprise Itachi was right. He didn't know what to say about it; all he knew was that he was going to have to ask Kimimaro as soon as they came for him, for now all he needed was to make up a lie. Even though he hated to lie to Itachi, one thing was for sure, he had no idea.

"I have no idea"

"How can you not know, it's your body" Sasuke shrugged and walked over to Itachi looking down he shrugged.

"Well, I don't remember much, but before I went to live with Naruto, I used to have another guardian who was abusive" Sasuke shrugged. Itachi didn't once believe that could have been done by abuse, it was to bright red. It looked like it meant something, it seemed to live. Had someone cast a spell on his little Sasuke? Because if it was from abuse, it would hurt. Though it really pissed him off that someone had abused his cute little Sasuke, he wanted a blood shed of that person now. He wanted to kill them. Still, he had more pressing matters at the moment, as what was that mark?

"You're lying" Was all he said flatly and both glared at each other.

"Fine, it's a lie about it being from an abuse. But I have no fucking clue what it is, I've never actually looked at my back, so it can be just about anything" besides that, it was not like he could reach back and feel it. His skin felt smooth and clear from there. Itachi then got Sasuke over his shoulder making the boy get startle and cry out as he dropped him on his bed, face first. There was a first time for every fantacy.

"Itachi!" Sasuke whined but shut his mouth when Itachi ran his fingers over his lower back slowly, the pressure of the pleasure growing, as was his cock. "..Uhhh…ah"

"You sure seem to like it" Itachi smirked as he played with the boy. "I guess so long as it doesn't hurt you its all right" It wasn't like it was a rash or anything. Leaning in Itachi licked it and Sasuke let out a loud cry. "How does it feel?"

"Good, good, to good" Sasuke panted shaking his head as Itachi's tongue drove his crazy. "Take me Itachi, please take me!" Sasuke begged, backing his ass up in the air. If only Itachi knew how insane he was making him. Yet, you never knew with Itachi.

"Aren't you to persistent all of a sudden" Sasuke panted and then tried to look up at Itachi over his shoulder. Itachi must have known that the pleasure was running his nerves wild and that usually he would no have asked for this. Damn him.

"Well….I'm leaving for some time" Sasuke gasped when Itachi flipped him around and then pinned both his hands over his head. Guess it was not a good enough excuse, Sasuke thought as he felt his heart beating fast against his chest. Then he noticed Itachi's confused look as he studied him, Sasuke blushed even more.

"What do you mean you are leaving for some time, you always do, why are you telling me about this now?"

"Because"

"What?"

"A school project" Sasuke lied, he knew he was leaving already but he also needed to make an excuse for if Itachi called and he didn't answered. Or if by some crazy reason like before drop in to his dorm and try to kill his roommate once again. That had been Itachi's brilliant idea of getting answers out of the teen. Now that he thought about it, his roommate had no recollection of that ever happening, but oddly enough feaared coming near him.

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure, but Naruto said that I was not to be here. Probably wants to throw a surprise party or something, but I've decided to make other plans for that time than simply stay in the dorms" Itachi nodded, damn, he had wanted to forget that Sasuke was going to have to leave just because his parents were coming.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, in the morning"

"Can I come?" Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"Only if you want to come and learn with me" Yeah, and Sasuke was still a normal mortal with school commitments, he didn't want to take that away from Sasuke by imposing on his life. Not when it seem like something important in his life.

Itachi shook his head and then leaned close to Sasuke, kissing him under his ear "Then, I'll do it with you as soon as you return" Sasuke pouted.

"Is this suppose to keep the expression of 'I'll keep him coming begging for me' or something like that" Itachi blinked as he thought over Sasuke's weird knowledge of things. It was interesting how the small raven saw the world.

"Sure, that's it. With you all horny for me you have to come back."

Sasuke sighed and then wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him down for a kiss "I love you Itachi" He said before he fully connected their lips together and the words alone rocked Itachi's world over and over again no matter how many times Sasuke said it, they were so raw and true. He didn't know what to say as he kissed Sasuke back, this was the first time he had felt protective of someone. The first time he had ever wanted to hang onto a person and never lose them to anyone else.

But he didn't think he was already in love with Sasuke so soon.

There was so much about when it came to Sasuke that he didn't know and couldn't take lightly

Something in him wouldn't let him. Just like something in him would not let him have Sasuke just yet.

But he liked to believe that he was in love with Sasuke.

And he knew that sooner or later he was going to be taking Sasuke all the way.

So he kept his mouth shut and kissed Sasuke with all the feelings he held for him so far.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto watched the way Sasuke would lean into Itachi and smile, and it made him want to smile as well. For the first time in his life he could see that Sasuke looked complete, there was something that always made Sasuke look desperate, that there was something missing, and here with Itachi, he seemed to have found it.

In that time Sasuke even laughed.

But by the time they knocked out and morning came back the next day, Sasuke had left after making out with Itachi. Naruto had gaped at the scene, but everyone else seemed to ignore it. Yet, as Sasuke walked out the door and had only been gone five minutes, Naruto noticed it was Itachi who now looked alone now.

* * *

**Two more chapters before the lemon. One about Mikoto and Fugaku's past. The other of Sasuke's and Kimimaro's odd story. Then, the lemon, Chap. 19, but I'm having fun twisting the story from there! Hope you all are enjoying it! TRUST ME! The lemon will be worth the wait. Thank you for all that reviewed! Well, I rewrote, and re-read this chapter about five times and I still feel like it's not good enough. I'm also struggling with Bad meets Evil and Love is So twisted, so bare with me for the moment!**

**Please Review.**


	17. Confessing A Mistake

Chapter XVII

**Nineteen Forever**

Confessing A Mistake

Sasuke had wanted to question it, but he let it drop. For one, dealing with the knowledge that came with girls would only end up hurting his already confused mind. So, why Tenten and Hinata had decided to follow him all this way he had no clue. All he knew was that it could not be good, especially when he would want to escape from them. Sasuke sighed as he laid down on his bed with his head resting on Tenten's lap and his legs on Hinata's lap. It was not like they were even giving him a choice or leaving him alone "You guys really are weird" Sasuke sighed as both the girls giggled. They were giving him a headache.

"Yeah, well we thought you should hang out with us again" Tenten remarked, she even had the perfect excuse. "And no, we won't play with your mind this time or do anything graphic like last time" Sasuke wrinkled his nose. He doubted it, after all, they were already messing with it at the moment.

"Is that why you are here, to mess with my mind?"

"No, just wondering how you and Itachi are doing." Her voice cracked at the remark as if she found it hot that he and Itachi were together. Man, girls needed to get checked and fast, what the hell was it that they saw on two guys being together as a couple anyway? All they cared about is seeing to men naked and sweaty getting it on.

Not that he wouldn't mind getting it on with Itachi.

"Alright I guess" He said, he really didn't want them to explain more and as they both giggled, that just told Sasuke that why they where here could not be good. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Now, seriously why are you here" to Sasuke's surprise they squealed and Hinata brought out two black and thick photo albums out of nowhere and looked at him with large white eyes. It nearly scared Sasuke if she wasn't so nice, not that he was going to say that she wasn't. He could tolerate them more than Ino and Sakura who seem to smell bad.

Then both Tenten and Hinata said at the same time "To tell you embarrassing stories about Itachi's childhood!" Sasuke sat up.

"No way" Sasuke pulled an album to him and the first picture he saw was one of Itachi running outside in nothing but the nude, at what looked the age of two. Sasuke gaped at it and Tenten leaned in and giggled at the picture. Oh, did they have a story to tell or what!

"That's when Itachi was two and his mom had just finished taking him a bath, he ran out of the house in nothing and everyone chased him around for nearly half an hour until his father caught him" Sasuke looked over at her. "Even then he was fighting to escape; he could be a real handful"

"Isn't Itachi older than you, how would you know?"

"Nah, he's younger actually, for about two years, I was three but his mom also loves to tell the stories over and over again. Everyone knows them by heart, we all grew up together. Naruto in especially always like to make everyone be a family and it got to him that Itachi hated his" Tenten sighed. "It bothers Naruto when people don't like their family" Sasuke nodded.

He knew how that was, when he was thirteen he had tried to escape, and who was the one to follow him and bring him back? Naruto. The blond could probably even create a speach about how important family is.

Soon Hinata leaned in as well, pressing her head on his shoulder "Oh! This one was his second birthday and how he wanted to kill the Piñata by stabbing it with a knife!" Itachi was holding a kitchen knife and people looked terrified as if he was going to kill them. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at the picture. It probably did not help that the party decoration looked like some sort of cartoon monster with one eye. Hinata had gone on again telling him more about Itachi, and he for a moment glanced to the clock on the side.

Tomorrow, Midnight.

* * *

_Back with Itachi and then others, A day later_

It was the damned afternoon and Itachi's parents had made it, an afternoon of dread, Itachi wanted to die. Then again, he would leave Sasuke behind, never mind. Still "I'm tired of the both of you always arguing." For the sake of his sanity it had to come to an end!

"Sorry Itachi-honey, it's just something stupid I did in the past that has us this way" His mother chided gently as they all sat around the large dining table, with everyone around. Fancy food and whine cover everything, another thing Itachi could do without. He preferred to be out with Sasuke somewhere small to eat normally. Still all of them looked so elegant and well dressed as they ate and he could not escape. Itachi hated this part of his life.

"I have nothing to apologize for, I'm not the one who did the dumb mistake" Mikoto glared as she slammed her fist on the table. Fugaku could be so insensitive, as if she was not feeling bad when she did what she did and it had taken her about an hour to figure out that what she ha done was something she would regret. That's when the guilt settled in and by the time she told Fugaku the next morning, there was no hope of finding the small baby anymore.

"This is much your fault as mine, for neglecting me so badly!" Mikoto hissed and both were back to glaring at each other. Fugaku had nearly killed himself looking for his youngest son; he never thought that losing a child could be so stressful. He wished he could have kept the boy safe. So, the thought for them of losing Itachi suddenly killed them completely.

"You are over a century old lady! Can't you understand a little that I have a job as well?" Fugaku hissed "we would have nothing of this if it weren't for my job as well as every other male vampire's job! We'd be living in caves only feeding on blood and then getting people in fear trying to kill us!" after all it was up to him to make sure humans did not find them out. That they didn't know about them at all.

Mikoto gritted her teeth, she knew that, she did, but at the moment she was so emotional and that was something that she didn't want to admit. "All my problems are you Fugaku!" Itachi rolled his eyes before he cracked his wine glass.

"I want you two to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Itachi hissed "I can't stand your pointless arguing anymore" They both glanced at each other, then Itachi, and then they tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Mikoto smiled sadly and Fugaku rolled his eyes as he looked away. Everyone, starting from Tsunade on the far left on the other side to Jiraiya, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Gaara, and on the other side Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. Mikoto let her head fall in shame and Fugaku took a sip of his wine.

"Well, you are old enough to know now, I guess" Mikoto gulped "Oh god" She said as she drowned all of her wine letting the warm liquid to burn her throat and then looked back up to meet Itachi's gaze. "It happened over eighty-seven years ago" she stopped at that for a moment before her eyes filled up with tears "That I killed your little brother by sending him down the river in a plastic black bag"

"What" Itachi asked, his eyes not being the only ones that widen.

Itachi had a little brother?

"Of course, back then Itachi had only been five years old….

87 Years ago

_Mikoto sat in her room, bored out of her mind and when the small child in his crib begun to cry loudly she groaned. She was tired of his insistent crying and when ever it came to calming him down she couldn't and it made her desperate for silence. She needed some fresh air, really badly, but when ever she tried to go out she was stopped by all the nurse maids. For that she had even denied a wet nurse for her baby, just like she did with her precious Itachi._

_She wanted to do everything on her own! But felt trapped here. _

_She was about ready to kill anyone! "shut up, shut up, shut up" she chanted "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled as she walked up to the child and harshly picked him up only making him cry harder, this time in fear. His small face becoming red as he cried louder "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT THAT YOU WANT!?" the small child of course could not talk as it kept crying. Sighing she set him down, changed his dipper and offered him a bottle of milk. _

_Finally, silence. _

_When the bottle was done, the baby was crying again "I think your chosen name will be Cry Baby" she hissed, looking to the side she gazed at the necklace they had already chosen for him. It was still blank from the back, since they had still not chosen a name. Still, she could not believe that she had ended up pregnant again. Sure, she was a dangerous woman, one hard to tie down and after Itachi's third birthday she had returned to her threatening ways. _

_On Itachi's third birthday she had abandoned him and she gone on to do as she pleased. She was gone and out of there. She had left all responsibility behind without a care. _

_Fugaku was displeased with her actions and had once more tracked her down and then they had made passionate love under the glowing blue moon. Ever heard the expression 'once in a blue moon?' Well this was it. She had done the research "_A **blue moon** is a full moon that is not timed to the regular monthly pattern. Most years have twelve full moons which occur approximately monthly, but in addition to those twelve full lunar cycles each calendar year contains an excess of roughly eleven days. The extra days accumulate, so that every two or three years (on average about every 2.7154 years) there is an extra full moon"-Wikipedia_ The night had seemed so fantastic for words, and it enlightened their relationship ten-fold. She and Fugaku had made passionate love. Not a cheap fuck, not plain hot married couple sex, Or a wild sex escapade between lovers who had forgotten about each other once, not love when they had had Itachi. This was something else beyond love, and the moment was right. The stars weren't there; it was just the Blue moon. The moon that glowed a bluish, purple, and orange color and filled the night in its eerie glow. What they didn't know that this emotion, this night, was perfect for a rare Kid Vampire to be formed. _

_The night was intense._

_It was magic_

_A state no one could simply reach with simple love_

_But she had ended up pregnant._

_Again._

_Something she didn't want to be again, she believed that one child was more than enough. And yet she had had a second brat. After this she was planning on neutering Fugaku so that she would never have to bare another kid. They simply cried too much! "Either I kill you or do something with you, you're crying is driving me mad little one" she said calmly as she picked up the baby and cradled him._

_Slowly and gently the child fell asleep in her arms._

_Usually Itachi would always come in at three and take the small child away so he could cuddle him and feed him. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already five, Itachi had not come in to see his precious little brother and the boy in her arms looked restless, more than usual. She had to wonder if Itachi had finally become bored of the idea of having a little brother that alone made her stomach recoil. If it weren't for Itachi taking the baby once in a while she would have already killed it._

_One day…_

_Two days…._

_Three days….._

_A full week……_

_Itachi had not come into the room for a whole week and it was driving her mad at how hard the small child was crying at the top of its lungs. Almost as if it too, missed Itachi coming in here. "Madam Mikoto" said one of the maids as she came in and took a small bow. "An honor ball for your child's three weeks of life is already set, and you should come down stairs" She smiled "It's getting late" Mikoto gazed out at the moon. It certainly was, the moon was almost at its zenith._

"_Thank you Mana, I should be down shortly." The maid left after that, Mikoto waited for a few second before slowly bending down to pick up the strongly crying child. She walked out and walked down the corridor. What she didn't notice was someone sneaking into her room as soon as she left. _

_Once at the ball people would talk to her only to comment at how small and cute her child was. She would thank them and smile despite the boredom. All she wanted was not to be stuck with the child anymore. The room was spinning, the voices filled her head, and she felt disoriented. Soon everyone was gone, the ball was over, and she was left once more alone with the small child. She sat down near him and looked down at him. _

_Once more he began to cry._

_Sighing_

_She got up_

_Grabbed a plastic bag_

_A knife_

_And then the baby_

_And walked out into the night. _

"I thought about killing him, you know. Make it less painful for him but his eyes were so large and innocent, I could not bring my self to" Mikoto shuddered "and then he begun to coo, and I smiled as I placed him in the bag and sent him down the river on his own. The currents were hard that day….." Mikoto sighed as she looked down pocking her food "I guess he died"

"You…." Itachi stayed silent. He had not been crazy all those years ago, he had really had a younger brother……..

"Yes, we lied to you Itachi, we were the ones that tried to make you believe that you never had a little brother and yet you amaze me by how you remember it all even though it's been nearly ninety years now. Guess you could not stand for the Idea of not having him that you ran off sixty years prior" Fugaku responded as he took a sip of his drink.

"Wow" Naruto said "If Itachi's little brother would have been alive right now I wonder if he would have been an adult or a teen like Itachi" Sakura hit him over the head with her closed fist and Kiba decided to push the girl off her chair to land on Ino and that started a hissing contest as the pink haired girl pulled away and pouted. Mikoto on the other hand sighed.

"Who Knows?"

"I remember" Itachi said "That day I had snuck into the room and grabbed my little brother's chosen necklace, and I carved in a name for him" His parents had never named him and didn't seem like they were going to any time soon. Fugaku and Mikoto stared at him hard.

"What did you name him?"

"U…uh…can't remember" Itachi stood up and left. Many memories from a long forgotten past were coming back to him. All this time he had a little brother, exactly 87 years ago, when he was just five, he had a little brother and now for all he knew he was dead, 90 years added to the three years that he was lied to and made believe that he didn't have a younger brother. All he could do now was remember the way he held him, he could hardly remember how he looked, and it had been such a long time. Flashes popped into his mind, a broken memory.

What had he named his little brother?

What he did remember was……

'_I love you little brother, with all my heart!_' He had been thinking 'And _now I have the perfect name for you'_

_Later that evening at the celebration he had walked out with a smile on his lips, walking over to the crib that held his little brother and looked down at him with a caring look at the same time reaching his hand out for his brother's smaller one. Yet he can't quite recall the image. _

"_Here" he says, wrapping the necklace around his little brother small neck and then pulling the cold metal inside the small Childs shirt. "I know they give these to us when they know we are going to live past age two and they become a responsibility to have, but I know you'll care for it"_

_He smiled when his little brother cooed and his small fingers moved on his hand. "Itachi, come here!" It was one of his cousins. He didn't want to leave his little brother's side, but he had some stuff to do as the older brother. _

"_Goodnight little brother" Itachi said leaning in to kiss the child's forehead, he knew he was not going to see him until tomorrow……..At least that was what he was hoping for. _

"_Nya…"_

_By then his brother was already gone_

_His world shattered_

_And they had begun to tell him that he had never had a little brother. _

_That is what made him hate his entire family._

Looking out the window he was just passing by Itachi glanced out at the full moon, it had been full that day as well. That night he had named and lost his brother. He felt his heart clench "Sasuke, I hope you're alright" He whispered. "To lose you will kill me"

That's when he it hit him and he really had to think. 'It couldn't be….could it'

_

* * *

_

It was already way past midnight, but Sasuke had managed to sneak out of the room without Tenten and Hinata noticing. "Tomorrow" he said to himself "tomorrow is already my birthday"

"It really is" Sasuke glanced up at Kimimaro and then looked down. Still, at this moment all he could think about was Itachi and how he missed him. "Sasuke" Said raven looked up to meet deep emerald eyes, he was not surprise that the silver haired man was already so close to him. Kimimaro hunched down to Sasuke's size and ran a hand over his smooth cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke moved away from Kimimaro's touch "Are we going already?" Kimimaro nodded and crossed his arms. Just as they started to walk away, Kimimaro spoke up.

"About you feeling empty, when you are with Itachi is it still there" Sasuke blinked a couple of times.

* * *

Inside the dorm room Tenten slowly woke up and looked around the room. Sasuke wasn't here anymore. She quickly stood up and went to the bathroom, using an abnormal speed and then looked around. No Sasuke anywhere. She turned to Hinata and woke her up "Sasuke is missing!" she said and Hinata blinked looking around.

"He probably went to the bathroom"

"He's not there, and I have a bad feeling" Hinata nodded and both ran outside. At that time, they saw Sasuke standing by someone taller than him; all the while Sasuke seemed to be backing away from him while the guy looked down at him.

"Not really….but I do get scared at the thought of him leaving me" Sasuke rubbed his head as it begun to ache. Kimimaro was about to say something more when someone yelling startled him and Sasuke.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled "Step away from the kid!"

"Tenten"

"Friends of yours"

"Not really,"

"Come on, lets get out of here" Kimimaro said, quickly grabbing Sasuke and throwing him over his shoulder and flew away. Sasuke was startled by this and ended up yelling a loud hey, as he kicked about, completing the image of him getting kidnapped.

Tenten and Hinata stared wondering what to do, they could not fly! And even if they tried to chase them, they would lose them!

'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi' Sasuke chanted inside of his head, he was scared about what his birthday would bring and for some reason he felt like his lover was his only prayer.

_Can ya feel the beat?_

_Can ya feel the beat within my heart?_

_Can ya see my love shine through the dark?_

_Can ya see that you must be a part?_

_Of that beat in my heart- Jabba/Nina Sky_

_

* * *

_

Gray hair swayed from side to side in its pony tail and round glances reflected the moon light as he saw the silver flash over head. "I've been searching to long for you my dear children…..at last, I've found you"

* * *

Hey there everyone!! Finally up-dated. One more chapter and then the lemon. Thank you for all who reviewed! I hope to see you in the necxt chapter as well!! Anyone confused? Don't be afraid to ask questions.....

Please review.


	18. Uncovering The Oddly Prolonged Past

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** !**8**

Gray hair swayed from side to side in its pony tail and round glances reflected the moon light as he saw the silver flash over head. "I've been searching to long for you my dear children…..at last, I've found you" with that he vanished into the darkness.

**Nineteen Forever**

Uncovering The Oddly Prolonged Past

**Final Day…**

Sasuke sighed, he was feeling bad. It was his birthday and all he had was a huge head ache and his stomach that seemed to churn here and there making him want to throw up. He refused to eat anything, he refused for anyone to get near him and yet everyone there seemed to want to stay by him. Especially Juugo and Kimimaro, he was thankful to them for supporting him on this. Yet he could not help but wonder how today was going to change him. Just like he could not stop thinking about Itachi and how he wanted Itachi to be here with him so badly. He wanted Itachi to hold him through this hard time. Groaning Sasuke slowly sat up, his head hurting even more as his vision blurred.

It was like he couldn't see and at the same he wanted to throw up.

"Are you sure you should be sitting up? I can bring you some water if you want?" Kimimaro asked as he got ready just in case Sasuke fell and Sasuke simply nodded. There was something that hurt in his head even more, something that he wanted to remember and yet at the same time, he couldn't. Every muscle in his body ached as he tried to move, but it wasn't so bad, not to mention that his jaw seem to be hardening and stressing due to his teeth. Sasuke felt it even more now without Itachi, there was something definitely missing.

"No water, I'm going to go to the bathroom" he mumbled as he managed to stand up on his own and left once Kimimaro said that it was alright. Sasuke hadn't even wanted his help. As soon as he stumbled his way into the bathroom he sighed and collapsed in the bathroom floor near the door in the process closing it behind him. Breathing in deeply, he swiftly pulled out his necklace, he didn't know why but he felt like it had all the answers to what he was searching for.

"Tell me" he whispered as he pressed his lips to his glowing name "tell me who loved me so long ago, why my mother sent me down a river, tell me what happened when I was asleep….I need to know" Sasuke asked As he was consumed by the blue light, a lingering warmth that made him feel a bit better and then something that his body seemed to fear…..there was someone there. Sasuke could feel it.

He gasped as his eyes widen and he looked up.

There was someone definitely here.

"That necklace of yours is amazing my child" Sasuke gritted his teeth when he saw the familiar figure standing there, looking in his mid thirties. It was…..it was "You know, I never thought that after everything I did to your unconscious body that you'd even have a chance at growing up and start to develop yourself" Sasuke sat up straight as his back was pressed against the wall, the palm of his hands on the cool glass floor of the bathroom and his legs bent before him ready to spring if needed to do so.

He watched the man gray haired man step out of the bathtub, slowly and then watch him stand there for a while, his round glasses gleaming and hiding his eyes for a while "Kabuto…." Sasuke hissed out "Kabuto…..I never knew you were still alive" Kabuto chuckled as he pressed a hand to his lips and then tilted it innocently.

"I have done a lot of messing around, I admit that much, I played with some kids here and there, but what I came here it to see how your transportation will be, my dearest child" Kabuto pulled out what looked to be a cell phone "after all, your birthday is today, July twenty three, won't you look at that. Maturing already, on a real special day, but what's this, where is your seme?"

"What?" Sasuke hissed. How would Kabuto know all this?

"Let's see, Kimimaro accomplished his own transformation, but I planned for you to explode in the middle of your final stage, before you become a full fledged vampire kid…by the fact that you didn't is that you found your seme" Sasuke managed to get to his feet and opened the door but before he could even dash out, a cold breath brushed the back of his ear and his wrist was caught. Kabuto chuckled when Sasuke let out a pained yell as he cuffed him with cuffs that drained the bit of energy that he barely had.

Everyone around was alerted by the scream that something was wrong and Kimimaro rushed to the bathroom only to find Sasuke a pasty pale white and in pain on the floor. A gray haired man looming over him.

"You sick bastard" Sasuke hissed as he recalled something that made him feel cold. There was an odd memory he had of blood, of a curling scream "I though I vanished you!" Sasuke hissed, not believing the words that had escaped his lips.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro hissed, ignoring what Sasuke had said "What the hell are you doing here!?" The party was all here, everyone except Orochimaru; Kabuto ignored Kimimaro and turned to Sasuke.

"You'd like to believe you did, but I still have some unfinished business" He griped Sasuke's chin as he tied a collar around the small raven "Is not every day that the_ Uchiha_ clan tries to get rid of a kid vampire, so you have to grasp the opportunity" Kimimaro's and Sasuke's eyes widen at what Kabuto had just said.

"What?" Sasuke's lips trembled.

"Oops. I've said it"

* * *

-**Akatsuki hang out-**

Itachi felt uneasy, his calendar was marked that Sasuke would be back hopefully by tomorrow morning and yet he felt angered, he felt like something was going on and he had no knowledge of it at all. It frustrated him. He tugged at his hairs as he tried to calm himself down, he felt like he wanted to beat the shit out of someone. And he nearly had as well.

"Sasuke'll be back soon man, un" Deidara said. Everyone had decided to keep an eye on Itachi, ever since Sasuke left, and Itachi heard that story from his parents who were still arguing, the long haired Uchiha had been cracking his head to find out what he had named his younger brother. They all felt worried about him. Kisame stood up then and placed a hand over Itachi's shoulder and grinned.

"What do you say we all go out and try to get you to relax, by finding you a little slut to fuck tonight" As soon as Kisame said that, he was on the floor clutching his face as he cried out in pain. Itachi had broken his nose.

"Shut up, shut up, and let me think!" Itachi growled as he kicked Kisame on the side of his head. Everyone fell silent as Itachi sat there. They could not wait till Sasuke returned so he could calm down Itachi. Itachi always looked happy and carefree with the mortal raven, so they considered him a blessing now. '_Just for today, please someone grant me the will to survive to see my little Sasuke for that long' _Itachi no longer knew what it was that he wanted, if he wanted to know his little brother's name or hold Sasuke in his arms. And yet he knew, he knew that the name was right there, he was just blind to knowing what it could be.

"Where are you going Itachi?"

"To stab someone"

"Wait!" Deidara knew he was going to regret this "Look it's Sasuke!" Itachi stopped and turned on them.

"AAAHHH! RUN!!"

Unknown to them, Tenten and Hinata were just outside looking in. They both sighed "there is no way we can tell them someone kidnapped Sasuke, not when Itachi is acting like that. He'll really go on a killing rampage!"

"But they will know tomorrow! Sasuke won't be here and they will ask why" Hinata stated and Tenten gritted her teeth.

"We still have time, until tomorrow afternoon, so, come on, we only have a few more hours before Itachi murders the whole world in search of him" Hinata nodded as she and Tenten headed out to look for Sasuke. It was a matter of life and death to find the small raven. It was as if the future of everyone and this earth was suddenly in their hands.

* * *

Kimimaro stepped up his game so suddenly that Kabuto didn't know what hit him until it was too late, and the long silvered haired kid clutched the smaller raven into his arms. Kabuto laughed, his glasses glowing to the side as they hid his eyes perfectly of what he was thinking "what exactly is it that you know about Sasuke" Kimimaro hissed, he feared the worst now. Who exactly was this man? He had no idea, but he felt like he knew. Ever since he saw him in Sasuke's memories, he felt like he knew.

"Don't you remember me Kimi-chan?" Kabuto cooed, then he laughed "I guess I did erase your memory, but then again with the expanses of what you can see, for me to erase so much pain would have been hard" The man sighed "I thought I had left you for dead, then this fellow named Juugo pops out of nowhere and claims you, funny how life can throw the one you are meant to be with so drastically and unexpectedly." Kabuto chuckled, the laughter turning to sobs as he just laid there "All my life…." He said and cut himself off.

Kimimaro's eyes were wide and Sasuke gasped when the green eyed kid clutched him to hard that it was hard to breathe. "You….you messed up my life, took me from my family……you played around with my body trying to find out what made me a kid" Kimimaro hissed out "Just to write a book, to become famous, to discover something out of the ordinary……you….you" Kabuto laughed.

"You never ceased to amaze me how you can read the lines in the wind so easily, just like you can read every single thing I've ever done in the cells of my body" Kabuto sighed "My whole life story" All teary eyed he looked up at them "and yet, neither of you, I could, never, ever, ever even come close to hurting you both….My precious children. You are the most precious experiments of all"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Both Sasuke and Kimimaro yelled at the same time, already annoyed by this man. "We are not your experiments!"

"Anyway, the both of you are the same, just in different paths" Kabuto said in a recalling voice as if it was not that long ago "the first kid father ever got his hands on was you Kimimaro, stole you out of your own mothers hands just as she had given birth to you, she was all alone in the woods….well, I guess he ripped you right out of her, she did owe him" Kabuto drawled out slowly "she had been screaming in agony, in labor as she tried to bore you on her own, with no one around but my father and took you" He laughed "killed your mother right after as well"

"My mother" Kimimaro felt Sasuke tug away from him and then he helped the small raven out of the cuffs and the chocker that were restricting him so badly. Kimimaro never knew he had a mother, he always thought that he simply just was someone alone with a monster of hatred within him.

"Orochimaru became intrigued by the way it had only been a few minutes and you were not crying, but speaking, you were already looking like you could be an older child instead of barely born. That is why he didn't let you die along with your mother or fed you to the dogs" Sasuke gasped, what was Kabuto getting at? What did Orochimaru ever want with Kimimaro….and if…?

"You were in Orochimaru's clutches as well?" Sasuke asked and Kimimaro shrugged.

"This is the first I'm hearing of it" Kimimaro whispered as pain filled his emerald eyes. Sasuke simply nodded, maybe there was more to this twisted story than it first led on. What was Kabuto going to spring on then next? He and Kimimaro were brothers or something?

"Of course it is, I made sure both of you forgot about at least one part of your life, one that I wanted to tell you about" Kabuto took a deep breath "One that I can not avoid any longer, now that you've found each other…..and Sasuke…..you've started to carry a different scent around you, just like when Kimimaro met Juugo….I must say, I am jealous. The both of you have truly found your Seme's"

Both kid vampires made a face.

"Shut up already about that, I thought I had vanished you" Sasuke growled, for the moment he felt like he had the strength to hear this.

"I know, I know, I'll get to that part, just hold up" Kabuto stood slowly making the other two get ready to attack if needed "All the while Orochimaru wanted me to find out more about Kimi-chan, and I didn't, nothing at all….as if you guys came out of nowhere, out of the blue, or somewhere I could no understand, I just have to say that it was warm" Kabuto smiled "and Orochimaru wanted an intelligent better body, in other words, he wanted Kimimaro's body"

Kimimaro was about to snap something when Kabuto continued "That in itself was impossible to do, since I had no way of knowing if it would work. I cracked my head for days, watching Kimi-chan grow, and just on your tenth birthday Kimi-chan, my father decides to bring another runt home! A small baby with raven hair who he spent days trying to name!"

"Wha-"

"I thought maybe he would want me to test that baby as well, but NO!" Kabuto yelled out angrily as he got a crazy look on his face "JUST LOOKING INTO THAT CHILDS EYES AND HE WAS HOOKED ON HIM, HE WOULD TRESURE HIM LIKE A GEM! NOT EVEN ME HIS OWN SON WOULD EVER BE TREATED LIKE THAT! HE SIMPLY ADORED YOU SASUKE THAT IN HIS OWN CREEPY WAY TOOK CARE OF YOU, OH SO WELL" Both Sasuke and Kimimaro started to back away as the elderly old man started to sob and cry.

"I think he's going crazy" Kimimaro whispered.

"I know" Never had they seen the man act like this, well of what they can remember anyway. Kabuto tried to stop his sobbing, feeling ashamed that he was crying in front of kids and that he was the one acting like a rotten child in tears. Getting a hold of himself he sniffed even though he still cried and he tried to control his sobs.

"This one will be you're little brother he said, I will only feed him what little kids love all the time, candy, I will make sure he has the education he needs and then even you meant something to him Kimi-chan for when you ran away, he got mad!" Kabuto clutched his heart "he went on screaming and then left home, I stayed in my torn up lab trying to fix it, years and years, and all I accomplished was to stunt your growth…at least I thought until you were both loved in families and found your Seme's"

Sasuke and Kimimaro only stared now.

"Any way…..when I tried to please father by arranging search groups…..I saw that you were found by Juugo, you looked so happy with him and I could never ever tell dad that you were there" Kabuto placed a hand to his forehead "I told him finding you was impossible, all he did was slap me and left back home to the two year old and oh so precious raven, you Sasuke" Kabuto shrugged and looked away. "I never thought he'd attack you, never thought you'd be the end of him, never thought that you could have been a kid Vampire as well, even though I should have known and suspected you more"

"I know I killed him Kabuto, Kimimaro helped me get my memory back, but it does not explain why you are here" Sasuke tried to say as calmly as he could "I have this thought that comes, and you are supposed to be gone, what happened in between it all" he stated and Kabuto nodded his head.

"No not really, I managed to survive and stay here" Kabuto took a deep breath "I knocked you unconscious and then I studied you, your subconscious thoughts kept me from doing much and something about you protected you when ever I tried to come near you with anything sharp, but I found my ways" Kabuto pointed to his own neck "that's also when I saw that black silver around you neck"

Sasuke's hand flew to his necklace and he clutched it "Yeah, so. It's mine; I've had it as long as I can remember"

"True and all your defenses were gone as soon as I took it off, and it greatly intrigued me, I decided to do extensive research on it, but I couldn't find anything on it. That's when I decided to travel for a while to Konoha when Jiraiya called and asked about my father, I decided to bury him there-"

"Wait, you know Jiraiya!" Sasuke yelled "What would you know about my father?" Kabuto laughed.

"Silly Sasuke, Jiraiya has no attachments to you, only the fact that he raised you, your real father's name I found out is Fugaku and your real mother is Mikoto" Kabuto sneered now "this is where it gets good"

"You son of a bitch, just spit it out and leave us be!" Kimimaro yelled, no longer feeling merciful towards the man.

"Gladly, you see as I was there, Shisui was having a fight with one of his cousins Obito who was yelling about having a crush on Kakashi, who loved Iruka or something like that" Kabuto waved his hand around as if dismissing the whole dispute "All I know was that he later on committed suicide…..well more protected Kakashi with his life, since he loved him so much and the body was given to me to help get a casket to bury him. That's when I noticed it"

Kabuto stopped talking as someone else entered and it was Juugo who looked pissed and quickly grabbed Kimimaro towards him, who was holding onto Sasuke "what's going on here" Kabuto ignore him, he told Kimimaro what he wanted; now he wanted to say something to Sasuke. He might have survived long enough to meet Sasuke once more, but this was the end of the road for him.

Ignoring Juugo, he simply continued.

"As if you wouldn't know it, it was the same necklace charm on him, the same fan design and his name in the back of it a glowing white" Kabuto laughed "If his parents had not come in I would have never known that the fan was for his last name, I had solved the puzzle……" Kabuto smirked and all three of them watched his glasses reflect of the light in the bathroom "I found out how to awaken your necklace, a spell, the spell that when spoken in fear would activate and destroy anyone who'd want to harm you, I even had the pleasure of meeting the person who loves you the most"

"….What are you..?" Sasuke didn't know what else to say.

"Sasuke" Kimimaro said as he looked at the kid raven looking like he was scared about what he was going to be told.

"It was brilliant really, a name to protect you, and then I found out that calling your own name not only protected me, it is also what would return back all your memory" Kabuto sighed as he decided it was time to say Sasuke's full name and awaken his memories. "Uchiha Sasuke" Was all he said before Sasuke remembered everything.

He remembered now.

Who he was…..Or thought he was.

Or at least that Kabuto had yelled into his face that day.

Of what he might have once understood………

_His mother, Uchiha Mikoto, whom he spent days with………All he could see was the ceiling and how she got rid of him._

_How he ended up in this mess…._

"_Little Sasuke" Kabuto had said with a chuckle as he prepared his medicine. "Now this won't hurt much now little guy" Needles were pierced at some of his visible veins in his arms and leg, stunning him in his growth. And then the silver haired man was pushed away. As if he knew his timing so he could get to his body "That isn't so bad now is it?" A shock spread over Sasuke's body. "I want to awaken your blood" He hissed._

_Kabuto had been messing with his body._

_Seconds_

_Minutes_

_Hours_

_Days_

_Weeks_

_Months _

_Years_

_How long? _

_How long had Kabuto toyed with him. The answer was 68 years of his life; 2 with Orochimaru, and 17 with Naruto and his family. But for 68 he was compressed, kept from growing as a normal child. Kept looking as if he was all too small. How was it possible for him to keep looking like such a child "Dubbed to be a child, I curse you to stay as one for all your life" Time simply passed._

_And then. _

"_You're an Uchiha!" Kabuto had yelled at the top of his lungs. "Uchiha Itachi's fucking younger brother!" _

_A bright light flashed then._

_He had awoken in that orphanage, really just awoken there with no recollection of the tragic things Kabuto had said. Had done. How he had suppressed him. Naruto was looking young then, but he had to say Naruto really seemed to mature faster than most people. How old had Naruto been for real, Sasuke was starting to suspect everyone in his life. _

_Everyone._

'Uchiha Itachi's younger brother' Sasuke thought to himself and before he knew it he broke away from Kimimaro's hold and charged over to the coughing gray haired man and punched him on the face. Punching him everywhere and anywhere, glancing at the toilet next to him he threw another punch before grabbing the lid of the tank of the toilet and smashed it into Kabuto's face.

Kabuto doing nothing to stop him, but welcoming the pain, even though all Sasuke knew was if he had not vanished this man, something else had happened. Perhaps all he ever really did was push him away and risk the old mans health….or the man had simply grown to old already for his own good. Sasuke kept hitting him until his face was no longer recognizable, pain rushed all through out his being as he remembered everything.

_Kabuto looked down at him with an evil glint on his glasses "I think I'll starve you" Back then Kabuto had known that his father had messed with the wrong people. _

_But who exactly was Sasuke. _

_Sasuke was strapped down to a cold metal table inside a lab within the castle. Sasuke's eyes open and dead just stared at nothing. _

Out of nowhere Sasuke pulled out a knife and stabbed the man on the chest, all the while his eyes spun to a red color. Kabuto was already dead, this time for real. Kimimaro was going to make sure of that as he approached Sasuke and pulled him into a tight hug. Sasuke sobbed out loudly, screaming out his pain as he remembered everything. Being in that lab, his mother throwing him away…...Itachi being his older brother

Sasuke had never felt such rage, he wanted blood so badly. "Sasuke calm down. Please"

"AAAUGGHGHHH!" It was all to much to take in……_you are a kid vampire……_to much to suddenly bare and accept.

Kimimaro pleaded as he tried to keep Sasuke from moving too much. Kimimaro flinched when Sasuke's lower back pressed to his stomach, the name underneath was burning up. That could only mean that Sasuke's rage was too great that it would affect his Seme as well. He needed to calm Sasuke down. "SASUKE!" he yelled and then watched Sasuke's fangs rip out of his mouth gleaming with hunger. Kimimaro didn't know what else to do "Juugo" he called out and his boyfriend was there in a second to pull them into his lap.

His wrist was offered to Sasuke who bit him harshly making him wince and he felt his blood be taken up. "Un" Was all Juugo said and Kimimaro was still worried keeping an eye on Sasuke's lower back.

"Calm down, chibi, calm down"

_Sasuke was brought back to when he was a small child. The day he was born, the first person who had kissed his cheek had been his older brother, his one and only older brother._

_Uchiha Itachi. _

Back in reality, tears were running down Sasuke's cheek as he tried to grasp in every breath that he could as he slowly let go of Juugo's arm, trying to calm himself down. Itachi, his lover, his whole life and world, the reason he felt life was now worth living as well as the reason they wore similar necklaces, was because they were real, they were brothers.

Real brothers by blood

Real family

"I want my Itachi" was all Sasuke said in a raspy voice as nostalgia ran through him "I want my Nii-san" Kimimaro sighed as he watched Sasuke fall unconscious. He stood up, Sasuke in his arms

"Don't worry, you just have to get through today and you'll have him back, I promise" he turned to Juugo who nodded and lead the way back towards Sasuke's room. It was best to watch over him and then make sure he got home safe.

Inside the bathroom floor appeared Suigetsu from his water form to normal and did as he pleased with the dead corpse of Kabuto.

"Let's have some fun"

* * *

Well....Thank you for all who reviewed, are any of you confused out there? Well. Next chapter, you get a lemon....yum? Hope you are still enjoying this story!

Please Review.


	19. Homecoming

**Chapter 19**

**Nineteen Forever**

Homecoming

"This is not good" Tenten whispered and Hinata nodded, they had searched for Sasuke high and low and had found nothing. It was as if Sasuke had vanished into the air, out of the face of the planet itself, there was no trace that the boy had ever existed! Yet neither of them had dared to say a thing about it because when faced with Naruto or worse, Itachi, it scared the hell out of them "Please don't tell me we're going to have to tell them that we lost him" Hinata glared at her brunet girlfriend. "I don't want the blame on me!"

"We were told to look after him! We have to tell them that we lost him whether we want to or not." She hissed and crossed her arms. "Besides, what I fear is what could have gotten him, Vampires can't fly and that thing had no wings, was it some other magical being out there?" the truth was that their knowledge on kid Vampires was limited. If even asked about them, then, they truly knew nothing about them.

Kid Vampires, as it was, have something they called their vivid imagination, and if they wished to do so, they could fly. It was not a common thing around other kind of vampires; it was not every day that you head of a flying vampire amongst them. So, that's why to Tenten and Hinata it could not be a vampire that had taken the small raven. Sasuke must have been taken by something, but what, was what ran through their minds.

They had no idea.

"HINATA, TENTEN!!" They both tensed up when they saw the blond running their way with a happy smile on his lips. They were scared now. Especially at the way Naruto's bright blue eyes glowed in happiness and expectation. Tenten decided it was not the look she wanted to wipe off his face, maybe she should put off telling him. It never hurt anyone to not know the full truth, so why ruin it now.

"Ah….Na-Naruto" Hinata softly stuttered out as she turned way to nervous for her like. She had gotten past it; she didn't need to be nervous now.

"Hey…..you" Tenten said as she looked away, she really did not want to be the one to tell the blond the 'oh' so sad news. Yet she knew Hinata would never mention anything either.

"So, where's Sasuke? I can't wait to see how he is now! I'm nervous about telling him all this" Hinata was about ready to run, and about ready to fall when Tenten decided it was her cue to reply with a cheery response.

"Restroom" She scoffed as she rolled her eyes "You know, he is so shy, you should let him come on his own when he's ready, if he will ever be ready" She faked laughed "That kid!"

"Tenten!" Hinata scolded.

"It's okay Hinata, I understand. Sasuke has always been like this" Naruto's stomach growled then "Oh! Ha ha, please excuse me, it's time to eat!" the blond turned around before Hinata could say anything and got himself into an argument with Sakura when he wanted to eat and she would not let him, telling him that this was a surprise party for Sasuke. Not an opportunity for him to pig out. Hinata was gaping and Tenten was holding her back.

CRASH!

Sakura had just split one of the tables in half. "_Uzumaki Naruto, you are going to die!!"_

"Oh, boy" Tenten said as she glanced out. Maybe if Naruto died, they would not have to worry about Sasuke missing. That's when she caught sight of Itachi, who seem to be impatient. She knew exactly who he was waiting for, and it killed her to know that he would not come. "Maybe I should tell Itachi" Hinata glanced at Tenten and then to the impatient Uchiha and nodded in agreement.

For Itachi's sake, even if he did kill the world in a search.

They had to tell him.

* * *

It had fallen in the 23 July, the transformation as if it was also a confirmation to the little knowledge Orochimaru had, overall it had been painful due to all his recalled memories, and when Sasuke looked in the mirror he had wanted to hide. Who was staring back at him through the mirror was someone gorgeous. Glowing porcelain skin, vibrant dark ebony eyes, His hair looked healthier and seemed to move on its own, no scars on his body, in the end his own body looked so good that it could only be summed up to one word, voluptuous.

Sasuke felt embarrassed by the way he looked and he wondered if Itachi would have anything to say.

After all, only Itachi's opinion mattered. Well, not that much had changed; Itachi had always called him beautiful, he was the only one who believed himself to be average and ugly. He was his own worst critic.

Though even then he wore clothes too big for him and a sweater in the middle of a warm and nice day, all in the need to hide the new way he seemed to look. Kimimaro had confirmed Sasuke's previous thoughts, he said the change was subtle, that he had always been beautiful, but Sasuke refused to believe such a motive. He scoffed when people he passed through the street looked at him like he was crazy or simply ignored him. After all, kids these days, they came up with the weirdest clothes to wear every day.

There was only one thing that really mattered.

He was almost home. He didn't care much; he really, really wanted to see Itachi now. Even if Itachi was his brother, he still loved him as his lover and he had missed him. He had gone into deep thinking that same morning, if Itachi's his brother…..then he's a vampire as well…..does that mean the others are as well? Unless they were all deceiving each other. There was only one way to find out, and that was to ask them.

He let out a sigh of relief once the house came into view. He was almost going to go see Itachi. That's when a thought struck him, what if he told Itachi that they were brothers and that separates them. What if Itachi didn't believe him, pushed him away, or even became disgusted by him. These thoughts ran through him and he hesitated as he found himself in front of the door. He was doubting, he shouldn't doubt, even if Itachi didn't love him yet he was still his and he was going to make sure Itachi loved him! His eyes narrowed as he sensed around the room, one of his new powers.

There was no one inside.

Sighing to himself as his tense body remained tense; his hand went to the door to see if it was unlocked. It was the middle of the day, in the afternoon; it would most likely be open as it proved to be. Just as he quietly stepped in and closed the door, he heard a loud crashing sound followed by a yell that obviously came from outside. The yell had been like a scary shrill that promised pain and even murder, it scared him slightly _"Uzumaki Naruto you are going to die!!" _And that scream alone was what directed him to the backyard.

Everyone was there.

EVERYONE

Not to mention that Sakura's fangs were bared and she looked blood thirsty for a certain blond's blood. Naruto seemed to bare his fangs as well as he protected his precious ramen. Well, it seemed there was no need for him to ask whether they too were vampires or not "Is it me, or is suddenly all I never believed in is real, all of sudden part of…..my life, showing itself" Sasuke mumbled to himself. On the other side he could see that Kiba and his now large dog were wrestling with each other, and he too had fangs.

No one had noticed him.

Yet

That's when Sakura started to concentrate a large amount of green energy on the palm of her right hand, and Naruto at the palm of his own right hand, thought his was blue. "Hey!" Sasuke yelled out as loud as he could. Though the only one to notice him was Itachi, whose eyes widen as he saw that the fighting blond and rosette headed vampires had lost control of their attacks and it was going to Sasuke.

That is when everyone noticed him as well.

"SASUKE!" Tenten and Hinata yelled at the same time.

Itachi on the other hand sped towards Sasuke and pulled the boy away as he jumped up to a tree and held him tight as the concentrated powers hit the ground with large booms. It all seemed to move to fast. Sasuke was shaking in his arms, but all that mattered was that the small raven was back in his arms. Sasuke's heart was beating fast, but all he did was wrap his own arms around Itachi's waist and hold on tight as he buried his face in his older brother's chest and breathed him in, it felt good. Everyone was now silent and looking to the direction Itachi had landed in when he saved Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Naruto said and said raven looked down. He didn't look surprised or scared, but the way he clung to Itachi tightly made him seem so small. "Umm, what you just saw…." Naruto trailed off as he just stared at Sasuke's fathomless eyes. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be Naruto" Sasuke said as Itachi loosen his hold on Sasuke's waist but still kept him close. "I kind of already figured, because well…." Naruto got angry at this point. How would Sasuke have already figured……was it…?

"What? Why! Did Itachi tell you? Do you even know that Itachi IS ALSO A VAMPIRE!?" Naruto yelled knowing deep in his heart that this is what he feared. For Sasuke to hate them, reject them. Sasuke was never one to get surprised, never one to let his beliefs be swayed. At the same time Sasuke got mad, he was tired of being mothered, he was tired of Naruto pretending to know him and deciding how he was going to act.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto gritted his teeth but Kiba came and placed a hand over Naruto's shoulder. Tenten and Hinata were shocked that Sasuke was here, but they weren't going to question it. After all, as long as Sasuke was here nothing would be wrong and they were safe, that didn't mean things couldn't go wrong. Sakura on the other side looked scared at Naruto who seemed emotional and the one to be most affected by this.

"Sorry, I never wanted you to find out this way, we nearly killed you because our recklessness, we've should have told you" All of a sudden Sasuke was before Naruto and he had punched the blond on the face. Sakura gasped and even Itachi was shocked at how they had not even had time to blink before Sasuke was down there punching Naruto on the face. Kiba was about ready to jump in to help his lover but held back when he saw Sasuke's fangs and saw the small raven grab Naruto around the collar of his shirt.

"When will you ever let me say what I have to say? Damn you Naruto!" Sasuke growled. "Do you seriously only think about predicting my own reactions that you can't see all my changes, all the moments that I'm different, all this time being brothers and you know nothing about me?" Sasuke hissed "What is it that you are looking for!"

"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto's eyes were wide when he saw Sasuke's fangs and he saw the blond get angry "did Itachi turn you or something!" He yelled. Sasuke punched him again dropping the blond to the floor. Everyone just watched, tensed that if Sasuke got out of control they would attack him. Itachi on the other hand stared in bewilderment; this couldn't mean that Sasuke was…….It really did confirm it all that much more.

"Itachi hasn't even fucked me, let alone bitten me or done anything" Sasuke hissed. Tenten and Hinata looked at one another and back to the scene. They sure hope that what ever had taken Sasuke had not been the one to bite him "I don't know what to do right now okay Naruto, I don't know much until I talk with Itachi about this, but one thing is for sure. I was born a Vampire, as you were, and as everyone else here was, I'm sure." Sasuke started to walk away but paused. "And you and me need to talk!" he yelled as he pointed to Itachi who just raised a brow but didn't protest. "Now!"

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was confused. Just like Sasuke was at the moment, but it was Itachi he wanted to talk to instead of them. Sighing, Naruto guessed he too needed time to think.

Everyone sat there as they watched both ravens leave. Neji and Gaara looked confused, Lee was smiling, Sakura was annoyed, Ino didn't give a flying shit, Tenten and Hinata felt like they did a well done job on not getting found out. Tsunade and Jiraiya were speechless. As for everyone else there, well.

"Did Itachi do something to him?" Naruto wondered out loud. "Why is Sasuke like that…..how would he be born a vampire"

"No, un" Deidara said as he got everyone's attention to him "It just finally explains why I was so uneasy around him and why Itachi and him have some similarities, not to mention his own mother's confession un" It was just too bad that Itachi's parents weren't here anymore. It would sure end their argument and might had made this event a little more interesting.

"What are you talking about" Kiba asked, he was confused as hell, but who wasn't? Kisame was laughing, Sasori was shaking his head, and Deidara was smiling like he just won something. Tsunade and Naruto gritted their teeth, what the hell was so funny.

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke is Itachi's ………"

There was certainly a strained silence that followed.

* * *

"I know it will sound crazy but I'm your little brother" Itachi just blankly stared at Sasuke and Sasuke shook his head when he seemed to get no reaction out of the one he loved. "Damn it Itachi! I find out I'm a kid vampire because of this guy Kimimaro! Kabuto drops in and says you're my older brother, we have these damned for sake similar necklaces that proves it all, and you have nothing to say!" Sasuke was about ready to fall into tears. They had made it all the way to Itachi's room and locked the door. Itachi had stood there and asked him what was wrong as if his fangs had not shocked him. Sasuke had decided to get right down to the point and summarize as best as he could that's why they were here now.

That was why he was so scared of being pushed away now.

Him in pain and Itachi looking like he didn't have a care on the world.

Itachi in his mind was slowly bringing all the information into all the missing places in his mind. They fit perfectly, just as he was sure he was going to fit inside Sasuke. Only now did Sasuke seem affected by what the opinion would be. Itachi neared Sasuke and slammed his hand harshly to the wall besides Sasuke's head startling the boy and looked him straight in the eye. Sasuke looked a little frighten at the intense gaze that his brother had, it was so unreadable and it frustrated him.

Itachi on the other hand couldn't help it, he wanted Sasuke forever with him and them being brother was not going to change a thing between them, he just didn't care. It felt so right. And he had the thought before and he was going to have it now as well.

_He claimed him._

_Sasuke was his now, tomorrow, the day after that, and for the rest of their lives._

_And there was nothing no one could say to change that!_

_Not now._

_Not ever._

"And what was your thought on us being brothers?" Itachi asked in a dead serious voice, just to keep the scared look on his little brother's face. Sasuke looked up at Itachi with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, my _little brother_, is when you found out we were brothers, what was your reaction?" Itachi nearly smirked, Sasuke had to think for that one, what had he done after he remembered. Well, he had gotten his revenge and killed Kabuto, besides that, all he wanted was Itachi. It did not take a genius to tell him about how Itachi was his whole world. "Do you dislike the idea of being with your own brother? For your brother, your own flesh and blood to be your lover?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled "No! But, what kind of reaction do you want me to have?" Sasuke yelled and placed his hands on Itachi's chest as if to push him away, yet at the same time keep him close to him as he gripped the elder's shirt tightly in his fists. "All I wanted to do was come back here to you, to be with you, for you to hold me! I love you Itachi, I love you! Damn it all…sniff…I love you…" Itachi loved that little cute angry expression, Sasuke's eyes widen once again when his lips where captured in a soft kiss.

Itachi had his lips gently pressed to his like always, but this time it was as if Itachi was waiting for him to push him away if it displeased him. Sasuke hated Itachi to hold back so much on him that his hands traveled from Itachi's chest to around Itachi's neck to pull him down for a firmer more demanding kiss. It was desperate and Sasuke needed to feel Itachi more intimately pressed to him. His fingers releasing Itachi's long silky hair only to entangle them in Itachi's long and soft locks as he opened his older brother's mouth, to taste him.

Itachi quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist to press him closer, one hand slipping under Sasuke's shirt to feel the nice soft and warm skin as he pressed the small raven to him, at the same time they spun themselves back all the way to the bed, Sasuke landing on top of Itachi. Tears ran down Sasuke's cheeks, it truly felt good to have the person you love the most be with you. Sasuke gasped and arched his back when he felt Itachi's hand slide down to his lower back and caressed him. "I think it's time for us to have our fight" Itachi said.

"Fight?" Sasuke managed to moan out.

"Yeah" Itachi smirked. "Take off your shirt" Itachi said tugging at the edge of Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke did as he was told. Just as he was about to finish taking it off, Sasuke was flipped and pressed into the bed with Itachi's mouth to the pulse in his neck. Right there was where Sasuke's sweet scent filled his own being, a scent that made him feel hungry "If it will help some, I really don't care that we're brothers. I'm just glad that you are back in my arms. You have no idea how badly I've missed you" It had been horrible not having Sasuke here.

It drove him crazy.

As well as it made him feel mad.

After all, to think Sasuke would not be here with him made him feel alone. Something he had never really cared for, nor noticed before, but without Sasuke he was lonely. He really was badly attached to Sasuke if not obsessed, that the only thing he feared was not giving the boy his space to breathe. He didn't want to suffocate him. "Aummn" Sasuke moaned his arms wrapping around Itachi and his hands pulling at his shirt "I missed you badly as well, missed you so much" Itachi's lips travel from Sasuke's neck all the way to his earlobe, where he nibbled on it before Itachi voiced what he wanted.

"I want you Sasuke, need you" Itachi kissed Sasuke's ear. _I'm horny. _

"I need you too" Sasuke whispered and begun to drag Itachi's shirt even more up. All the while caressing Itachi's sides and smiling. "Make love to me, Itachi" Itachi didn't say anything, his hands pulling down Sasuke's pants and his lips reclaiming Sasuke's was enough to know that he agreed it was time. It was a strong heady kiss wild enough to leave his little brother out of breath as well as distract him as he got him completely naked. Sasuke let out a loud moan and Itachi nearly moaned out in response to it, but held himself back from doing so.

The feel of Sasuke's much smaller body, now naked pressed to his fully clothed one was tantalizing. It was purely temptation at its worse. Sasuke on the other hand could not help but feel completely exposed, vulnerable, yet at the same time safe and oh so good and cared as well as loved for.

He was being feasted upon and enjoyed, the way Itachi attacked his chest and drew in his nipples, suckling him painfully gently and slow. The way Itachi's hands touched him and brought a fire alive in his body, he needed, he needed bad. Itachi's nibbling made him sigh out a moan and arch his back once more, before he felt Itachi suckling just under his jaw and pulling him up onto his lap. Itachi smirked as he heard Sasuke panting, the skin under his lips feeling deliciously warm and sweet he just couldn't help himself. Sliding one hand down Sasuke's body, he reached for the boy's entrance, skimming one finger around the hole, teasing it.

Not that there was anything to worry about, he was here to keep his promise after all. Pulling away from Sasuke and licking his lips, Itachi pulled slightly away to peer into his little brother's face. Flushed, pale glowing skin, Sasuke looked up into Itachi's eyes, fathomless black eyes you could get lost in for days. His little brother was the perfect vision of a sexy angel, and yet at the same time a little rebel, the way Sasuke's short hair was a flowing mess on the pillow. "You look so beautiful" Sasuke seemed annoyed by that.

"Don't call me beautiful, I'm not" Itachi grinned, did Sasuke always had to put up a challenge on what he had to say. If he said his little Sasuke was beautiful, it was because it was the truth. Maybe not, the boy was gorgeous; even so Sasuke should accept it.

"Why not?" Itachi growled out his hands going around and under Sasuke's knees, pulling the boy forward to a sitting position and his legs completely apart and around his waist. Itachi let out a seductive moan as he felt Sasuke's warm little naked behind press into his lap and wished his pants were off. His cock really wanted to snuggle between the soft curves of Sasuke's behind.

"Because, beautiful can be shallow" Sasuke shrugged "Besides" Sasuke said, his hands quickly going under Itachi's shirt and pulling it all the way up to where it stopped, the under side of Itachi's arms "I'm more concern with feeling all of you" Sasuke said as he pressed his chest to Itachi's, all said in a breathy needy tone. Itachi chuckled and helped pull the rest of his shirt off. Sasuke's hands already had his pants undone and his cock was out and standing proud.

"Now, how should we share our first time?" Itachi asked as he pressed his cock in between Sasuke's legs, damned, the boy was already hot around there and he was not even inside yet. "Should I fuck you from the back so you can yell into the pillows as loud as you want? Missionary with your legs crammed up to your head?" Itachi asked and Sasuke threw himself back on the bed, his legs completely spread in an obvious invitation.

"My legs crammed up to my head, I want to see you while you fuck me" Itachi nodded, his hand already moving to touch right under the base of Sasuke's cock. Sasuke shuddered at the way Itachi's finger teased around his entrance and he wished he would just enter him, wished he'd just touch him all. He had to much teasing already.

"Doubt you'd be able to, with me fucking you so hard all you'll be able to do is scream my name" Itachi licked his lips as he watched Sasuke's cock drip.

"Well does it really matter how, so long as you put it deeply in me after every time you pull out" Itachi shrugged, his mouth coming up to taste the tip of Sasuke's glistening cock, the vein there pulsing with need. Sasuke groaned out a heady moan and Itachi sucked the side of Sasuke's cock, taking his time to taste his little brother all the way. A salty sweet taste. As he got to his knees he managed to take off the rest of his own pants and his hands came to caress the underside of Sasuke's thighs.

Itachi could hear every sound Sasuke made as he teased him and then finally took him all the way into his mouth. The way the boy cried out only made his throbbing cock beg to be buried deep in the boy's ass and make him really scream. Sasuke moaned out loud all his pleasure. But this was not what Sasuke really wanted right now. He had gotten to many blow jobs from Itachi already, and he had given Itachi plenty of blow jobs to hold them up for now.

No, what he wanted now was for Itachi to hold him close and show him a new kind of pleasure. His toes curled as he sat up looking down at Itachi he smiled and pushed at the man's shoulders. Itachi looked up at him and arched up an eyebrow before he felt Sasuke grab a handful of his hair and dragged his mouth to his. Itachi obliged, pushing his little brother down once more he moaned when Sasuke's legs wrapped around his waist pressing his behind into his huge cock. Not to mention that Sasuke was slightly damp and sleek from between his legs do to all his licking.

Both males love the feel of their skin touching, the way it sparked with way to many feelings in them. Itachi's naughty fingers dipped once more to Sasuke's entrance, teasing around it before pressing his middle finger into it. Not quite breaking the skin yet to go in but waiting till Sasuke was relaxed so his finger could slowly be swallowed into its empty yet tight abyss. Their lips danced in a sensual duel where Sasuke opened his mouth and allowed his older brother to dominate him completely. Sasuke noted how slick Itachi's finger was and wondered when Itachi had gotten lube, for now he could see the bottle thrown to the side.

Sasuke's thoughts were cut as he let out a strangled moan, Itachi's mouth traveled down his chin all the way down to his nipples once more. His finger already inside him, Sasuke winced at the intrusion, but slowly welcomed it as Itachi moved his finger in and out of that soft, tight, hole. His index finger caressed around once more going as far as teasing Sasuke's balls, Sasuke could feel the cool oily feel of it before it was pressing above Itachi's middle finger and downwards, so it would also have space to enter Sasuke and he could further prepare him. "Itachi!" Sasuke gasped, his hands tighten around Itachi's neck and shoulders and his legs pressing tighter around Itachi's waist.

Itachi let out a content sigh, soon he was going to be buried deep within his little brother, and that thought seemed so right. Both fingers moved around in a scissoring way gently stretching Sasuke even more and Itachi bit down onto Sasuke's nipple. Both their bodies were so heated to the point that they were hot and breaking a sweat. Sasuke gasped and pressed more into Itachi, his back arched. "Ah, Itachi, it hurts" Sasuke gasped once more as he felt Itachi go in deeper.

"Relax" Itachi breathed, his other hand that was supporting him slowly settling him down to press himself to Sasuke as he reached under Sasuke's arched back and rubbed Sasuke's sensitive lower back. Sasuke was panting so hard it was driving Itachi insane, he soon found his mouth over Sasuke's and he was taking full advantage of the boy. Sasuke's cock was rubbing against his and Sasuke let out a strangled cry once another finger broke into him.

Sasuke's hands came up to grip into Itachi's back, his fingers digging into Itachi as he tried to hold on for dear life. He was trying hard to relax and concentrate on the pleasure Itachi was offering him over the pain that was running through him. On the while Itachi's fingers moved back and forth, going in deep searching for Sasuke's prostate. Itachi released Sasuke's mouth; he was slightly shock to find himself a panting mess equal to Sasuke. His eyes locked onto Sasuke's strained face and soon locked with Sasuke's half-lidded eyes, both staring into the other. _I'm so in love with you._

Itachi wanted to say it, but he couldn't. His fingers worked a little faster and his cock throbbed even more at the delay. Sasuke cried out in pleasured pain as soon as Itachi had found his pleasure spot, Itachi watched the ecstasy wash over Sasuke's face and his mouth went completely dry. Itachi could not take it anymore, his hands feathered out around the outside of Sasuke's thighs, bringing Sasuke's legs apart for him and Sasuke bucked up in invitation. Begging Itachi to fill him deep and make him whole, all the while Itachi prepared his cock for what was to come, and he was soon there.

Itachi pressed into Sasuke then, letting his lube covered cock inside the stretched entrance of Sasuke's welcoming hot body. Itachi gasped at the sensation, he could feel Sasuke close around him in a tight grip, holding him there. Sasuke whimpered out his name and Itachi kissed under his jaw "Relax Otouto" the fact that Itachi was calling him that only made Sasuke's stomach flutter at how forbidden this really was. At how damned good and right it all felt.

Itachi was trying to hold back to not just 'beat it up' before Sasuke was even ready for his assaults. Itachi panted hard, the hand that had been once pocking into Sasuke's entrance had now reached up for Sasuke's hand to entangle their finger together. Itachi watched his straining and writhing baby brother who was under him looking so beautiful. He brought Sasuke's hand up to his lips and kissed him under the palm,_I adore you._

"You ready Sasuke?" Itachi breathed into Sasuke's ear then, his mouth softly moving over the flesh of Sasuke's jaw, chin, and cheeks. Itachi's lips gently caressing him and soothing out his perspiring face. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Please, fuck me hard" He managed out, his mouth feeling dry and his lips tingling with the need to feel Itachi's lips claiming his again. Itachi kissed his forehead and then gently pulled out, granted his wish by kissing him hard and moved back in once again. Itachi stilled as he heard Sasuke cry out into his mouth and arch up. Itachi's hand instantly moved to Sasuke's legs and pressed them up, all the while his mouth devouring Sasuke's and his cock pulling back out and then settling once more deep within Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped as Itachi cramped his legs to his head, he was just glad that he was flexible but all other thoughts died as Itachi pounded into his body, slowly at first and now going faster. Sasuke threw his hands back over his head since he could no longer reach over for Itachi and ripped his mouth away from Itachi's to let out a even louder cry of pleasure when Itachi had found his sweet spot. Itachi smirked and pressed more into Sasuke as he felt his brother trying to move with him but was limited, and that alone made Itachi want to pick up the pace.

He didn't disappoint, he went faster and deeper. Sasuke had never been so filled in his life, even though this was his first time, there was no way for him to be with anyone else. Itachi had just ruined him for anyone else, the way the pleasure just seemed to double of pleasure itself, the way Itachi pressed more and more into him building up his climax to an end he wished would never come. He just wondered if Itachi felt as good as he was feeling at the moment, at how amazing it was.

Sasuke didn't have to worry; for Itachi had never had sex that made him desperate for more, Itachi had never experienced this kind of passion with anyone else. He'd known it from the first time he sucked Sasuke off that there was no way he was ever going to be with anyone else, and there was no way he was going to let anyone have Sasuke. He was never going to let Sasuke go. He had become possessive and that was something he didn't want to admit, but could not help but feel it. His hands gripped around Sasuke's legs and he began to drive himself even harder into Sasuke.

He needed to spill himself in Sasuke.

Mark him with his essence.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried, his stomach coiling, his fingers pulling at the sheets and he knew it was soon going to end. Itachi dropped one hand to stimulate Sasuke's cock as he moved in and out, never stopping for even a second. He pressed more of his body to keep Sasuke's legs lifted in place as well as his tight ass. His other hand traveled Sasuke's hip, slowly caressing down to Sasuke's behind and then to his lower back where his sexy otouto was bent at and caressed the sensitive flesh there. He was pleased when Sasuke cried out even louder than before; it was something like "ITACHI-NII!" Yeah, he liked it.

Itachi moved in and out, pleasuring his little brother and eliciting all the sounds he wanted to hear from the boy. He even had him screaming "ANIKI!" at the top of his lungs and Itachi could feel his heart beating faster than it usually did around Sasuke, every time Sasuke called him that, it hit him deep. Yet even he lost it when he felt his body tighten and then both of them released at the same time, reaching their climax and their bodies exploded.

"NII-SAN!"

"OTOUTO!"

Itachi pressed even more to Sasuke than was possible, his face buried into Sasuke's soft neck as he came harder than he had ever come before. He actually had needed to hold onto Sasuke. Sasuke had gripped the sheets of the bed, tearing at them as he felt himself come incredibly hard that he couldn't breathe anymore. Itachi released his legs so he could drop them and the man was panting over him, Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around him and buried his face at the top of Itachi's head before he felt himself be flipped so he could be on top. Not once had Itachi let him go _I love you too much to let go. _

Itachi had so much he wanted to say, yet at the same time he was not sure if he was ready to say them yet. "I love you Itachi" Itachi opened his eyes to find Sasuke looking down at him with a loving look, his hair all sweaty and messily spiked up around his head, Sasuke looked so cute the way he was. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's small waist, and for once in his life decided to say what he felt like saying.

"I love you too, Sasuke" He was certainly not expecting for Sasuke to get this dumb teary cute and happy look on his face. Just like he was not expecting for Sasuke to even kiss him so hard, or for the boy to even shower him with kisses all over. He was not expecting for Sasuke to be so happy even though he should have known. But one thing that shocked him the most and that he could not have known was for him to feel so happy as well.

After all, He couldn't recall ever feeling this happy in his life.

Neither of them could

* * *

Naruto stared blankly with wide eyes at what Deidara had just said. There was no way it could be true could it, I mean both Sasuke and Itachi were lovers and now they were also "You're saying Sasuke is Itachi's little brother" Deidara, he had no doubt in his mind.

"You might want to ask them when they return, un" Still, he didn't want to push it. Sasori pulled his meddling little lover close to him and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"You mean, if they ever return. Itachi has gotten to attached to Sasuke that I doubt he even cares that they are brothers." Naruto laughed a little.

"No, Itachi wouldn't. He has never cared much for family" Tsunade and Jiraiya were in the same shocked predicament. They felt like there was something missing now. If Sasuke was really Itachi's little brother and he had not died as the arguing Mikoto and Fugaku believed, then how was Sasuke still here? How had he gotten to this point? "I think it's time to call Mikoto and Fugaku and ask them to come down here and confirm. We're also going to have to have a long discussion with Sasuke" Naruto proclaimed and all of them nearly groaned.

There was still a lot of explaining to be done.

* * *

Umm...Okay. So how was it? Hope it didn't disapoint. Thank you for all who have reviewed and kept up with this story! It means alot. There will be more lemon the next chapter/ So enjoy. There is still something more to happen before the story ends.

Please review/


	20. So What

Chapter 20

**Nineteen Forever**

So What

The next day in the morning Itachi and Sasuke had decided to go out early so they could sneak out and go out to eat. Not to mention that they had had sex once more early that morning in the shower and Itachi had ended up biting Sasuke, so now both were hungry, one lacking blood and the other still thirsty for more. Sasuke would have been pissed if it would have hurt, but all he had gotten out of Itachi biting him was even more pleasure that he came harder than the first time. It didn't matter much. At the time he wasn't even sure what had happened, he had knocked out for a while. Later, to their luck they had managed to sneak out and had a bite.

Literally

Now, they just wished they had not returned back home so soon, because once they did they were cornered by Neji and Gaara. Both of them looked angry….or lacking sleep but either way they were there to deliver some news "It's not that I care that you two are together, probably brothers, and that there is so much to still know about what Sasuke is, but you're parents are here now Itachi. They are so bothersome" Neji announced. Itachi's eyes widen and his hand snaked around Sasuke's shoulder and neck pulling the smaller raven close to him. It was not what Itachi had expected and he really didn't want Sasuke near his crazy parents.

"Who the fuck told them they could return?!" Itachi snapped. Neji glanced over to Gaara who was looking sleepy; his red-headed boyfriend was in need of rest since he had had a large feeding of blood last night and hadn't slept a bit. They were not going to stay for much longer either; they still had more places they wanted to see. He glanced back over to Itachi once he decided to answer the rude question Itachi had snapped.

"Naruto, who else would have the balls to call your parents on you" Itachi relaxed himself. He was acting to rash over something someone as emotional as Naruto could have only done. He hated the blond little ray of sunshine so much, he really cramped his existence. Naruto was so desperate for family and keeping everyone together that he did not see that he was suffocating them to death. Confused as to why Itachi was mad that his parents where here, Sasuke brought his hand up to touch Itachi's arm that was wrapped around his neck to gently caress it and then realization hit him.

"I see" Itachi released a breath.

"Wait!" Sasuke said startling Itachi, Neji, and Gaara. "If they are your mom and dad, then that means….. They are my parents as well. My real parents." Sasuke glanced up at Itachi who looked at him with an unsure face and Neji let out a chuckle, Gaara smirked.

"The kid is really cute" Gaara said. "For him to even be your little brother Itachi" Itachi glared at the long haired brunet and the red head. Itachi was about to snap something but Sasuke beat him to it.

"I'm not cute!" Sasuke hissed "Bunnies are cute, but not me"

Gaara's face brightened, he was not sure what the boy meant by that but he liked him already "Touché" He then turned to Neji who was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Itachi's face and on what Sasuke had just said. Who knew Sasuke could affect Itachi so much "Come on Neji, I need to take a nap" Gaara gave him a look that promised so much more than sleep for the day and he nodded. Grabbing Gaara's hand he waved at the two Uchiha brothers and lead Gaara up to their room.

Sasuke turned to Itachi and wondered why Itachi had an annoyed expression on his face "What?" Sasuke asked innocently slowly blinking his eyes to add to the effect that just made Itachi get an even more frustrated look.

"I seriously don't understand you. Why do you always deny that you are cute and beautiful" Sasuke pouted angrily.

"Because, I'm not!" he said as if stating the obvious.

"Oh, sure what ever" Itachi said "So long as you understand that you are mine, mine, and mine" Itachi pressed his body to Sasuke, pinning the boy suddenly to the wall. He initiated a deep kiss sliding his hands down to Sasuke's back and to grab his behind but just as Sasuke was about to melt into Itachi, someone was clearing their throat and that made them looked up. Both glaring at whoever had interrupted them, to their surprise Tsunade stood there with a displeased look on her face.

"I'd really appreciate it if you guys not do this here"

"Ah, Tsunade" The blond haired woman made a pained face when Sasuke called her that and then looked over her shoulder towards the hall living room. It was painful to take in that Sasuke was never ever going to call her mom ever again, and that Sasuke already had a mom. She had raised the boy since he was young, she should be his mother!

"Please come in and sit down, we have a lot to discuss" Sasuke clung to Itachi as they watched her walk away.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sasuke mumbled.

"I agree with you there" Nonetheless they both followed her to the living room, despite that little voice inside their heads that told them to run the other way. Like upstairs…..

* * *

**The Living Room**

They wished they hadn't had followed her into the living room, for when they did a woman with long raven hair and dark eyes smiled at them. She was the perfect vision of someone gentle and caring until she broke it and ran over to Sasuke grasping his chin and looking at every detail of his face. Sasuke recognized her as his real mother but still pulled away and pressed himself closer to Itachi with a glare as the lady tried to grab for him "Ummm, There is only one way to find out if you are my real son" She had a giddy look on her face.

"Mikoto, please you are scaring the child, why don't you just sit down" Sasuke glanced up then to see everyone there in the room, well not everyone. Lee, Tenten, and Hinata where not there as well as some others, for now it was just Kiba, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino. Besides these two people, the man who had talked probably was his father but he had really no memory of how he would look. He certainly did not look like Itachi nor did he look like him. His skin is slightly darker, he has laugh lines, and he looked angry, maybe only his dark hair was a resemblance.

"Quit acting like you own me Fugaku" she yelled at Fugaku and then glanced up at Itachi who had pulled Sasuke behind him "Oh hello there my pretty little boy" she stood up to pinch Itachi on the cheeks. Itachi made a face and got even more annoyed when he heard Sasuke stifle a laugh. "My precious first baby, you look just a beautiful as ever" His mother cooed and Itachi would have snapped if it was not for Sasuke putting his hand on his back to calm him down.

"You are so going to pay for this Naruto" Naruto made a face to Itachi as he got closer.

"Well I have to know, Is Sasuke really your little brother? Deidara certainly thinks so" Naruto asked, he glanced over at Sasuke "Hey there" he said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"What, already treating me like a stranger?" Sasuke asked and then threw another question at Naruto "Does me being Itachi's little brother really bother you so much? That you don't want to be my brother anymore?"

"Sasuke" Naruto said and shook his head. "I'd never want to stop being your brother! We spent too much time causing trouble to not want to be your brother anymore. Just thought you might want to know your family" Naruto looked over at Mikoto and Fugaku "So is he?" he asked. A part of Naruto really didn't care that Sasuke was Itachi's brother, so long as he knew Sasuke was one of them and was forever going to be with them. Naruto was happy.

Mikoto tried to get pass Itachi to see the boy "Let me see him Itachi" she said, her eyes watering as she stared pleadingly at him.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi was shoved out of the way and Sasuke gasped once the woman got him and flipped turned him around on her lap as she sat on the nearest couch. He was amazed by her strength, speed, lack of patience, and personal space as she grabbed his shirt to look under it and held his wrist "Well, what do you know, there's the birth mark" she laughed to herself. Sasuke's lower back was reveled to all of the people in the room. Sakura, Ino, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Tsunade got close to see the glowing red mark on Sasuke's back.

"That looks painful" Sakura said and then before she knew it she was being dragged out by Ino "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"We'll see you later!" Ino called out and they were out. No one really paid attention to them. Sakura was still no pleased. Ino glanced down at her "We have something bigger to deal with sister, so suck it up"

"What is that?" Naruto asked his blue eyes blinking as he reached out to touch it. Sasuke's eyes widen, not that he could see what Naruto was going to do but he could sense it and Itachi's possessive side kicked in.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH IT!" They both snapped startling everyone. Itachi was glaring and Sasuke was struggling against their mother. Itachi cleared his throat to get the awkwardness out of the room "So, mom, that's Sasuke birthmark?" Mikoto nodded and kept staring at it for a while, intrigued by how it now glowed a strong red. It used to be so faint looking almost dead and it seemed to hurt Sasuke a lot, but now…….something was different about it.

"You know, it took me some time to figure out what it meant, I was displeased when I saw that mark on him. I thought he was hurt" Mikoto ran her hand over Sasuke's hair ruffling it making Sasuke sigh. She was not going to say the whole meaning of it; she wanted to keep that sacred. It was a special bond between Sasuke and Itachi after all "It's written in Latin, an ancient writing that once was one of the main writings, the main one, and It actually says Itachi" She said.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked and looked it over "Are you sure? It looks like chicken scratch to me"

"Shut the hell up Naruto!" Sasuke managed to snap trying to get out of his mother's grip, but she seemed to enjoy seeing him struggle.

Itachi on the other hand decided that was better than a tattoo and Fugaku crossed his arms. Well, now we know why Itachi and Sasuke were meant for each other. He could remember Itachi telling him about Sasuke all the time, when he saw him and how Sasuke had gripped his hand, or giggled at him. It had drove Fugaku crazy, Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Not that he cared if both his son's were gay and in incest, he had all his life to re-reproduce a new heir. The only problem was getting Mikoto back in his arms when she was such a free spirit.

Mikoto giggled and let the embarrassed Sasuke go. She looked at his face and pinched his cheek "Aww, my little baby, you are so cute" Then she threw herself on his with a loving embrace that suffocated Sasuke. "I am so sorry for all the pain and suffering I've caused you!" she wanted to take it all back, she wished she could change everything that had happened. Yet, it was too late, what was done was done.

"Ah!" Sasuke tried to pull away from her while everyone else thought it was such a cute mother and son reunion, Itachi and Fugaku where thinking about ripping them apart. Itachi wanted his Sasuke back and Fugaku wanted his Mikoto. Father and son soon glanced at each other.

"You seriously need to keep your lady in chains man" Fugaku glared at Itachi.

"Respect your mother boy"

"Fugaku! Come here and hug your son!" Mikoto snapped but then had an even better idea. "You know what, we should all take our first family picture together!" out of nowhere she brought out a camera and handed it to Naruto. Naruto grinned and waited for them to get into position. Reluctantly they all did, well Mikoto was willing and Naruto looked at the screen where he could see them.

"Alright everyone, say fangs" None of them said nothing as the picture was taken. Naruto managed three before Fugaku and Itachi moved away. Well more like Itachi wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist possessively and moved him away from their parents. Naruto, without thinking, took a picture of the sight and glanced up at them, it was almost as if he could read Itachi's intentions. The way his arm was around Sasuke's waist and holding him up, it was clearly Itachi saying to Sasuke_I'll show off my love for you._

"I hope you realize mom that me and Sasuke are in a relationship as lovers and not just brothers" Itachi stated and Mikoto nodded her head. She really didn't care, as long as both her children were happy. To her it would be crazy to try and rip them apart when she was not even that one who raised Sasuke, and she had no control over Itachi.

"I know sweet heart, and I wish you all the best" She glanced at Sasuke "And I'm sorry for everything, I can never ask you to call me your mother ever again, but you must know your father would have stopped me, and that he had nothing to do with me doing what I did. It was just me being selfish" Taking a deep breath "Your real mother in all this should always be Tsunade, she raised you into a wonderful young man" Tsunade sighed as she bowed her head.

"Thanks, but I do want you to still be my mother. You gave birth to me after all. I want to at least know my real mom" Mikoto smiled and then hugged both her boys. Deep inside his heart, Sasuke would always know that Tsunade is his mother as well as Jiraiya is his father.

"There is still something that bothers me" Mikoto said as she pulled away slightly "And I'm sure Itachi hasn't gotten around to asking you this, with all the activities you both have been busy with" Itachi looked away and Sasuke blushed "but how did you get saved from the river?" Sasuke looked at her and everyone else in the room.

"I want to know that as well" Naruto added.

"Can I just keep it at Wolves, Junkies, Snakes, Science, and the orphanage?" Sasuke asked "Because I've also gone through to many mothers to last me through eternity" Sasuke felt Itachi tighten his hold on him and leaned down to his ear level.

"It sounds like an interesting story Otouto, why won't you tell it. I'm curious as well." Sasuke wanted the ground to swallow him whole. When he had found out about it all it had been traumatizing, now that he recalled it all, it was kind of embarrassing and pointless. He looked at all their expecting faces and decided to start from the top. Not to mention it would sound dumb for him to know all this when he was still an infant.

"Well thanks to Kimimaro I know that I did wash to shore when some wolves found me and then, a probably not junkie but certainly a hunter who was to old already named Motty came and took me to his cabin to his old lady Margie who wanted to eat me" Sasuke started and watched as their expressions became disbelieving. Sasuke continued on how they poorly took care of him and how they started out their plan to make big money "They sold me to a rich man named Orochimaru, I think you know him." He said as he pointedly looked over at Jiraiya who stiffened.

"Oro-Orochimaru!" Jiraiya stuttered.

"Yeah, and Kabuto his son and all he wanted. The story pretty much…..well…..yeah"

"So you are the kid Vampire who killed him" Sasuke shrugged. "A kid vampire, you are a kid vampire?" there was not much more he could say about that, since there was literally limited information on them all. They were rare and that was it.

"Well he did have Kimimaro as his lab rat to come up with that much, Kid vampire and what not, but because of him I learned Itachi was also my older brother" Sasuke grimaced "Kabuto just died a few days ago, as for Orochimaru, well I didn't mean to kill him more than I was defending my self" Jiraiya looked lost but he listened to Sasuke.

"Tell me everything!" the silver haired man hissed and Sasuke told him up to every detail and meal that he ate. They were learning a lot about Sasuke and where such habits had come from. Why Sasuke was the way he was and simply everything. No one was happy with the tale, Tsunade, Mikoto, and Naruto were mothering him even more now, Itachi was trying to keep them away, Fugaku was indifferent and Jiraiya was pensive.

It took time to take it all in.

They all sat around for dinner and Sasuke scowled when he had three spoons trying to force feed him. Sasuke slapped them away. "I do recall something, if it may be of any help Jiraiya" Sasuke said even though they were all cooing at him and Itachi looked pissed beyond belief. Sasuke placed his hand over Itachi's to help him calm down a bit.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"Orochimaru mentioned his best friend all the time and how he envied you. He loved you, but he'd called you white haired toad Jiraiya" Jiraiya smiled and nodded his head in thanks. That was all he wanted to hear. That he had at least made a difference in Orochimaru, even though now he was dead. Tsunade smiled as well, she might not have liked Orochimaru much once he had left and started his sick ways, but he was still a dear friend.

He was never bad, he just had the wrong idea over things.

Naruto laughed loudly then as he hit his fork five times to his glass cup managing to break it. The blond gawked at it and Tsunade looked about ready to kill him. Trying to break the tension the blond cleared his throat and went on with his announcement as soon as everyone had their attention on him. "Well, I'm planning a celebration for this occasion! Your birthday Sasuke, and a welcoming to you as well as to celebrate your relationship with Itachi. Now that the vacation trip has been canceled and all, it would be sad to see this reunion end so soon." Everyone except Fugaku, Sasuke, and Itachi agreed.

* * *

As soon as they reached their room Itachi made sure Sasuke was on the bed before he slammed the door closed and locked it. He sealed it with a spell and cursed his mother, his father, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto all to hell. Sasuke just watched him with amusement as he sat in the middle of the bed watching Itachi trying to calm down. Not that he liked dances or parties or whatever, he hated them and damned them to hell but Naruto was a hard nut to crack. All Sasuke had to show was years of practiced self-positivism "Itachi it's not so bad"

"You have no idea how much I detest parties." Itachi snapped. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Sasuke sighed. This morning's good mood was lost.

"I share your feelings, but I think we can be doing something much better right now. Like sleeping" Sasuke said as he laid down on the bed turning his back to Itachi as well as feeling tired. He had not expected to tell his whole life story to all of them and he wondered what Itachi thought. Itachi still hadn't said a thing about it and Sasuke couldn't help but feel silly worrying about something like this. Itachi soon crawled into the bed and shoved Sasuke's skull and bunny plushy to the side before he pulled the boy into his arms to cuddle him.

"Are you that tired?" Itachi asked in a soft calm voice, his fingers running down Sasuke's spine and then he placed a kiss on Sasuke's nape. _I just want to be with you_. Sasuke shuddered at the touch and melted into Itachi.

"Yeah"

"You know, about what you told us. I wish I could have been there in your past with you." Itachi ran his hand down the sides of Sasuke's body; he wanted to touch more of that soft flesh. He wanted to taste it again. Sasuke moved to his touch letting a soft little sigh past his lips all the while Itachi's eyes roamed over him, eating him up completely. Every turn, every detail "From now on I'm going to take care of you, make sure you are always happy. I'll make sure you smile more than anything" Sasuke then turned in Itachi's arms.

Both brothers locked eyes with each other, looking only at each other "I know that it's foolish to say that I might never hurt you, that we might not ever argue or even have our disagreements. But I want to spend my life with you, all the ups and downs. Everything" Itachi said and Sasuke smiled up at him.

"Guess that's all that there is to do, make each other happy" Sasuke murmured but Itachi heard it clearly, even though the idea of Itachi spoiling him was not pleasing. Still, "I want to make you happy always too" Sasuke wanted to be able to spoil Itachi as well. Itachi smirked down at Sasuke and then leaned down to kiss him on the neck. _I want you __**now. **_

Sasuke let out a small gasp as Itachi pushed him back on the bed and came over him. Sasuke soon gasped again as he felt his pants being already unbuttoned, unzipped, and being shoved down, Itachi's hands fondling him, running the length of his cock and making sure to brush his balls. It felt so good Sasuke could not control his emotions running high already, his cock erect and his hips pushed forward as he drove himself into Itachi's hand as he writhed in pleasure. Itachi on the other hand sucked on his neck leaving his mark there on him.

Not that the bite mark Itachi had left on Sasuke was enough, Itachi wanted to mark him even more, even if he was biting him he was not consuming any blood from his little lover. "Ahhh" Sasuke moaned.

Itachi wanted to bite his thighs.

The curves of his ass

Right behind his knees

The side of his waist

Right below his belly button

Itachi wanted to bite Sasuke anywhere he could.

Sasuke whimpered when Itachi pulled away. Itachi smiled down at him as he looked down at the mess he had done already of his lover. Sasuke's flushed face, love lust mixed eyes, heavy breathing coming out of his deliciously pretty lips, his shirt up exposing his slim waist, his pants and underwear down around his knees exposing more of him, dripping. Sasuke painted a perfect picture, especially with his short hair messy all around him. Adorable-fuckable "Quit staring, it's embarrassing" Sasuke mumbled looking away and Itachi chuckled.

"You truly look beautiful" Sasuke sighed, there was no getting it past Itachi that he was not beautiful. Despite the fact that he was and he just didn't want to recognize it. Sasuke felt Itachi pulling his shirt off and he lifted a little to get it past his arms and all the way off.

"Hey Itachi" Sasuke asked as Itachi's fingers danced around his waist.

"Hmmm"

"The other times, when you have given me blow jobs and told me to scream……did they hear us?" Sasuke couldn't believe that just now he was asking about this.

"Uh" Itachi ran a finger over Sasuke's nipple, gently teasing it. Sasuke hissed at the pleasure it brought him "No, I made sure that it was lost by the shadows of the night, no sound reached outside our room. It was just for me to hear"

"And they heard us this time, why?"

"Hey, concentrating on keeping the noise in is hard when all you want to do is concentrate on this" Itachi flicked a finger over Sasuke's entrance making him gasp. Itachi pulled away once more taking his own shirt off and then sliding his own pants and boxers down his hips to his knees. As he sat back he ran his hands from Sasuke's hips to down his legs, the soft flesh like satin on his finger tips. He admired it for a while and then he gently coaxed Sasuke to turn around.

Sasuke complied with Itachi's wishes and was on his hands and knees before the man he loves. Itachi placed a kiss on Sasuke's naked butt cheeks and before Sasuke knew it a finger was already abusing his ass. Again, where Itachi had gotten the lube from was unknown to him. All he felt was the slick digit wiggle past his ass cheeks down to poke his hole. Sasuke moaned out and dropped to his elbows when Itachi's mouth was on his balls from behind and his finger entered his entrance at the same time. "ITACHI!" Itachi sucked and nipped at the sac.

Sasuke gasped and pushed his ass up even more, the feeling was incredible and Itachi's finger in him didn't hurt as much as it did the first time. He felt a second one stretching him for the count already and then a third one pushing into him. Itachi pulled away and straightened out "Does it feel good?" he asked as he touched Sasuke's prostate and he heard the boy cry out in pleasure. His fangs extended at the sound, he couldn't hold back anymore, he leaned in and bit the lower curve of Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke gasped when he felt the fangs dip into him and he could feel something, something that left him dizzy and weak "Yes, really good" Sasuke managed to moaned out, his head pressing hard into his own arm as he tried to catch his breath. His forehead was hot and he could feel himself perspiring heavily. He wanted to spread his legs even more but the pants around his knees would not allow him further movement. Itachi pulled away to see the red marks his fangs had left just below the curve of Sasuke's behind. The mark angry and red, and marking Sasuke his.

He then took out his fingers and as Sasuke whimpered at their loss he let out even more delicious sounding cries as Itachi drove into him. Itachi gasped at being swallowed whole into the center of his brother. He pressed his chest into Sasuke's back, one hand on Sasuke's erection and the other one holding him up as he pulled out and drove back in.

"Sasuke" He growled and Sasuke let out another cry of ecstasy wash over them both. Itachi was filling him in completely, Itachi was certainly bigger than three fingers and the way he moved in and out of him was amazing. Still, Sasuke loved it more when Itachi was buried deeply within him and he could feel his brother pulse there with life. It was something he couldn't describe, it purely was.

Itachi moved in and out at a fast pace, his hand working Sasuke and he knew Sasuke was deep in the throws of passion with him. He wanted Sasuke to bite him so he could feel what his little brother was feeling, but he was going to have to teach Sasuke how to do that without sucking his blood and risk killing them both.

But he could share his pleasure with Sasuke. Sinking his teeth on the back of Sasuke's right shoulder blade he sunk his teeth in once more, not taking up any blood and he could feel Sasuke's reaction to it. The first time Sasuke had fainted from the blood loss and the pleasure he had experience but this time he hoped Sasuke wouldn't faint. For one, Itachi loved biting Sasuke and for the last he wanted Sasuke to stay conscious with him until the end.

Sasuke didn't know how it managed to get so intense and hot as he backed into Itachi to meet every one of his thrusts. All he knew was that he was finished already, a couple more thrust of Itachi within him and he was cumming into his older brother's hand and clenching around the cock inside his ass. He could hear Itachi gasp and before he knew it he was being filled with Itachi's cream, his essence. The sticky substance coating his insides, sliding down around his ass and down his thighs, it made Sasuke feel even more turned on knowing he was covered in Itachi's seed.

Both stayed frozen like that for a while, enjoying the last remainder of their orgasms. Itachi's fingers lightly gracing Sasuke's lower back and he was no longer holding the boy up, Sasuke's hands had completely given out on him.

Itachi pulled away and flipped Sasuke onto his back. He looked down at his little brother and pulled him close kissing his cheek and jaw gently as he settled him next to him and he begun to suckle at a nipple. Both basking in the after glow of their love making, it felt so satisfying and warm. "I love you" Sasuke murmured before falling asleep in Itachi's strong arms. Itachi kissed his forehead and followed him into sleep and not voicing what he felt as well.

That, he loves Sasuke so much.

* * *

The next morning as Itachi and Sasuke managed to get out of bed, take a shower, and actually dress, they were finally heading down for breakfast. After learning Sasuke was a kid vampire Itachi who had read the book on them, authored by Kabuto himself, knew Sasuke needed a well balanced breakfast. One thing thought that the book did not cover was about Sasuke's blood consumption. So far Sasuke looked well rested and there was a slight flush of healthy blood around his pale skin. Unlike him who was craving some blood at the moment.

Both of them where holding hands, their fingers intertwined as they walked down the stairs only to have a hyper active blond run their way. "ITACHI! ITACHI!" what ever it was the boy looked panicked and like he was about to faint.

"What's the matter with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he watched his blond brother, well to Sasuke he was still his brother. He had grown up knowing that.

"Ugh, this is bad man" Naruto said "Itachi's ex, ex, ex, ex, ex" Itachi glared at the blond.

"We get it"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Ex ex ex girlfriend Takada Yun is here" Naruto's hands flailed "and she's an obsessive bitch that would do anything to be with Itachi. She's here, she's found you again!" Itachi got an angry look on his face; Sasuke looked back and forth from them and shrugged.

"Bring her on" Both Naruto and Itachi looked over at Sasuke surprised. "I'll spell it out clearly to her, Itachi is mine"

* * *

Hope you are all enjoying this! There are just a few chapters left to go through. Thank you for all of you who review and kept up with this storie so far! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. See you all around.

Please Review!


	21. Afraid Of The Mirror

21

**Nineteen Forever**

Afraid Of The Mirror

Takada Yun's huge pink eyes bubbled up when she saw Itachi walking down the stairs but her eyes soon narrowed in hatred when she noted the boy beside him and their hands between them. It made her sick how all these little boys threw themselves at her Itachi. Sure, Itachi had dumped her but that was because of a dumb mistake on her part. She'd do anything now to mend everything and have Itachi be hers once again. Mikoto who had been talking to her and wondering why she was here glanced over at Sasuke and Itachi and smiled. Naruto only skipped beside them. He would never let anything happen to Sasuke. "Good-morning my two special little boys"

Mikoto rushed over to them and hugged them tight. Yun was confused at Mikoto's actions; Mikoto usually did not take nicely to Itachi's dirty little lovers. This was not good. That could only mean that this one was being treated like he was here to stay. Mikoto on the other hand didn't know anything about a past relationship between Itachi and Yun, she just turned to the side and said "Yun, I want you to meet my youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother and lover"

Yun didn't know what to say, she gaped. "Younger brother and….lover" She caught herself and fixed the look on her face. She smiled a fake sweet wide smile and in a cheery voice said "It's nice to meet you"

"Uh, nice to meet you too" Sasuke said. He looked her over, hour glass body, nice tits; yeah she was a perfect ten. Sasuke glanced at Itachi, totally what his older brother would go for. Just like him to act like a man who cares only about looks. Sasuke saw at how the girl offered him her hand and he backed up.

"Oh" she said tilting her head trying to look innocent. '_I don't give a fuck that they are brothers and lovers, me and Itachi had something even more special. I'll get him back and make sure he stays mine' _Yun was a bit surprised by the way Sasuke sneered at her and then the young raven wrapped his arms around Itachi's arm.

"Nii-san, I'm hungry" Itachi nodded. He didn't even want to talk to Yun.

"Please excuse us mother" Mikoto smiled and waved them off. Mikoto turned back to Yun only to find her gone.

* * *

Itachi sighed as he opened the fridge and pulled out two blood bags. Blood bags were usually kept in the house when they were in one of their permanent residence to not raise suspicion by blood hunting all the time. Though blood was limited in bags, but not in humans since they seemed to reproduce worse than bunnies. Itachi then turned to Sasuke "Do you want a blood bag?" he asked and Sasuke who was arguing with Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"No thank you" then he turned to glare back at Naruto "I'm never going to fucking tell you who is on top and who is on the bottom, damn you" Itachi sighed and sat down on the other side of the table as Naruto pouted and glared at Itachi.

"Seriously, Sasuke is uke right?" Sasuke pushed Naruto off the chair and glared at Itachi, with it telling Itachi that he'd better keep his mouth shut about their new sex-life. Itachi smirked as he drove his fangs into the bag, Sasuke was so adorable even though it was obvious that he is Uke. Itachi knew the boy was shy but once he got used to the idea, he was a freak, he just needed time. Naruto knowing he was not going to get an answer sighed and then said "Are you sure you don't want blood Sasuke, we can't have you running around feeding off the necks of mortals. Even though that's when the blood taste the best....."

"I don't need blood" Sasuke hissed "at least, not right now"

"Oh" Naruto said not knowing what to say to that, so he decided to change the subject and ask "Anyway, what are your feedings like?"

"Once a month" Itachi and Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. All the while Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that he had a text message from Kimimaro. Kimimaro had promised to call him at least in a two days time, in case Itachi rejected him and he needed a place to stay.

'_Is everything alright?' _

"Are you sure that once a month?" Naruto asked with disbelief as Sasuke's fingers worked over his phone. "You know Itachi only feeds once a week, that's four times a month! But once?"

"I'm sure"

'_As alright as it's going to get. We're still together.'_

Deciding to trust Sasuke, they each decided to drop the subject about his feeding. Itachi decided to start cooking something so they could eat all the while Naruto went into detail about what the celebration was going to be like and how he pictured it. "We still have to do a lot of preparations, but I'll make sure that it's the best for you and Itachi. I was thinking a blue and black color, if not we can go with red....or, how about orange, everyone loves orange!" Sasuke frowned at the blond and looked over at him.

"Shouldn't you be with Kiba?"

"Huh, oh no. he said he needed to run an errand or something for his mother. He has been acting a little strange though" Naruto pondered on it for a while. Sasuke nodded as Naruto went into detail about his relationship and some current changes that he had experienced "I mean, today was the first time he got up so early in the morning, I think his family needs him on high emergency or something."

'_That's good. I'll come to visit soon be a good boy-not' _

"He has comforted me much on dealing with you being a vampire like us. Otherwise Itachi would be a bloody mess right now. I guess this must be stressing him out as well" Naruto went on.

"Not If I left you in a bloody mess first" Sasuke hissed.

"Possessive much" Naruto mocked.

"Hn" Sasuke glared.

'_Whatever' _

Before he knew it he had a blond all over him, hugging him and calling him cute in every sense of his and Itachi's relationship. "Get off!" Sasuke yelled before deciding to use one of his new powers. Out of no where he vanished, in that alone leaving Naruto and Itachi confused. Sasuke simply smirked and sat on the other side of the table.

Maybe having powers did come in handy.

* * *

Yun had been watching them and listening in on them "What in the world?" she whispered to herself when she saw that Sasuke was suddenly gone. She watched then as Itachi silently sat down to eat; he looked like he was brooding. "He vanished"

"DAMN YOU SASUKE! YOU NEED YOUR BREAKFAST!" Naruto shut his mouth up when he saw a spoon flying and then it was picking at the food Itachi had made. It then would disappear, no doubt that Sasuke was actually there sitting next to Itachi. Itachi seemed to look over as if he could feel the boy and smiled at him. Yun gritted her teeth together while Naruto kept babbling something about Sasuke being cocky with his powers and all.

"Tch. So he can make himself into a disappearing act, that won't save him. Not with my eyes" she licked her lips. "Guess I'm going to have to take that boy out of the picture before anything else, that won't be to hard....." From beside Itachi, Sasuke was holding onto his hand all the while hearing all that Yun had just muttered to herself. If Naruto had not been talking so loudly, Itachi would have been able to hear her as well. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke decided to simply ignore her for now.

On the other hand, Yun fisted her hand.

Why was she trying so hard when she knew she wouldn't succeed, for she knew herself and she knew Itachi was no longer hers…..What was is it that she is still hoping for?

What was she .... trying to erase.

* * *

The day was going crazy, and Sasuke and Itachi had found it best to escape and go out to spend some time together. They didn't want to go shopping; they didn't want to go anywhere to just spend money. So, they got in Itachi's car and drove all the way to the park. Once there, Itachi brought out a soccer ball and grabbed Sasuke's hand as he went to go look for his friends. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and his new boyfriend Jason were all there already.

"Let's put the brothers in opposing teams!" Sasori proclaimed as the two neared. After all, it was the best thing to do to make the teams even. Deidara nodded in agreement.

"How about Me, Sasuke, and Jason, all in the same team" Deidara said making Sasori's eyes widen. "And Itachi, Kisame, and you Sasori" Deidara grinned when he managed to get into Sasori's nerves. The red head just wanted to play in a game where Itachi wouldn't want to oppose his brother. Yet in the end, it was just a game.

"You are on" Sasori hissed and Deidara knew he was going to get it in the ass tonight. Itachi rolled his eyes and looked down at Sasuke.

"Let's just have fun" Sasuke nodded and went over to Deidara's group while Itachi headed to Sasori's. Once there they got together and started to plan.

"Alright, we can't be weak; we have to kick their asses no matter what. Sasuke, just because you and Itachi are newly lovers doesn't mean you can't go against him. This is just a game!" Sasuke nodded his head "Don't be afraid of the ball, Jason, you are the biggest of us, can you be goalie?"

"We have to beat them, we're tops we can't let them walk all over us, and Itachi I know you love Sasuke and all, but take this seriously. It's just a game! Kick ass" he turned to Kisame "Kisame, like always you will be goalie while Itachi and I play on the field."

"Sure!"

"For sure, I make a great goalie!" Jason said with a grin and Deidara smirked.

"Ready?" Deidara asked and they all nodded.

"Ready?" Sasori asked.

"GO!" They all said. Jason running for the goal and Sasuke on the right side while Deidara headed for the center like Sasori, while Kisame got on the goal post and Itachi was to the left.

"Get ready to lose, my love" Deidara said.

"Never, you'll lose before I ever do" Sasori smirked. The ball was at the center and they were dramatically glaring at each other. Then they both moved for it, Sasori going forward top and Deidara sliding down to hit the ball to the side.

"SASUKE!" he called out, the small raven was there and got the ball, as soon as he looked up to run to the other side, Itachi was there. Looking sexy as ever, and his eyes, before Sasuke knew it the ball had been taken away from him and he came back to reality.

"Damn it" Sasuke huffed and ran to get the ball back. Sasori was already running to the side of Itachi just in case he needed to pass the ball. Deidara and Sasuke were soon around him, both waiting for the perfect moment to take it away. Just as Deidara was going to kick it away from Itachi the long haired raven kicked it with the side of his shoe all the way to Sasori.

Sasori smirked and shot it into the goal, Deidara and Sasuke paused to look at it with wide eyes and as expected from Jason he blocked the ball and now held it in his hands. Sasuke and Deidara both let out a sigh of relief and then ran away from Sasori and Itachi as they waited to see who'd he kick the ball to. Jason made a gesture and both Sasuke and Deidara ran far to the other side, Jason then let it drop but before it hit the ground he kicked it to the other side.

Sasuke was just in range, to in range that he needed to use his chest to catch it and then let it drop to his feet, he ran the rest of the way and his eyes narrowed when he saw an opening, kicking it, the ball barely made it in between Kisame's legs, the shark like man staying startled at how close it had come to hit his jewels.

"Yeah! Sasuke! Good going" Deidara praised while Sasori and Itachi flinched. Damned, the poor shark looked traumatized from that one shot.

"Your boyfriend is dangerous Itachi" Kisame roared out in a near whimper as he held to himself.

"Tell me about it" Itachi sighed and Sasori decided it was time to start the game once again. The ball was once again serverd and by the end of it all, The Uke's had won 20 points to 17. As to how that was possible, they had decided that Sasuke was going to score all the goals since it scare the crap out of Kisame and he wouldn't even reach to block it when it was him. The Seme's were pissed at Kisame. That caused them to be agressice with Jason, but Jason proved that he could handle it even though his legs, arms, and probably even his chest were all covered in red swollen wounds.

"Damn, Kisame you made us look bad" Sasori hissed standing over him while Itachi kicked him on the side over and over again making the Shark Vampire curl into himself.

"Maybe we should really neuter you" Itachi muttered dangerously and that made Kisame glared up at the older Uchiha with hatred. That was something that you didn't even joke about, not that Itachi was known for joking around.

"What ever!" the shark yelled as he tried to stand up but only got kicked in the face to keep him down "Your damned little Sasuke was so trying to castrate my balls anyway! I HOPE HE BITES YOUR'S OFF ITACHI!" Itachi rolled his eyes and so did Sasori. Kisame could be childish when he wanted to be.

"He loves Itachi too much for that you fool" Sasori rubbed his head; all this talking was getting him a headache "I hate admitting defeat to Deidara on the other hand; he'll rub it in my face for a long time." They looked up at then; both Jason and Deidara were throwing Sasuke up and down in cheer of their victory.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" They chanted and Sasuke looked scared that they might drop him.

"You have to admit though, they are cute" Sasori smiled and Itachi nodded. Of course his little Sasuke's cute.

"Too cute if you ask me, it's too dangerous for all of them to be too cute" Kisame said with a fond grin. Itachi and Sasori both glared at the shark.

"You're boyfriend is not cute!"

* * *

It was already late, around one in the morning when they returned, Sasuke was exhausted from running around and so was Itachi. As soon as they opened the door, what greeted them was darkness. Everyone was asleep. They headed into their room and shut the door with key "Did you have fun today little brother?" Itachi asked as they begun to undress.

Sasuke nodded. "Lots of fun" Sasuke gasped when Itachi hugged him from behind, he could feel Itachi's bare chest on his bare back.

"Let's go shower before going to bed" Sasuke nodded and allowed Itachi to grab his hand and lead him into the shower.

* * *

Yun was still awake.

She had watched both Sasuke and Itachi come in, she had been waiting for Itachi to return. It worried her to no end, and then she looked up in the mirror of her room. Once she did, her face cracked, as if it was just a mask that she wore. It really was. She touched it, her hand shaking. "No" she whispered "No more, Itachi will never love me like this is it all falls"

She was really a monster.

* * *

Well, how is everyone out there. Thank you to all who are still sticking to this story and reading, means alot! You are the reason I continue with this. Thank you. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review!


	22. Preparations

22

**Nineteen Forever**

Preparations

The Celebration was coming together beautifully under the watchful eye of Naruto. All in the while he had ignored his boyfriend Kiba for the moment and concentrated more on Itachi and Sasuke. The ravens were bored with Naruto telling them what to do and watching the blond round around bossing everyone. So far Naruto was telling them all what they were going to wear; everyone seemed so into it, except Itachi and Sasuke who were falling asleep. Sasuke was leaning to the side arm of the love seat, while sitting on Itachi's lap and too Itachi was falling asleep as he put his arms around Sasuke's small waist.

"And Itachi, you can wear this tie to match with Sasuke's-" Naruto stopped talking and everyone turned their eyes to the two sleeping ravens. Everyone awed, except for Yun and Naruto. It was so sweet and so sick at the same time. Yun gasped when her mask seemed to break once again and placed a hand over her cheek, Naruto on the other hand rolled his eyes and decided to work with everyone else and leave those two for last. "And they say I have a short attention span"

"Leave them be Naruto, they are too cute!" Ino cooed as she looked them over.

"For once I agree with you Ino" Sakura said.

"You are weird." Naruto said and everyone nodded in agreement. Sakura and Ino looked at each other, blushed, and looked away. They were freaks. They both had decided to get with Lee as a competition and ended up having hot threesome sex. Not that they would like to be with Lee, they just had found out that they liked each other. Sakura had enjoyed licking Ino's clit and Ino had enjoyed sucking Sakura's tits, and vise versa. "Anyway, as I was saying, Sakura you can wear that dress, the color brings out your eyes"

"Man Naruto, the way you are going about this is as if you are planning their wedding" Tenten commented. She was wearing an elegant white dress that contrasted against Hinata's black one. They both elegant and classy.

"I am not!" Naruto rolled his eyes "It just has to be done properly…."

"Ne, Naruto, your dream has always been to plan a wedding" Hinata shrugged. "You could subconsciously be planning Sasuke and Itachi's wedding for them"

"AM NOT!"

"Shhhh!" Everyone said making Naruto freeze, everyone's eyes went to the two Uchiha brothers who shifted in their sleep, but only got more comfortable with each other. They let out a breath of relief after five minutes when they saw that the brothers were not about to wake up.

"Damn you all" Naruto hissed and Yun on the other side decided to leave. As soon as she saw the way those two cuddled into each other, her anger was to great and her mask had nearly finished cracking, and she could not afford for anyone to see her as a monster. Everyone else on the other hand continued with their preparations.

* * *

Kiba looked over to his sister who was sitting down on the couch with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked and she looked up startled.

"Ah! No it's nothing" she sniffed. "It's just.... look" Kiba did, he looked at the screen. All the smiling faces, everything. It made him blush at the thought of what he was going to say to Naruto a day away from today. How long had he known Naruto? About sixty years, they met when they were around eight, and then Naruto and him separated for eighteen years do to Sasuke coming into his life. So on, they have had such a great relationship, he couldn't ask for no one else. Naruto is perfect.

"Will you be coming to Itachi's and Sasuke's ceremony or whatever Naruto is making it into?" His sister looked up and nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

* * *

Naruto had waited for both brothers to wake up as he watched television, it was a drama show and now an old lady was coming onto her daughter's man, she had given him something to drink. It was supposed to be water, but now the man looked like he didn't know what the hell was going on, and the old lady was straddling his lap and kissing his neck softly at the same time muttering things about how he is hers and how he'll forget about that 'other girl' he had on the side. Naruto was at the edge of his seat with disgust as the lady begun to undress them both, parts that should not be revelaed on the television, being exposed and uncensored.

Her tits were huge and saggy, Naruto backed away from the screen. Sasuke on the other hand, who was slowly waking up, only opened his eyes to see a naked old lady on the screen moaning like a bitch in heat as she jumped up and down on an old mans lap. "WHAT THE FUCKING RATS!" Itachi woke up then worried that something had happened to his little Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he panicked and tried to turn off the TV, only for it to land on one of Jiraiya's porn channels. All the naked females running around harry men who looked way to old for them. Both of them yelled loudly when they saw a girl riding a dick and moaning out loud, to an old man who could be her father. Naruto wanted to shut it off even more desperately only for him to add more volume and soon the whole room was filled with loud moans from the girl and grunts from the ugly guy.

"AAHHH!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, stood up and shut the television completely off. "That's it, if you two can't handle porn is straight Sesame Street for your both" That made Naruto relax but it got on Sasuke's nerves.

"No way! Those damned puppets and all I am not watching that crap on TV" Itachi rubbed that back of his head. He yawned and walked over to Sasuke. There was just no way of pleasing that boy, but who could blame him. Not even he would watch Sesame street.

"So, what would you watch on TV?" Itachi asked and Naruto answered making Sasuke angry.

"Sasuke only watches horror and humor, that's it-Ooof!"

"He asked me, not you"

"Well sorry" Naruto huffed "Well anyway, do you guys want to know what you are going to wear?" Itachi and Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled out two tuxedo's, one that had a blue shirt with a red tie to it and one that had a red shirt with a blue tie to it.

"What the hell, did a monkey come up with this?" Sasuke asked, just too mock Naruto.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, he was about to fight with Sasuke when he found that an invisible wall was keeping him from his goal: To kill Sasuke. "Itachi! Let me at him, let me at him! Let me kill him"

"That's enough Naruto" Itachi said and Naruto pouted crossing his arms. Sasuke smirked and decided to leave. "Where are you going" Sasuke waved at Itachi.

"Restroom"

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Sasuke did his business.

Seemed simple enough, that was until he came out and noticed Yun on the floor curled up and crying. He looked at her and decided to walk away when her hand shot out and grabbed his leg making him stop. "What the" Sasuke said and gasped once he looked at her face, half of it was missing and she looked like half her face was that of a bloated fish with red crimson eyes. Only half her face cried, the other half looked angry.

"Give Itachi back to me! He was the only one that ever loved me and showed compassion! He was my first love! What gives you the right to take him away?" She snapped, she then gasped when the other half of her face seemed to crack.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Sasuke asked in a voice that almost seemed like a distant whisper.

"A long time ago, I had sold my soul" She said "now look at me, I did it all to be beautiful for Itachi and I was, on the outside. But on the inside I had begun to rot." She let go of Sasuke's leg "All because Itachi didn't love me back, or even showed me attention at all" She put her hand to her check "My wish suddenly became into my curse"

"You can't wish for love, everyone know that" Sasuke backed away from her "sure, we all hope for it, but you can't selfishly ask for it when it's not returned" She sneered.

"We are allowed to do as we please" She sneered "Just like I am allowed to take Itachi away from you, just like I am allowed to make Itachi love me!" She got up on her knees, her hand suddenly becoming into something disgusting, filled with green goo. She pressed it to Sasuke's chest and pinned him down. "And just like I am allowed to kill you"

* * *

"So, are you and Sasuke going to do anything today" Itachi looked over at the blond and then shook his head.

"We haven't really planned anything" Itachi yawned again "Do I do hope we go back to bed and sleep this time, we stayed up all night going at it" Naruto rolled his eyes and glared at Itachi.

"Seriously, how come after you found out you were brothers did you decide to stared doing that with Sasuke?" Naruto asked "I know Sasuke wouldn't let you all the way in the first night, but you had about six month going out, what was stopping you from making a move"

"I don't know, guess it was because I felt Sasuke was not matured yet" Itachi shrugged "But when he came back he was different, as was his body. He was ready" Itachi made a face "I really shouldn't be telling you this"

"You do love him, right?" Naruto asked.

"With all my heart" Itachi made a face "though it's strange for me, I can't let him go. Not even when I told him I might not love him, he told me he'll make me love him…I don't think he had to make me do anything"

"He grows on you without you even noticing him huh" Naruto smiled.

* * *

"Let me go" Sasuke gasped as he felt pressure on his chest.

"Never, I want you dead! I want you to die!" She began to sob loudly "you have no idea how much I love Itachi! I can't have him reject me for you or anyone else!" Sasuke closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and then yelled.

"He already rejected you! How can you expect someone like that to even love you when he said he didn't want to be with you?" Sasuke then opened his eyes to glare at her "Wasn't he the one the ended things between you!" She looked startled and taken aback. It had been Itachi to break things off, the one who told her they weren't working out.

He didn't love her.

He loved this kid here.

"I hate you" she whispered "you seduced him! You did something!" Sasuke pushed her off and punched her on the face.

"Itachi didn't love me at the beginning, he told me himself!" Sasuke got to his feet "he came to love me in the end"

"YOU SEDUCED HIM!" Sasuke's eyes widen. Sure he and Itachi would always touch each other, do things to each other, but they never had sex until Itachi thought him ready. For a time he was not even here to tell Itachi….but he had changed a bit in appearance since then. Did Itachi only liked him because…no…she's toying with his head.

"I never seduced my nii-san" Sasuke began to cry and Yun shook her head "I never"

"Stop it! You are not allowed to cry!" She sniffed loudly "ONLY I AM!"

"Would it make you happy though?" Sasuke asked "that you can mess with me and make me hand Itachi over to you, would it make you happy to trap him and keep him miserable for the rest of his life?" Sasuke fell to his knees "Will it make you happy to keep him locked up in chains and only to you, that he no longer has a will of his own" She thought about it with a shake of her head. "For all the time that he is with you, he'll be thinking of me"

_You can't find yourself, Lost in your lies_

* * *

"So, now that you and Sasuke are together, what do you plan to do for the future?" Naruto asked and Itachi shrugged, did they have to plan everything right now when they were just barely starting out. There was still a lot more to do and trouble to stir up before considering marrige or anything concrete. But, it was not to far off.

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far" Itachi said and then he added "But we are going to move out of here as soon as we can"

"Always trying to get away"

* * *

"But it…hurts, damn you it hurts to see Itachi with you" Yun hissed and Sasuke smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, but it'll kill me to see Itachi with you, to even think of giving him away. It kills me" Yun shook her head.

"It's been years! My wounds don't heal, the memories of him and me together won't go away….how can you say that I don't deserve him"

"You never took the moment to let go" Sasuke whispered. "You've never opened your eyes to someone else; you hid your heart and never found someone to help you heal it. You were selfish to wish for the impossible and sold yourself." Sasuke's back started to burn as he kept crying with thoughts of Itachi ever leaving him, of not truly loving him. It was as if his mark was telling him Itachi was his one and only and there was no way.

"You don't know what it's like to get your heart broken by him" Yun whispered back and Sasuke shook his head.

"You are right, even when he was no longer there with me I was empty" Sasuke wiped a tear away "But I can imagine, what it's like." Yun turned her head away and but her lower lip. All of a sudden there was a loud cracking sound and she gasped even more, her mask completely cracked and fell to the floor. Her face no longer beautiful, but the face of a disgusting monster, one that she had become. Sasuke's eyes widen as she looked at her ugly face and she touched it. "Besides, now….who would even love me like this!" she yelled braking down into tears and sobs.

Sasuke looked her over and that was when Kisame was walking down the fall. He stopped before them and then glared at Sasuke "Sasuke! Shame on you for making-" then he noticed the tears on Sasuke's face "Wait, why are you pretty young things crying?"

"That's Yun" Sasuke managed to choke out.

"Yun?" Kisame asked in disbelief "as in Itachi's ex-girlfriend Takada Yun?" he looked her over "I thought she was an adult vampire….why is she like that?" Kisame always knew her; she always used to mention how ugly he was for being born a shark vampire, a real creature than human.

"She sold her soul in a wish in hopes to get Itachi-nii-san's love" Sasuke said.

"I see" Kisame grinned "welcome to the species world girl!" he made her stand up making her gasp "Come, I'll introduce you to my boyfriend's little brother" Kisame said, making Yun's eyes widen and Sasuke to follow them.

"Wait…I uh"

"Don't be shy girl!"

"WAIT!" she yelled and then took a deep breath. "I want to know what Itachi thinks of me now, I want him to see what he's done to me" Sasuke's eyes widen and nodded. It was not Itachi who had caused her dad, it was she herself. They walked inside the living room where Naruto and Itachi were watching 'Are you smarter than a fifth grader' So far Itachi had gotten everything and Naruto had missed everything.

"Damn it, how can those kids know all that" Itachi smirked.

"You learned this when you were in fifth grade Naruto, you should know"

"That was over 90 years ago!"

"Umm, Itachi" Yun said as she cleared her throat. Itachi and Naruto both looked up, Naruto made a face as he tilted it to the side. That voice sounded familiar but she didn't look familiar, had Kisame suddenly decided to get a girlfriend. Itachi had the same thought but it was killed when he saw Sasuke standing behind Kisame and his precious was crying. "I was wondering if I could ask you out to a da-" Itachi stood up and made Yun blush as he looked like he was walking over to her with that look of worry on his eyes.

But he just passed her and Kisame and walked straight to Sasuke to pull him into a hug as he wiped his tears away. Yun was gaping and Kisame was grinning. "So, you got a girlfriend now Kisame?" Naruto asked making Kisame glare at him and Yun only kept staring at Sasuke and Itachi with longing.

"Never! Jason and me for life, this is Yun. Itachi's ex"

"No way"

She watched as Itachi gently talked to Sasuke to the point he made the boy smile for him, and then Itachi kissed him so soft on the lips. It looked so yummy. She wished she had that, not with Itachi but with her special someone. Sasuke was right, she had held on so tight to something that would never happen and it was time for her to let it go and start from fresh. "So, Kisame" she said, interrupting Kisame's and Naruto's conversations "about your boyfriend's younger brother, I'd love to meet him" she smiled.

Itachi would never look her way; she was not the one who could hold his attention. Sasuke was truly his one and only and she knew that they would never leave each other. She was sure of it, so when ever Sasuke and Itachi got into arguments between each other, she just knew it would be worth while. She wanted to see them blossom now.

It was time to let go.

And start again.

* * *

_The day of the ball _

Yun was helping add some finishing touches with her new boyfriend Marvin when she saw Naruto run into the room, startling everyone who were finished decorating as well. "Have any of you seen Itachi and Sasuke!?" he growled "They are late for their ball!"

"I think they are still in their room, un" Deidara said as he fixed Sasori's tie. He then kissed Sasori's cheek.

"ARGH! Those two are going to kill me!" Naruto ran in search of them.

* * *

Kiba stood before Itachi and Sasuke who were ready. He had found them asleep and tangled in the sheets with each other, he was just glad that they were fully clothed and had done nothing the night before. He had made sure to get them dressed and asked their permission to do something at the ball. He didn't want to just steal their spot light. Itachi had smirked and looked over at Sasuke and Sasuke done the same with Itachi.

"We don't mind, not at all"

"There you are!" Naruto yelled as he came over and they looked over at him. "The party is about to start"

"Sure, sure whatever" Itachi mumbled and offered his arm to Sasuke "Shall we go, my love" Sasuke blushed and accepted it.

"Yep"

"Come on Naruto" Naruto grinned and took Kiba's arm as well. They entered the room, where everyone clapped for them and then the music started to play.

It was time to party.

_

* * *

_

Hello there dear readers! thank you to all who have reviewed. It means alot. So, the next chapter will be the last chapter for this story and it'll end. I hope you enjoy it!

Please review.


	23. Nineteeen Forever

23

**Nineteen Forever**

Nineteen Forever

Light classical music had filled the room and people were gathered around socializing, but Sasuke and Itachi were hungry so the first thing they did was raid the table and take back as much food as they could to the table. A lot of people were welcoming each other and catching up, some looking at the new couple eating away "They look so happy don't they Nii-san" Sasuke said as he watched Yun and her boyfriend Marvin flirt around with each other at the same time embarrassed to be the only one's dancing. Itachi looked at them bored and got back to eating; he really didn't care about their happiness. Only his and Sasuke's happiness mattered to him.

"Hmph, it's more like Naruto had them dance so they can make us go to the dance floor and dance as well" Sasuke took a sip of his drink and then pouted to Itachi. Itachi did his best to ignore him as he kept eating and telling himself to not look over at the pouting boy. One reason, when ever Sasuke pouted he pocked out his lips in a way that made Itachi want to kiss him senseless.

"So, we are not going to go dance any time soon….." There was a long pause that seemed to accuse Itachi the more he let it go on. Finally, Itachi sighed and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's small waist, pulling the smaller raven to his side. He soon started to press light kisses to his neck and under his jaw. There really was no choice in the matter, but he wanted something in return. Sasuke on the other hand had been playing around with Itachi; he'd be scared to dance in front of those people, but ever thought left him once Itachi started to nibble on him.

"Yeah and then as soon as Kiba make his announcement, we sneak out to the room" Sasuke nodded with a blush on his face. Itachi on the other hand kept Sasuke close to him as he begun to eat once again and then pressed a piece of meat with sauce to Sasuke's lips, whom seemed to be in a daze. Sasuke accepted it and begun to eat as well. That was when someone came to sit in front of them, making them look up at them. It was a long white haired kid with green eyes and a tall orange headed man right at his side.

"Hello Sasuke"

"Kimimaro" Sasuke said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto invited us; apparently he called everyone in you contacts list. You should keep your cell phone on hand at all times" Sasuke shook his head and Kimimaro chuckled and then Sasuke had to wonder if Naruto invited his roommate. He doubted it, he was mortal after all. There were only a handful of people on his contacts "Don't worry, we'll always be around when you need us" he signaled around to show that Tayuya, Suigetsu, Karin, and all of them were here.

"So, these are your friends Otouto?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded. He introduced them all to Itachi and soon they were all talking. Kimimaro was planning to always stay here near the park; Itachi and Sasuke were planning to move away from the house, but also staying in the area. Their lives were now changed for the better. They couldn't even begin to imagine what life had in store for them later down in life.

As the evening progressed, many people grew anxious to know when the whole dance was going to start, and if there were going to be any announcements about Sasuke and Itachi being together now, or something in particular. Some people didn't really even know who Sasuke was, and even some of the Uchiha family where wondering who had captured Itachi's heart.

That was when the DJ came in to put everyone at ease "Everyone, can I have your attention, please get those lovely brother to the center of the dance floor to dance their first dance together" Sasuke and Itachi nearly spit out their drinks while Kimimaro and the others begun to laugh at them. Sasuke felt greatly embarrassed as the spot light shone on them and made them come to everyone's attention. Everyone soon started to encourage them to get up and have their first dance and Kisame even dared yelled.

"ITACHI! TAKE YOUR BROTHER AND FUCK HIM ON THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR!"

'_If only' _Itachi for once agreed with the shark, but this was a party and he was not alone with Sasuke to even think of doing such a thing. He couldn't humiliate them both like that. He needed to kill the shark for even suggesting that idea.

"I swear he made this like a wedding for you both" Kimimaro said and Itachi shook his head while Sasuke glared. There was no doubt about it all.

"Tell me about it" the younger raven haired boy said and then the DJ called out to them once more, to the point that he seemed to be begging them to come to the dance floor. Naruto on another table and all was getting pissed that they weren't going up, he was about to give them a piece of his mind but Kiba stopped him.

"Will Itachi-sama please come down and dance with his little Sasuke-sama! We are all anxious to see your first dance together" Well, might as well get this over with, maybe he could turn up the charm with his little brother. He could tell that the boy was tense and scared to even go up.

Deciding upon it, Itachi turned to Sasuke and offered his hand "Come, Sasuke honor me with this dance, my love" There was some laughter from their table that made Sasuke blush in embarrassment and slight anger towards them, but he was also blushing to how Itachi was being such a gentleman with him. It made his heart really pound at the intensity in his brother's eyes as they stare back at into his. He slowly and numbly nodded his head and nervously took Itachi's hand as he was easily pull to his feet and lead towards the center of dance floor.

Usually Sasuke was shy, but with Itachi by his side there was a safety that made Sasuke forget the need to feel scared anymore. Once they were at the center of the room, it was exhilarating, being the center of attention. Itachi now faced him and brought his hand up to kiss it gently before placing the hand over his shoulder and Itachi then snaked his own hand around the curve of Sasuke's waist.

Coming out of the warm sight, the DJ spoke once again as he cleared his throat. Bobbing his head with his huge headphones he directed his hand towards the other side of the room so the spot light was on Kiba and Naruto "And can we get another special couple down here in the dance floor tonight!" The DJ had people clapping "Naruto-sama who had all this planned out and his lover Kiba-sama" People cheered them on; Kiba got up and offered his hand to Naruto. Naruto looked reluctant to accept it since he felt it should only be Sasuke and Itachi, but he took it anyway, he loved dancing with Kiba. He was widely grinning as he and Kiba reached the center just a foot from Sasuke and Itachi.

He grinned at Sasuke and Itachi who looked at him and smiled as well. After all, even though the blond planned all this for them, it was the least they could do to thank him. The DJ then scratched a record before he began to play the song that was picked out by Kiba, secretly from Naruto knowing.

Tonight, Kiba was planning something special.

He was pledging a promise.

_(_**Song:** _Promise, by Ciara)_

_**Come enjoy the life, baby, take a ride**_

_**I just wanna find you, you**_

_**Baby you and I can have a good time**_

_**Tell me what you like ooh, ooh**_

Everyone watched as the couples move away from one another and away from the center, each taking a side of the room as they danced slowly. The beat of the music was slow, a melody that made a promise that reached, and hoped.

Itachi wanted Sasuke to melt.

_**Now listen, I've been single for a while now**_

_**And I been kinda lonely**_

_**I've been looking for somebody to talk to, love me**_

_**Someone who can hold me, is that you?**_

Itachi had Sasuke completely pressed to him as they moved slowly to the beat of the song, looking into each other's eyes. People begun to whistle, 'aawwww', and clap the couple as soon as Itachi leaned in and softly kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke looked completely embarrassed that as soon as Itachi pulled away he buried his face into Itachi's chest.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at how cute his little brother was. He then spun them in a slow circle before grabbing one of Sasuke's hands on the side and intertwining their fingers together. He wanted to make sure his little brother felt every bit of passion, and love. He wanted his little brother's heart to feel like it was about to burst from every one of these feeling, just like his almost did when ever Sasuke was close to him.

Naruto on the other hand was dancing with Kiba, and they were lost in their own little world as well. Even though it was different from the one Itachi and Sasuke had created for themselves. There was something between them that wasn't spoken yet and both looked scared to speak.

_**I'm looking for somebody I can call boo**_

_**Looking for the only one that I can give my all to**_

_**Tell me if it's you, you, you**_

_**What you wanna do, do, do? Make ya move**_

Itachi and Sasuke moved slowly holding on tight to one another. _I love you too much to let go. _"Otouto" Itachi whispered into his ear, gently, making sure his little brother felt chills of pleasure run down his spine.

"Hmmm" Itachi kissed him on his ear.

That simple kiss meant a lot more than anything else. That much was clear to Sasuke.

_**You can be my teacher I'll do homework**_

_**You can give me extra credit baby I'll do more work**_

_**What you wanna do, do, do?**_

_**Now it's me and you, you, you**_

_**The mood**_

The couples kept dancing with one another, Itachi and Sasuke doing most of the flirting with each other making people smile at them at how cute they were. It seemed to encourage everyone else and make them want to cherish their own partner. Some of them even finding it way to hot to stay there after a while. Itachi was really making sure Sasuke forgot where he was as well as made sure that Sasuke melted in his arms.

Naruto and Kiba on the other hand looked a little distant and that troubled Naruto. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he moved his hands to wrap around Kiba's neck, the way Sasuke had them around Itachi, as they went for another kiss. People cheering them on as they made out and danced at the same time.

You could practically see them ravishing their mouths with teeth and tongues, fucking each other's mouth.

"I just have something to tell you" Naruto nodded and Kiba hesitated, and when Kiba hesitated it scared Naruto.

_**The mood is so right, how it feels so right**_

_**You can be my prince, my knight**_

_**You can be my Superman, save me here I am**_

'_**Cause baby, there's nothing I won't do**_

_**To spend my life with you**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**I promise that I will never lie to you, boy**_

"Come on y'all! The night is not over till the fat lady sings. So get on here and dance, dance, dance with the love of YOUR life"

That was when the DJ called more dancers into the dance floor. Every one of them stood up with their own couple that there was no one left sitting. Ino and Sakura for once decided to give each other a chance as well. Yun was happy with Marvin. This tale could almost sound like a happily ever after for everyone, except for the fact that they live longer than most people and have to share even more problems with one another.

But in the end it was always fun to find a solution, it was what made a relationship worth while. For if it were all lovey dovey, and kissy kissy, the spark would die in within a month. It would be sick. Thing is to never give up on one another, and support each other. Live through thick and thin.

"Talk about what?" Naruto asked as he tightened his hold on Kiba, the room becoming crowded. Kiba then dropped to one knee and Sasuke broke away from Itachi, as he decided pressed his lips to Itachi's ear, while his hand reached out around his neck.

The time around them had seemed to suddenly stop and the room held its breath.

_**There's nothing I won't do**_

_**To spend my life with you**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**I promise that I will never lie to you, boy**_

_**You and me together, picture perfect**_

"Naruto" the blonde's eyes were wide as he stared at his boyfriend; all the dancers around now surrounded them. Itachi and Sasuke moved as far away as they could as everyone stayed silent waiting for what Kiba had to say. All the while Naruto was shaking from what it was, he had no idea. He just never thought this moment would come, not like this at least.

"Ki-kiba" Naruto's lower lip trembled.

"Naruto, would you please marry me?" There seemed to be an air of suspense, and you had those people in the crowd musing that the blond would say 'No' but that was not the case here.

"Yes!" Everyone was stunned from the single word for a few seconds before they all clapped and cheered and watched as Kiba placed the ring into Naruto's finger. Naruto was so overjoyed that he practically jumped on Kiba and kissed him hard. The moment was perfect.

"Isn't that beautiful!" The DJ said as he wiped the tear from his eye and then turned the music up. The dance continued with the dancers moving around Naruto and Kiba who were still kissing and having their moment as well as with no one really noticing that Sasuke and Itachi were already gone. Everyone was simply happy in each other's arms.

The night was right.

_**I'll spend all my money, all the time because you're worth it**_

_**It's just me and you, you, you**_

_**What you wanna do, do, do?**_

_**Make ya move**_

**Call me momma, spoil you like a baby**

**Thinking 'bout you, dreaming 'bout you got me goin' crazy**

**What you gonna do, do, do?**

**Now it's me and you, you, you**

**The mood**

Behind the scene to the whole dance, that's where Sasuke and Itachi had disappeared to.

Both brothers were making their way to their room, on the way stumbling and at the same time devouring each other. Mouths locked arms around each other as their hands pulled at their clothes trying to tare them off. Sasuke gasped when Itachi un-tucked his shirt and his hand went up to play with an already hardened nipple. Itachi's tongue took in the opportunity to come in and taste the inside of Sasuke's mouth all over again.

Sasuke tugged at Itachi's hair unbinding it from it's tie and let it fall loose over his older brother's shoulders. As soon as they reached their bedroom, they locked the door and barely managed to stumble into the bed. Itachi already working on Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke gasped but managed to sit up and start to tug Itachi's shirt right off of him. Itachi allowed him to do as he pleased as he slid down Sasuke's pants and boxers baring his legs and leaving his little brother with nothing on but his dress shirt, two buttons undone, and the tie loose around his neck. His pants and boxers already deposed of on the floor.

Now Sasuke was working on undressing him.

**The mood is so right, how it feels so right**

**You can be my prince, my knight**

**You can be my Superman, save me here I am **

**Baby, there's nothing I won't do**

**To spend my life with you**

**I'll give my all to you**

**I promise that I will never lie to you, boy**

That didn't take long and soon they were kissing again, Itachi fully naked and on top of his little brother who still had something more to get rid off. "Itachi….I love you so much" Sasuke murmured Itachi smiled.

"I love you too"

This was a love that could make your heart stop.

Wishing that time really didn't pass you by, but they truly have an eternity to be with one another. Making love was just one of those few pleasurable things they would have with each other. You'd think that after a while, they would run out of the need. But there was nothing like being loved by the one you loved back.

Life was full of still so many things to do; all they had to do was explore. So long as they could they would shine together, be together, and live together, now and forever.

**There's nothing I won't do**

**To spend my life with you**

**I'll give my all to you**

**I promise that I will never lie to you, boy**

The song had long ended and Naruto was happy, he wanted to share this with Sasuke, but looking around, he saw that they were no longer there "hey, where did Sasuke and Itachi go?" He asked Kiba who shrugged. Everyone was peacefully dancing and talking with their loved ones, not really caring. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

He could let it slide this once and let Itachi and Sasuke have their fun.

**Oh! I mean everything that I say**

**From the bottom of my heart**

**I would never, never ever hurt you**

**I open my heart**

They were both sweating and panting hard already, Itachi and Sasuke had rushed through their undressing process, but Itachi was keeping it slow and steady as they got intimate with each other. It was slowly driving Sasuke crazy as he tried to speed things up but Itachi held him down, the weight of his body keeping him in place. "So impatient"

"Itachi" Sasuke gasped out.

Soon Itachi's fingers were probing at Sasuke's prostate all the while eliciting loud moans out of Sasuke and making the smaller raven thrash about. Once again Sasuke was clueless to where Itachi had gotten the lube from, but it really didn't matter at the time. All he could do was scream out in pleasure when Itachi touched his prostate.

It really was becoming hard to breathe.

**Open my heart, give it to you**

**Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you**

**Whatever you want, baby I'll do**

**I know I don't want nobody else but you**

**There's nothing I won't do**

**To spend my life with you**

**I'll give my all to you**

**I promise that I will never lie to you, boy**

When Itachi could not bare the sight of his brother being so flushed and disheveled anymore he swooped in to kiss those already swollen lips. His finger's pulled out of his younger brother's ass and he used both his hands to spread his legs apart, side to side and he drove himself in. Sasuke pulled out of the kiss and Itachi watched as his face twisted into one of those 'feel good' expressions.

It was one of his favorites.

Soft, pliant, and so fucking ready to be taken, so tight that Itachi pulled out and then slowly drove back in to fill his brother once again, Sasuke loved the feeling of being completely full. Itachi buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck and ran his hands over the sides of his brother's form, caressing the soft and warm flesh. He pulled out and slid back in, watching again for Sasuke's expression to change.

It was achingly slow.

Sasuke decided he had enough and pushed Itachi off him and then he came over him, and guided Itachi's dick back into his ass. All the while Itachi smirked and watched him "Really impatient" was all he said, all the while he watched Sasuke slide down and up his cock, the way his cock got swallowed up in that greedy ass.

Sasuke opened his eyes and got even more turned on when he saw Itachi's eyes solely on him. "Itachi-nii…." He breathed out. Itachi came forward and nuzzled his nose, his hands coming over Sasuke's hips and encouraged him to keep going. Sasuke complied with him and kept moving, lowering his eyes and licking his lips. Itachi's eyes still on them, and even more on how Sasuke was suddenly touching himself.

Itachi decided to push in deep to make Sasuke hurry; he enjoyed watching Sasuke enjoy himself. He then brought Sasuke's body close to his and pushed them down, so he was on his back once more. He bent Sasuke's knees up and Sasuke arched up his body in a different angle, and Itachi started a faster and harder pace where they could finish each other off, his hand replacing Sasuke's on his cock.

At the end of it all, they came hard and just laid on the bed intertwined with each other for the rest of the night.

**There's nothing I won't do**

**To spend my life with you**

**I'll give my all to you**

**(I will give my all to you my baby boo my love is true, oh!)**

**I promise that I will never lie to you, boy**

**Come on boy and join me I'll be waitin', waitin', waitin' for you**

**You can be my homie I'll be waitin', waitin', waitin' for you**

**Baby, come and hold me I'll be waitin', waitin', waitin' for you**

**Lookin' for my one and only, you can be my one and only**

Morning had come way to fast for them. Once they were down stairs, everyone was still there and they were all wasted. The only one's who were still dancing on the dance floor where a naked Naruto and a naked Kiba. Itachi brought up his hand to cover Sasuke's eyes all the while Sasuke pouted but was grateful to Itachi. He had seen this scene to many times already and it probably was not going to be the last "What the hell are you two doing!" Itachi growled.

"Can't you tell" Naruto said with a huge grin, "When everyone passed out, we decided to fuck in the middle of the dance floor!"

"Ewwww" Itachi and Sasuke both said childishly. Naruto just kept grinning and Kiba was there to grin along side him. Itachi shook his head and decided he and Sasuke were going to go out for breakfast this morning, so he dragged Sasuke out of there with him. Kiba and Naruto on the other hand were singing to each other, last night's song. What had happened last night after they escaped from the party? It sure looked like no one had wanted to go home and just had collapsed on the floor. Well, it really didn't matter as long as it didn't interfere with him and Sasuke.

Once outside, Itachi let go of Sasuke so he could see again and led him to the car "So, where are we going out to eat?" Sasuke asked as he got into the passenger seat. Itachi was barely getting into the driver seat and putting his key into the ignition to start the car.

"I don't know yet," Itachi thought about it for a while as the car came to life and he placed on his seatbelt. Sasuke did so as well and waited for Itachi to drive out of the driveway. Itachi finally had an idea and turned to Sasuke "How about we go to Brazil and have breakfast there, or we could go anywhere else you want"

"Oh yeah, as if we can" Sasuke said in disbelief to what Itachi wanted, after all how where they going to get there with a car to make it breakfast?

"We can, on my private jet," Itachi smirked and pecked Sasuke on the cheek, his little brother really didn't have much of a sense of adventure out there in the world. He's always been limited, that was going to change have to change. He wanted to show his little brother the world. "We don't have to come back either" Sasuke thought it over and then nodded to Itachi with a smile. Itachi smiled at him and moved the car to D and the car moved forward and out of the driveway.

This sounded like the beginning of a fun vacation trip for them both!

The end

* * *

Yay Finished! I want to thank all of you who stuck with this story till the very end. It means so much! Also, there is **Bad Meets Evil,** and** Love Is So Twisted** to look forward to. I'll try to up-date as soon as possible.

I'm also working on another Idea that I might post up, but we'll see if I can make it work. See you all around....Also, do you want the deleated scenes? Or I could leave it like this!! =^.^=

Please Review.


	24. NF Deleted Scenes

**NF- Deleted Scenes**

_(These are just some things that were taken out of the story. You don't have to read them or anything, but if you want to go ahead. There is a lemon on the last scene that was edited out, hope you enjoy.) _

* * *

**Chapter One- Originally started**

Naruto pouted with one eye closed and the other open glaring at the same time to his stepbrother, the boy was just to perfect for his liking. To perfect for a human "Please Sasuke go to the private school and let me dominate the public one, please!" Naruto begged for like the tenth time that same day.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde-haired person with a scowl, all Naruto ever cared about was popularity and they had just moved here, he wondered why they moved so suddenly. What were they hiding from him; it was not as if he was not hiding something as well. He sighed, he will just have to give the big baby what it wanted "Sure, fine! Will that get you out of my room?" Naruto let out a breath to ruffle part of his hair.

"Man I should have never asked for a brother at all if I knew they were all pricks" That stabbed Sasuke since he was just the person adapted into this family. Jiraiya and Tsunade did not seemed to be in love with each other though, both of them seemed to love Naruto so much it made him wonder why would they want to adopt an extra in his family. "Come on spend some time with me, what are you doing? What do you do all day?"

"Naruto how old are you?"

"About two years older than you that is for sure" Inside Naruto's mind he knew he had just lied to the raven but it was not like he could tell him that he was about three-hundred years older than him. Sasuke was just a child compare to him. Sasuke eyed Naruto; the blond haired boy always got a distant look whenever he asked him anything about his age, or about his interests. "Alright, so what are you going to do Sasuke?"

"Nothing in particular, unless you are going to help me un-pack" Naruto scratched the back of his head and got off Sasuke's bed.

"Nah, I'll leave you to that then, see you" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond left and he was left alone. Sasuke always felt like a trapped bird inside this world, deep inside he was terrified and he was not sure why he was even born or why he was born the way he was. He held a secret to himself and he knew that if he told it there was a possibility that he was going to die. On one part he was grateful to Tsunade and Jiraiya for adopting him, his past was not a blur, just left behind and still etched in his mind.

He needed air, he needed it now, and he needed to forget even if it was just for the moment.

* * *

Naruto walked out into the fresh mornings' air as he decided to explore the neighborhood, they were finally back at their lands. The thing was that with Sasuke being human, they rarely got to express themselves and they had to hide who they were. He had some friends here already it was not as if he was going to introduce them to Sasuke, Sasuke was way to popular for a human. Naruto could not believe that at times he found himself jealous of this human.

Nothing much had changed since Naruto left, trees, streets, same old cars parked at the curve, everything was still the same as it had been left long ago. All of a sudden, Naruto was tackled to the ground and there was some barking. Naruto knew exactly who that was.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled for his dog when he saw who he had taken down "Naruto!?You're back," He said with a large smile.

"Yeah, I can see you noticed." Naruto said sarcastically. Kiba on the other hand stopped short and looked at the blond haired boy seriously.

"Wait if you're back then….your adopted brother….the human…is he here?" Kiba wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something bad, thing was that sometimes he could not control himself with humans, main reason why he never left Vampire Boulevard. Humans were just too delicious. "Can I meet him?" Naruto stared wide eyed at Kiba.

"You know about him?"

"Everyone here does, it was just something to draw attention from us" Naruto was confused. "Jiraiya needed to serve the community Naruto, it was his turn to adopt a human" Naruto nodded, so Sasuke was just a part for them to say that they served the community and nothing more. Well, Naruto did not care because he has truly come to care for his young stepbrother, Uzumaki Sasuke! All right, Sasuke did not like the last name but it was better than, none. When they adopted him, he would not talk and all they knew that Sasuke was his name and that was it, no last name, so they gave him one.

"No, you can't meet him, I don't want you to!" Naruto huffed and Kiba was surprised.

"Why the hell not he's just a worthless little human, I bet he's even ugly like all humans are"

"I said I don't want you to meet him! And don't you dare talk about his appearance!" Naruto snapped as his final time.

"Fine" Kiba was mad but decided not argue it was just a human. "Have you already seen the others?"

"No I was just about to head out over there," Naruto said forgetting his anger.

"Alright, come with me we'll go together" Naruto just nodded and got up while Kiba leaned in close to him making him blush.

"I really did miss you Naru-chan" He whispered before sharply turning away and walking leaving a dazed Naruto to walk beside him thinking what the hell had just happened. Vampires, of course, were mysterious and weird creatures. Naruto knew that he and Gaara are even more completely different because they have another side to them that they could be like women if they wanted. Thanks to them male Gay vampires had a way to get pregnant if ever they wanted to reproduce.

There was just one problem in their world and that was the mystery behind the fact on who was Sai? He had been born to the Uchiha….well not really; they had found him to be a human. They never did know what happened to that second Uchiha or how he was misplaced but Mikoto could not have any more children and kept Sai….in reality looking at Sai and knowing that he was not her child killed her inside. She was broken and her smiles most of the time fake,

Itachi did not seem too much care at all but he never accepted Sai as his brother at all and Fagaku never accepted the boy as his son. Sai and Itachi never called each other brothers. Naruto looked up and noticed that they were in a park opening and soon he saw everyone that he had left behind come into view, life was once again good.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the new neighborhood opposite side that Naruto had gone, unknown to him. Sasuke could smell the fresh blood in the air…………….(_That's it for this part_)

**Chapter 2 **

_(Scene originally when Sasuke fainted and then heads over to bite the girl) _

Sasuke awoke but he was not in his right state of mind as his eyes glowed crimson scheming over the empty dark room he was in he stood up and quickly made his way to the window. Once there he heard noise in the back of the house and avoided that direction as he left in search for his monthly dinner. That brunet crumpled girl whose name was Candice.

The raven vanished into the dark street heading into the direction he knew all to well that the girl was. He seems to glide over the air as he levitated and soon came to where he needed to be.

"I'm so sorry"

"No it's alright, You really can't decided who you fall for whether he is a jerk or that he fell in love with your best friend…..I just wish he was not so harsh" A soft blind with green eyes laughed nicely.

"Yeah, but enjoy your party…he is here, maybe you can dazzle him"

"I can't dazzle anyone Denise; I was born to be ugly"

"Just sit tight girl, I have your back." They smiled at each other as the blond haired girl stood up and made her way over to the punch bowl. Once there the person, Ubaldo-kun as they call him made his way over to her and the brunet frowned when she saw him flirt with her friend. Maybe she should wish them happiness….maybe…

Snap

She turned her head and saw a shadow and then those familiar crimson orbs that drew her in. "_Come to me, Candice…come to me" _The beckoning salacious whisper was as If it was said in her ear with a breath caressing the shell of her ear. Her eyes going hazy she stood up and walked over to the shadows in the back of the house, silently making her way to the sweet escape.

Chapter: XVII

**Nineteen Forever**

Just Like Boot Camp

Last night Sasuke had not wanted to leave Itachi's side that he decided to leave around one in the morning. Wrapped up in Itachi's warmth really made it hard for him to decide, but in the end, he was not sure if he was ever going to be ready to tell Itachi what he was. He did not want it to mess up his relationship with him. Therefore, it was better to; just get this over with on the meanwhile. Therefore, he had reluctantly pulled away and grabbed his packed things as he headed outside.

Once out there the ones who had told him what he was and turned his life so much into a deeper secret met him. Kimimaro stood there beside him as the cool dawns airbrushed pass his bangs and it made him shiver from head to toes. He already missed Itachi and his warmth. "So, where are we going?" he decided to ask in order to distract his mind from lingering thoughts.

Kimimaro took a breath of the cool air before he decided to answer, "To tell you the truth, I have no Idea. All I know is that we have to find you somewhere secluded where you can finish with some basic training and the last of your changing body" Sasuke arched an eyebrow, what else in his body was going to change but the fangs that now pocked out of his mouth. Most of all would Itachi be accepting of this change? "So, let's start with basic number one, your imagination"

"Huh, my imagination?"

"Yes your Imagination, the only thing you can use to break all the rules of what we know as reality" Sasuke swore he just heard nonsense dropping from Kimimaro's mouth. "Just let your mind wonder Sasuke, this is something adults and teens have lost, but as kids we have the ability to always get what we want, if we know and are sure of what we want"

"Just by using our imagination?"

"Well yeah, all of us can jump high and all, but who ever imagined that we can fly?" Sasuke looked at Kimimaro as if he was weird and the silver haired Kid vampire only sighed "Us, Sasuke, that is who made the Vampires in fiction fly. Us"

"I didn't do a thing"

"I know you didn't!"

Kimimaro offered his hand and Sasuke took it. "Just believe that you can and you will" Sasuke nodded and soon he and Kimimaro were levitating off the ground. Higher, higher, and soon Kimimaro let go of his hand as Sasuke looked down. There was a sudden rush to it all as he saw how high up on his on he was and suddenly there was no doubt in his mind that he could fly. "So, where are we going to go?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to go to an alternate universe, that only exist behind the mind of kid vampires, kind of like the twilight zone, but more deadly" Sasuke wanted to roll his eye at how stupid Kimimaro sounded but soon something filled his vision and he knew something strange was about to happen. It was spiraling, something that swirled out of the depths of his mind and drowned him.

Well, this was trippy.

* * *

**Back at the house, 2 days later**

Itachi sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day he missed Sasuke. He never thought that he would become attached to someone, much less a mortal at that. Now he had and he did not really know what to do, he tried hard to keep Sasuke off his mind but the boy seemed to persist and want to stay there. Itachi sighed once more, it had been two days, only two simple days and gritting his teeth, he hissed under his breath, "It passes me off"

Deciding that staying in bed now was something he did not want to do, he stood up and begun to get ready for the day. He pulled over his shirt deciding that the jeans he had on now would do and walked down stairs slowly only to find that down stairs was a mess. Naruto and Kiba were arguing about something.

Sakura and Ino were in a glaring contest, probably over something on a new boy. Even though it was obvious that both liked each other and yet they kept dancing circles around each other and bringing boys in the middle. Tenten and Hinata were making out in the couch and as for his friends they were telling each other stories. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune on the other hand were having trouble keeping the blond woman in a normal state level of emotion.

"Hey, good morning Itachi!" Kisame greeted.

"What are you guys up to?" Itachi asked as he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. He needed something to eat.

"Well, un" Deidara said "We heard that your mom and dad were on their way, un" Deidara then seem to rethink what he just said "Forget that, all of them are coming"

"What why?" Itachi hissed. If there was one thing, he always felt like he did not fit in with his family. There was the grudge that he held against them ever since he was young, about four, and it was something that had made him hostile against them.

"Well," Deidara said running a hand through his long blond hair, his one visible blue eye narrowed slightly in dislike "Your mom and dad are coming, un" Itachi was speechless to say the least. All his life he has always had a dislike towards his parents, ever since he was young and he really is not sure why. All he knows that he would do anything to stay away from them. After all, he had done everything possible to leave, even though he was not sure what it was that he was looking for. Funny, he felt like he had just found it and right now he was missing it….

Frankly, he was missing Sasuke.

"I see" Itachi stood "Then maybe I should get going, very far away." The longhaired raven had started to walk away when someone voice stopped him in his tracks.

"No, you can't go, you have to stay!" everyone turned around to face Naruto who was glaring. The blond knew Itachi for too long and he knew that somehow Itachi and Sasuke were the same. Always avoiding their family and it made him angry "You know, I lost my parents when I was younger to some dumb humans who thought only about themselves as normal and can't accept anything that would seem strange to them, but you still have your parents, you are blessed, how can you dislike them so much!" Itachi blinked and then shook his head.

"You talk as if you don't know that my parents won't bat an eyelash at killing Sasuke just because he is human, just like those humans didn't give s shit when they killed your parents" That made the blond stop and think about the words he had just spat out. Itachi made a valid point, but Sasuke was not here now was he. Therefore, Itachi could not use that excuse, and they had lived already too long, people could still change!

"Just talk to them and hang out. Besides you might want to tell them that you are in love with a human and what if Sasuke comes back early, you wouldn't want him to be around here wondering where you are all alone!" That time Naruto got Itachi and the longhaired raven had to think about it, there was no way that he was not ever letting his parents near Sasuke, nor was he even giving them the knowledge that the boy existed and held his heart. Damn, it was too much, how could things be getting so out of control all of a sudden. The thought of Sasuke being alone without him stabbed him as well.

"Do you want him dead idiot, because I would suggest you keep your mouth shut about Sasuke when you are around my parents!" Naruto gritted his teeth. There was no way that he was ever going to let any harm come to Sasuke. Sakura then came over to Naruto and placed her hand over his shoulder to try and sooth him out, the blond relaxed and then sat down on the couch where Kiba came to join him and held his hand. Sakura sighed and then decided it was time for her to; maybe knock some sense into Naruto.

"Look Naruto, we all care for our parents, but sometime there are differences between child and parent and you can't really blame another person for disliking their parents" Naruto crossed his arms. If he were to have parents, would there be some sort of disagreement with them? Would they say anything to the fact that he was gay and that there was no way that he was going to be having a baby any time soon? Because, there was no way "Itachi must have his reasons"

"Okay, fine, whatever" Naruto then let a grin spread his face, that didn't mean that he could not tease Itachi about loving Sasuke, after all it was the only thing the Uchiha had not protested against! "Still, you sure are over protective of Sasuke so suddenly, could it be the great Uchiha Itachi is deeply in love with my mortal brother? Could it have been love at first sight?" That caused everyone to turn towards the Uchiha with a knowing look in their eyes. They all had to agree with Naruto there.

"Aww, he so cute!" Ino gushed when she saw Itachi blush and quickly look away by turning his face as if nothing was wrong. Kisame was laughing and looking at the Uchiha's face that was turned to him. Sure, he would love to make fun of the Uchiha but he held to much respect for him-or should we say fear- towards the Teen Vampire that he decided not speak of anything.

"It's that true Itachi, un?" Deidara glomped him making the Uchiha glare at him.

"Ah, get off idiot!" he pushed the blonde-haired person off him making him fall to the floor with a loud thud "Why don't all of you just shut up and shove your stupid little theories up your assess!" No, he was not in love; he could not be in love with Sasuke so quickly. Forget it, it was simply attraction, one that would probably be lost as soon as Sasuke turned into a Vampire and became an adult. He was not going to like him anymore, after all, he was a teen and he liked his men short! Like other teens, though Sasuke really was short and he was so cute as well, and his hair is so, so, so soft. –No, forget it!

"No need to get defensive!" Naruto laughed loudly before he got serious, this was something he wanted to tell Itachi "Don't hurt him Itachi, Sasuke has always been a troubled child ever since we found him in the orphanage, he didn't talk much. After some time I finally managed to crack a smile out of him, but, now I can't believe how easily you can smile and laugh" Itachi and Naruto locked eyes "I have to say that I have never heard Sasuke laugh in all his life, two weeks ago was the first time"

"Wait….why wouldn't Sasuke be normal?" Itachi was confused, what would Sasuke have to frown about ever. All he wanted was for Sasuke to be happy.

"To tell you the truth" Tsunade said as she settled down "I had talked to Sasuke one day, I wanted to know about where he came from, if he knew his parents and so on and he looked at me like I was crazy. He doesn't remember a thing about his past, exactly four years out of his life"

"Neither do I" Itachi said. After all, people, en them could never really remember what had happened to them before.

"Yeah, but he was young, and it was not too long ago at that time, he should have remembered something!" Tsunade after all worked with physiology, "No matter how much I tried to pull information out of him, it was never enough" Jiraiya sighed and then let out a loud laugh making everyone turn to look at him like he was crazy as he begun to roll on the floor laughing.

"ITACHI LOVES SASUKE!" he yelled making the Uchiha want to kill him.

* * *

**It was 2 weeks later**

Sasuke had gone through some training, first working on awakening his powers. Already he had developed predatory hunting skills for when it came time for him to feed. He had also become extremely alert to sounds and movement, he had learned to stalk, ambush and covert rigid stillness into rapid movement to pounce on enemies or prey, whichever it was. Kimimaro thought was just glad that Sasuke had mastered a faster speed in normal human formation; it would help greatly for when he finished his transformation and be able to increase his speed over long distances without rest, even if it had to be for day and remain constant.

"Man this is like some boot camp torture" Suigetsu said as he came to stand next to Kimimaro who was timing Sasuke on his sprint, and then jumping fences, walls, anything that would be an obstacle in his way. Sasuke was progressing on nicely.

"You are just saying that because you can't"

"Well, I'm not like you kids that only have to imagine and the impossible becomes possible!" Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke "But at the moment he has nothing of that, and you are already pushing him…though he is starting to look hot" Suigetsu said as he licked his lips.

"Go suck yourself somewhere else"

"Would if I could, but the girls are out shopping" Kimimaro made a face.

"Then find some means of entertainment, other than bothering me" That is when Sasuke came to a stop before Kimimaro who quickly stopped the watch and looked it over. "Your time has improved."

"So, when I heard you and Juugo talking, about you challenging Sasuke as a final test" Sasuke looked up at both silver haired males.

"Sasuke asked for it" Suigetsu turned to look at the young boy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, to test my strength" Sasuke smirked "I want to at least know that this whole thing has paid off" Sasuke shifted.

"What's the matter?"

"My teeth are aching again" Kimimaro and Suigetsu blinked, Sasuke's teeth did not need to be hurting. Kimimaro leaned in and grabbed Sasuke's chin making Sasuke open his mouth. Inside Sasuke's mouth was overly swollen around his gums.

"This is odd" he said, "Something's missing, and I think it's something to do with the past" Sasuke snapped his mouth closed. There was more to his past…That's when he remembered something that he had wanted to ask Kimimaro before this training even begun.

"Kimimaro" Sasuke said, "I have to ask you about a mark that's on my back" Kimimaro blinked and quickly spun Sasuke around bringing Sasuke's shirt up.

"Itachi" He said and Sasuke looked over to the other male confused. How did he know his Itachi's name? "The name of your Seme will always be written on your back in Latin, and yours is Itachi…." Sasuke was even more confused. "This means that you have found him I presume, I'm happy for you"

"So, he's my Seme"

"Yes, but now we have to concentrate on other things"

* * *

Itachi leaned against the wall away from the door where there stood his parents arguing with each other "Listen you old hag! It's not fair that you decided to make all the decisions!"

"Oh! I was the one who had to suffer! Means the death of my choice!"

"Mother, father, please, be civilized for once, even if it's just for me" his parents looked away from each other and crossed their arms.

"I hate your mother"

"I hate your father"

No. they just hated their mistake.

* * *

Chapter XIX

**Nineteen Forever**

Confessing A Mistake

(_Itachi's parents confess is the same-This part was changed though, it was near the end of the chapter_)

Looking out the window he was just passing by Itachi glanced out at the full moon; it had been full that day as well. That night he had named and lost his brother. He felt his heart clench "Sasuke, I hope you're alright" He whispered. "To lose you will kill me"

_

* * *

_

It was already night, he had a one hour break before he was going to be told to try to draw out more of his energy. So far, he had been able to create a small amount of energy at the palms of his hand, and that was progress. Sasuke had actually felt amazed by how his hands had glowed, most of all how his eyes had turned a crimson red color.

His power was still soft.

It was gentle.

Still, at this moment, all he could think about was Itachi, and how he missed him. "Sasuke" Said raven looked up to meet deep emerald eyes. Kimimaro hunched down to Sasuke's size and ran a hand over his smooth cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke moved away from Kimimaro's touch "What do you want?"

"About you feeling empty, when you are with Itachi is it still there" Sasuke blinked a couple of times.

"Not really….but I do get scared at the thought of him leaving me" Sasuke rubbed his head as it begun to ache. Kimimaro lay down on the floor looking out at the sky.

"Something tells me this is something you have to find out on your own, I can't help you this time" Sasuke glanced at him before pulling out his necklace and looked down at it. The essence behind it was moving around and Sasuke pressed it to the palm of his hands and closed his eyes as he prayed to remember.

'Itachi, itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, and Itachi' he chanted inside of his head. For some reason he felt like his lover was his only prayer.

_Can ya feel the beat?_

_Can ya feel the beat within my heart?_

_Can ya see my love shine through the dark?_

_Can ya see that you must be a part?_

_Of that beat in my heart_

_-----_

Gray hair swayed from side to side in its ponytail and round glasses reflected the moon light. "I've been searching to long for you my dear children…..at last, I've found you"

**Chapter XXI Lemon **

**Nineteen Forever**

Homecoming

_(Was originally going to be)_

**Nineteen Forever**

All About Us

'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi' Itachi awoke, his name being called.

He glanced all around him, from left and right of the room; he thought he had heard Sasuke somehow. After a moment, he just stayed there, looking out the window, pondering what to do. He could not wait any longer for his brother to return, he could not. He was very restless to just go back to sleep and wait for that day to come. Glancing at the clock, it was five in the morning and he decided to get ready to leave.

It did not take him long to take a shower and leave, he needed to find his Sasuke…he just somehow did not feel him anymore. Not close to him in the least. Stepping outside, as he looked at his car and the morning air hit his face, he had to ask himself the question 'Where do I begin?'

* * *

**2 Days Later**

"Today we go back," Kimimaro said. Sasuke glanced up at him, the pain he had gone through the night before had been part of his evolving into a full kid vampire. Nodding his head once, he had to agree, he needed to return to Itachi. Biting his lower lip Kimimaro wondered if something had changed in Sasuke, was he worried about something. "Let's go then"

Slowly getting up from the floor, Sasuke walked up to Kimimaro. A frown was on his face a sad looking expression. Kimimaro then understood "Juugo didn't get to be there as well, I was on my own and then he found me, but I didn't hate him" Sasuke had called out Itachi's name more than once during the night, he had wished Itachi to take away all the pain, but that was not possible "You are going to be alright"

"I know I am, and I know I'll still love Itachi…it's just that…I wished for him to know what I am and to support me"

"Uh" Kimimaro put a hand to Sasuke's shoulder and smiled "I see, then tell him"

"Are you sure?"

"He is your seme, he should know" Sasuke smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

"I'm back" Sasuke called out as he came into the house, but there was no one. Looking around the living room, the kitchen, there was no one to be found. That was when he heard a loud booming sound coming from outside; sidestepping over a few thrown items on the floor he walked to the kitchen once more, this time to the glass sliding doors and pressed his forehead to it. His eyes widen at what he saw.

Outside, Sakura and Naruto were fighting, but it was certainly, not the normal way people fought. It was more the way Karin and Suigetsu fought. Their fangs were bared. The way his vision had improved, he could see fangs peeking out of all of their mouths. There was another loud boom and he tried to look to the side, someone had just attacked Kisame. He was shocked to see it was Itachi.

He opened the glass doors hurriedly, to the point the door slid all the way to the other side and hit hard. No one seemed to have heard it as he walked out to the field, his eyes still intent on all of them. Hinata on the other hand had noticed him and had begun shaking, before she gripped onto Tenten and pointed Sasuke out to him. Tenten's eyes widen and she looked over to Naruto and Sakura. "STOP!" she yelled.

Everyone looked over and they all froze when they saw Sasuke standing there, looking at all of them. "Sa-Sa" Naruto could not even say the name, and all of them felt guilty all of a sudden as they either rushed away or towards Sasuke.

Itachi was the only one who ran to Sasuke and hugged him tight "don't scream" he whispered in his ear. Sasuke was already strange enough as it was, he did not have normal human reactions. When he had been told that he was a kid Vampire, he could care less; to him it just explained why he was feeling bad all of a sudden. This time thought, it was different. As soon as he turned around to see Itachi and he caught glimpse of those red eyes, his began to tear up against his will and he doubled over in pain as he let out a loud howl.

He was barely aware that Itachi was holding on to him tight, but he just hoped he would not let go. All the while the necklace around his neck began to glow a bright red color, Itachi gasped as he to felt the pain and his own necklace began to glow an angry blue color. "What the" Itachi said, one eyed closed and with the other he saw the glow in Sasuke's chest. He reached out for it and brought out what he was not expecting to see, a necklace of the Uchiha's, similar to his but with Sasuke's name across the back.

"Otouto" Was all he said, before Sasuke stopped writhing in his arms and he became still.

"Aniki" Sasuke had barely whispered before Naruto ran over to them and pushed Itachi away. Naruto glared at the Uchiha as he hugged Sasuke to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing to him bastard! You are scaring him" Itachi had not noticed that Sasuke had yelled out, as if he was in fright. Naruto had not seen what he had seen, for he would not understand, but now he knew…Sasuke, that was what he had named his younger brother. After a while of composing himself Sasuke begun to struggle against Naruto, but the blond boy would not let him, go.

"Naruto, you are suffocating me"

"Calm down Sasuke, we are going to talk about this!" Sasuke punched Naruto on the stomach then and made him fall to the side. The raven-haired boy glared down at him and then yelled.

"Talk about what!"

"About what you just saw" Sasuke was shaking.

"You mean that you are a vampire? What is more to explain, you and everyone else here is a fucking vampire!" Naruto and the others who had stayed flinched at the words. "I get it okay, I'm not an idiot"

"What, so you are not going to have the courtesy to accept us?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Stop yelling!" Sakura intervened and pulled Naruto's ear. She then turned to Sasuke and smiled sweetly.

"Let us explain, about us being this way"

"You don't have to, really, I mean it," Sasuke said, getting up and then turned to Itachi. Itachi regarded him with a small smile; Sasuke returned it and walked over to him.

"You are so rude!"Sakura yelled, but then shut her mouth. Everyone watched the small raven as he walked over to Itachi and then Itachi turning around to walk out of there, with Sasuke following.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled and then gritted his teeth. "Are you only going to accept Itachi and not us?" Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, his eyes this time without his knowing glowing an angry red. The only way an Uchiha's eyes would glow, not even turned vampires or a humans eyes could glow that way.

"Me and Itachi need to talk, suck it up" He turned back, "We'll talk later"

* * *

As soon as they were alone, silence settled between them.

"What happened out there, did you understand it Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head, and looked off to the side. Itachi knew that Sasuke did, the boy just did not want to say anything that would tear them apart. "Sas-"

"You'll keep your promise, right big brother" Sasuke turned to him and smiled. Then he looked to the side again "I get it okay, I do. But I don't care…so can we please be together" Itachi smiled as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Who ever said anything about us not being together?" Before Itachi knew it Sasuke was sitting on his lap and pressing his lips to his. It took him by shock that he fell backwards on the bed, while Sasuke pulled at his clothes. Itachi decided to give in and his hands soon found themselves under his younger brother's shirt, touching forbidden skin. Sasuke let out a small moan and Itachi flipped them over so that he was on top.

Sasuke gasped, and opened his eyes to look up at his older brother. His heart racing, knowing that it was his brother…how…how could it all be possible. It was as if missing memories and a part of himself had returned all at once, and he was not willing to let them ever go. To them he would cling to forever, and that meant Itachi. His thoughts were then disrupted when Itachi decided to remind him who was number one.

Sasuke nearly squeaked when his pants were pulled down and he was revealed to the cool air, Itachi's mouth then wrapping around him. "Ah…Itachi…wait...No" Itachi ignored him and continued to pleasure him. It was excessively too much pleasure, Sasuke felt as if he was about to come if Itachi did not stop. "Itachi" All the while, Itachi waited to taste him again. His hands working to remove Sasuke's pants down to his ankles.

He wanted to his lover completely naked with nothing on.

His hands then pulled Sasuke's shoes off, his knee pressing down on the jeans, his hands pulling Sasuke's legs up by the knees, completely taking off his little brother's pants. Before Sasuke even knew it, he was coming unaware that Itachi had been stripping him off his clothes all this time. By the time he regained some of his composure, he became aware of his naked state under his still dressed brother. "You look so beautiful," Itachi said and Sasuke frowned.

"I do not!" He sat up and begun to tug at Itachi's shirt, forcing Itachi to pull his shirt over his head and off. Itachi was amused at Sasuke, he watched him struggle with his belt, his face set in a determine frown. Then he smiled once he had managed to unbuckle it, so much like a small child. Itaachi watched Sasuke as he unbuttoned, unzipped and started to tug his pants down, along with his boxers to reveal his erection.

"And you are naughty too" Sasuke blushed madly and glared up at Itachi once more.

"Stop talking so much" Itachi kissed Sasuke softly, a chaste kiss.

"And you get easily angry when you are embarrassed"

"Ita-" Itachi smirked as he kissed Sasuke once more, only to pull away before Sasuke could even respond.

"And did I ever mention that -" Itachi was the one not able to finish this time as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck for a deep kiss. Itachi kissed him back, after a while they pulled away, and Itachi smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"

They continued to kiss and caress one another, Itachi pulling out of the kiss just to press hikies into Sasuke's neck. Then to go and tease his nipples, each and every time he touched Sasuke somewhere new, he elicited another delicious sound and he could not get enough of them. "Aaah" Sasuke cried out when his entrance was probed. Itachi watched him as he licked the nipple before him and his fingers sunk themselves into his younger brother's body.

Sasuke's back arched and his head was thrown back as he felt the fingers mover around inside of him and stretched him. "Relax" Itachi whispered just beside his ear before licking the lobed of it and then biting the top part of his ear. Sasuke gasped, as another finger split his entrance open for further space, he was well aware that they were just making room for something bigger and better that was about to come.

Itachi moved the fingers slowly in and out of Sasuke and then he sunk them in a little deeper, all in search for Sasuke's special spot. That did not take long to find, soon he had his little brother's writhing in more pleasure than pain and calling out his name. Itachi sunk his head into the crook of his younger brother's neck and breathed him in before nipping without braking the skin. Sasuke moaned and arched more to him, his legs spreading even more on their own and then the fingers were gone.

Sasuke gasped at the emptiness he felt for the moment, and then he was being filled once again. This time by his brother' huge cock, that stretched him out further and nearly seemed to break him. His hands left the bed and reached for Itachi his fingers digging into Itachi's smooth back for support and that alone helped express his pain to Itachi who sucked on his neck in hopes to relax him. "Itachi" Sasuke sobbed.

Itachi pulled away and looked down at him "It's all right" he whispered and leaned in, kissing his brother's cheek, nose, and then his lips. A soft tender kiss that reassured Sasuke completely and he was soon pressing his hands to Itachi's head to deepen the kiss. To make it harder, and more demanding.

Soon Itachi rested completely within Sasuke; the tight warm embrace Sasuke's ass had on Itachi's cock was delicious. Itachi pulled away from the kiss, the lack of air getting the better of them and messily kissed Sasuke on the chin and all the way down to his throat. Sasuke whimpered and moved against Itachi, "Move" Sasuke whispered, and Itachi pulled out, only to slam back in.

Sasuke howled in both pleasure and pain, but before he knew, it all the pain was gone and only pleasure lingered. Itachi went from a slow pace to a much faster one, and Sasuke gasped every time, his legs wrapping around Itachi's waist and then he felt Itachi's teeth right at his neck. The sweet scent of Sasuke's blood calling out to Itachi, who could not help it anymore. He sunk his fangs into the base of Sasuke's soft neck and moved at an even faster rate.

What amazed him was the way Sasuke was keeping up with him and bucking into him to meet every thrust. Sasuke was clinging tightly onto him and soon both of them were coming hard, Sasuke's blood in Itachi's mouth and he barely had the strength to pull away. "Itachi" Sasuke gasped out in a low voice. Itachi smiled and licked at the wound.

"I love you Sasuke" Itachi, no longer had the strength to move from where he was. He could feel his cum spilling around his dick from his little Sasuke's entrance, spilling onto the bed. But he had no strength to move, not even from his younger brother.

Intertwined together, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto stared blankly with wide eyes at what Sasuke had just said, he had not moved in the longest and Kiba was scared of what Naruto would now do. There was no way it could be true could it, Sasuke knew about them now and he had only accepted Itachi. He had ran from him, his own brother! Sasuke had only wanted to talk this out with Itachi.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were in the same shocked predicament. They felt like there was something missing now. If Sasuke only wanted to resolve this between him and Itachi, then they feared Itachi could take him away from them. Naruto also had other questions to ask, such as how Sasuke's eyes seemed to flash the Uchiha red color, how Sasuke had looked different now that he thought about it. Why was it that he was so attached to Itachi?

"We're going to have to have a long discussion with Sasuke" Naruto proclaimed and all of them nearly groaned.

There was still a lot of explaining to be done.

* * *

(_The rest mainly goes as it is after that, but hope you all liked reading all of this.)_

Please Review.


End file.
